Their Future
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to "When they were young" because quite a few people wanted it.Harry and Nikki raise their children as well as putting up with school,arguments,and everything else that comes their way including a health problem. Longer summary inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Right, first chapter of the sequel to "When they were young" because a lot of people wanted it..which was pretty shocking if I'm going to tell you the truth. And another truth is that this probably is going to be just as long because my muse is naughty and keeps making me write things like this :P**

**And I have another week off college so I may write some more chapters, I might even write some more tonight, who knows :P**

**This starts three weeks after the twins are born and Harry and Nikki will have to face life as young parents as well as school, friendships, arguments, a health problem for someone (which I already know what it will be), maybe uni if I write it for that long, as well as something from Nikki's nan and father as well of course.**

**So...enjoy?**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong with my handsome little man?" Nikki cooed as she reached into the Moses basket and picked up her crying three week old son, cradling him against her chest and kissing his splattering of blonde hair gently as she made her way back to the bed and climbed back in. She then expertly undid her pyjama top with one hand and then gently moved her son so he could latch onto one of her breasts, his crying stopping instantly as he began to feed hungrily. He looked up at her, his eyes still slightly unfocussed as Nikki cradled his head gently and supported the rest of him with her other arm. She looked up when she felt Harry's presence in the doorway and smiled at her lover as he closed the bathroom door and walked over to the bed, climbing back in.<p>

"I'd stop crying if I got that treatment as well" he laughed and nodded towards their oldest son, his words making Nikki laugh and roll her eyes.

"You always get this treatment" Nikki pointed out and Harry chuckled and nodded, reaching over to take their baby's hand in his, the tiny hand gripping onto his finger tightly. Before he could say anything the other baby started to cry and Harry quickly climbed out of the bed to sort the infant out.

"What's wrong with you then?" he cooed as he walked over and reached into the second Moses basket for the younger twin, picking him up and cradling him against his shoulder as he patted the baby's back gently. "I think you need a clean nappy don't you Donny, hmm?"

Nikki smiled at her lover and their youngest as he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door with his elbow, cradling the still crying baby on his shoulder and stroking his back, murmuring quietly to him. She loved being a mother to the twins and she couldn't imagine her life without them even though they were only just three weeks old. She knew Harry was the same and loved the way he doted on the babies and eagerly tended to them whatever needed doing. Nikki looked down at Gabriel who had finished feeding and moved him to her shoulder, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a bib and put that over her shoulder, gently rubbing her son's back to burp him.

"They're good babies aren't they?" Nikki called out to her lover a few minutes later as she wiped Gabriel's face and then put the bib on the bedside table, cradling her son gently to her chest again and stroking his tiny hand lovingly.

"Yes they are" Harry agreed as he walked back into the bedroom, Donovan cradled against his shoulder. He climbed into bed and snuggled closer to Nikki who smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "Take after their daddy"

"Really?" Nikki scoffed and shook her head, shifting Gabriel in her arms as the baby whimpered. He soon settled down when he sensed the warmth of his mother and Nikki leant down to kiss his forehead gently "I still can't believe how small they are" she murmured and Harry nodded, looking down at Donovan, the baby's head fitting in the palm of his hand and the rest of his body only just fitting between his hand and his elbow when Donovan was curled up.

"Well they take after you in that respect" Harry smiled and Nikki chuckled and shook her head. Her lover rolled his eyes and then looked down at the baby on his chest, moving so he could lay Donovan on his chest without having to hold him. He lay down and rested the baby on his t-shirt covered chest and then supported the baby with one arm, using his other hand to gently stroke his son's blonde hair. He didn't think he could ever love his babies any more than he already did and vowed to always be there for them whatever happened.

"Shall we go to the park today?" Nikki asked as she smiled at her lover and their son, once again thinking what a brilliant daddy he was.

"I'd like that" Harry nodded and Nikki giggled.

"You like going out with them to show them off" she smirked and Harry gave her an innocent look which made her laugh even louder. "I know you Mr Cunningham"

"You caught me" Harry chuckled and nodded "You know I love showing them off, especially when you're with me because everyone can see what beautiful and brilliant woman had my babies"

Nikki flushed and glanced down at Gabriel for a few seconds before climbing out of bed and walking over to the Moses baskets, placing the sleeping baby in his and then covering him gently with his blanket, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you" she murmured to him and stroked his small head before making her way over to the bed "I want a cuddle with their daddy" she smiled at Harry who grinned and let her take Donovan off his chest. Nikki then did the same with the younger twin and then walked back to the bed, climbing in next to Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Why do you think they're not?" Harry asked as he played with a strand of her hair.

"They're really good babies" Nikki replied quietly, worry seeping into her "We both read about how new parents never get any sleep or time to themselves and the babies are always crying for something but the boys aren't like that"

"Well they do cry a lot" Harry told her and Nikki nodded and shrugged "They'll probably cry more when they're a bit older, mum said that I was quiet for about a month before I started to cry a lot"

"Okay" Nikki nodded again, her lover's words comforting her slightly "What were you going to name girls if we had them?" she then asked and Harry chuckled.

"Aubrey and Avelyn"

"I love those names" Nikki told him and propped herself up next to him and stroked his slightly stubbly cheek gently as she spoke. "Well you might be able to use them again in the future"

"I really hope so" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled happily, leaning down to kiss him on the lips before being interrupted by Gabriel crying loudly already. "You were saying something about them not crying all the time?"

Nikki just giggled and climbed off the bed, not minding her boys crying in the slightest, even in the night because it meant she was able to have a cuddle with them. After they had born all she had wanted to do was cuddle them both, having to resist the urge to pick them up and cuddle them at all hours of the day or night. She just couldn't believe that the perfect little boys were hers.

"I think the guys are coming round today, it's the last day of term before Christmas"

"They're not coming to see us" Harry told her and Nikki rolled her eyes in agreement as she walked over to the window with Gabriel in her arms as she talked quietly to him "They don't want us anymore, they're only interested in their godsons"

"And for good reason, they're so handsome" Nikki grinned and glanced over at the Moses baskets as Harry nodded and smiled, she then looked down at the baby in her arms and nodded "Like their daddy. Aren't you darling?"

A few seconds of silence passed between the two with only Gabriel's crying piercing the quiet of the room. He then began to calm down as Nikki cradled him closer to her and stroked his hair gently.

"How many times were you up with them in the night?" Harry broke the silence with his question.

"Twice with both of them, they needed feeding. You were up as well weren't you?"

"Of course I was. They both needed nappy changes and they needed feeding twice too"

"I changed Gabriel as well" Nikki added "Why didn't you wake me to feed them?"

"You needed your sleep and I wanted to feed them"

"Do they need any more milk?" Nikki enquired and Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, maybe by the end of the day you need to fill the bottles again"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and walked over to the Moses basket, placing the now sleeping Gabriel down again and then making her way back to the bed.

"I don't understand how two creatures that size can drink as much as they do" Harry smirked and Nikki mock glared at him as she climbed in next to him.

"Creatures Harry?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, pulling her down so she was laying on top of him, their legs entwined together "Very adorable, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing creatures"

"Nice save" Nikki murmured against his lips before she kissed him to shut him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"How have you been?" Nikki asked Anne that afternoon as the older woman popped round for a visit, they hadn't seen in her in two days while she had been visiting a friend.

"I've been fine" Anne smiled as they walked into the kitchen "I'll make drinks, go and rest"

"I can make drinks perfectly fine" Nikki laughed and shook her head as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard "I don't need rest, I get enough of it when Harry's here, he hardly lets me move"

"How are you all?" Anne then asked, relenting when she saw how stubborn Nikki was being even though she didn't want the young woman over exerting herself especially if she had been losing a lot of sleep with the babies. As a mother Anne knew all about sleepless nights but was happy that Nikki had Harry like she had had Edward.

"We're fine, the boys are upstairs asleep if you want to go and see them. Please don't wake them" she then added and rolled her eyes "They've only just.."

They then heard a loud cry through the baby monitor on the table and both women chuckled, Nikki shaking her head and sighing.

"Never mind" Nikki laughed and nodded towards the older woman, she knew which one of her sons it was crying "You can go and sort Donovan out, you haven't seen them for two days and I think they've missed you"

Anne laughed loudly and Nikki grinned at the older woman as she walked out of the room, Nikki turning back to the kettle and waiting for it to boil. A few minutes later Anne walked back into the room with Donovan in her arms, the baby still crying loudly and making Nikki's heart tug in her chest. She hated it when her babies cried, not because it annoyed her, far from it, but because it meant there was something wrong or missing.

"I think he's hungry, his nappy isn't dirty" Anne smiled at her future daughter-in-law as she handed the crying baby to her "I'll make drinks while you sort him out"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded as she cradled Donovan to her and undid her blouse with her other hand, freeing her breast from her bra as she walked into the living room and offered herself to the baby. Donovan attached himself to her instantly and began to suckle, his crying stopping as he looked up at his mother and clenched and unclenched his fist as it lay on the top of her breast, his arms and legs still un-coordinated when he moved. "How was Gabriel?"

"Still fast asleep" Anne called back from the kitchen and Nikki nodded.

"He'll need feeding soon as well"

"Have they been good?" Anne asked a few minutes later as she walked into the living room with two mugs in her hands, placing them both on the table in front of them and sitting down on the sofa.

"They've been perfect haven't you my darling?" Nikki cooed down at the feeding baby, an involuntary grin crossing her face as she leant down and kissed Donovan on the head. "You and your brother. All they do is sleep and eat, with a lot of crying and a bit of nappy messing in between" she added the last part for Anne who chuckled and nodded.

"Here" Anne then said and pulled Donovan's mittens out of his pocket, Nikki taking them and pulling them gently onto her son's hands as he fed from her.

"See, can't have you scratching up your handsome face now can we?"

"I take it Gabriel doesn't need.." Anne trailed off as they heard the other baby cry through the baby monitor.

Nikki laughed and Anne chuckled and smiling lovingly at the young woman and her grandson, shifting to the front of the sofa

"Could you go and get him?"

"Of course" Anne nodded as she stood up and gently patted Nikki on the shoulder as she passed the armchair. She sometimes wondered how Nikki and Harry did it, raising twins who were both very demanding. She knew that Nikki liked to feed them most of the time and lost a fair bit of sleep because of it despite Harry also bottle feeding them with Nikki's milk as well. Anne wondered how Nikki hadn't got exhausted even though they were only three weeks old, she knew how babies could be.

Nikki leant down and kissed the top of Donovan's head as she moved him to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently, he burped up a bit of milk after a few seconds and Nikki stroked his blonde hair gently as she supported his head against her.

"Good boy" she cooed and kissed him again, continuing to rub his back until she was sure there was no milk left. She then transferred the baby to her arms and moved the bib to the arm of the armchair, closing her blouse slightly, looking up at the doorway as Anne walked into the room with Gabriel in her arms, the baby crying loudly. "He's hungry as well" Nikki told Anne as she stood up and walked over to the Moses baskets that were always kept in the living room. She lay Donovan down and stroked his head lovingly, the baby still awake, before turning and accepting Gabriel from Anne, cradling him against her chest as she moved her blouse away and offered the baby her other breast. She sat down as her son latched onto her and began to drink greedily, his green eyes that matched his brother's and his father's staring up at her.

"You're a perfect mum Nikki" Anne told the younger woman as she sat down and picked up her mug of coffee, cradling it in her hands and sipping it as Nikki smiled happily.

"Thank you" Nikki replied as she looked away from her son who was making quiet whimpering noises as he fed "I don't know what I'd do without them now. It's going to be so difficult going back to school and leaving them" she sighed and Anne shook her head.

"You have until January to think about that. Just focus on your sons. Are you not tired?"

"I am a bit" Nikki sighed and rested her head on the back of her sofa, Gabriel still feeding greedily from her "I think that we'll get used to it after a while. But Harry's brilliant, he's loosing just as much sleep as I am"

"Well maybe a bit less because you're up all the time in the night to feed them aren't you?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded "Harry helps as well but I like to feed them myself. And I have naps during the day when Harry looks after them"

They heard the front door open and Harry called out that he was home.

"Speak of the devil"

"In the living room" Nikki called out to him as she stifled a giggle and he walked into the room, a grin spreading over Harry's face as he saw his lover breastfeeding. He had confided in her on one of the twins first feeds that he loved watching her feed them because she looked perfect doing it and it seemed so natural for her.

"Hi mum" Harry then smiled as he spotted his mother, putting the two bags of shopping on the table as he passed.

"Hi dear" Anne smiled back as Harry leant over and kissed her on the head before making his way over to Nikki and leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hi" Nikki grinned as Harry gently took Gabriel's hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Hello to you as well" he cooed happily to the baby who had a vice like grip on his finger. Harry shook his arm gently as if shaking the baby's hand and Donovan suddenly let out a loud wail from the Moses basket.

Nikki was suddenly re-thinking what she and Harry had been talking about, about the babies not crying that much. She giggled to herself and shook her head.

"I'll put the shopping away" Anne told them as she stood up and grabbed both bags "Anything in here I shouldn't see?"

"Mum" Harry tutted and Nikki giggled loudly as Anne smirked at her son "No"

"Well I don't know" Anne rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as Harry extracted himself from Gabriel and walked over to Donovan.

"Hello you" he cooed and reached down to pick the crying baby up, cradling him against his shoulder and supporting his head gently. "What's wrong hmm?"

"He's literally just been fed so he's not hungry" Nikki told her lover and Harry chuckled.

"Why he's crying after that I don't know"

Nikki rolled her eyes as Harry smirked at her and continued to try and calm their son down. Patting his back gently as he walked over to the mantelpiece.

"Look, there's Auntie Ada and your Uncle William and your Uncle Georg" Harry smiled as he talked to Donovan "Although they'd just make you cry even more so I shouldn't really show you that picture"

Nikki giggled and shook her head, relaxing back into the armchair as Gabriel continued to feed, keeping her eyes on her lover and Donovan who was starting to calm down in his father's arms.

"And that is your grandpa Edward and your grandma Anne" Harry continued as he moved along to the next picture which was of his mum and dad when they were younger "When they were younger of course, grandma Anne has a few more wrinkles now" he told the baby in a hushed voice "But don't tell her that" he added and Nikki giggled again. She loved hearing Harry talk to the babies like he was and often found him telling them stories when he was feeding them or when he was changing them. "And there is your beautiful mummy with your auntie and uncles"

Nikki smiled as she looked back down at Gabriel who was looking up at her imploringly, his hand flexing as it lay on her breast. Her smile grew as she leant down and kissed him on the forehead, breathing in his unique baby smell and she couldn't help but fall in love with her two boys all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a role :P<strong>

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later and everything changed for them.

"Hey hey, ssh" Harry cooed to Donovan as he picked up the crying baby and held him to his shoulder, rubbing the baby's back gently. "Ssh little man, we don't want to wake mummy do we?" he asked as he felt the baby's nappy was full "Shall we change your nappy?" he whispered as he walked over to the bathroom door, hearing Nikki stir in the bed slightly.

He turned the bathroom light on and then closed the door slightly, placing Donovan on the changing mat on the counter in the bathroom. Harry frowned when he looked at his son properly and knew instantly that there was something wrong with him. Donovan's chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was whimpering through his cries, Harry could also see him shivering slightly.

"What's wrong eh?" Harry asked softly as he gently undid the front of his son's babygrow, his hands stopping when he pulled it open and saw his son's tiny heaving chest. There was a rash on his skin that made Harry worried and he reached over blindly to grab a glass from the side, placing it on Donovan's rash and making the baby cry a bit more at the coldness. Harry quickly put the glass down and gently took Donovan's hands in his, feeling how cold they are. "God no" Harry shook his head as Nikki walked into the room, a tired look on her face as she ran one hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he saw Harry's face and she instantly was wide away as she heard Donovan's wails "Harry"

"Look after him" Harry told her as he rushed from the room and out into the hallway. Nikki did as she was asked and quickly walked over to her son, seeing the glass next to him and then seeing the rash. She put two and two together quickly and shook her head, quickly gathering the crying baby into her arms and holding him to her chest, feeling him trembling against her as he cried.

"Ssh my darling" she whispered as she kissed his head repeatedly, trying not to cry as she realised what might be wrong with her son. She made her way through the bedroom and into the hallway where Harry was on the phone. She shook her head as he put it down and walked over to them, placing his hand gently on Donovan's head, their son whimpering slightly before he vomited up the last milk that Nikki had given him all over her pyjama top. "Harry what is.."

"An ambulance is on the way" Harry told her and wrapped his arms around her as his lover began to cry quietly "Ssh my love, he'll be fine. Go and change and I'll hold him"

* * *

><p>"Harry I want him back" Nikki whispered tearfully some time later as the two sat curled up in the family waiting room in the hospital. Harry with his arms around his lover and Nikki with her head on his chest. "I want my baby back" she sobbed and Harry clutched her tighter to him, stroking her back and nodding.<p>

"I know, so do I" he soothed her "But they need to work out what's wrong with him"

"I don't want..there..to..be anything..wrong...with...him" Nikki cried loudly and sat up away from him, shaking her head and wiping her face as she saw his distress as well.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but the door opened and they turned to see who it was, both of them rising to their feet when they saw one of the paediatricians from earlier walk into the room.

"How is he?" Nikki asked instantly and Harry placed his hands on her arms from behind, holding her away from the doctor who sighed grimly.

"We're going to have to do a lumbar puncture"

"No" Nikki shook her head and ran one hand shakily through her hair "You're not doing that to my baby" she told the doctor loudly and Harry pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head as she began to cry again.

"They have to if they want to find out what's wrong with Donny" Harry told her calmly, using Donovan's nickname to calm her down "Then they can make him better for us"

"I don't want.." Nikki took a deep breath and then nodded, reaching up to wipe her face as she did so "Okay"

* * *

><p>"Donovan" Nikki smiled as she walked into the room and saw her son laying in one of the hospital cots. She went to pick him up but the doctor stopped her and shook his head.<p>

"I'm sorry; you may hold him after the procedure"

"But I.."

"Nikki let the doctor do his job" Harry told his lover as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her from picking up their son "It won't be long then we can have him back"

Nikki drew in a deep breath and nodded, letting out a small sob as she heard Donovan begin to cry loudly, the sound more like a painful wail than anything else and it broke her heart to hear it.

"Will you be staying?" the doctor asked and Harry nodded, replying for both of them. He then turned and said something to the nurse and she went and picked up Donovan from the cot.

Harry felt Nikki start slightly as she glared at the woman, knowing that she hated that the other woman who had nothing to do with their son was holding him and not her. It was Nikki's job as his mother to comfort and hold him, not someone that they didn't know and who didn't know the baby.

"It'll be over soon" Harry whispered to her and Nikki let out a small whine as the doctor picked up the needle that was going to be used, having already numbed the spot on his back where the needle was going to go.

"I can't" Nikki sobbed and turned away from the examination in front of her, burying her face in Harry's chest and trying to block out the image of the needle in her mind. She heard Donovan's loud cry of pain and she gripped at Harry, her lover tightening his grip on her and kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

"It won't hurt him for long" Harry told her quietly "See" he added when Donovan stopped crying so loudly and began to whimper "It won't last for long"

Nikki just nodded against him and continued to grip at him as though her life depended on it, tears pouring down her face.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Nikki had Donovan back in her arms, rocking the month old baby gently as she continued to kiss his head, telling him how much she and Harry loved him. They had been taken to a private room after the examination had been performed, a bed in the middle of the room and a cot next to the bed. Harry sat on the bed next to Nikki, his arm around her back as she leant on him, their son slowly falling into a fitful asleep in her arms.<p>

"He's burning up" Nikki told Harry as she glanced at her lover who reached down and placed his hand gently on their son's forehead. He refused to feed and hadn't had anything in his stomach since before he vomited up his last feed hours ago. "He's going to be okay isn't he?"

"He's going to be fine" Harry nodded, kissing Nikki on the forehead as he did so and he felt her relax into him slightly. "The doctors will find out what's wrong with him and then they will make him all better"

Nikki nodded and gave Harry a small smile before leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Do you want a cuddle with him?" she then asked and Harry nodded, happily accepting Donovan from his lover as she transferred him into his arms. Nikki then turned so she was pressed up against Harry's side and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as she let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes again. Wishing that she would wake up soon and it had just been a horrible nightmare. The logical part of her mind was telling her that it was futile and a tear slipped down her face.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Nikki was asleep on the bed, Donovan laying in the cot but whimpering and moaning quietly in his fitful sleep and Harry sitting on the chair in the corner of the room staring out of the window. He had had a short sleep but once he had woken up he hadn't been able to drop off again. It was almost four in the morning and he wanted to know how his other child was doing with his mother who had been called to look after him. He then realised that she didn't know what was happening and felt slightly guilty. The door then opened quietly and he turned to see who it was, standing up when he saw the doctor walk into the room and give him a small smile. Nikki stirred slightly in the bed but settled down again as Harry walked over to the doctor.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked quietly as he saw the test results in the doctor's hand "Is it.." he trailed off as the doctor nodded.

"It's meningitis"

* * *

><p><strong>Just because I love your reviews and how much you love this fic here is another chapter, thank you for all of your reviews so far and I'm glad you like this new fic :)<strong>

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, turning away from the doctor and placing one hand over his mouth, looking over at the cot that held his son.

"Harry we need to get him onto medication as quickly as possible" the doctor told him and Harry nodded, glancing at Nikki as he did so "Maybe you should wake Nikki and.."

"No" Harry interrupted in a whisper as the doctor followed him over to the cot "No it will just make it harder on her to see our baby taken away. I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Once he is on his medication he will be able to come back in here. We will also put him on a drip to replace the fluid he lost while he wasn't feeding" the doctor assured Harry who nodded and leant down to stroke his son's head gently, pressing two soft kisses to his forehead before moving away and letting the doctor push the cot slightly towards the door. "I will talk to you both tomorrow about what else is going on. You should sleep"

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked tearfully and the doctor sighed "The truth. Please"

"All cases are different, but in terms of meningitis Donovan's was caught when there were multiple symptoms"

"Are you saying that he won't be okay?" Harry choked out and the doctor sighed again.

"I will talk to you both tomorrow, get some rest" he said softly.

Harry watched forlornly as his son was wheeled out of the room and he let out a loud sob, placing his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise as tears slipped down his face.

* * *

><p>"Harry"<p>

Harry was woken some hours later by Nikki's scared voice as she nudged him. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting up slightly in the bed that they were on, looking over his shoulder.

"Harry where's Donny?"

"Nikki they.." Harry sat up, his sleepiness gone as he turned Nikki's head so she was looking at him "They had to take him and put him on medication"

"Why?" Nikki asked hysterically "Why? What's wrong with my baby?"

"He's..he's got meningitis Nikki"

"No" Nikki shook her head and wiped her face "No he hasn't" she told Harry desperately, tears falling down her face as she turned to climb out of the bed "It's just a rash and.."

"Nikki" Harry reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back down into the bed and holding her down as she cried "The test results came back a few hours ago and they confirmed it. They've taken him to put him on medication and we should be getting him back very soon, I promise my love"

"Will he be alright?" Nikki whispered tearfully as she snuggled up to Harry and gained comfort from his close presence, tears still pouring down her face at the thought of losing her baby "Harry?"

"They don't know" Harry admitted and Nikki let out a small moan of distress "Dr John told me that we'd caught it when there were a few symptoms.."

"So?" Nikki interrupted and looked up at him "What does that mean? He's going to.."

"No" Harry shook his head, knowing what Nikki was thinking "No he's not"

"But you hear...of..babies and...children...dying...of meningitis...because it was...caught too...late" she sobbed, tears falling down her face as Harry leant down and kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her side soothingly "I can't lose..him"

* * *

><p>"Donovan has bacterial meningitis" Dr John told them an hour later as Nikki stood by Donovan's cot, his small hand in hers as she refused to move from his side. "And we've started him on a course of antibiotics as you can see"<p>

Nikki tried to ignore the drip in her baby's hand, however small and 'baby sized' it was it still made her feel sick when she saw it sticking out of her son. She quickly wiped away the fresh tears that were on her cheeks, her eyes and chest aching from all the crying she had been doing.

"Will he be okay?"

"The antibiotics should help him and.."

"Will he be okay in the long run?" Nikki asked and gave Dr John an irritated look.

"He's just telling us Nikki" Harry told his lover, placing his hands on her arms and kissing her cheek. He understood her distress perfectly well but he needed her to be calm while the doctor was explaining. "Let him speak"

"There is a chance that we caught it too late and there has been damage to his hearing" Dr John told the parents, understanding their distress especially Nikki's and not taking the young mother's tone to heart, Nikki nibbled her lip and nodded "But we caught it soon enough to stop any chances of brain damage or developmental problems"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, nodding slightly and licking her dry lips "For being honest. What..when will we know if there are problems with his hearing?"

"You have another child" Dr John stated and they both nodded.

"Donovan's twin" Harry confirmed "He's fine, there's been no symptoms from him and my mother would have brought him in by now if there was"

"Okay, we'll have to give him some of the medication that we gave to you two as well, just in case. Now to answer your question Nikki" he turned back to the young woman who tore her eyes away from her son "If there is hearing problems then it will become obvious in a few weeks if he doesn't react to noises like his brother is. He'll start responding to your voices in a few weeks but if he doesn't then.."

"He's deaf" Nikki whispered and Dr John nodded solemnly as Harry pressed a kiss to Nikki's cheek.

"I know it's a lot to take in so I'll leave you alone. If there is anything else that you need to ask then I'll be in my office"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and nodded, turning his full attention to his lover and son as Nikki began to cry silently. He gathered her into his arms and she clung to him, tears falling down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt.

"Are you going to be okay while I go and phone mum?" Harry asked his lover some time later as he stood up from the chair in the corner of the room and Nikki looked away from their son, nodding and smiling.

"We should..I want to see Gabriel" Nikki told her lover as she stood up, looking back at Donovan "But I don't want to leave Donny"

"I'll ask mum to bring him in and then Dr John can give Gabriel the medication" Harry suggested "He doesn't have to go near Donovan but we can have a cuddle with him"

"He'll need feeding" Nikki murmured and Harry sighed and nodded, knowing that she was all over the place at the moment. "I don't think there are many bottles left for him"

"You can feed him as well then" Harry smiled and kissed her gently as she nodded slightly, giving her lover a small smile "I won't be long"

"I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied as he kissed her again and then walked from the room to break the news to his mother.

* * *

><p>"Nikki sweetheart" Anne quickly walked over to the young woman who had walked out of the room. Nikki took one look at Anne and broke down again, Harry taking the baby carrier from his mother as Nikki buried herself into Anne and began to cry. He put the carrier on one of the chairs in the hallway and gently unclipped Gabriel from it, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder. He kissed his son on the head and stroked his back gently as he started to check him over just in case.<p>

"He'll be fine" Anne told Nikki and the blonde moved away and nodded slightly, wiping her eyes with the cuffs of her sleeves and forcing a smile on her face.

"I know" she nodded and looked past Anne, smiling when she saw Harry with their other son.

"I think mummy needs a cuddle from her baby boy" Harry told Gabriel as he walked over and gently transferred him to Nikki's arms. She took him eagerly and kissed his head gently, she too checking him over, fearful that he was ill as well.

"Can I see Donovan?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded, glancing up at the older woman.

"Of course you can. The doctor will need to give you some medication though, afterwards"

"Okay" Anne nodded and Harry stopped her before she entered the room.

"Can you stay with him while Nikki and I spend some time with Gabriel? We don't want to take him in there until he's had the medication as well"

"Of course I will" Anne smiled and nodded, patting her son on the arm before she turned and walked into their room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Mummy's very happy to see you" Nikki cooed at Gabriel as she sat down on one of the chairs, the baby staring up at her with his light green eyes and making small cooing noises as he sucked on his fist. "I've missed you so much but mummy and daddy have to spend a lot of time with Donny now that he's ill. But we still love you very much and we will try and see you as much as possible, I promise"

Harry smiled as he sat himself next to his lover and saw Dr John walking down the corridor towards them.

"Is this Donovan's brother?" he smiled down at the baby.

"Yep" Harry nodded happily and stroked Gabriel's head gently "Gabriel"

"Identical"

"Hmm" Harry replied again with a nod, stroking the baby's blonde hair "Mum told me that he didn't sleep well once we took Donovan away from him and he's been a bit whiny"

"Well people say that twins have some sort of connection" Dr John smiled as Nikki looked at her lover, worry on her face.

"He's not ill is he? Donny was.."

"Nikki he's fine" Harry assured her with a small smile.

"I can check him over if you like; just a quick physical exam and I can give him the antibiotics at the same time. It's an injection, is that okay? Will you both be attending?"

"Yes, Harry's mum is with Donny" Nikki nodded as she stood up "I just want Gabriel to be safe"

Dr John smiled knowingly and nodded, directing both parents down the hallway to the exam room.


	5. Chapter 5

Donovan was kept in the hospital for a week while he was on the IV medication. Harry and Nikki split their time between him and Gabriel, one parent always staying with Donovan at a time. This meant that they didn't see much of each other in that week but they were more concerned for their sons. Gabriel seemed to know that something was wrong with his twin brother and had been trouble getting off to sleep and feeding properly all the time the twins were separated. He seemed more tearful as well and his parents couldn't help but wonder if Dr John was right when he said that twins had a connection.

At the end of the week Dr John was allowing Harry and Nikki to take Donovan home, however they would need to go to the doctor's surgery three times a week for the next three weeks for Donovan to have the last of his antibiotic injections. No-one knew what damage had been done to the month old baby in regards to his senses but Dr John had assured the parents that there would be no damage to his brain.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he is deaf?" Nikki asked Harry as she looked over at her lover who had Donovan on his legs on the sofa, talking to him about how brave he was.<p>

"I don't know" Harry admitted with a shake of his head, not taking his eyes away from the baby who was looking considerably better. The rash had gone and he was breathing properly again, he was almost back to being his normal self and his parents were happy about that.

"I suppose we're going to have to start learning sign language" Nikki commented and Harry smiled slightly.

"You're taking it very well" he told her as he glanced away from their son and saw Nikki shrug.

"There's no point being upset about it is there? He's our son and I love him whatever happens to him" Nikki smiled as she heard Donovan sneeze suddenly. Harry chuckled when the baby jumped at the action. They both knew the dangers of what could have happened to their baby and Harry and Nikki were just relieved that deafness was the only thing that could happen to him now. "We'll know soon enough anyway" Nikki shrugged as she stood up and walked over to Gabriel's Moses basket when her other son began to cry "Hello you" she cooed down at the baby and picked him up "You're hungry aren't you my darling?"

She cradled Gabriel to her shoulder as she walked back over to the sofa and sat down, grabbing a cushion to rest her arms on as she moved Gabriel so he was cradled against her chest.

Harry watched his lover closely as she offered her breast to their son and smiled when the baby eagerly latched onto her, suckling loudly and letting out a small grunt as he did so, his hand clenching and unclenching on the top of her breast.

"You look so perfect and beautiful when you feed them" Harry told Nikki who looked up from Henry and smiled, looking back down at him as she stroked his blonde hair, supporting him gently as she sat back properly and rested her arm on the cushion.

"Feeding them like this is amazing" Nikki nodded as she looked back at Harry when she knew Gabriel was feeding properly and didn't need any help. "I couldn't bottle feed them now"

"Don't you get tired?" Harry asked her, he had always wondered this about Nikki but had never really asked her "Breastfeeding them all the time"

"No" Nikki giggled and shook her head, her eyes lighting up with amusement "I don't breastfeed them all the time, you feed them as well"

"Yes but I mean when you breastfeed one after the other, don't you get tired or sore?" Harry enquired with a frown and Nikki shook her head again, stroking Gabriel's head gently as she did so.

"No. A woman's body is made for this type of thing Harry" she giggled loudly and Harry grinned sheepishly at her before looking down at Donovan who had fallen asleep on his legs.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and the babies were both upstairs asleep in Harry and Nikki's room, both fed and happy. Their parents took the time to spend some well needed time together after the past hectic week and were cuddling together on the sofa, the television on in the background as they spoke. Since the twins had been born a month and a bit beforehand the two of them found that despite the twins being good babies they hadn't had much time to themselves to catch up on reading or watch television. There always seemed to be something to do when it came to their sons especially when they were awake every few hours for cuddles or feeding.<p>

"When should we tell everyone that Donovan could be deaf?" Nikki asked Harry as she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"We need to confirm it first" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, nibbling her lip slightly as she did so. "I think that would be best"

"I think so" Nikki nodded and leant forward to kiss Harry gently but passionately, quickly straddling him and pressing herself against his body. Harry chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, running one hand over her bum and supporting her with the other on the small of her back. "I need you"

"I know, I need you" Harry murmured as he broke the kiss and continued to stroke her bum though her jeans "But you only gave birth a month ago, your body isn't ready yet"

"A month and a week" Nikki told him but Harry just shook his head at her.

Nikki sighed and sat back on his legs, hanging her head and playing with the buttons on his shirt. She could feel his growing arousal through his jeans and her body reacted to it.

"My body is telling me that I am" she told him as she quickly undid her jeans and pushed them down her hips slightly, a challenging look in her eyes as she looked at her lover. She felt his hands twitch on her back and knew he was having a hard time from touching her. "And if you continue to rub my bum like that then no wonder" Nikki chuckled and Harry laughed quietly, leaning his head back on the sofa.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" Nikki told him and Harry just shook his head "Fine, we'll go as far as we can, as soon I start to hurt I'll tell you? Or we go as far as the boys will allow"

"I suppose that is acceptable" Harry smirked as he moved his hand from her back to the front of her jeans and making Nikki grin triumphantly at him. She leant down to kiss him passionately and Harry responded eagerly, moving his hand from her jeans and beginning to undo her blouse as Nikki began to work blindly at his shirt buttons. Harry was just about to push Nikki's blouse off her shoulders when the doorbell rang loudly. They moved away from each other and sighed.

"Leave it" Nikki shrugged and kissed him again as the doorbell went again "Bloody hell" she sighed and shook her head as Harry placed his hands on her hips and patted them. "Maybe we should wait a bit longer" she chuckled as she climbed off Harry and did her blouse up, suddenly very glad that he hadn't opened it to reveal her stomach and the baby fat that she had left over. Harry seemed to read her mind as he grabbed her hips and drew her into him, standing up and kissing her on the lips.

"You're even more beautiful now" Harry told her and Nikki blushed and nodded slightly, sighing when the doorbell rang again. "I'll go"

Harry pecked her on the lips before turning and walking out of the room, letting Nikki sort her clothes out. She heard Harry open the front door and felt a draft as the cold air flooded into the house but she didn't hear who Harry greeted. Nikki turned and smiled when she saw all the presents under the brightly lit Christmas tree, although at only one month old the twins had lots of presents already.

"Hello you"

Nikki turned when she heard Ada's voice and she grinned at her friend, hugging Ada gently before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"How are you?" Ada asked in concern "How are the boys?"

"I'm fine and they're fine" Nikki assured their 'aunt' who smiled and nodded "They've just gone down for a nap"

"Do you have time to go out for a drink somewhere?" Ada asked and Nikki saw the worry in her friend's eyes. "Only to a cafe, it's too cold and snowy to go further"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, knowing that Ada wouldn't keep her away from her babies for too long. Everyone knew how much Nikki hated leaving the twins for too long and no-one knew what she would be like when they had to go back to school, especially after Donovan's scare. "Harry we're going out for a coffee"

"I won't keep her long" Ada assured Harry who nodded and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"See you later" Nikki told Harry "If the boys wake then.."

"Yes I know" Harry interrupted and held up his hand to stop Nikki who blushed and sighed.

"I'm sorry" Nikki giggled but Harry just chuckled and shook his head, stealing another kiss "I love you"

"I love you" Harry nodded as Nikki turned and followed Ada out of the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's wrong with you?" Nikki asked as she walked back over to the table and sat down opposite Ada, moving their mugs of hot chocolate onto the table and pushing the tray aside. There weren't many people in the cafe, mostly because of the bad weather and people not being bothered to leave their houses.

Instead of answering her friend Ada leant her elbows on the table and ran both hands through her hair, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Nikki didn't push her, knowing what it was like when something big had to be said and she knew that it didn't help when people rushed you. She leant her arms on the table and wrapped her hands around the hot mug before picking off one of the small marshmallows and eating it.

"I'm a week late"

Nikki quickly turned away from where she was staring out of the window at the falling snow outside and saw Ada looking forlornly at her, tears in her eyes. She sighed and reached across the table to take Ada's hand in her own, stroking it gently.

"Have you done any tests?"

"No" Ada whispered "I'm too scared. I thought that if I just ignore it then.."

"That won't work Ada, trust me" Nikki shook her head and Ada let out a quiet sob before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I know. God we were so stupid" Ada sighed and ran her hand through her hair again. "We wanted to have sex but we didn't have any protection" she continued and Nikki sighed "We thought that it was only one time and there was only a small chance of this happening"

"Ada how stupid...you're not..you're _not_ stupid Ada. You know it only takes one time. What were you thinking?" Nikki asked in a low voice, angry at her friend for being so immature. "Just for one round of sex?"

"I know" Ada sobbed as tears fell down her face "It was okay at the time and now...he doesn't know"

"God Ada" Nikki removed her hand from her friend's and ran them through her hair, leaning back against the chair and shaking her head. "Do you want it, if you are?"

"No" Ada shook her head quickly and looked up at Nikki "No I don't"

This hurt Nikki more than she let on but she just nodded, it was Ada's decision and she would go along with her friend.

"You can't tell anyone Nikki" Ada then begged, fear on her face "Please"

Despite her better judgement Nikki nodded. Ada was her best friend and she was going to be there for her.

"I promise. You have to do some tests though"

Ada nodded and wrapped her shaking hands around her mug, biting her lip and trying to ignore the disappointment written all across Nikki's face.

* * *

><p>"Nice chat?" Harry asked Nikki as he kissed her on the cheek, his lover nodding as Ada walked into the living room and refused to look at the couple.<p>

"Hmm, we're just going to check on the boys" Nikki told Harry "Ada hasn't seen them in a while"

"Donovan will need changing soon" Harry warned her as he let Nikki go "I changed Gabriel about half an hour ago"

"Okay" Nikki smiled and stole a sneaky kiss that had them both laughing quietly "We won't be long"

Ada followed Nikki quickly up the stairs and they walked into the couple's bedroom.

"You can use the bathroom" Nikki told Ada as she closed the door and nodded towards the bathroom. Ada hesitated however and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. "Ada it's not going to go away"

"I know" Ada snapped but Nikki ignored the tone as she went and checked on the twins who were still asleep. "It's just so difficult to.."

"Ada I know" Nikki sighed as she walked over and sat down next to her friend, wrapping one arm around Ada's shoulder as the other young woman rested her head on her shoulder. "The first time...you remember the first time I was pregnant? I didn't tell you until after..what I did?"

"Hmm"

"Doing that test was the hardest thing I did up to that" Nikki told her and Ada chuckled "Doing what I did after I found out I was pregnant was the most difficult thing I have ever done"

"But you had to do it?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "Harry and I weren't ready for a baby then. But when we found out that I was pregnant again we were both extremely happy"

"But you wanted them" Ada told Nikki as she pushed away from her and stood up "I don't want it if I am..pregnant. I want you to promise me that you'll respect my decision about what I do and who I tell"

"I will" Nikki smiled slightly but she didn't promise "It's your life and I'm not about to start telling you how to run it"

"Thank you" Ada sighed and dug through her bag for the three tests that she had brought. "I won't be long"

Nikki nodded and turned to look at the Moses baskets as Ada walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She then stood up and walked over to just look at her babies, a smile crossing her face as she saw them looking so peaceful as they slept. Nikki couldn't imagine her life without them now and even the thought of someone not wanting a baby that they had created confused her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood just staring at her children but it must have been a few minutes because the next thing she knew the bathroom door was opening and Ada walked out, throwing the tests onto the bed and sitting down.

"Got to wait three minutes"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and looked back at her twins before sitting herself down on the end of the bed and glancing at Ada who had her back to her.

"You won't try and stop me from having an abortion will you?" Ada asked and Nikki shook her head.

"No. As I said it's your life and you can do what you want" Nikki told her "It doesn't mean that I agree with what you're doing, not after having Donovan and Gabriel. My morals have changed"

"What is it like?" Ada suddenly asked "An abortion?"

Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, memories of her own one springing to mind and then the memories of how she had been afterwards.

"I don't want to talk about it" Nikki whispered "But it's not nice. It's the mental trauma as well. I...I started to self harm for a while after I had mine"

"I'm sorry" Ada bit her lip and shook her head "I shouldn't have brought it up"

"If you need to talk about it then I will try" Nikki assured her friend "I don't want you to feel as alone as I felt. I know I had Harry but he was as affected as I was. Well not as bad as me but it was still his baby"

"I don't want Adrian to know"

"That's fine" Nikki shrugged "But you might need him. I needed Harry more than I realised"

"Yes but I'm not you Nikki" Ada snapped and shook her head, turning to look at her friend "I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I can't be a mother yet because my own would kill me and I don't _want_ to be a mother yet"

"Fine" Nikki shrugged as she stood up, one of the babies starting to cry "Just don't shout because you're waking my _children_ up"

"Don't use that tone" Ada shook her head as Nikki reached down into the Gabriel's Moses basket and picked up the crying baby, Donovan still fast asleep "I know you don't condone what I have to do but remember that you've done it once before as well"

"And I regretted my decision" Nikki told her friend loudly before turning and soothing Gabriel who continued to cry "Ssh my darling, mummy's sorry for shouting" she murmured and kissed her son on the head, stroking his back gently through his babygrow. "But I wouldn't have got these two if I hadn't done what I did"

"Exactly. In a few years I will be ready to be a mother" Ada told Nikki, her friend hardly hearing her as she looked from Gabriel who was still crying at being woken up by their loud voices, to Donovan who was still sleeping soundly, undisturbed by their noise.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to explore the differences between Nikki and Ada sometimes in this fic, how Nikki was ready to be a mother and how Ada's not etc etc.<strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews so far :D**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada are you going to look at the results?" Nikki asked quietly, tearing her eyes away from Donovan and pushing down her worry.

"I don't want to"

"God damn it Ada" Nikki snapped, walking over to the bed slightly and shaking her head "I have a lot more to worry about than whether or not you're pregnant and what you're going to do about it. I have children to look after, one who is still ill"

"Fine" Ada shouted and stood up, grabbing the tests and looking at them, a sob escaping her mouth "I'm pregnant. Happy now"

"No. It's your own bloody fault" Nikki shook her head and looked down at Gabriel who began to whimper quietly "Ssh" she stroked his back gently and kissed his head "Mummy's sorry"

"What can I do?" Ada begged her friend, tears on her cheeks "What _do_ I do?"

"It's up to you" Nikki shrugged, wanting to focus on her children and not her friend's stupidity.

"You said you would help me" Ada whispered tearfully as she shook her head "Please. Why are you so angry?"

"Because you knew that this could happen" Nikki told her quietly "Yet you still went and had sex with him"

"I'm sorry"

"Are you really though?"

Ada bit her lip as tears fell down her face, a sob escaping her mouth as she refused to look at her friend and the baby in her arms.

"Go and think about what you want to do" Nikki snapped at her friend "And call me when you've done it"

"Okay" Ada sighed and nodded, walking over the door.

"Send Harry up please"

"'kay"

Nikki heard the bedroom door open and shut and she kissed Gabriel on the head, her son having calmed down but was still awake and sucking noisily on his fist. Nikki chuckled at him as she moved him in her arms and kissed his head and then his tiny nose.

"I don't like it when my handsome little man is upset" Nikki cooed to him as she walked over to the bed and lay him down in the middle, kissing his forehead again as the baby flexed his arms and legs at the freedom he now had. While both babies were still uncoordinated and didn't seem to realise that their limbs were actually attached to their bodies, they were gaining more and more control every day.

Nikki heard the bedroom door open and looked up to smile at Harry as he walked in and closed the door.

"Is Ada alright?" he asked as Nikki climbed off the bed and walked over to Donovan, the baby still asleep. "She looked like she had been crying"

"She's..." Nikki stopped talking and nibbled her lip slightly, wondering if she should tell Harry. She had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone but Harry wasn't just anyone and she was still angry and upset at her friend. "She's pregnant"

She heard Harry let out a low breath and shook her head.

"She's all over the place at the moment and me being a complete bitch to her didn't help" Nikki shook her head and reached down to gently stroke Donovan's soft hair, the baby stirring slightly "She told me she's getting an abortion"

"Well if that's what she wants.."

"I know" Nikki nodded and continued to gently wake Donovan up "You can't tell anyone"

"I won't" Harry shook his head and smiled at his lover from where he was lounging on the bed next to Gabriel, tickling the baby's tummy gently and smiling at him. "What did you want to see me about?"

Nikki ignored him as she smiled down at Donovan, the baby opening his eyes and letting out a small cry as he woke up.

"I know, mummy's sorry for waking you up" Nikki told him as she picked him up and cradled him against her chest, seeing Harry's confused look. "Wait until he calms down"

"Okay" Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, missing the distressed look on Nikki's face "Mummy's very weird" he whispered to Gabriel who just cooed and continued to suck on his fist, his wide green eyes staring up at Harry as he kicked his legs. Nikki rolled her eyes at her lover's comment and sat herself down on the bed next to Gabriel, crossing her legs as she waited for Donovan to calm down.

A few comfortable minutes later and the baby had stopped crying enough for Nikki to put him down next to his brother on the bed.

"Now what are you doing?" Harry asked Nikki, wanting to know why she was doing this.

"Click your fingers near Gabriel" Nikki told Harry quietly and he frowned in confusion, shaking his head and doing what he was asked. The baby flicked his eyes towards the noise and jumped slightly as all young babies did at loud and sudden noises. "Now do it with Donovan"

Harry did the same to their other son and took a sharp intake of breath when the baby gave no response but continued to suck on his fist and kick his legs, cooing quietly around his fist as he dribbled down his babygrow. Both parents were astonished at how two little babies could create so much washing, their own clothes as well as Harry and Nikki's too when they were sick or missed the bibs when feeding and burping.

"No" Harry moaned quietly and shook his head as he clicked his fingers again, louder this time. There was still no response from Donovan and he felt a few tears slip down his face. "How did you..."

"Ada and I started shouting" Nikki told him tearfully, taking a deep breath to prevent herself from crying as she spoke "We woke Gabriel up and he started to cry but Donovan just stayed asleep"

"We need to.." Harry coughed to clear his throat "We need to take him to the hospital to have tests done"

"I know" Nikki nodded, tears falling down her face which she quickly wiped away "But he's.."

"We don't know for sure" Harry shook his head, refusing to believe what Nikki was going to say. He reached over and picked Donovan up, cradling him against his shoulder as he rubbed his back and kissed him gently. "We'll take him to the hospital and they can tell us yes or no. Dr John said call him if there was anything wrong, he'll do the exam"

Nikki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, reaching over to rub Donovan's back gently before looking down at Gabriel who had fallen asleep again.

"I called the hospital" Nikki told Harry when she walked back into the bedroom. Half an hour had passed since Nikki had told Harry to check the babies' hearing. "Dr John said to take him in for a nine o'clock appointment tomorrow"

"Okay" Harry nodded as he sat up where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes trained on the two Moses baskets where their babies slept. Nikki sighed and sat down next to him, she too looking over at them. "I thought that maybe...because he was so strong and pulled through the illness that..." he trailed off and Nikki nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her forehead gently.

"The doctors will be able to tell us either way" she told him quietly and Harry nodded, kissing her forehead again. "He might not be completely..deaf" she whispered and forced away her tears.

"Hmm" Harry replied, hoping that his lover was right as he too clung to that tiny hope that there was nothing wrong with their little boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki stared blankly down at the baby in her arms, stroking his head gently as she heard the doctor speaking to them about Donovan's test results. Her little boy was deaf. Completely deaf. A tear slipped down her face but she refused to cry as she kissed Donovan gently on the head. As far as she was concerned it was a shock to realise that he couldn't hear, but he was still her son and he was still perfect.

"Nikki are you okay?"

She looked up at Harry and saw his concerned gaze as he placed one hand on her back. Nikki smiled and nodded, glancing at Dr John then back to her lover.

"I'm fine" she nodded, her smile growing "I'm actually fine now that I know either way. He's still perfect"

"Yes he is" Harry agreed and stroked Donovan's head gently. "How hard will it be? Raising a...a deaf child"

"Well as you're young parents it might be a bit harder, what with school and uni. But once you get the hang of it it'll be fine, just like having a child in general" Dr John told them and Harry smiled and nodded, stroking Nikki's back gently "I think it'll be easier for you because he's only a newborn and you can raise him in a way that is comfortable for you. Do either of you know any sign language?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and Dr John nodded as he stood up and walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a few leaflets. He then handed them to Harry who nodded his thanks.

"In a way it is easier to learn now because he's still a baby. If he had lost his hearing when he was older and had begun to talk then it would have been difficult for you all. You and your family have time to learn sign language and your other son can grow up learning it so it becomes natural to him as well"

"Will he _ever_ hear?" Nikki asked quietly and Dr John shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry"

"No that's alright" Nikki sighed and shook her head as well, leaning down and kissing Donovan's forehead gently as she closed her eyes and breathed in his comforting smell. "You're still perfect by darling"

* * *

><p>"We have to tell everyone" Nikki murmured to Harry later that day as she sat curled up on the sofa wrapped up in a warm blanket and one of her lover's indoor jackets. She glanced over at Harry who was feeding Gabriel on the armchair and he nodded slightly. "How?"<p>

"Well we just tell them that there were some side effects of Donny's illness" Harry replied "They'll understand, they'll probably want to learn sign language as well"

"They will" Nikki nodded and leant her head on the back of the sofa, staring absentmindedly at the brightly lit Christmas tree. "Is your mum coming round for Christmas?"

"No actually I was going to talk to you about that" Harry told her, glad that the subject was changed "She's going away for a few days with some of her friends she's got back in touch with and she won't be back until Boxing Day"

"Well that's okay" Nikki smiled "We can have our first Christmas with the boys together and then your mum can come round whenever she wants. But we still have to tell her"

"You know you took the news very well" Harry commented as Gabriel stopped feeding and his father took the empty bottle from him, moving the baby to his shoulder and rubbing his back gently.

"I think it was because I'd already accepted the fact that he's deaf" Nikki shrugged and smiled at her lover "We'll be fine"

"Yes we will" Harry nodded and smiled at Nikki before turning his attention back to Henry.

* * *

><p>"Nikki can I talk to you?"<p>

"Ada" Nikki smiled slightly as she opened the door a bit further and let her friend into the house. "Of course you can"

Ada smiled and nodded, walking over to the living room and missing the small headshake and warning look that Nikki gave Harry to warn him not to say anything about what she had revealed the night before about their friend.

"Hi Ada" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded towards the stairs "I have to go and change Donny" he then muttered and Nikki patted him on the arm as he passed the two women and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?"

"I..can you..."Ada took a deep breath and turned away from the Christmas tree "Can you come to the hospital with me?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow" Ada whispered and Nikki sighed "Please"

"No, I can't Ada"

"But you said.."

"I never said anything" Nikki interrupted and shook her head, ignoring the betrayal on Ada's face as she spoke "I just can't go Ada, not after mine. The guilt would...and I don't think I could watch you take those tablets knowing what you're throwing away"

"Nikki please" Ada begged her friend, tears on her cheeks and in her eyes "Please I can't do it on your own"

"Take Adrian then"

"He doesn't know" her younger friend told her hysterically and Nikki just shook her head again "Please"

"No" Nikki replied more forcibly, tears smarting her own eyes as she spoke "I can't Ada, I'm sorry but I can't"

"Fine" Ada snapped and made her way quickly towards the door before stopping and turning back to Nikki who refused to look at her. "Are you bringing the twins to the park this afternoon? I was asked to ask you"

"What time?"

"About two" Ada replied and Nikki nodded, still not looking up from where she was staring at Artemis who had bounded over and was playing with one of the toy mice next to Nikki on the floor.

"We'll be there"

"Well I'll...I'll tell them that then. Angela and Jurian have missed you both"

Nikki just smiled and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, hearing a sob being muffled as Ada walked out of the room. She then heard the front door shut loudly and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and forcing away her tears.

"What did Ada want?" Harry asked, making Nikki jump as she turned and saw her lover making his way into the room, Donovan in his arms. She forced away her tears and smiled slightly at him.

"She wants me to go to hospital tomorrow" Nikki replied, knowing Harry would realise what for.

"Are you?" Harry enquired, concerned for his fiancé as she shook her head.

"No, I can't" Nikki told him quietly, closing her eyes as Harry wrapped his free arm around her waist and drew her into his body, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I can't see her do that"

"I think you made the right decision"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"She's..she's mad at me"

"She'll get over it in the end" Harry told his lover, hoping that he didn't sound too heard hearted. She only nodded and drew away from him slightly, smiling and pressing a kiss to Donovan's cheek as she wiped her face free from tears.

"I hope so" Nikki replied quietly and then looked up at him, her head still on his chest "Everyone's going to the park this afternoon, I said we'd go as well"

"I'd like that" Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Nikki's head "What time? Mum's coming round"

"About two o'clock at the park. Do we have to tell her?"

"Nikki" Harry sighed as Nikki pushed away from him and turned around to lean on the sofa. "We have to"

"Can't we just.."

"No Nikki. We have to tell her now because she's going to notice that something is wrong"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with him" Nikki told Harry loudly, turning around to glare at him, tears smarting her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Harry shook his head and Nikki sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

* * *

><p>"Have you read about the sign language classes?" Nikki asked him half an hour later as Harry walked over from where he had been standing in the doorway separating the living room and the kitchen and placed his hands on her hips. He nodded and Nikki looped her arms around his neck, giving him a small smile "And?"<p>

"They're at the hospital every Saturday" Harry told her and smiled "And once the twins are older they can start going as well"

"What about when they go to nursery" Nikki frowned suddenly "Donny is going to need one that can cater for his deafness"

"Well I'm sure we can find one, Gabriel can go as well"

"We have so much to think about" Nikki sighed and ran her hands over her face "I know it's a while before they go to nursery and school but we need to think about it. What if there isn't a suitable school or nursery where we go to uni? Or..."

Harry cut Nikki off by pressing a kiss to her lips, successfully silencing her as she eagerly responded and looped her arms around his neck again, moaning quietly as Harry attempted to deepen the kiss. Nikki let him do it and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love you so much" Harry whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you" Nikki nodded as she broke away and stroked his cheeks gently, tears falling from her eyes "Thank you for everything you've given me"


	9. Chapter 9

"Anne we have something to tell you" Nikki sighed as she sat down next to her future mother-in-law on the sofa; Harry perched on the edge of the armchair and watching them both carefully.

"What is it?" Anne asked, concern etching her voice as she looked away from Donovan who she was holding, Gabriel in Nikki's arms. "Donovan isn't ill again is he?"

"No he's...he's deaf" Nikki told the older woman, her voice unwavering as Anne looked up at her in shock and glanced from her to Harry and then back again. "It was his illness, it made him deaf"

"Oh my.." Anne muttered and looked down at the baby in her arms who was looking up at her and chewing on his fist "I'm so sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Harry shook his head and reached over to squeezed his mother's arm gently "It's happened and that's it. We're just thankful that it wasn't anything worse"

"When did you find out?"

"Officially, this morning" Harry continued as Gabriel began to fuss in Nikki's arms. He motioned to his lover and she nodded, Harry standing up and accepting Gabriel from her before sitting down again with him in his arms. "We've known it could happen since he was in hospital" Harry shrugged as he tore his eyes away from his lover.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well we're going to learn sign language" Nikki told the older woman as she lounged on the sofa, absentmindedly picking at the arm of the sofa "But it'll be okay"

"But raising a disabled child will be..."

"My son is _not _disabled" Nikki interrupted angrily, hardly believing that Anne had said that "There's nothing wrong with him"

"He's deaf Nikki and..."

"I know my son is deaf but he's not disabled" Nikki shook her head

"Mum you can't say that about him" Harry told his mother, he too not believing what she had said. He saw how upset Nikki was and he wanted to comfort her. She never would have normally acted like that but he knew that she was under a lot of stress with everything that had been going on.

"I know I'm sorry" Anne sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms "It's just difficult to get a head around"

"We know" Nikki nodded and moved closer to Anne, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder and stroking Donovan's blonde hair gently.

"I'm sorry I said that"

"We know "Nikki repeated with a small sigh and looked up at Anne who was looking worriedly down at her grandson.

"What will his life be like?"

"We don't know for sure but we're going to raise him the same as we're raising Gabriel, he's not going to be treated any differently just because he can't hear"

"I admire you both" Anne told them, glancing from Nikki to Harry and then back again "Raising twins at your age as well a deaf one and also keeping up with your work"

"He..he can't hear us when..we tell him that we love..him" Nikki suddenly cried out quietly and shook her head "He doesn't..know"

"I'm sure he does" Harry told her from where he was sitting on the armchair with Gabriel "We told him enough before he lost his hearing and we'll be able to sign it to him once we know how"

Nikki drew in a shuddering breath and nodded, Anne nodding along with what Harry had said and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You'll all be fine Nikki, you're both brilliant"

* * *

><p>"Do you still want to go out this afternoon?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room to see Nikki staring through the glass of the French doors at the cold garden outside.<p>

"Yes" Nikki nodded as she turned to smile at her lover "We need to get out and I want to see everyone"

"Shall we tell them?"

"Yes" Nikki replied simply as Harry walked over to her wiped her cheek with his thumb, removing a tear she didn't know that had fallen "They'll understand, I know they will"

"Of course they will" Harry assured her and Nikki bit her lip "What else is wrong?"

"Ada" Nikki sighed and Harry shook his head "I feel horrible that I won't go with her but I can't see her do that, I know she wants it and that makes it even more difficult for me. I'm worried about her afterwards as well, what if she was like me and there's no-one there to help her back up again"

"You helped yourself as well Nikki" Harry told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead "She can't expect you to do something that you're against"

"She..she's changing Harry" Nikki whispered and Harry tightened his grip on her waist as she buried her face in his shirt "I can see it and I'm scared for her"

* * *

><p>"Look who we have here" William grinned as Harry and Nikki walked over to the bench that was their meeting place in the park whenever they all went. Everyone was wrapped up against the cold and bitter air and everyone's cheeks were a rosy red colour, their breaths misting the air.<p>

"Hello to you too" Harry laughed, knowing that William wasn't talking about himself and Nikki. As the twins' godfathers they doted on the little boys and loved them as much as they would if they were their own. Nikki was annoyed that when they were older they couldn't adopt a child if they were still together, they would have been brilliant dads.

"Not you, my nephews" William rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled loudly at the mock putout look on Harry's face. "How are you two, eh?" he cooed as he looked down at the babies in their buggy, moving the blankets away from them slightly as they looked up at their godfather and uncle. They were wrapped up snugly against the threatening snow and cold, warm hats and mittens on their hands and covered in blankets as well as the cover that came with the buggy. "Have you been good for mummy and daddy?"

"Don't get too close" Harry warned, getting his own back "You'll scare them"

Nikki giggled again and William mock glared at Harry who just looked innocently at them, Georg laughing as he walked around the other side of the buggy to see the twins.

"How is Donny now?" he asked, his accent still thick unlike Nikki's that had thinned out slightly, it was still obvious that she wasn't from England though. Georg saw the look that Harry and Nikki shared and frowned "What is it?"

"Where's Ada?" Nikki suddenly asked as she pulled her scarf a bit tighter around her neck, Harry making sure that their sons were covered up by the blankets in the buggy.

"She had to go out with Adrian" Georg replied and Nikki raised an eyebrow, wondering if Ada was telling Adrian about her being pregnant and what she was going to do. Then Nikki realised that that probably wasn't the case and they were probably having sex. She shook her head slightly and felt Harry squeeze her hand comfortingly "Something important she said"

Nikki sighed and nodded, grinning suddenly as she heard two shouts from behind her.

"Auntie Nikki"

She turned just as Angela wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled up to her, Jurian doing the same but with her legs.

"Hello you two. How are you?" Nikki chuckled as she patted their heads and crouched down in front of them, receiving a hug from the two children as she hugged them back.

"Fine thank you, how are you and the babies?" Angela asked and looked up eagerly at the buggy, having to stand on her toes to look into it "Hello"

"They're fine" Harry told her and picked her up so the little girl could see in to look at her cousins as she liked to call them. "Are you having fun in the snow?" he asked as Nikki picked Jurian up and settled the little boy on her hips.

"Babies okay?" he asked Nikki and she nodded.

"The babies are fine" she replied and Jurian grinned.

"Come and play in the snow?" the little boy then asked and Nikki sighed loudly.

"If I must" she grinned and the two children nodded eagerly.

"You have to, you and Uncle Harry" Angela told the older couple with a pout on her face as Nikki shifted Jurian on her hip.

"Can you look after the boys?" Nikki asked William and Georg who nodded "Thank you"

She then put Jurian down on the ground and he ran off, laughing loudly as Harry chased after him through the deep snow that covered the grassy part of the park, the snow untouched since it was fresh the night before. Nikki giggled and ran after them, Angela chasing after the blonde woman laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>"We should get the twins home" Harry told their friends an hour later "They can't get too cold"<p>

"Of course" William nodded as they walked down the path, Nikki lagging behind holding Angela's and Jurian's hands as the three of them talked about Christmas and the snow. "Is there anything wrong? Nikki seems..." he trailed off and shook his head.

Harry sighed quietly as he smiled down at the sleeping babies in the pram he was pushing. He glanced behind him at his lover who had a grin on her face as Angela said something that they couldn't hear. Harry knew Nikki wouldn't mind him telling their friends about Donovan so he sighed and shook his head. He also knew that it was more than their son's deafness that was getting her down, Ada's situation kept playing on her mind.

"Donny is deaf"

"He's what?" William asked in shock, shaking his head as he let go of Georg's hand and ran it through his hair to get rid of the falling snow. "How.."

"The meningitis" Harry sighed and heard his friends do the same.

"Completely or.."

"Completely" Harry nodded, glancing at William and Georg who were looking grin "It's not that bad" he chuckled "We can cope with it. Nikki and I are glad it wasn't worse"

"That's true" Georg murmured "We're sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Harry replied and smiled at his friends "Really, we're fine"

"So are you learning sign language?" William asked and Harry nodded "Darren knows sign language"

"I never knew that" Georg frowned at his boyfriend who shrugged.

"It never came up"

"How much does he know?"

"A lot" William replied and glanced at Harry "But not fluent by any means so you'll have to get some more help as well"

"Could he teach us? Nikki and I. We're going to take classes at the hospital most Saturdays anyway"

"Of course he will" William smiled and nodded, patting Harry on the arm as they stopped at the edge of the park and waited for Nikki and the children "He'll be teaching us as well so we can talk to our nephew"

"Thank you" Harry sighed and accepted a hug from both young men as Nikki walked over. "I told them"

"Oh"

"We know you don't want us to be sorry so I won't tell you that we are" William smirked and Nikki giggled loudly, hugging her friend as he kissed her cheek "You'll both be fine with him and he'll be brilliant"

Nikki smiled and nodded into William's shoulder, glad that her two friends understood.

"What's wrong Auntie Nikki?" Angela then asked and Nikki drew away from her friend and crouched down in front of the two children.

"Well you know when Donovan was ill and he had to spend some time in hospital?"

"Uh hu" Angela nodded "He's not poorly is he?"

"No sweetheart but the illness that he had made him deaf"

"Deaf? So he can't hear?" Angela then asked, a frown on her face as she glanced over at the buggy and then back at Nikki who was nodding "Oh"

"He's fine other than that darling" Nikki assured the little girl as she saw her getting tearful "Just because he can't hear doesn't mean he's different, and we don't want you treating him differently from Gabriel okay? Promise me?"

"Promise Auntie Nikki" Angela nodded and Jurian did the same.

"Promise Auntie Nikki"

Nikki smiled at the both of them as they hugged her tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Merry Christmas my love" Harry murmured three days later as he turned over in the bed and wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist, his lover moaning quietly as she opened her eyes sleepily

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" Nikki smiled and leant forward to kiss Harry before laying her head back down again and snuggling further under the duvet and turning to look at the time. "How long have you been awake?"

"About half an hour, I had to check on the boys"

"No you had to check to see if Santa had come" Nikki giggled and Harry laughed quietly and nodded.

"Of course I did and he's left a lot of presents under the tree"

"And a lump of coal for you Harry because you've been a naughty boy this year" Nikki smirked at him and Harry smirked right back at her, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck as he nipped and licked her skin.

"And I'm very proud of it" he murmured against her skin and Nikki giggled loudly as he moved away from her. "We've been engaged for a year" Harry drew Nikki's attention again as his hand found her left one under the duvet and played with the ring there. His lover nodded and sighed. "That's really..weird" he chuckled and Nikki giggled.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Very good weird" Harry smiled and Nikki laughed quietly and nodded as her lover kissed her cheek gently.

Nikki then turned her head to look at the baby monitor on the bedside table as they heard one of their babies start to cry.

"I'll go and get him" Harry told Nikki as he stole another kiss before climbing out of bed and wincing slightly at the coldness of the air that hit him. He had put the heating on fifteen minutes ago and it was only just kicking in.

A few minutes later Harry walked back into the room with Donovan in his arms and handed the crying baby to Nikki who knew what the baby wanted. She undid her pyjama top as she sat up and offered Donovan her breast, the baby suckling immediately. Nikki then giggled loudly as Gabriel started to cry as well, Harry just having climbed back into bed.

"They're definitely your sons" Harry murmured good-naturedly as he climbed out of bed and walked from the room again to go to the nursery once again.

"Your daddy is cheeky" Nikki told Donovan, neither parent having got used to the fact that he couldn't hear them but when they did remember it didn't put them off, they were both determined to treat both of their sons the same.

"He just needs a change" Harry commented as he walked back into the room with Gabriel on his shoulder. He made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door with his free hand as Nikki nodded.

Her mind then wandered to the phone call she had received from Ada two days previously, one begging her to go to the hospital with her. Nikki had refused again and asked whether she had told Adrian yet, Ada had just said no and that they'd spent the entire afternoon that everyone else was in the park having sex. Nikki had tried not to feel ashamed of her friend, she had made her life choices and Ada was making hers. It didn't help Nikki though and she had just told Ada that it would be fine and to ring her when it was over.

She had and to Nikki's horror she sounded more cheerful than she had in a while, saying that there was nothing too it and that it was just two tablets. Nikki had to wonder if Ada knew that the 'nothing to it' was what had killed her baby. They had talked for a while and Ada had apologised to Nikki for being like she had been and they had gone back to how they were before everything had happened. Nikki still felt a stab of regret when she thought about what Ada had done but knew that it was the best, Ada wasn't ready for parenthood, she had said so herself.

A few minutes later Harry climbed back into bed with Gabriel and Nikki was burping Donovan.

"Is my little boy all clean now?" Nikki cooed to Gabriel who simply let out a quiet cough and kicked his legs out.

"They look so much like you sometimes" Harry told his lover who chuckled and wiped Donovan's face free of the milk he had burped up.

"They're gorgeous" Nikki chuckled as Donovan smiled up at her, trying to lift his head off her shoulder. "Aren't you both?" she asked her son as she pulled her legs up to her chest under the duvet and rested the baby on them, placing her hands either side of him to prevent him falling off. "And Happy Christmas to you both, we'll go and see if Santa has been soon shall we?"

Harry did the same with Gabriel who grabbed at his father's fingers and held on tightly; his other hand fisted in his mouth as he dribbled slightly, his light green eyes focusing on Harry's. His father then reached across to the bedside table and picked up one of the soft baby toys that were designed for newborns. Handing it to Gabriel the baby gripped hold of it tightly and shook it slightly, jumping a bit when the toy squeaked. His parents chuckled at him and the baby followed the toy with his eyes as he moved it himself, not realising that he was doing it.

Donovan meanwhile was too enthralled with clenching and unclenching his fingers around Nikki's hand, following it with his eyes as Nikki chuckled and moved it slightly. The baby automatically reached up to grab her finger in one of his tiny hands and he gripped at it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" Nikki told Donovan, a smile on her face as the six week old cooed to her and looked her in the eye "Yes you are" she grinned and tickled the baby's tummy, his legs kicking and a loud gurgle escaping his mouth "You and your brother are"

* * *

><p>"You're a brilliant mum"<p>

Nikki looked up from where she was gently running a piece of tinsel through Donovan's hands as they sat on the floor in front of the covered cracking fire in the hearth. She smiled bashfully at her lover who walked over and placed Gabriel next to his brother, Nikki placing the same bit of tinsel in his hands as well as both babies tightened their grips on the red decoration. Artemis and Eos were curled up in their baskets, basking in the warm glow of the fire, their ears twitching every now and again.

"You won't be getting that back" Harry chuckled, sitting himself down next to Nikki and wrapping one arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek, motioning to the tinsel. "You really are a brilliant mum though"

Nikki just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, not taking her eyes away from their sons.

"How hard do you think it'll be? School and uni at the same time as raising twins, one who's deaf"

"I think we can do it" Harry told her, shrugging slightly as he moved some of her soft blonde hair away from her face and kissed her cheek gently.

"You're an amazing daddy" Nikki murmured quietly as she moved so she was leaning on her hands next to him, a smile on her face as Harry beamed at her. "I love you so much"

"I love you very much" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, Nikki leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. "Now I think we should get these two started on their presents"

Nikki giggled loudly as she drew away and nodded, Harry stealing another kiss before turning and crawling around to the large amounts of presents underneath the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>"I think they're impressed" Nikki told Harry dryly as she glanced over at Donovan and Gabriel who were fast asleep in their Moses baskets. She then giggled as Harry rolled his eyes at them and walked over to sit on the sofa. Nikki moved her legs from where she was laying and allowed Harry to sit down before resting her legs back on his lap and turning back to the book she was reading.<p>

"Is that good?" Harry asked, motioning to the sign language book that Darren had got them for Christmas. It was a thick book but it was set out in sections that made it easier to learn and to find things that were relevant.

"It's very good. Nice and simple so it's perfect for you" Nikki smirked and Harry mock glared at her, going to tickle her feet. "Don't you dare" she squealed loudly and went to move her legs away from him.

"Okay calm down" Harry laughed "I won't"

Nikki eyed him closely before relaxing again and handing the book to her lover, leaning her head on the back of the sofa and watching him. Harry then reached down and picked up Artemis who had bounded over, meowing up at them both for attention. He placed the cat on his lap and stroked her fur, both of them suddenly surprised at how much she had grown in the past year that they had her.

"I should call everyone and thank them for the presents" Nikki sighed and went to get up; Harry placing his free hand on her leg stopped her and Artemis crawling onto Nikki's lap and laying down, making her giggle.

"You can do it later, just relax okay?" Harry told her seriously and Nikki nodded "You need to rest Nikki. Even Artemis is telling you too" he chuckled

"I do rest"

"I know but..I just worry"

"I know you do" Nikki giggled and reached over to place one hand gently on Harry's arm, squeezing it gently "But I'm fine, I promise. Anyway it's not like you don't help is it?" she shrugged and Harry shook his head, giving her a smile before turning back to the book. "We'll learn at lot from that. Do you think it'll be easy learning to be fluent in sign language?"

"Well we've done alright so far" Harry shrugged "And it's not like we have to learn everything now, just the basics and we can learn as the boys grow up"

"I suppose so" Nikki nodded and then smirked "You do realise that with the guys learning as well we can use it in lessons"

"Nicola Alexander" Harry tutted and smirked, scratching Artemis behind her ears and making the cat purr loudly. "Are condoning talking in class?"

"Technically it isn't talking" Nikki pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes "So no I'm not, and then the teachers can't moan at us _for_ talking"

"I like your way of thinking my love" Harry smiled and Nikki giggled "How is Ada by the way?"

"Recovering. I think it was easier for her because she actually wanted to have the...abortion" Nikki told Harry who nodded and gave his lover his full attention "But it's harder for me to understand why she's okay because of my experience with it"

"But she's okay?"

"Yes" Nikki smiled slightly and nodded "We've talked and we're back to how we were again. I can't stay angry at her forever"

"Good. We all hate it when you're not talking. The guys don't even know why you weren't talking in the first place"

"So do we" Nikki chuckled and looked up when the phone rang. "I'll go"

She swung her legs off the sofa and stood up, picking Artemis up with one hand and placing her on the spot she had just vacated, walking quickly from the living room to pick up the phone as the cat jumped onto Harry's lap for some attention.

"Hello?"

"Nikki, Merry Christmas" Ada laughed cheerfully down the phone and Nikki smiled, her friend sounding like she was back to her normal self.

"Merry Christmas to you too" she replied happily "Are you drunk already?"

"No. What do you take me for? I'm just happy that's all, you know I love Christmas"

"Yes I do. Thank you for the presents, you shouldn't have and we're angry at you" Nikki told her friend who just laughed down the phone.

"Yes well we're angry at you as well for buying us presents"

"Of course you are" Nikki rolled her eyes and leant against the wall, shaking her head in amusement.

"Mum wants to know if you want to come round today" Ada then told Nikki who glanced towards the living room when one of the twins started to cry. "Later on just for a few drinks or something, well you don't have to drink because of the twins but.."

"How about you come here" Nikki replied "It's larger than your place and I don't really want to disrupt the twins today"

"I'll ask mum"

Nikki then heard Ada yelling over to Isold about Nikki's suggestion and the blonde rolled her eyes, leaning around the door frame to look into the living room where Harry was holding Gabriel, talking to him softly to calm him down, showing him the bright Christmas tree. A loving grin formed on Nikki's face and she jumped when she heard Ada's voice down the phone.

"Mum said if you're sure, we know it's your first Christmas with Donovan and Gabriel"

"I am" Nikki nodded "Come around at about four? Is William at yours?"

"No, we were meeting up tomorrow"

"Well he can come as well if he wants to, Darren and Angela as well of course"

"I'll phone them and ask" Ada replied and Nikki nodded, hearing Isold call something out "Hold on"

A few seconds later and Ada was back on the phone.

"Mum wants to know if you want us to bring anything. Food or drink?"

"Whatever you want to bring. We have things here but it's hardly enough for all of us"

"We'll bring some things then" Ada told Nikki and then tutted "I have to go; Jurian wants me to play with one of his new toys"

"They can bring some toys around as well" Nikki added "To amuse them"

"Thanks" Ada laughed and Nikki giggled "See you then. Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas"

Nikki then put the phone down and walked back into the living room where Harry was still showing Gabriel the tree, allowing their son to hold a brightly coloured piece of tinsel in his tiny hand.

"Everyone's coming round this evening" she told him and Harry looked up and nodded "Around four o'clock"

"Okay" Harry smiled "That gives us lots of time to spend with our boys"

"Yes it does" Nikki agreed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's stomach from behind, resting her head on his back as she smiled down at Donovan who was still sleeping soundly. "We better start on the dinner. You can cut the vegetables"

Harry groaned quietly and Nikki giggled as she pushed away from him and slapped his back gently.

"Come on, it's not that bad"

"It is"


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki giggled loudly as Donovan reached up his tiny arm and attempted to swat at the strand of his mother's hair that was hanging down within his reach. She let him do it, knowing that being able to do that was a milestone for newborns and wanted to encourage him. However when he gripped the strand in his hand and tugged at it Nikki tutted and shook her head, gently taking her hair away from him.

"Don't pull it young man" she told the baby as she reached over to one of the tables in the hallway for one of his toys and caught his attention with it. Donovan followed the brightly coloured toy with his eyes and reached up to grab it, succeeding in getting one of his tiny hands around one of the toy caterpillar's legs and refusing to let go. Nikki giggled and let Donovan have the toy, resting it gently on his chest as he shook it slightly, unable to hear the tinkling noises that it made. She walked into the living room and smiled when she heard and saw everyone in there, chatting amongst themselves and Angela and Jurian playing in front of the fire with Artemis and Eos who loved all the attention they got from the children.

"Hello you" Harry grinned as the conversation between himself, Isold and Darren stopped when Nikki walked over to them. He then gently pulled Nikki onto his lap and made her giggle at his action, rolling her eyes at him and kissing his forehead gently.

"He needed a nappy change" Nikki explained as she handed Donovan to his father who eagerly but gently took him and cradled him against his chest. She then glanced over at Darren who was holding Gabriel and smiled at them. "How is he?"

"A little angel" Darren replied as he looked down at the baby in his arms "Do you want.." he offered her the child but Nikki shook her head.

"Nikki can I have a drink please?"

Nikki glanced down at Angela who had spoken and chuckled, climbing off Harry's lap.

"Of course you can, let's go and see what we can find"

"Me too" Jurian laughed as he stood up and made Nikki giggle.

"You relax Nikki" Isold told the young woman as she stood up "I'll get them.."

"Don't worry" Nikki laughed and shook her head, Isold sitting down hesitantly "I am very capable of getting drinks for these two terrors" she giggled as she and the young children walked over to the table where all the drinks and some of the food was laid out.

"You three better not be getting drunk over there" Darren then warned William, Georg and Ada who were sitting around the other armchair talking amongst themselves.

"Of course we're not. We're not that irresponsible to do that when there are children around" William tutted at his uncle as he walked over and sat down on the floor by the fire, Artemis and Eos instantly taking advantage of the new human and climbing over him.

"Good" Darren smiled as Angela walked back over with a beaker in her hand and sat on the floor carefully, sipping her drink.

"Can we have a kitten daddy?"

"No" Darren replied and Angela pouted up at him.

"Please"

"No"

"Daddy" Angela pouted some more but her father just laughed and reached down to ruffle her hair.

"No"

"Can have kitten mama?" Jurian asked as Nikki walked over with the two year old on her hip, his drink in one of his sippy cups to stop him from spilling it.

"Don't you start" Isold chuckled and Nikki giggled as she put Jurian down the floor.

"Do you want this young man back?" Darren then asked Nikki as he offered Gabriel to her. Nikki nodded and took her son from him, kissing Gabriel's head gently before shifting him in her arms.

"Can we go and play in the snow?" Angela then asked excitedly, glancing out of the French doors at the thick layer of untouched snow in the large garden.

"Of course" Darren nodded "Go and get wrapped up then"

"Me too" Jurian grinned as he stood up and ran after Angela.

"I want to go as well" William laughed as he stood up, dragging his boyfriend off the floor as well and making everyone else roll their eyes. "Come on, I want to make a snowman"

"Where's the camera?" Harry then asked Nikki and she nodded towards the mantelpiece, her lover nodding when he saw it.

"Do you want me to take pictures?" Ada asked as she stood up and grabbed the camera, a smirk on her face that made her brother and his boyfriend feel slightly unnerved.

"Go on then" Nikki smiled and nodded "For our album"

* * *

><p>Sometime later the young adults and the two children were in the garden, Isold and Darren watching from the French doors and looking after the twins who were asleep in their Moses baskets. Georg, Harry and William had made a snowman and were defending it against Nikki, Ada, Jurian and Angela who were attempting to knock it down, both sides throwing snowballs as they used the bare shrubs and other obstacles in the garden as cover. Everyone laughing and having a brilliant time.<p>

"It's nice to see them like this isn't it?" Darren asked Isold as he turned away from the garden and walked over to the armchair, sitting down and smiling when Isold seated herself on the sofa, nodding in agreement. "How do you think Harry and Nikki will cope with Donovan?"

"To be perfectly honest I think they will be amazing" Isold smiled "It'll just become second nature to them both. How are they getting on with sign language?"

"Very well, they've got a lot to learn but its simple enough once you get the hang of it. Are you going to learn as well?"

"I should shouldn't I?" Isold nodded as she glanced over at the babies and then back at the red headed man.

"They said that they want him to lip read as well" Darren shrugged just as a snowball hit the French doors and made both adults jump. They turned just in time to see Nikki and Angela corner William by the doors, snow dripping down the window next to the red headed young man where someone's aim had been off.

* * *

><p>"You like your baths don't you" Nikki giggled to Donovan as she slowly dripped water down onto his naked chest and stomach, the baby gurgling happily as he attempted to catch the water that fell into his hands. He kicked his legs out and Nikki smiled proudly at him, stroking his wet hair and making it stand up. She then laughed when she realised how much like Harry he looked, despite the blonde hair.<p>

"What's funny?" Harry asked as he looked up from where he was drying off Gabriel, the baby wrapped up in a warm towel with the hood over his head. The baby let out a loud happy noise as he gripped the edge of the towel and seemed to like the feel of it in his hands.

"Just thinking about how they look like you when their hair is wet, your hair sticks up like theirs does. Even though they're blonde" Nikki chuckled and Harry laughed quietly, looking down at Gabriel and understanding what his lover was talking about. He then felt the baby shivering and wrapped the towel around him a bit more.

"Daddy needs to hurry up and get you ready for bed" Harry told the baby as he stood up and placed Gabriel on the changing table, a clean nappy and a warm babygrow already set out for him. "Did you enjoy your first Christmas little man?" he cooed and Nikki smiled at them as she glanced away from Donovan for a few seconds.

She then rinsed the baby soap off her son and pulled him from the water. Donovan however let out a small cry before he began to wail loudly.

"Ssh my darling" Nikki whispered as she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it, wondering if it was because he was cold. She then began to dry the baby and he seemed to calm down when he was placed on her chest, feeling Nikki's heartbeat as he wrapped his hand around the thick material of her jumper and let out a small whimper. "You don't like being taken out of the water do you?" Nikki chuckled "You're my little water baby aren't you"

Harry smiled happily as he heard Nikki talking to Donovan, gently lifting Gabriel into his arms, the baby almost asleep already. However when he went to take him out of the bathroom to put him to sleep he began to whimper again, his green eyes opening quickly and looking around the room.

"Ssh" Harry cooed as he walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the toy that he had forgotten. Donovan coughed slightly as Nikki put his nappy on and Gabriel instantly stopped crying, whimpering and hiccupping quietly in his father's arms.

The parents exchanged a look and then chuckled simultaneously.

"I think they do have a connection" Harry informed his lover who smiled and nodded.

"I think so too" Nikki responded as she carefully put Donovan's babygrow on him doing it up at the front and then picking him up into her arms, kissing his head gently. "That's going to be very helpful when they grow up"


	12. Chapter 12

"How are you feeling about going back to school?" Anne asked Nikki a few days later as the two women were sitting on the sofa, Harry upstairs with the twins where he was changing one of their nappies.

"I don't want to go" Nikki shook her head as she stroked Artemis, the little cat laying on her lap "It makes me feel sick just thinking about having to leave them, I know I have to but it's horrible"

"I know" Anne chuckled and nodded as Nikki ran one hand through her hair and leant her elbow on the arm of the sofa, looking down at Artemis with an upset look on her face "It won't be for that long will it? Your longest day is what? Five hours?"

"Hmm" Nikki replied, nodding her head once "It's just the thought that I can't just get up and come home to them. When I'm out normally like if I'm shopping at the supermarket and I've left them with Harry I know that I can go home quickly but at school I _have_ to stay for a certain amount of time"

"You'll get used to it" Anne assured her and Nikki shrugged, still not looking at the older woman "It's only because you've never left them for this amount of time before, and every day as well. You're not there for long other days are you?"

"No. Mondays are the longest days; we finish before lunch every other day"

"See, it's not that bad"

"I suppose" Nikki murmured and continued to stroke Artemis, the small cat purring loudly on her lap, her eyes closed in contentment as Nikki scratched the top of her head.

"What are you doing for New Year?"

"We might go to the park for fireworks" Nikki told the older woman, turning slightly on the sofa and curling one leg under the other, Artemis shifting on her lap before settling down again. "We were going to Richmond park for the large display but we thought that the noises would be too loud for the twins, well for Gabriel" she shrugged and Anne nodded "At least at the park down the road we can come home whenever we want and don't have to wait for transport. We might even stay in if it's too cold, we can see the fireworks from the windows"

"You don't mind not going out?"

"No" Nikki chuckled and shook her head, stretching slightly as she did so and dislodging Artemis once again, the cat letting out a loud meow and stretching before jumping off Nikki's lap and walking over to lay in front of the blazing fire. "I'd much rather stay in with my boys. What are you doing?"

"Some friends of mine have asked me around for the evening and some fireworks"

"They're both all clean"

Nikki looked over the back of the sofa when she heard Harry's voice and she smiled at him as he walked over and leant down to press a kiss to her lips.

"And asleep"

"They won't be for long, they're due a feed" Nikki replied and glanced at the time before looking back at her lover who nodded and sat himself down on the armchair.

"I heard you're going out on New Years to get amazingly drunk and then hung-over the next morning" Anne told her son who just scoffed as Nikki giggled.

"Yep, that's what we're both doing" Harry told her as he reached down and picked up Eos who was attempting to climb his leg. He placed the female cat on his lap and stroked her head gently, Eos purring loudly as she settled down on his lap and closed her eyes "We're just having a quiet night in aren't we sweetheart?"

"Hmm"

"Or going to the fireworks, whichever takes our fancy"

* * *

><p>"Come on my darling" Nikki sighed as she reached into Gabriel's cot and picked up the crying baby, kissing him on the forehead as she walked over to the rocking chair by the window and sat down, quickly freeing one of her breasts from her bra and top she offered it to the baby who quickly began to suckle in earnest, Nikki chuckling at his enthusiasm. "Shall mummy and daddy take you and your brother to see the fireworks at the weekend? We're still deciding on whether to take you both or not"<p>

Nikki looked up as Harry walked into the room and she smiled at him, shifting Gabriel into a more comfortable position for both of them as she did so.

"Mum's gone home" Harry told his lover who nodded and looked up at him "Are we taking them to see the fireworks or not?"

"I don't know, they're still too young to appreciate them and I don't want Gabriel to be frightened by the loud noises" Nikki frowned and Harry nodded in understanding, leaning on the edge of Donovan's cot and smiling down at the youngest twin "And it's going to be at midnight so they're probably going to be asleep anyway, they normally are"

"I suppose we could just watch them from the window if we wanted to" Harry replied and Nikki nodded "We'll take them next year and there will be more fireworks between now and then anyway. I've booked a restaurant for New Year's Eve for all of us"

"Really? Which one?"

"Our one" Harry smiled at his lover who grinned at him, he pushed away from the cot and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips, Nikki responding eagerly to him before breaking away when Donovan let out a cough from the cot and then began to cry. "And our boys of course, I'm sure they'll appreciate the fine cuisine of the place" he chuckled and Nikki giggled as he pushed the side of the cot down slightly and reached in to pick up Donovan "Hey little man, are you hungry? You're going to have to wait for mummy to finish feeding your brother if you want her"

"He won't be long" Nikki told Harry who just nodded, Donovan calming down at bit when he felt his father's warm presence and his heartbeat as Harry moved the baby to cradle him against his chest. "You can burp him while I feed Donny"

"Okay" Harry nodded, looking up at his lover and smiling at her "I was hoping that you'll wear that green dress when we go for the meal"

"I'm sure you would" Nikki smirked at him, stroking Gabriel's light blonde hair as she spoke to him "The fact that it's low cut at the front and the back does nothing to influence that"

"Of course not" Harry replied in a mock offended voice and Nikki scoffed quietly "Okay so maybe it does but you also look very gorgeous in it"

"I haven't worn that once since before I was pregnant" Nikki then told him with a small shrug "It might not fit any more"

"Nikki it will fit" Harry rolled his eyes "And if it doesn't then it will just give you an opportunity to go out shopping won't it?"

"I suppose it will" Nikki smirked as Gabriel pushed away from her and let out a small grunt as he coughed slightly. "Swap"

* * *

><p>"It still fits" Nikki told Harry later on as she stood in front of the tall mirror in their bedroom wearing the bottle green dress that they had been discussing half an hour earlier in the nursery.<p>

"What does?" Harry asked absentmindedly as he walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, a grin spreading over his face when he saw his lover "Wow, you look beautiful" he breathed and Nikki blushed as she looked away from him and back to the mirror.

"It fits better around the chest as well" Nikki added as she ran her hands down her stomach and then turned back to Harry who was staring at her with a loving look on his face as though he didn't see her looking back at him. He then glanced up at her face and grinned sheepishly when he saw the amused look on her face.

"You..just..." Harry shook his head and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as Nikki looked back in the mirror, kissing her exposed neck gently as he did so. "You're perfect"

Nikki smiled slightly and leant her head back so it was resting on Harry's shoulder, he ran his hands over her hips and she shivered slightly, hearing Harry chuckle quietly into her neck before he moved away and pulled her back into him even more.

"Harry I'm far from perfect"

"No you're not" Harry shook his head and nuzzled her neck gently, pressing soft kisses to her skin as he did so. Nikki closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she did so, reaching up and burying one hand in his hair.

"Are you wearing a suit?"

"Of course"

"Good, you look even more handsome in that suit"

"I always look handsome" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck as her lover placed his hands back on her hips. He then looked down at the dress again, his smile growing as he stole a sneaky kiss from Nikki and made her giggle again, her cheeks reddening slightly as Harry chuckled. "And you always look beautiful"

"I doubt that very much"

"Don't" Harry shook his head, reaching up to stroke her face gently with one hand and making her look at him, her deep brown eyes staring into his own green ones that their boys had inherited from him. "You are so beautiful Nikki"

Nikki's blush grew and she smiled at her lover who smiled back at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look boys doesn't mummy look beautiful?" Harry grinned as he crouched down in front of the two baby carriers that were sitting on the floor of the hallway, the two seven week old babies in them who were both wide awake. It was New Years Eve and they were on their way out for the meal that Harry had promised Nikki a few days before.

Nikki grinned slightly and blushed, looking down at the green dress that she was wearing and then up at Harry who had stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and giggled as her lover tugged her closer to him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, Nikki wrapping her arms lazily around his neck to bring him even closer to her.

"And you are looking very handsome yourself" Nikki told him as they broke away from each other and looked him over and made a noise of appreciation when she saw the suit that he was wearing. She reached up and unnecessarily fiddled with the tie, Harry rolling his eyes and letting her do it as he placed his hands on her sides and ran them up and down, feeling her curves under them. "You keep doing that and we're going to miss our meal"

"Well you are looking extremely irresistible at the moment" Harry replied, glancing down at her again and smiling at her as she shifted on the high heeled shoes that she was wearing. He then chuckled and looked up at her again.

"What?"

"Even in heels you're still short"

Nikki pouted at him and Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss her once again before his lover moved away from him and crouched down in front of their twins.

"Now are you two going to be good in the restaurant?" she asked them both and then both grinned at her and made their mother's heart melt in her chest. "Of course you are because you're my good little boys aren't you?"

She then leant down and kissed them both on the forehead, both babies grabbing hold of a strand of her naturally curled hair as it fell into their grasp. Nikki giggled and shook her head, gently taking the strand away from Gabriel and then from Donovan and placing the strands behind her ears.

"Don't pull mummy's hair" she told them quietly and kissed them again before standing up and feeling Harry wrap his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her slightly exposed neck where her hair was up in a messy bun, the strands that the babies had grabbed having been too short to reach the hairband. "When is the taxi due?"

Harry checked his watch quickly before returning his hand to her hip.

"Five minutes, give or take"

* * *

><p>Much to Harry and Nikki's surprise neither Gabriel or Donovan went to sleep quickly in the restaurant, both babies were too busy looking at the brightly coloured decorations around the restaurant that were there for New Years and then playing with the toy that they each had in their baby carrier. Donovan was on the chair next to Nikki and Gabriel was on the chair next to Harry, the lovers sitting opposite each other.<p>

"Aren't you sleepy little one?" Nikki asked Donovan as they waited for their starters, stroking his light blonde hair gently as she spoke, the baby looking up slightly to see what it was touching him. Donovan saw Nikki and grinned at her, kicking his legs and making Nikki smile lovingly at him as she leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

While Gabriel was mainly comforted by their presence and their voices, especially when they were both holding him, Donovan was more comforted by seeing his parents and feeling them holding him. He seemed to calm down slightly as soon as he saw either of his parents whereas Gabriel would still keep crying even when he had seen them.

"Your brother is sleepy" Nikki added as she glanced over at Gabriel who was slowly falling asleep as Harry stroked his hair gently, his other hand in the baby's tight grasp as Gabriel gripped one of his fingers with his tiny hand. "The fireworks will probably wake them up at midnight anyway" she told Harry who nodded "Well they'll probably wake Gabriel up" she murmured quietly and glanced down at Donovan, a sad look crossing her face as she realised on all the noises that her little boy was going to miss out on in his life.

"Nikki it's a lot better than what could have happened to him" Harry assured her, knowing what Nikki was thinking just by the way she was looking at their youngest child. The waiter came over with their starters and placed them on the table "Thank you"

"I know" Nikki nodded and moved her hand away from Donovan as she picked up her glass of orange juice and nodded to the waiter. "Thank you"

"Would you like any condiments?" the waiter then asked them and Nikki nodded again.

"Can I have some brown sauce please?" she asked, before her pregnancy she couldn't stand it but now she loved it.

"Of course"

Harry chuckled as the waiter walked off and Nikki kicked him under the table.

"What?" he asked her innocently and Nikki tutted at him and giggled.

"Don't laugh, just because I like it now"

"Well it's a good job you didn't have weirder cravings and still eat them" Harry shrugged and Nikki nodded in agreement as he attempted to take his hand from Gabriel's grasp, the baby fast asleep "I'm going to have to have my hand back Gabriel" he told the baby as the waiter came back with the sauce for Nikki, she thanked him and he nodded, smiling at the two boys as he did so.

"They're gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki grinned and glanced at Harry who was having a hard time extracting his hand from Gabriel's without waking the baby up. They didn't want him waking up and crying just as they were starting their meal. "You're not getting your hand back without waking him" she told him in an amused voice as she began to eat her starter of barbeque chicken wings.

"He's stubborn just like his mother" Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his fork to spear a piece of cut up chicken from his plate, his hand resting on the arm of both chairs so it was more comfortable for him to hold Gabriel's hand.

"I am not stubborn"

Harry gave her an amused look and Nikki giggled before going back to her food. She could see a few people looking at them, obviously wondering what two teenagers were doing in an expensive restaurant, especially when they had two young babies but she had ignored them like she had trained herself to do.

"I can't believe I'm going back to school soon" Nikki told Harry and her lover nodded as he put his drink down on the table.

"I know, it'll be weird having you back"

"That's lovely"

"You know what I mean" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled, nodding at him and reaching over to stroke Donovan's head gently with her free hand that wasn't around her glass. "It'll be weird me going back as well"

"I don't like the thought of leaving our boys for that long"

"It's not long Nikki, just a few hours a day"

"I know but it's every day isn't it?"

"Not Saturday and Sunday" Harry reminded her cheekily but Nikki didn't even smile "It'll all be worth it in the end won't it?"

"I know, it's just the thought of leaving them. I suppose it'll get easier, but then again by the time it does we'll have study leave again"

"See, there's nothing to worry about" Harry smiled at his lover, reaching over the table and covering her hand with his, Nikki smiling back at him and nodding.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Donovan was crying in Nikki's arms and due for a feed, she went to stand up with him but saw the manager walking towards them, the man also working as a waiter as well. She caught his attention and he walked over to them, smiling kindly as he nodded.<p>

"Is it okay if I breastfeed him here?"

"Of course it is" he nodded and Nikki smiled thankfully at him "They're gorgeous by the way"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled as she carefully pulled down her dress slightly and used Donovan's blanket to cover anything else that might be seen before pulling her bra down as well and letting the baby latch on, her son stopping his crying instantly. To anyone who passed it could have looked as though she was just holding him.

"If anyone doesn't like it then come and get me" the manager then told them both in a low voice, crouching down next to the table as though he was taking an order from them "My girlfriend breastfeeds our daughter so I know what some people are like about it, as a manager's point of view as well"

"Thank you" Harry nodded, the young couple appreciating the help from him, the older man nodded back at him and smiled.

"We always allow mothers to breastfeed in here, it's only natural" he shrugged and stood up, smoothing down his suit as Nikki thanked him again and looked down at Donovan, making sure he was feeding properly.

"So are we going to the fireworks tonight?" Harry asked as the manager walked away from the table, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table as he glanced at Gabriel who was still asleep. He had managed to extract his finger from Gabriel's hand without waking the baby, much to both parent's relief.

"I don't really want to" Nikki replied, shifting Donovan slightly so he was in a more comfortable position for the both of them "I would just rather watch from the warmth of our own home, in my pyjamas"

"If you're not already asleep by midnight" Harry teased and Nikki chuckled, both of them knowing that there was a good chance that she would be.

"Yeah okay, don't tease"

"I'm not" Harry lied and Nikki just rolled her eyes at him "Okay so I am a little bit" he smirked at his lover "But you deserve all the sleep you can get after these little ones"

"So do you" Nikki replied as she leant against the back of the chair, stroking Donovan's soft blonde hair as he continued to feed eagerly from her. "So we're staying in? Unless you want to see the fireworks"

"Nah, if we're awake we can watch them from the windows"

"Aww Andy aren't they adorable?"

Harry and Nikki turned to look at the woman who had spoken and saw an elderly couple standing next to the table on the other side, the woman smiling at the babies.

"They're gorgeous" she then told Harry and Nikki who smiled happily and nodded.

"Thank you" Nikki replied, she was always happy and proud when someone complimented her babies.

"How old are they?"

"Seven weeks" Nikki responded, looking down at Donovan as he began to fuss slightly "Ssh my darling" she murmured, shifting him slightly as he began to suckle from her again "And growing up a little bit too fast for my liking" she added as she looked back at the elderly couple who chuckled.

"Yes one's own children do seem to do that" the woman agreed before they were interrupted by someone else on the table next to the young couple.

"Excuse me but do you have to do that here?" the woman asked and nodded towards Donovan, a look of disgust replacing the haughty look that had been there before. Nikki glanced at the man with her, seeing that they obviously thought that they were better than them just by the way that they were being looked at.

"Yes I do" Nikki replied simply and heard Harry and also the elderly man stifle snorts of amusement under coughs.

"This young lady is feeding her son, I don't think you should interrupt" the elderly woman told the other woman who looked to be in about her late thirties in a soft voice "Would you rather the baby cry?"

"No, but she could bottle feed him in a public place"

"No I shouldn't" Nikki shook her head, the words making her stomach curl uncomfortably even though she put on an air of concomitance. It hurt her when people were like that. "I chose to breastfeed my children so that is what I'm doing. If you don't like it then you don't have to look"

"It's not like you can see anything anyway" Harry shrugged, defending his lover and their decisions "It just looks like she's holding him"

"How old are you anyway?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business" Nikki replied tersely and glanced around them, some people from the other tables watching them as well.

"Look lady if the young woman wants to breast feed her baby then you have no right to stop her" a man from the table behind the couple causing trouble told them and Harry gave him a grateful smile which was returned "They aren't causing any harm are they?"

"Ignore them lass" the elderly man standing next to the table told Nikki quietly and she smiled slightly and nodded, trying to not let the other woman's words get to her and she was happy that others were defending her as well.

Donovan then stopped feeding and moved away from her slightly, Nikki wiping her son's mouth gently with the bib that was around his neck before moving him to her shoulder to burp him, pulling up her bra and dress as she did so. She was still conscious of the women and man from the next table and the man from the table behind them arguing about what was going on but she was solely focussed on her son.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her and Nikki nodded, smiling at him slightly and then pressing a kiss to their son's head as she rubbed his back gently.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"I'm fine sweetheart" Nikki chuckled as Donovan gripped at her dress with one hand, the other hand clenching around a lose strand of her hair that had fallen into his grasp.

"May I ask what is going on here?" the manager asked as he walked over to where the argument had got louder between the two tables.

"The woman on the next table got annoyed when I started to feed Donovan" Nikki replied, nodding to the table next to them "The others are just defending it"

"Thank you" the manager nodded and turned to the table were the woman and her partner were sitting "This restaurant allows mothers to breastfeed their children, if you wish then I can have you moved to a different table"

"No, we are comfortable here"

"Then what are you complaining about?" the man from the other table asked them in a loud voice "Stop complaining, you don't have to look. I'm sorry about them" he told Harry and Nikki who smiled at him.

"It's okay" Nikki replied and shook her head as Harry stood up and walked around the table slightly to take Donovan from her for a cuddle. "Thank you though"

"You're welcome"

The older man then turned back to his meal and Nikki turned to look at Harry who was signing to Donovan with one hand, the small baby held securely in his other arm. She smiled at her lover and then turned to the elderly couple who were still standing next to the table.

"Thank you as well"

"You're welcome lass" the man told her with a smile "It's nice to see women breast feeding over bottle feeding"

* * *

><p>"I am very much in love with you" Harry whispered to his lover later on that evening when they had put their babies to bed, they were both standing in the nursery, Nikki leaning against Gabriel's cot as she looked down at her sleeping baby, a loving smile on her face as she did so. Harry was standing behind her with his hands on her waist before he walked around to Donovan's cot and checked on the baby one last time.<p>

"And I am very much in love with you" Nikki replied just as quietly so they didn't wake Gabriel up. It was almost ten o'clock and they knew that the fireworks in the park which was close to their home would probably wake him up at midnight.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that"

"Through what?" Nikki asked, still not looking away from their sleeping baby as he shifted in his sleep and grunted quietly.

"The breastfeeding thing" Harry replied and Nikki looked up at him, still leaning on the side of the cot as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Harry it's fine, I knew it would happen when I decided to breastfeed. Some people don't like it and that's their problem, I'm not going to not breastfeed just because I'm worried about offending them. Anyway it was nice to have other people defend me as well"

"I know it was" Harry chuckled, walking around to her again and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Nikki smiled at him and straightened up, looping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"Take me to bed"

Harry chuckled and drew away from her slightly, taking her hand in his and leading her from the nursery and into their own bedroom.

* * *

><p>"They have good timing" Harry chuckled some hours later when they heard both babies crying, he and Nikki had been laying naked in bed after their lovemaking just talking about everything and nothing. "It's ten minutes to midnight"<p>

"Let's go and get those babies of ours then" Nikki smiled as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown from the chair next to the bed, slinging it on as Harry found his boxers and pulled them on. "Is the heating still on?"

"Yep, thought we'd leave it on for a while because it's cold outside"

Nikki nodded as she walked from the room, Harry following her as he pulled on a baggy t-shirt and made their way into the nursery.

"You wanted to see the New Year in with mummy, daddy and Donovan didn't you darling?" Nikki cooed as she pushed the side of Gabriel's cot down slightly and reached in to gently pick up her crying son. Harry did the same with Donovan as Nikki walked over to the window and opened the curtains with one hand before sitting herself on the low window ledge and moving Gabriel so he could look out of the window. Harry came to stand next to her, leaning against the wall with Donovan in his arms. The babies soon began to calm down when they felt their parent's comforting presence and were soon quiet, neither of them hungry and both of their nappies clean.

"We'll go and see the fireworks properly next year" Harry told his lover who looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly as he leant down and kissed her on the lips, Nikki responding eagerly before drawing away and leaning her head against the wall behind her as they drifted into comfortable silence which was only broken by occasional sobs and coughs from their children.

A few minutes later and the fireworks went up from the park, the loud noises and bangs making Gabriel jump slightly in Nikki's arms.

"Ssh darling" Nikki whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead "Happy New Year" she murmured before standing up and letting Harry kiss her as well, smiles on their lips as they did so.

"Happy New Year my darling" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donovan's head as well.

"Happy New Year"


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry I don't want to go back to school" Nikki shook her head as she refused to get out of bed to get ready for the new school term. "I'm not leaving our boys"

"Nikki I don't want to leave them either" Harry sighed as he sat down next to her curled up body and reached over to stroke her arm "But if we want to give them a brilliant life then we have to"

"I've never left them for _this_ long before"

"I know, but it's only for four hours a day" Harry reminded her "It's not like we have to be out of the house at the crack of dawn anymore either is it? Our earliest lesson starts at eleven"

"What if they need us?"

"Mum is here"

"You know they don't always settle for anyone apart from us" Nikki murmured and Harry could hear her getting tearful. He knew it would be a struggle to get Nikki to school but also knew that he had to do it if they were both going to be accepted into Oxford like they had put down for before Christmas. Their applications already sent off for various universities. "What if they think that we're abandoning them?"

Harry sighed quietly so Nikki couldn't hear him and continued to stroke her arm. He too didn't want to leave Donovan and Gabriel but he knew they had to, for one; they had a meeting with their form tutor that morning. He heard Nikki stifle a sob and saw her reach up to wipe her face free from some fallen tears.

"Four hours Nikki, that's all. Maybe four and a half in the snow. It'll go very quickly I promise"

"What if they need feeding?"

"You've made sure there's enough milk for the time we're away"

"What if there _isn't_?"

"Nikki come on" Harry sighed, pulling the duvet away from his lover and shaking his head "It has to happen at some point and you might as well get used to it now"

"Fine" Nikki snapped suddenly and sat up, crawling across to the opposite side of the bed to Harry and climbing off, wiping her face free from tears that were rapidly falling "I'm going to see our sons to tell them that we're not abandoning them"

Harry sighed loudly as she walked from the room and ran one hand through his hair, shaking his head as he stood up to follow his upset lover.

* * *

><p>"They normally have a feed at about half past eight and then again at about eleven o'clock" Nikki was telling Anne as Harry hovered in the background waiting to leave the house, both of them wrapped up in warm clothing. Nikki was doing everything in her power to avoid leaving at all and talking to Anne for a bit longer was one of those things. "The milk is in the.."<p>

"Nikki" Harry interrupted as he walked over and smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mum knows this"

Anne just shook her head at Harry and placed one hand on Nikki's arm.

"I know how hard it is to be leaving them for the first time"

Nikki nodded and bit back her tears as she did so.

"They'll be fine with me, you won't be long"

"Okay" Nikki took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face "I'll just go and check on them again" she murmured before walking out of the room and quickly running upstairs. She made her way into the nursery and a grin formed on her face at the mere sight of her sleeping children. "Hello" she murmured, leaning over into Gabriel's cot and gently kissing his forehead, part of her praying that both would wake up so she could spend some more time with them comforting them both. The oldest twin didn't however and his grip tightened on the soft blue blanket with cartoon elephants and giraffes along the seams. Nikki then reached over and picked up the blue mitten that had fallen off his hand and carefully pulled it on again, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "Mummy loves you very much and daddy and I will be home very soon from school. We have to go and learn lots of things so we can give you and Donny a very good life" she smiled and then straightened up, turning and leaning over Donovan's cot, kissing him on the forehead just as she had done with his older brother. "Mummy loves you very much as well" Nikki nodded and Donovan stirred slightly in his sleep, whimpering and then settling down again "Mummy and daddy will be home soon I promise"

"Nikki"

She stood up and turned slightly to see her lover standing in the doorway of the nursery. She turned away from him and shook her head, gripping the edge of Donovan's cot tightly as she forced away her tears.

"Come on darling"

"No"

Harry didn't say anything and Nikki heard him walk over and then heard the cot behind her creak slightly as Harry leant over it. She glanced behind her and a small smile flicked across her face as she saw Harry kissing Gabriel's head gently, telling him how much he loved him before straightening up again.

"I'm not the only one checking them again"

"You're not the only one worried about leaving them" Harry told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning over and kissing Donovan on the head as well "Daddy loves you as well" he murmured, stroking the baby's head gently so the little one knew that he was there.

"I don't want to go" Nikki whispered, Harry standing up and wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her warm skin gently before kissing her cheek.

"I know, but we must"

A few minutes passed and they just stared down at their babies, Harry rubbing Nikki's back as they stood there.

"Will Donovan..will he have the same opportunities as Gabriel?"

"I don't know, maybe" Harry replied "I'm sorry I don't know"

"'t's okay" Nikki whispered and leant up to press a soft kiss to his jaw "Come on" she sighed.

* * *

><p>"Nikki, Harry nice to see you back" Mrs McKenzie smiled at them as they walked into her office. "How are you?"<p>

"We're fine" Harry replied for both of them as Nikki sat down, already missing her babies a lot. She fiddled with the edge of her jacket and reached over to take Harry's hand in hers again.

"And the babies?"

"Two boys" Harry grinned proudly and squeezed Nikki's hand gently as a smile crossed her face as she thought of their children.

"Congratulations, what are their names?" Mrs McKenzie smiled as she pulled a folder towards them that contained the work that they had missed and she knew they wanted.

"Gabriel Harrison and Donovan Edward" Nikki smiled; she loved talking about her sons and would take every opportunity to do so. "They're eight, almost nine weeks old now"

"It doesn't seem possible" their teacher chuckled and shook her head "The last time I saw you you were pregnant"

"It's gone really quickly" Nikki shook her head, smiling as she did so and glancing at her lover who nodded along with her "I don't want it to; I want them to stay my babies forever"

Harry chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, stroking her back gently as he did so and squeezing her hand gently.

"But they're both healthy?" Mrs McKenzie asked and Nikki sighed, shaking her head slightly as Harry nodded.

"Donovan is deaf" Nikki told the teacher who looked up in shock and glanced at Harry and then to Nikki again "A side effect of contracting meningitis when he was three weeks old"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Harry shook his head "We're coping well and it could have been a lot worse. We're learning sign language as much as possible for when he's older as well. It's pretty easy to forget that he can't hear us at the moment"

"And..Gabriel?"

"He's fine, he's got Harry's lungs" Nikki giggled and Harry pouted at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as their teacher smiled at them.

"Good" Mrs McKenzie then nodded and glanced down at the folder that her arm was leaning on "Now this is the work that you missed in the weeks that you were off" she told them "If you need any help or you physically can't do it then go and see your teachers and explain. I'm sure they'll all understand"

"No we'll try and do it" Nikki shook her head "We need it and want to do it"

"Don't tire or stress yourself out" Mrs McKenzie warned them "It's hard work having one child, led alone two and I'm sure this work will come up later in the year when revision starts in class"

"True" Harry replied and Nikki nodded "We'll try and do it though"

"Many of the teachers have children and know what it's like so don't worry if you can't do it. Your children and your health is a lot more important at the moment"

* * *

><p>Harry and Nikki felt like they spent the rest of the day at school answering questions about them and the twins to other students who congratulated them, most however still held their previous prejudices and he had heard a few muttered comments under people's breaths but had ignored them, Nikki seeming to not have not heard them so he didn't want to draw attention to them and upset her. Some Harry heard even muttered amongst themselves as to why they were happy about having the babies when it had ruined their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Harry"<p>

"Oh god" Harry murmured as they heard Penny's voice from behind him as they sat in the science block foyer that lunch time. "What do you want?" he asked as he turned slightly on his chair to look at the bane of their lives.

"I heard you were back and wanted to see if it was true" Penny smiled and Harry shot his friends a look that clearly said 'help me', happy when Nikki walked around the corner after visiting the toilets.

"Hello Penny" she smirked as she walked over to them, Harry quickly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She leant down to press a kiss to the top of his head and then to his lips which he eagerly accepted before she pulled away.

"Nikki"

"Right now you've seen Harry you can go" Ada told Penny pointedly, nodding towards the door "Bye"

Nikki sniggered to herself as William and Georg laughed outright, Harry stifling his laughter by biting his lip slightly and tightening his grip on her waist.

"I heard that you have two boys" Penny then told Harry and the friends exchanged looks, wondering if the other young woman was on something that made her oblivious. "Congratulations"

"Thank you, Nikki and I are very happy" Harry told her, tightening his grip on Nikki and stroking her hip slightly. Nikki smiled down at him and nodded, running one hand through his hair.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yes but you're not seeing it" Harry smirked and Penny's face fell "Are you finished because I'm trying to look through some of the work I missed while I was being a dad"

Nikki chuckled at Penny who glared at the blonde woman, smirking slightly as she turned and walked away.

"You know you should find someone who would be a better mother to your children"

Nikki tensed slightly and felt Harry tighten his grip on her waist as Penny walked from the science block.

"Nikki ignore her" William told Nikki instantly as she turned to look down at Harry, her eyes smarting slightly.

"Yeah she doesn't know anything apart from how to open her legs on command" Ada agreed with the red head and Nikki giggled tearfully and wiped her eyes.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she saw Nikki trying to force down her distress at what she had just heard.

"I don't want anyone else and you are a brilliant mother to our sons" Harry whispered and Nikki nodded, her lover leaning down to kiss her gently before sitting down on his chair and pulling his fiancé onto his lap.

"God knows what she's going to be like if she finds out about Donny" Nikki murmured and Harry tutted loudly and kissed her cheek before going back to his work.

"Just ignore her, everyone else does" Georg told Nikki who smiled and nodded gratefully, trying to tell herself that things that other people said would never hurt her. Especially when it came to her being a mother.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello my darlings" Nikki grinned as she climbed into the bed where Harry had put Donovan and Gabriel while Nikki had been in the bathroom. "Mummy's missed you lots and lots today"

She leant down and kissed their heads gently before kneeling in front of them and tickling their stomachs, the twins gurgling happily and kicking their legs, their eyes following Nikki's hands as she moved them away from their bodies and moved her hair away from her face before returning them to the twins' tummies.

"So has daddy" Harry told them as he walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, leaning over and kissing both twins on the forehead. He then straightened up slightly and kissed Nikki, making her giggle as she ran one hand through his hair.

"I need you tonight" she whispered against his lips "We haven't made love in months"

Instead of denying her like he had done the last few times Nikki had come onto him he nodded and kissed her again. Smiles forming on both of their faces.

"If the boys allow"

"I know. Now I think I need to give my boys lots and lots of cuddles" Nikki told the babies as she turned back to them and leant down to kiss their foreheads gently once again, chuckling as her hair fell down in front of them and they grabbed some of the strands in their fists. "They inherited your obsession with my hair"

Harry laughed quietly as he climbed onto the bed and propped himself up against the headboard, watching his lover and their children.

"I don't have an obsession with your hair"

"Yes you do" Nikki laughed before blowing a raspberry on Donovan's hand, the baby gurgling and kicking his legs. Harry chuckled at the scene in front of him; he loved watching Nikki and their sons, marvelling at how brilliant she was with them. "Every time you're around me you have your hands in my hair"

"It's to stop me putting my hands anywhere else that isn't appropriate for the setting or company" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled "But I like your hair, it's nice and soft"

"I like you playing with it, it calms me down" Nikki told him before blowing a raspberry on Gabriel's hand, getting the same reaction from him as from his brother. "Did you two have a good few hours with grandma?"

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Harry then asked her and Nikki glanced up at him and shrugged "And today is our longest day, we leave straight before lunch for the rest of the week"

"Good, because it was horrible today" Nikki shook her head and Harry chuckled slightly, nodding in agreement at what she had said. Despite putting on a front so that he could look after Nikki, Harry had also hated the few hours away from their boys.

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful" Harry murmured as he kissed his way down Nikki's half naked body, only her underwear still on. Nikki chuckled as he reached her stomach but pushed him gently away from her.<p>

"Don't"

"Why?" Harry asked, moving her hands away from his cheeks and placing them by Nikki's side, holding them down so she couldn't stop him from kissing her stomach again.

"The baby fat is.."

"Beautiful" Harry mumbled through his slow and lazy kisses "Because it shows you've given us children"

"It'll go soon anyway" Nikki said, assuring herself more than Harry. She knew she wasn't fat but the little bit of weight that she had gained during her pregnancy made her feel slightly self-conscious. Harry looked up at her and pouted.

"Oh"

"Disappointed?" Nikki giggled and Harry shrugged, kissing her stomach again before moving up her body. She sat up slightly and let Harry undo her bra, moving so he could pull it off her "On the brighter side.." she glanced down at her larger breasts and Harry laughed, pushing her gently down onto her back .

"They were perfect to begin with"

"And they're not now?" Nikki smirked and Harry just rolled his eyes, stroking her side with his thumb before leaning down and kissing her shoulder, nipping at her skin slightly and making Nikki moan. She reached down and attempted to push her knickers down her legs but Harry quickly stopped her. "Harry" she whined, arching her hips slightly and pressing herself against his own arousal. She heard his slight intake of breath but he just smirked.

"Patience my love"

He leant down to kiss her neck again and they both sighed loudly as they heard one of the twins cry loudly through the baby monitor. Nikki moaned quietly and leant her head back on the pillow, Harry sighing into her neck before they looked at each other and chuckled.

"I'll go" Nikki told him as she pushed him off her, climbing off the bed and not bothering to put her bra back on as she grabbed her dressing gown instead "I won't be long" she smirked and Harry nodded.

Nikki then walked from the room and next door to the nursery, pushing the door open and walking over to Gabriel who was crying loudly.

"Hey you" Nikki smiled as she picked him up and cradled the baby against her chest; she quickly checked his nappy and then realised that it was time for his feed "Are you hungry my darling?"

She walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down, offering Gabriel her breast and smiling as he began to suckle greedily. Nikki looked up at the revolving night light that spread colourful pictures of planes onto the wall and the ceiling, keeping a bit of light for the babies if they woke up in the night.

"Now you drink up and then let me and daddy spend some time together" Nikki whispered to Gabriel who followed her hand with his eyes as she reached up and moved some of her hair away from her face, quickly returning her hand to support him. "We haven't had this special time together for a long time but I know that daddy doesn't mind when you interrupt, neither do I"

"They're both fine now" Nikki told Harry as she walked swiftly into the room and closed the door , making her way quickly over to the bed and straddling Harry before he could do anything else. "Now where were we?"

Harry smirked at her before quickly rolling them over and claiming Nikki's lips with his.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for being good boys last night" Harry spoke to the twins the next morning as he walked into their nursery to check on them, the babies awake but content in their Moses baskets as they watched the moving mobile above them, almost enchanted by it and the colours. Harry glanced up at it as well and chuckled before turning back to the babies and leaning down to kiss each of them on the forehead "Mummy and daddy were able to spend some special time together for the first time in a while. But to be honest we don't mind if we don't have this special time a lot anymore because we love you both very much, and would rather have you two and get interrupted than not have you at all"<p>

He then leant down and kissed Gabriel on the forehead before then doing the same with Donovan and stroking the youngest baby's head gently. Harry straightened up and walked from the nursery when he was satisfied that the babies were fine and content for a while, leaving the door opened slightly as he did so.

"How are they?" Nikki asked as he walked back into the bedroom, his lover strolling out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her damp hair falling down her back.

"Content with staring at the mobile" Harry chuckled "Small things and all that"

"I wouldn't know "Nikki smirked, her eyes flicking to his crotch and then to his face, a cheeky grin on Harry's face as she shrugged and walked over to the bed where her clothes were laid out.

"I should thank you for that"

"Shouldn't it be me thanking you" Nikki chuckled as Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "Harry no"

"No what?"

"No we can't do anything" Nikki laughed and elbowed him gently in the stomach as he attempted to undo her towel "We can't be late for our second day back at school with anything apart from things to do with our boys"

"I would be worth it though"

"Yes but we can't" Nikki giggled, turning around and shaking her head "Later if the boys let us"

"Okay" Harry nodded and stole a quick kiss from her "I'm going for a shower so I'm not distracted by your beautiful body"

"You're going for a shower because you smell of sex" Nikki told him and Harry laughed loudly, nodding as he turned around and walked into the bathroom, leaving Nikki to get changed in peace.


	16. Chapter 16

One month later and Harry and Nikki found themselves at Oxford University one Saturday afternoon for their university interviews. Because they had put details about themselves and their family commitments they were also asked to bring the twins just as confirmation and had spent the morning wandering around showing the eleven week old babies the parks and the buildings that they might be growing up around and in. They were both well prepared for their interviews, having done research beforehand and both Harry and Nikki thought that their separate interviews went well and were happy with their performances.

* * *

><p>"So do you think we'll get in?" Nikki asked Harry as they walked down one of the corridors and in the direction of the exit.<p>

"Well I think the interviews went well" Harry shrugged and glanced at Nikki who looked away from the buggy in front of her and nodded slightly. "We just have to wait and see won't we?"

"I don't like waiting" Nikki pouted and Harry chuckled, nudging her side gently before wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I want to know what we're going to be doing; it's a big thing now that we have the boys as well"

"I know, it won't be long though from what they said"

"Good. Oh sorry" Nikki apologised as a man who looked slightly older than they were ran out of the lift in front of them, almost running into them. He stopped himself just in time and gave them both an apologetic look, running one hand through his short dark brown hair.

"Don't apologise, it's my fault. I need to look where I'm going" the man shook his head and then frowned, looking at them closely and a look of realisation crossed his face "Harry and Nikki right?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and then smiled "Leo Dalton? You came to.."

"Your school yes" Leo nodded, happy that they remembered him even though it was a while ago, it was nice that he was remembered and took his advice if they were there at the university "Nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"We just had our interviews" Harry explained as they shook Leo's hand, smiling at the slightly older man.

"How did they go? Or how do you think they went?" Leo asked, glancing down at the pram that Nikki was leaning on and then back at the younger couple.

"Well the tutors seemed impressed" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded slightly "But what's not to be impressed about?"

Nikki rolled her eyes as Leo laughed at the younger man's joke and self-assurance. He liked people like that who were self assured but not selfish or arrogant.

"I think you'll both get on well here. Who are these then?" he smiled as he looked down into the pram, unable to ignore them anymore, Nikki pushing the top down so he could see the twins better. "They're gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled proudly "This is Donovan" she motioned to said baby "And this is Gabriel, they're eleven weeks old"

"Congratulations, identical?" Leo smiled and the parents nodded, both of them smiling at the acceptance that not many people gave to them "So Nikki weren't you wondering whether to read anthropology or not?" the older man then asked as though he was trying to remember if it was her or not.

"Yes I was, but I'm doing medicine now" Nikki smiled and leant on the buggy slightly, looking down when Donovan opened his eyes and began to whimper slightly. She reached into the buggy and placed her hand on his stomach, the action soothing the baby slightly as his whimpers died down before the crying started. "If I get in of course" she added, looking up at Leo but leaving her hand resting on Donovan's small body.

"I'm sure you both will" Leo assured them both and turned when he heard a female voice "Ah, this is my wife Theresa"

"Nice to meet you" Harry smiled as the young woman smiled and nodding, shaking his and Nikki's hand.

"And yourself"

"Harry and Nikki" Leo introduced them "They're hoping to study medicine here"

"Well good luck with that" the woman chuckled "I'm only visiting from Bath, it's too intelligent for me here" she laughed and Leo tutted.

"Don't be silly, you could have come here"

"Well I didn't want to, too close to you" Theresa shook her head, smirking at her husband who just gave her a withering look, and then looked down at the buggy, her smile becoming slightly forced, something that Nikki saw instantly. "Oh they're adorable" the older woman then grinned as she walked around for a better look at the babies. "What are their names? How old are they?"

"Now come on sweetheart" Leo told his wife and placed one hand on her back "I'm sure Harry and Nikki have a lot to get on with"

"No it's okay" Nikki shook her head and Theresa smiled at her thankfully before she replied to her questions "This is Gabriel" she motioned to the still sleeping baby "He's the oldest. And this is Donovan" she smiled at the still awake baby and he kicked his legs, grinning happily at her and drooling around his fist as he sucked on it "They're eleven weeks old, just"

"Well they're gorgeous" Theresa told the parents, Harry smiling and wrapping one arm around her back.

"Thank you" Nikki whispered but saw the sadness in Theresa's eyes as she glanced down at the babies again.

Just then someone slammed a door and Gabriel jumped in his sleep, his tiny face screwing up as he began to cry loudly. His parents chuckled and Harry reached into the pram for the crying baby, cradling him and his blanket to his shoulder as he began to soothe their oldest. Donovan however was just content to lay in the buggy with Nikki's hand still on his stomach, kicking his legs and then grinning at her. Nikki grinned back at him and leant down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Why didn't.." Theresa trailed off and blushed, looking away from the youngest twin and shaking her head "Sorry"

"No it's okay, Donny is deaf"

"Oh" Leo sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Nikki smiled, she and Harry were used to that reaction when they told people about Donovan's deafness, neither could really work out why people were sorry, he was just the same as Gabriel except he couldn't hear. "It was caused by meningitis so we're just thankful that the deafness was all that happened to him"

* * *

><p>"You're exhausted" Harry told Nikki as the two of them walked into the house later that evening. They had had a long train journey and had been awake extra early that morning for their interviews "Go to bed, I'll sort the twins out"<p>

"They need a bath, _I_ need a bath, they need feeding..".

"Okay, go and run a bath for yourself and we can put their bath on it while you're in yours" Harry suggested and Nikki nodded, kissing him on the lips, her lover wrapping his arms around her waist as he allowed her to deepen the kiss. Nikki then broke the kiss and pressed her lips to Harry's jaw before they unwrapped themselves from each other. "I'll sort them out, go and run a bath" Harry repeated and Nikki nodded, stealing another quick kiss before jogging up the stairs to the bathroom, letting her lover sort the twins out.

* * *

><p>"Donny is a real water baby isn't he?" Nikki chuckled as she lounged in the bath, Harry carefully holding Donovan in the baby bath that was filled with warm water, Nikki supporting Gabriel gently as the baby kicked his legs, a grin on his face as she tickled his tummy gently. Donovan gurgled happily and grinned toothlessly as Harry dripped water down the baby's chest and stomach.<p>

"They both look so much like you when they smile" Harry smiled at Nikki before looking back at Donovan who continued to gurgle, splashing the water with his tiny hands and jumping when it splashed over him.

"They have gorgeous smiles" Nikki sighed as she sat up in the bath and leant forward to kiss Gabriel's wet blonde hair gently. "I can't believe they're smiling already, they've been doing it for a while but it shows they're growing up and that's scary" Nikki murmured tearfully, the hormones that were still raging around her body making her more upset than she thought she'd be.

"Hey, they're still our babies" Harry consoled Nikki as he looked away from Donovan and saw Nikki nodding quickly.

"I know, it's just my hormones" Nikki smiled and leant forward to kiss Harry on the lips "I love you"

"I love you" Harry responded and then turned to the babies, signing 'I love you' to them and making Nikki giggle.

"They love you too" Nikki told him and Harry smiled happily at his family. They were all he needed and once again he vowed to protect them with everything that he was, they were just too precious to him.

Harry and Nikki had quickly become accustomed to using their hands for certain words when speaking to the twins and after a few days it had become natural to them, having caught themselves many times doing it when they were talking to adults as well, especially at school where it raised questions from the other pupils. They had been getting lessons most Saturday mornings at the hospital when they could actually attend and Darren was also teaching them some things as well. The boys also went to the hospital with them and it had been proven that babies began to sign months before they could even begin to speak.

* * *

><p>"Who's my handsome little boy?" Nikki cooed to Donovan, signing the word for 'boy' as she cradled him in her arms, the small baby falling asleep in her arms as she continued to stroke his soft blonde hair gently. When she was sure that he was fully asleep a few minutes later she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, gently as not to wake him and then placed him in his cot. Donovan let out a quiet cough and his face screwed up slightly but Nikki rested one hand on his stomach to calm him down as he began to whimper, both boys were comforted by this action when they were on the verge, especially Donovan because he couldn't hear them to know that they were there. Donovan soon settled down however under his mother's touch and his breathing evening out quickly just as Harry walked into the room with Gabriel in his arms.<p>

"He's all clean and ready for bed" Harry smiled as he kissed his son on the forehead and handed him to Nikki who did the same. "You're going to sleep well aren't you?" he asked the baby, signing 'sleep' as he did so.

"Yes he is" Nikki nodded as Gabriel began to fuss in her arms "Ssh ssh ssh" she murmured as Harry watched them closely, a proud smile on his face as he saw his fiancé and their child. He loved watching them together especially when Nikki wasn't aware of his presence "You be good now Gabriel okay? Mummy and daddy need to sleep as well and I know you and your brother will be up a lot of times in the night for feeding and nappy changes. Daddy was right; you did start crying more when you got a little bit older. But don't tell daddy that" she whispered in a loud voice and glanced up at Harry "His ego can't get any bigger"

Harry pouted at her and Nikki giggled, glancing down at their son and finding his eyes closing slowly. Harry walked around Nikki to Donovan's cot and leant over to gently kiss the baby on the forehead, whispering that he loved him a lot.

"Mummy and daddy need some sleep now darling"

"Sleep?" Harry then chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss to her neck "What you were telling me earlier about what you want to do to me wasn't anything to do with sleep" he whispered and Nikki shivered in delight as she turned her head slightly and smiled at her lover, Harry then leant down and kissed Gabriel on the head.

"I love you" he told the almost asleep baby before looking up at Nikki "I'll put him down, you go and rest"

"I'm fine" Nikki giggled "You go"

"Sure?"

"Yes Harry no go, I won't be long"

"Okay" Harry nodded as he stole a kiss from his lover "I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

><p>"Hey" Harry murmured as he reached into Gabriel's cot to pick up the crying child "Hey, what's wrong my little one?" he whispered, cradling the baby against his shoulder as he carefully checked his nappy from the side. It was clean and Harry knew that Nikki had only fed him half an hour beforehand so he wasn't hungry "Do you just want a cuddle?" Harry chuckled quietly, doing the front of the babygrow up again as he sat on the rocking chair and reached over to turn the baby monitor down slightly so the crying didn't alert Nikki who was fast asleep. They hadn't made love, they'd just talked for a while before curling up to sleep together, both of them knowing that their babies would interrupt them and they both needed sleep more than they needed to make love. "Daddy can give you lots of cuddles" he told Gabriel, making sure that the baby could see his face as he spoke just out of habit for doing it with Donovan as well. Gabriel had begun to calm down as soon as he had felt Harry pick him up and now his cries had turned into small sobs, a few small tears falling down his face. "Hey, what's this?" Harry asked as he placed Gabriel gently on his legs and wiped his son's face "My little boy shouldn't be crying" he cooed to the baby who let out another quiet sob, his green eyes still filled with unshed tears as his bottom lip trembled. Harry sighed and chuckled, he knew that if his twins kept up that look when they were older he wouldn't ever be able to say no to them. They looked so much like Nikki that it amazed Harry sometimes even if they did have his eyes. However Nikki always told him that they looked like him. They definitely had him wrapped around their little fingers; Nikki was included in that however but he would never have it any other way.<p>

Harry then realised that Gabriel had stopped crying and he smiled, the baby smiling up at him tearfully and making Harry's heart jump in his chest at the sight.

"I love you and your brother so much" Harry breathed as he picked Gabriel up and cradled him in his arms against his chest, kissing his head gently and offering the baby one of his fingers which Gabriel gripped hold of. "And your mummy as well, you have all made my life complete, hmm. And when we're a little bit older mummy and daddy are going to get married and mummy will finally have my last name. We might even have more babies in future, when we're a little bit older but we'll always love you just as much"

A few minutes later and Gabriel was fast asleep in Harry's arms, his father leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before standing up and walking over to the cot and laying the baby down in it. Gabriel however started to whimper slightly in his sleep, his bottom lip trembling. Harry smiled slightly and placed his hand gently on Gabriel's small body, the action familiar to the baby as he settled down and fell asleep once more."Ssh young man, time for you to sleep now"

He then smiled and covered his son with the blanket, leaning over and kissing him gently on the head before pulling the side of the cot up and then checking on Donovan who was still asleep. Harry then walked from the bedroom, the nightlight spreading colourful planes over the wall and ceiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's this then?" Nikki smiled at Gabriel as she lay on the sofa with him, her legs drawn up to her chest and her son resting on them. She handed him one of the twins' brightly coloured toys and Gabriel instantly reached up and grabbed it, his tiny hand wrapping around it. He shook it and laughed at the rattling noise that came out of the toy caterpillar, shaking it again to get the same reaction, his green eyes lighting up. Nikki couldn't help but smile when she heard her baby laughing and leant forward to kiss him on the forehead, moving back again to let Gabriel play with the toy.

Harry and Nikki had wondered how Donovan was going to get enjoyment out of the toys if he couldn't hear them, then they realised that he had become fascinated by the different textures and colours that were on the various toys while Gabriel focussed mainly on the sounds and textures.

Nikki giggled loudly when Gabriel squeezed one of the caterpillars feet and jumped when a loud squeak came from it, a shocked look crossing his face for a few seconds that was so adorable it made his mother laugh loudly, before he giggled and waved the toy to hear the rattling sound again.

"You're very clever aren't you Gabriel" Nikki told her son, shifting slightly but staying in the same position so Gabriel could see her when she was talking to him. They hoped that even though he wasn't deaf like Donovan was, he would learn to lip read as well as sign, it would be useful for him if he could. "You learn quickly just like your daddy"

She glanced up as the door opened and Harry walked into the room, smiling at her lover as he walked over and leant on the back of the sofa, kissing her on the cheek before glancing at Gabriel who was still enthralled by the toy in his hands.

"Donovan is asleep" Harry told Nikki who smiled and nodded, stealing another kiss from him and making him chuckle. "Isn't this one going to sleep?"

"Nope" Nikki chuckled and looked back at Gabriel who didn't seem at all tired. They'd noticed that since Donovan's illness and the loss of his hearing he had gone to sleep quicker and stayed asleep for longer than Gabriel, probably because he wasn't distracted and woken up by noises as his older brother was. "And he's just fed, I thought that might tire him out like it normally does but no"

"Because you're exciting him" Harry laughed as he tickled Gabriel's tummy, the baby squealing and grinning, waving the toy caterpillar around before putting it back in his mouth again and chewing on it with his toothless gums.

"Excuse me, don't blame it all on me Cunningham" Nikki laughed as Harry continued to tickle their son "He was just calming down then and then you started to tickle him"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Nikki giggled and shook her head "And for that you can get him off to sleep"

"My pleasure" Harry smiled and took Gabriel from Nikki's legs, his girlfriend kissing the baby's head as he did so. "You'll go to sleep for daddy won't you my boy? We'll go and talk about planes"

"That _will_ send him to sleep" Nikki murmured and Harry mock glared at her over the top of Gabriel's head as he walked around the sofa and sat down next to his lover, placing their son in his arms and cradling him closely to his chest so the baby could feel his heartbeat.

"Mummy just doesn't understand the fine intricacy that comes with planes" Harry shook his head at Gabriel who just stared up at him, waving the caterpillar around as he listened his to father's voice "She doesn't understand how wonderful they are"

"Please don't bore him" Nikki told Harry without looking away from the sign language book on her lap "Or traumatise him by telling him about the _fine intricacies_ that come with planes"

Harry pouted at her and Nikki glanced up at him for a few seconds, smirking as she went back to her book.

"Well maybe we should take them to Duxford" Harry suggested to his fiancé as he shifted Gabriel into a better position, the baby turning his attention back his toy as he shook it, gurgling and smiling happily at the noises it was making. "Then they can hear the planes and..I mean Gabriel will, Donovan can look at them and see how amazing and interesting they are" he chuckled and Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes" she nodded "Large lumps of metal, really interesting"

"If you knew what went into one of those lumps of metal then you'll be interested as well" Harry laughed and Nikki grinned at him and shook her head.

"Nope" she disagreed with him "But I would like to take them there so they know what their daddy is obsessed with"

"I'm not obsessed" Harry chuckled and turned back to Gabriel "Daddy just likes planes that's all, like mummy likes her gardening and her butterflies"

"Butterflies are pretty, planes aren't"

"They are beautiful in their own way" Harry told her and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say Harry" Nikki laughed and Harry chuckled at her as she rested her head on the back of the sofa, turning her eyes to the book on her legs. "The boys will probably start signing before they actually start talking" Nikki told him suddenly and Harry looked back at her. "Some babies start signing at around six months, that's pretty scary when you think about it. They only start to say a few words at around eleven months old"

"So they could be talking to us very soon, well in a few months" Harry smiled and Nikki shook her head, pouting slightly.

"Please don't say that, and anyway they're only eleven weeks old" Nikki smiled and looked back at the book, turning the page and resting her head on the back of the sofa again. "I don't want them to grow up"

"I know" Harry sighed, not taking his eyes away from Gabriel as the baby's eyes began to droop slightly. "You go to sleep" he told the baby "Then mummy and daddy can have some time together"

"Not right now Harry"

"I didn't mean _that_ sort of time" Harry rolled his eyes at his lover and chuckled "I meant just spending some time together"

Nikki smiled up at him and nodded, putting the book on the arm of the sofa and then moving so she was snuggled up to Harry's side, looping her arms through his and looking at Gabriel who was resting the toy on his chest, a sleepy look on his face as he whimpered and yawned, his parents chuckling at him.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss being pregnant?" Harry asked suddenly later on as the two of them sat snuggled up on the sofa, Gabriel having been taken up to the nursery half an hour before when he had finally fallen asleep in Harry's arms.<p>

"Where did that come from?" Nikki asked, turning away from Artemis and Eos who were playing around on the floor in front of the fire.

"I was just wondering" Harry shrugged as he moved his arm away from Nikki, his lover kneeling next to him and grabbing a pillow to wrap her arms around. "I mean you kept telling me throughout the pregnancy that you enjoyed being pregnant and I was wondering if you miss it"

"Sometimes I miss it because I became so used to having all the extra weight, the bump and the babies moving in me but sometimes I think I forget what it was exactly like" Nikki frowned as she tried to explain "You know when you hurt yourself and you're in pain but then afterwards you completely forget about it but you have vague idea what it felt like?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled.

"That's what I feel about the pregnancy"

"Will you do it again?"

"Not right now" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled and shook his head "But yes I will at some point, if you want to that is"

"Of course I do" Harry grinned and leant across to kiss her "I'm just happy that you want more with me"

"Same" Nikki nodded and kissed him again as Harry smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek gently, his lover leaning into his touch "But it won't be for a good few years yet"

"I wasn't expecting it to be anytime soon" Harry rolled his eyes and Nikki slapped his arm gently, chuckling at him.

"Well I don't know. For all I know you're plotting to get me pregnant again soon" she giggled and Harry laughed and shook his head. "Anyway you can't because I'm breastfeeding and I can't get pregnant while I'm breastfeeding"

Harry mock pouted at her and Nikki laughed, giggling when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto his lap, discarding the pillow and leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

"Harry answer the door please, I have Donovan" Nikki called out to Harry as she heard the doorbell ring. Harry walked through from the kitchen and nodded, throwing the washing up cloth over the back of the sofa as Nikki placed Donovan on her shoulder to burp him. The baby however began to fuss and Nikki moved him to her legs, sitting him up and supporting his head and holding the bib gently against his mouth as she rubbed her back. "There we go" she smiled as her son coughed up some of his milk "That makes you feel better doesn't it?"

She turned slightly when she heard Harry's raised voice in the hallway but turned back to Donovan as he spat up some more milk and then coughed slightly. Nikki chuckled and wiped his mouth gently; turning to look around again when the front door slammed loudly and rapid footsteps approached the living room. Nikki quickly stood up and clutched Donovan to her when she saw her father standing behind the sofa.

"Nikki I'm sorry, he barged in" Harry apologised as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek "I suggest you get out" he added to Victor, glaring at him.

"Nikki who's this?" Victor ignored Harry as he smiled and nodded to the baby in Nikki's arms.

"None of your business, get out" Nikki told him loudly as she absentmindedly rubbed Donovan's back, tightening her grip on him slightly but not enough to hurt him.

"My grandson?" Victor murmured as he looked at the baby and Nikki nodded once, glancing down at Donovan who was holding his head up away from her shoulder and grasping at a piece of her hair. "He's gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded as she looked back at her father "Now get out"

"I want to talk to you. Please"

"No" Nikki shook her head, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat "No dad, not after everything you've said and done"

"Niks I'm sorry" Victor begged her "Please, allow prison to change a man?"

Nikki looked at him and found part of her relenting, the other part of her hating that part for being so weak. He was her father and some part of him still loved her, some part of her that was still connected to him because he was her father. Against the better judgement of the other large proportion of her she sighed and nodded, hearing Harry sigh as well as Victor smiled happily.

"Nikki.."

"Can you take Donovan" Nikki told Harry as she handed their son to him, her lover gently cradling him in his arms as he nodded, knowing that nothing he said would change Nikki's mind. He hated what she was doing but he wasn't going to say anything while Victor was around, not when he could get violent and potentially hurt Nikki and Donovan. He wouldn't go far though.

"I'll go and clean him up" Harry murmured and Nikki nodded, smiling gratefully at him as he turned and walked from the room, giving Victor a warning glance as he did so.

"How have you been?" Victor asked as Nikki sat down on the sofa, leaning her elbow on the arm and running one hand through her hair.

"Fine, there have been ups and downs but that's life isn't it?" Nikki replied and shook her head at her father, keeping her eyes trained on him as he nodded and sat down on the edge of the armchair.

"Congratulations by the way, on the baby"

"Babies, remember" Nikki amended automatically and bit back a chuckle when she saw the look dawn on her father's face as he remembered. Then the unrelenting part of her realised that her own father hadn't remembered that his daughter was having twins. If that wasn't monumental then she didn't know what was. "Twins, two boys" she added after a few seconds.

"Congratulations" Victor murmured and Nikki nodded, biting her lip slightly as she leant back on the sofa and fiddled with the edge of her jumper. "What are their names, my grandsons?"

Nikki squared her jaw and shook her head.

"You have to earn the right to be a grandfather; you don't just automatically become one just because your daughter has given birth"

"I'll try Nikki, please let me try" Victor begged her suddenly and Nikki was shocked but didn't let it show "I want to make up for everything that I've ever said and done wrong against you. I know it will take some time but...please"

Against her better judgement Nikki found herself nodding slightly, her mind screaming at her that she was being stupid and that he hadn't changed at all, that he just wanted back in her life for some support or money or whatever it was that he wanted.

"Thank you so much Nikki. I won't let you down I promise. I'll show you that I can be a brilliant dad"

"This is your last chance" Nikki told him quietly and Victor nodded "I mean it, one more chance and if you fail then that's it"

"I won't. I'll try my hardest"

Nikki nodded again but didn't smile back at him when he smiled at her.

"May I see them?"

"They're asleep" Nikki shook her head, she just wasn't ready for him to see them properly yet "It's difficult to get them to sleep so we don't do anything to wake them when they do"

Nikki didn't tell him that she was still having difficulty not picking them up and cuddling them whenever she saw them.

"Oh okay. How old are they now?"

"Eleven weeks" Nikki replied and tried not to show how awkward she was feeling having this conversation with this man.

"And you're okay? I mean after the birth, looking after them..." he trailed off and Nikki chuckled, wondering why he was so concerned for her now whereas a few months before all he did was drink and occasionally hurt her physically.

"I'm fine"

"Well I remember your mother being very tired in the months after your birth"

"Harry's been very good, he refuses to let me do everything" Nikki smiled as she mentioned her lover and then frowned "I can't imagine you did that did you? I heard you weren't even there for my birth"

"Nikki..."

The door opened and Harry walked back into the room, glancing at Victor and shaking his head at Nikki, frowning in confusion. Nikki just shook her head slightly as Victor looked around and smiled at Harry, standing up quickly.

"Harry, Nikki's given me a second chance to.."

"She's what?"

"Given me a second chance"

"A second chance?" Harry laughed bitterly "It sounds like your tenth chance to me"

"Harry please" Nikki begged her fiancé as she stood up and walked over to him "Don't start, not now"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Harry murmured as he turned away from them and ran one hand through is hair, shaking his head "He physically abused you, he left you to fend for yourself when you were practically a child, he mentally abused you amongst other things and you still give him more chances. Why Nikki?" Harry shouted at her and Nikki jumped, her eyes filling with tears. He'd never shouted at her before and it scared her.

"Harry please I.."

"Get out. I want to talk to Nikki" Harry told Victor, ignoring his lover who was trying to hold back her tears "Out of our house _now_"

"I'll see you soon Nikki. Yes?" Victor asked her but Nikki ignored him. He sighed and walked from the room, throwing Harry a dirty look that was given straight back at him tenfold.

When they heard the front door close Nikki turned away from Harry and bit back her tears, shrugging Harry away when he went to touch her.

"Leave me alone" she whispered tearfully but Harry shook his head.

"No. Now tell me what the hell you are thinking"

"He's my dad. I couldn't help it, part of me..part of me..just..." Nikki sobbed and turned to look at her lover, tears streaming down her face "And he..he promised me that..he..."

"Nikki how many times has he broken his promises you?" Harry asked her angrily, slamming his hand on the back of the sofa and making Nikki jump. "How many times?" he shouted and Nikki let out a sob.

"Stop it" she cried and shook her head, her face wet with her tears and her stomach already aching from her sobbing "Harry please you're..scaring me"

Harry's demeanour changed instantly as he heard his lover and saw her tears. He shook his head a felt his eyes fill with tears, taking a step forward as he began to cry as well.

"Nikki I'm sorry. I'm so so...sorry" he sobbed, reaching out a shaking hand to place it on her shoulder. Nikki didn't shrug him off but looked down at the floor, crying quietly as Harry wrapped his arms hesitantly around her and drew her into his body as she clung to him. Harry tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her neck, crying quietly into her loose hair as he did so, his body shaking against hers. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..my..emotions..they were..I didn't...mean...to"

"I...know" Nikki sobbed against his chest "I know, I shouldn't..have...believed him..but he's...my...dad..and I...just...want to...believe...him so much..I just..want..him to..."

"I know what that's like" Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to try and stop his tears as he moved away from her slightly and stroked her hair and her cheek. "Wanting to believe in them but...sometimes they just...they just don't deserve it Nikki"

"I wish he was..as..brilliant..as you are..as a daddy"

"Did I scare you?" Harry whispered as they continued to cling to each other, neither wanting to let go. Nikki reached up and wiped her face as she attempted to control her breathing to a normal rate again.

"No"

"Yes I did" Harry nodded, getting tearful at the thought of doing what he dreaded doing. Hurting and scaring his lover or their children.

"You didn't. I knew you wouldn't and couldn't do anything to me" Nikki told him, moving away and placing her hands on his damp cheeks, her own cheeks wet from her tears and her breathing almost back to normal. "You didn't scare me Harry. I promise you that, please believe me"

"I don't.." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and continued "I don't want to turn out like dad. Now that I'm a dad myself it's been niggling at me. Every time one of the boys cry I always wonder how I'm going to react when they do it in the future and I have work to do or if I'm tired, if I get annoyed and snap at them or you and..." he trailed off and looked up at Nikki who was watching him closely, shaking her head as she stroked his cheek with her thumb "I couldn't bear the thought of you or our babies being..scared..of..me" he sobbed and tears rolled down his face and over Nikki's hands.

"Harry my love calm down" Nikki told him calmly, shaking her head at him "I will never be scared of you and neither will our boys because you won't be like that"

"I bet mum thought that when she met dad" Harry shook his head and Nikki started to get angry at him, pushing it down and refusing to let it show. "Until he started to drink and..hit her and I..I don't want that to happen to..you..or.." he trailed off and Nikki snapped.

Harry gasped and stumbled back slightly, placing his hand on his cheek as Nikki's hand collided with his face with a loud slapping noise the echoed around the room.

"Fine" she shouted at him, shrugging and walking towards the door "Fine, if you think that then you can go and leave. I can raise our children perfectly fine on my own" she screamed at him before running out of the room. Both of them crying loudly as Nikki ran up to their bedroom and Harry sat down heavily on the sofa, holding his cheek as tears slipped down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nikki" Harry murmured softly as he walked into the nursery to see Nikki curled up on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, her face buried in her knees as her small body shook with her sobs. Harry sighed and closed the door softly behind him, glancing at Donovan and Gabriel as he walked past their cots, the babies fast asleep.

"Go 'way" Nikki sobbed through her tears as she shook her head, gripping her legs tighter against her as she turned her head away from Harry.

"No" Harry told her as he leant against the wall next to his lover and slid down it, stretching his legs in front of him and placing his hands on his thighs.

A few quiet minutes passed in which all they could hear was the steady breathing of their twins and the only light in the room was that of the nightlight that Harry kept his eyes trained on, the bright planes making him smile slightly. He'd remember when he brought it, Nikki had been seven months pregnant and he'd been out on his own and had seen it in one of the baby shops on the high street, not passing the opportunity to buy it. Nikki had just laughed at him and kissed him, telling him that he was making them plane addicts before they were even born.

"I'm sorry I slapped you"

Harry turned to look at Nikki when he heard her quiet voice and his heart sunk when he saw the tear stains on her face, her eyes red and puffy. She still looked stunningly beautiful and Harry's heart ached when he thought about how if she left him that she could have any man that she wanted.

"I think I deserved it"

"You did, for talking about yourself like that" Nikki nodded and gave Harry a hesitant smile, receiving one back. Harry reached up and gently took one of Nikki's hands in his, stroking her knuckles gently with his thumb as she closed her fingers around his. "Please don't ever do that again. I hated it"

"I'm sorry" Harry sighed and shook his head, leaning it back on the wall but keeping hold of Nikki's hand, still stroking it gently. "I don't regret Donovan and Gabriel if that's what you're thinking"

"I wasn't thinking that" Nikki shook her head.

"You don't want me to leave do you?"

The quiet tone that Harry used broke her heart and Nikki shook her head, forcing away her tears as did so.

"_No_, I'm sorry I said that I didn't mean it. I was angry at you for saying those things about yourself and I just.." Nikki told him and shook her head again as she trailed off "You're not your father Harry. Please remember that if you get angry again, everyone gets angry at some point. Don't take it that because you are angry that you're turning into your father. And we're both bound to get frustrated with the babies at some point, however much we don't want to, I hate thinking about it but we will. All parents do I think"

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded as Nikki slid onto the floor and cuddled up next to him; resting her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach, their hands still entwined. Harry wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head gently and then resting his cheek on the same spot. He then looked back up at the planes dancing on the walls and the ceiling and couldn't help but smile as Nikki tightened her grip on him. He absentmindedly stroked Nikki's hair and kissed the top of her head again.

"I love you" he whispered to her and Nikki smiled, closing her eyes contentedly.

"I love you. Don't ever think I don't"

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Harry woke up with a very stiff back, he frowned and opened his eyes, wincing as he moved and then remembered everything. He and Nikki must have fallen asleep quickly after their reconciliation and were still sitting curled up together in the nursery. Harry looked down at himself and saw Nikki with her head resting on his lap their hands still combined on his leg. He hated to disturb her but knew they had to move to their bedroom and get properly ready for bed.<p>

"Nikki" he murmured but his lover just moaned in protested and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Harry chuckled and tried again, moving her hair away from her face and stroking it gently. "Nikki wake up darling"

"No" Nikki murmured as she sleepily opened her eyes and then frowned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Why are we in here?"

"We fell asleep after we made up" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, smiling and kissing him on the lips just as Gabriel let out a whimper and began to cry. Nikki then stood up and ran one hand through her lose hair, smiling down at the crying baby as she reached into the cot and placed one hand on his stomach, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"You need a nappy change don't you darling?" she asked as she leant down and picked him up, kissing his cheek gently as she cradled him against her shoulder.

"I'll do it, you go and sleep" Harry told Nikki but she chuckled and shook her head.

"I can do it, it won't take long"

"Come on" Harry shook his head and reached over for Gabriel, Nikki smiling slightly and letting him take their son from her. "Go and sleep, you look exhausted"

"Well thank you very much Harry" Nikki giggled, too tired to say anything else as he leant down and kissed her gently. "I _am_ exhausted"

"I think that's the first time you've admitted that since our boys came along" Harry frowned and walked over to the baby changing table on the other side of the room "Go to bed and have a good sleep, I will sort these two out during the night"

"I can't.."

"Yes you can, I'm their daddy and I will look after them while you get a proper night's sleep. If you want I can sleep in a spare room with the monitor so.."

"No" Nikki told him quickly and shook her head "Don't you dare, I can't sleep without you, or that monitor"

"Okay, see you soon"

Nikki smiled before walking out of the door and leaving Harry to change their sons.

A few minutes later when Nikki was lying in bed Harry walked into the room and closed the door quietly. He made his way over to the bed and quickly changed into his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt, very well aware of Nikki's eyes on him as she stripped.

"Yes?"

"Nothing" Nikki giggled as she snuggled further down in the bed and shook her head "Hurry up darling"

Harry just nodded and walked through to the bathroom to clean his teeth.

A few minutes later he walked back into the bathroom and turned off the bathroom light, closing the door and making his way over to the bed. He climbed in and wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist his lover snuggling back into his warm body, laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

><p>"I think our baby needs some attention" Nikki murmured to Harry the next morning as both her and her lover woke up at the sound of one of the twins crying down the baby monitor.<p>

"Hmm" Harry replied and they both opened their eyes at the same time, Nikki nudging him and making him chuckle.

"I went last time, it's your turn"

"When did you go?" Harry then asked, frowning at his lover when he heard that. He had told her that he would get up whenever they needed anything during the night.

"Donovan needed feeding about an hour ago" Nikki replied and then pushed Harry back down as he sat up "I'll go, I need a cuddle with my boy"

Harry just nodded and lay back down, Nikki stealing a kiss from him before climbing out of the bed and making her way out of their bedroom and into the nursery.

"Hello darling" Nikki smiled as she leant down into Gabriel's cot, signing to him out of habit as she spoke. "What's wrong with you my love?"

She cradled the baby against her shoulder and kissed her crying baby's head gently, stroking his back and whispering how much she loved him.

"Come on Gabriel. You're hungry aren't you?" Nikki murmured, kissing Gabriel's head gently again as she walked over to the door and out of the room so that she could sit in the comfort of her bed while she fed the crying baby.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Harry lying on the bed with Nikki's book in his hands; he looked up when his lover walked back into the room and smiled.

"Enjoying the book?"

"I suppose I'd understand it more if I read it from the beginning" Harry told her as he marked Nikki's page and put the book on the bedside table as his lover climbed back into bed and quickly began to feed Gabriel. "Is Donovan okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, still asleep" Nikki nodded as she snuggled back into the pillows and smiled down lovingly at her baby "And you should read the book, it's very good"

"When you've finished and we have time" Harry told her and Nikki smiled, leaning her head back against the pillows and sighing. She knew that he would never read the book but she could hope. "What's wrong?"

"I hate going to school and leaving them" Nikki told him, closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Gabriel as Harry nodded. "I still feel like I'm abandoning them"

"We're not" Harry shook his head at her and Nikki smiled at him slightly "Once they're older they will understand why we had to do it. Anyway they probably won't remember, by the time they do remember things we'll be in uni and spending much more time with them"

"Good" Nikki nodded and leant over to kiss Harry before settling back down against the pillows, her lover moving closer to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, stroking Gabriel's hand gently as he fed greedily from Nikki.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months later when March came around the teachers were well underway with revision classes and putting stress on the students to work hard for their exams which would be starting in June. The students didn't appreciate it at all, especially Harry and Nikki who knew they could revise at home and spend time with their boys who were now four and a half months old, rather than going to school and doing the same in lessons.

* * *

><p>"This is rubbish isn't it Gabriel" Nikki pouted as she sat on the floor with her four and a half month old son laying in front of her on his play mat, reaching up and grabbing one of the dangling toys and looking at it curiously before trying to put it in his mouth, the elastic not reaching that far. Artemis was edging her way towards the play mat to explore the dangling toys. "Mummy and daddy don't have to revise at school, we can do it here. But no, we have to go in"<p>

Gabriel let go of the toy and jumped violently when it sprung back up again, looking shocked for a few seconds before giggling and reaching for it again, Artemis having jumped back with a shocked meow which made Gabriel look at her. Nikki just laughed quietly at him and shook her head, reaching over to tickle his tummy, making her son laugh loudly and turn towards her his light green eyes alight with excitement. He then abandoned his quest to grab the toy again and held his arms out to Nikki, smiling at her and making her heart jump happily in her chest.

"Come here" she chuckled and reached over to pick him up, resting him on her crossed legs and hugging him gently to her as he laughed and grabbed her hand in his two smaller ones. "You and your brother have grown up too fast" Nikki sighed and shook her head, playing with a strand of Gabriel's soft blonde hair with her free hand that wasn't in his grip.

"They're still our babies"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard Harry's voice and she turned slightly to see him walk into the room with Donovan in his arms, the baby tugging at a strand of Harry's hair and laughing.

"I know, it's just they're...look at them Harry. They're not our tiny little babies anymore" Nikki told her lover sadly and shook her head, leaning down to kiss Gabriel on the head "I know they're still our babies but they're growing up too fast"

Harry smiled as he sat down on the floor next to Nikki and put Donovan on the floor on his stomach, the baby then letting out a small laugh before lifting himself shakily to his arms and knees for a few seconds. He then fell down again with a small grunt before grinning and making his parents laugh happily.

"There's our clever little boy" Harry told the baby as he stroked Donovan's blonde hair gently, the baby looking towards his father as he felt his hand on his head. Donovan then let out a small grunt and pushed himself up again before completely turning over onto his back.

Nikki let out a small giggle and Harry beamed at their son who had a shocked look on his face at the change of view he now had. His bottom lip trembled and one tear slipped down his cheek but Harry put a stop to his tears by moving so Donovan could see him again, placing his hand on the baby's stomach and smiling at him.

"You're a very clever boy aren't you?" Harry signed some of the words to the baby who just laughed and kicked his legs, reaching up and grasping his hands at Harry. His father then glanced up at Nikki who kissed Gabriel on the top of the head and put him back on the floor before kneeling next to them and stroking Donovan's head.

"He's an extremely clever boy" she grinned and leant down to kiss Donovan on the head "Aren't you my darling?"

Donovan laughed loudly and Nikki felt her heart swell when she heard the noise, glancing at Gabriel who was trying to grab the toy laying next to him. She went to give it to him but Harry shook his head and placed on hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Let him get it" Harry told her and Nikki frowned, turning to Gabriel who let out a small grunt and managed to turn himself over onto his front, grabbing the toy instantly as it came into contact with his hand and Nikki had to bite back a sob at the milestone that her two babies had just reached together.

"There's my handsome clever boy" Nikki told Gabriel as he lifted himself up onto all fours before flopping back down again and grinning. The baby then looked up at Nikki and she couldn't help but reach over and pick him up, placing a kiss on his forehead as he looked at the toy caterpillar in his hand for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth to chew on it, dribbling slightly down the side of it.

"The teachers want us to bring them to the open evening" Harry told Nikki as they continued to shower the boys with praise for their new feat.

"Yeah that will be a good advertisement for the school when the new pupils see us with them" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled "They just want to see them"

"Of course they do" Harry laughed and Nikki smiled proudly "Pictures just aren't enough are they Donovan?" Harry asked the baby, a large grin on his face as he signed some of the words in the sentence, Donovan grinning up at him and then laughed. "Everyone has to see you and your brother's handsomeness firsthand"

Nikki smiled proudly at her family and leant back on the sofa, watching Harry talking to both of their sons, signing some of the words as he spoke to them both. Nikki then glanced at the time and saw that they had half an hour until Anne arrived to babysit for a few hours and her heart sunk into her chest.

"Do you think they'll think that your mum is their mum?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because she always looks after them and.."

"She only spends five hours with them, we have the rest of the day and night with them so there is no way that they'll think anyone else is their mummy apart from you" Harry assured Nikki and she smiled happily, moving so she was kneeling next to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you" she murmured and Harry smiled and nodded, kissing her back with as much passion and love.

They then looked back down at their sons, Donovan having succeeded into rolling back onto his stomach. He then began to cry loudly when he couldn't roll back onto his back and Nikki took pity on him, picking him up and sitting him on her lap and cuddling him close to her, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You'll get the hang of it" she murmured quietly, allowing her little boy to wrap his hands around her one and look at it curiously before bringing it to his mouth to attempt to chew on it. Nikki laughed at him and shook her head, extracting her hand from his two and handing him a brightly coloured toy dinosaur that had Donovan laughing happily and reaching out for, instantly putting it in his mouth when Nikki handed it to him, a few tears still on his cheeks which Nikki wiped away gently. "I can't have my little boy upset now can I?" she asked him as she did so and Donovan turned his head when he felt his mother's hand on his cheek, he giggled and leant into her body some more, moving the toy away from his mouth and shaking it, the toy making a noise that only three of them heard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Every chapter is now dedicated to deadfairies because she kicked my arse into gear and helped me think of some plot lines...and also because she wants me to continue this story which makes her pretty epic :P**

* * *

><p>Two days later was an open day for the school and as promised Harry and Nikki had taken Gabriel and Donovan along with them so people could see them for the first time. Harry and Nikki were excited about showing their children off to people but Nikki was also slightly apprehensive about what some of the new people might think, especially the parents coming to have a look around the school as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well aren't they gorgeous" Mrs McKenzie grinned as she saw Harry and Nikki standing in the main hall, each with a child in their arms.<p>

"Thank you" Nikki giggled as Gabriel who was in Harry's arms eyed the new woman carefully, seeming to snuggle closer to Harry as their form teacher got closer. Donovan who was facing away from Mrs McKenzie didn't acknowledge her at all and continued to play with the toy caterpillar in his hand.

"How old are they now?"

"Four and a half months" Nikki sighed and shook her head, kissing Donovan gently "And they're growing up too quickly for our liking"

Mrs McKenzie chuckled and reached up to take Donovan's hand in her own, seeing no resistance from his parents who just smiled. Donovan however jumped when he felt the teachers' hand on his and began to sniffle loudly, moving closer to Nikki who kissed his head again.

"It's okay" she told him, making sure that he could see her lips as she spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry" their form tutor told them quickly, looking ashamed of herself "I forgot that he can't hear me"

"It's okay" Harry shook his head and smiled at the older woman "We forgot to warn you, we just automatically do things and forget that others aren't around him all the time"

"And who are these two handsome young men?" Mr Michaels their biology teacher smiled as he walked over to them and looked at the twins.

"This is Donovan" Nikki told their teacher and then motioned to her other son "And that's Gabriel"

"And fine names they are" Mr Michaels smiled and Nikki frowned when she saw Penny walk into the room followed by her usual gang of girls, all of them giggling obnoxiously. Nikki automatically tightened her grip on Donovan and Harry glanced over at where is lover was looking after he had thanked their teacher.

"Harry, I didn't know you were showing people around" Penny smiled flirtatiously at Harry as she and her friends walked over, all of them throwing dirty looks at Nikki which she ignored. The teachers shared a look but said nothing.

"Well you do now" Harry nodded and shifted Gabriel in his arms so he was in a more comfortable position, the baby shook the brightly coloured toy dinosaur in his hand and giggled when it rattled loudly.

"Oh they're so adorable" Penny then cooed and went to touch Gabriel. Harry however quickly moved the baby to his other side to stop her from doing so and Penny pouted at him.

"Do you want something?" Nikki asked dryly and Penny glanced at her and looked the blonde up and down with a look of disgust on her face, her friends sniggering behind her. Nikki just sent them a smirk to show them that she didn't care and they quietened down. "Only we we're having a conversation here and you just interrupted"

"I was just wondering if Harry wanted to show some people around with me" Penny smiled at Harry who shook his head.

"No I do not" he replied loudly, making Henry jump slightly "When are you going to get it into that thick skull of yours that I don't like you in any way at all and that I am in love with Nikki. So stop trying to flirt with me and get my attention because it's not working. The only thing you're succeeding in doing is making yourself look like a needy slag who wants to steal other women's boyfriends"

"Well you'd know all about needy slags wouldn't you Harry?" Penny snapped and glanced at Nikki who just glared back at her.

"Now that's enough" Mr Michaels said loudly and they all turned to look at him "You interrupted a conversation so I think you should leave before I put you in detention for bullying"

Penny squared her jaw before nodding and turning away with her friends, a smirk then crossing her face as she turned back to Nikki.

"I heard one of them is deaf" she told Nikki who frowned slightly "I never thought an intelligent person like you would have a little retard as a son"

Nikki snapped and quickly handed Donovan to Mrs McKenzie, drawing her hand back and slapping Penny as hard as she could, the other girl gasping and stumbling back slightly.

"Don't you ever call my son names again" Nikki hissed at the shocked group of friends who were muttering amongst themselves, other people in the hall looking now "I'll be surprised if any of your future children even knew who their father was because you're such a whore. At least mine know who their daddy is and it's the one person you're _not_ going to get"

Penny just glared at Nikki, humiliation on her face as many of the other pupils in the hall agreed with Nikki. Some pupils nodding their heads and murmuring amongst themselves, glad that someone had finally said something to the other teenager.

"Yeah she's right" one of the young men in their year called out "You only wear underwear to keep your ankles warm"

His friends laughed and nodded their agreement, some of the other pupils in the hall laughing as the teachers did their best to calm them down as Penny turned and stalked from the hall, her friends following her quickly.

"I'm sorry" Harry told Nikki as she walked back to him and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, kissing her gently and making her frown.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I just am" Harry shook his head "For you having to hear that"

"It's not your fault" Nikki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and then turned to Mrs McKenzie and chuckling when she saw Donovan tugging at the teacher's hair. "Do you want me to take him?"

"No he's fine" the teacher shook her head and chuckled at the baby in her arms "Unless you want him back"

"No you can hold him" Nikki smiled and then turned to Mr Michaels when he spoke.

"How long has Penny been like that?"

"Since I came here" Nikki replied quietly "I mean from my first week here, it became worse when Harry and I started seeing each other and when I was pregnant as well"

"She thought she had a chance with me" Harry added and shook his head "No way. She's been trying to get me to leave Nikki for a while now"

"You should have come and told a teacher"

"No it's fine" Nikki shook her head and pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear, taking Gabriel from Harry as her son held his arms out for her and mumbled something in baby speak. "I didn't let it get to me that much"

"Because you know I'm not leaving you" Harry murmured as he kissed her on the cheek and Nikki smiled and nodded slightly. The teachers smiled at them both just as a group of young men walked over.

"What Penny said, about one of your children being deaf" the boy who had spoken, Adam, spoke to Harry and Nikki "Is that true?"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look and then the young woman nodded.

"Yes it is" she confirmed and nodded towards Donovan "Donny is"

"Well she shouldn't have said something like that" Adam shook his head and his friends murmured their agreement with him "We think it's very brave of you to have children, let alone raise one who is deaf as well as still be amazing at school and apply for Oxford as well"

Nikki found herself blushing violently and looked away from them as Harry chuckled at her and nudged her in the side. The young woman wondered how they knew that they had applied for Oxford but then again a lot of people seemed to know their business nowadays.

"Thank you" he then addressed the group of friends "Never mind Nikki, she still doesn't take compliments well even though I've been trying to change that for the past almost two years"

"Ssh" Nikki scolded him and Harry looked innocently at her and shrugged.

"Yes?"

"I think you're in trouble when you get home" Adam chuckled and Harry smirked at the boys.

"Oh I hope so"

All the young men laughed while Nikki rolled her eyes and giggled, nudging Harry slightly and trying not to look at the teachers to hide her slight embarrassment.

Donovan then began to fuss and tears filled his eyes as he began to whimper loudly. Harry instantly turned to him and Mrs McKenzie let him take his son from her, cradling Donovan against him and kissing his head.

* * *

><p>"How are your applications for Oxford coming along?" Mr Williams, the head teacher, asked Nikki as they stood together in the hall while Harry was taking some parents around the school.<p>

"Well we haven't heard if we've been accepted or not" Nikki shook her head but Mr Williams only smiled "But I don't think anyone has heard have they? We haven't heard from the other universities either"

"I'm sure they'll come through soon" Mr Williams nodded "They're always around this time"

Nikki smiled and nodded.

"We just have to get the grades to get in" she shrugged and the teacher chuckled and shook his head.

"I have no doubt that you'll be fine" he told her and Nikki shrugged again, turning to look down at Gabriel as the baby began to fuss slightly in his sleep, him and his brother in the pushchair and wrapped up warmly.

"Really?"

"Well you and Harry have been brilliant so far" Mr Williams told Nikki, her attention still on Gabriel as she knelt down and placed her hand on his stomach.

"Thank you" Nikki blushed as Gabriel began to settle down again, looking at Nikki with his green eyes and then grinning at her. She heard Mr William's laugh quietly and she glanced at him and smiled.

"How can you resist that look?"

"I can't" Nikki giggled and shook her head, turning back to Gabriel as a few tears slipped down his face. She reached up and wiped them away as Gabriel reached for one of the toys, grabbing the colourful dinosaur and shaking it, giggling when the bell inside shook and he then put the toy in his mouth, drooling around it as he continued to grin at his mummy.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey you" Nikki murmured as she crouched down in front of Donovan as the baby began to cry quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks as Nikki tried to calm him down. "Daddy will be back soon" she told him as she signed some of the words as well, her son watching her closely even through his tears and sobs "Then we can go home and give you a nice warm bath. Hmm?"

She then picked Donovan up out of the buggy and cradled him to her shoulder, sitting down on one of the chairs and attempting to calm him down. It didn't take long for her son to stop crying loudly when he was in her arms and feeling her presence and he began to whimper quietly against her shoulder instead of crying, gripping at her blouse as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with my handsome little man?" Nikki whispered as she wiped his face, her son instantly reaching up and grabbing her hand, looking intently at it before looking up at Nikki and grinning, tears still in his green eyes and on his cheeks. His mother giggled loudly and leant down to kiss his forehead.

"Drink?"

Nikki turned around when she saw Adam, the young man who had defended them earlier, standing next to her and smiled, nodding as he sat down next to her and put the two cups on the table next to him and away from both of the babies.

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and Donovan let out a loud squeal as he continued to try and put his mother's hand in his mouth. "Don't do that baby" she giggled and shook her head as she took her hair away from her son and reached over to the buggy to pick up the toy caterpillar instead, handing it to him as he reached up for it.

"We really are sorry about what Penny said about.." Adam blushed slightly and motioned to the baby in Nikki's arms.

"Donovan" Nikki smiled and Adam nodded "And it's not your place to apologise so don't do it"

She then chuckled when Adam grinned at her son and Donovan snuggled closer to her, eyeing the new person warily and letting out a small whimper as he chewed the toy in his mouth with toothless gums.

"How old are they?"

"Four and a half months" Nikki replied, Adam smiling and reaching over to take Donovan's hand in his.

"Hello" he addressed the baby who continued to look warily at him "I have a six month old little sister" he then told Nikki "Mum and my step dad. I know all about the sleepless nights" Adam chuckled and Nikki grinned.

"Well Harry and I thought we had two very good babies because they didn't really cry that much, or so we though. But after they were about a month old they began to get more demanding" Nikki told the slightly older male as she shifted Donovan onto her lap and let him lean against her stomach so he could see the rest of the hall and everyone in it, her little boy's eyes flicking around to look at everything new as Adam continued to hold his hand. She then looked up at the double doors when someone walked in from the main office and she swore under her breath.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he looked towards the doors and saw an older man standing there looking around. Nikki just shook her head and kissed Donovan on the head, the little boy shaking Adam's hand and laughing loudly.

"I don't believe him" she whispered and shook her head "He's just..."

"Nikki"

Nikki swore again as her father walked over to them and looked from her to Adam and then back again. She hadn't had any contact with him since the day he had gone to see her and the argument that she and Harry had had. Nikki wasn't prepared to initiate anything anymore and knew that if he really wanted his daughter and her children in his life he would at least start the ball rolling himself.

"Who is this?" he asked, nodding towards Adam who frowned at Nikki "Left Harry and got another bloke have you?"

"No" Nikki replied incredulously as she glanced around the room and stood up, shifting Donovan to her arms as she did so "Harry's showing some parents around, this is Adam he's in our year. We were just being polite and having a normal conversation _dad_, men and women can do that without being anything else" she added sarcastically and Adam started when he heard her say 'dad' "You can't be here anyway. How _dare_ you come here when you have nothing to do with it"

"I want to see you and I knew there was a parent's evening on and you would.." Victor told her and Nikki scoffed, she could smell the alcohol on him. That was his second chance gone. She knew he was mad to think that she'd let him see her children while he had been drinking "You haven't contacted me in a while"

"You haven't contacted me in a while either, if you wanted me and my boys in your life so much you would have done something about it" Nikki shouted as Mr Michaels walked over to them. "That's your last chance, it's _gone. _I can't keep doing this"

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm just talking to my daughter" Victor nodded and Nikki shook her head, kissing Donovan on the cheek before putting him in the buggy and securing him gently so he didn't fall out.

"Mummy loves you" she signed to him as his bottom lip began to tremble at the loss of contact.

"Sir you can't just.."

"I want you out" Nikki interrupted Mr Michaels without looking away from Donovan who she was comforting with her hand placed gently on his stomach, her other hand in his tight grip as she attempted to stop his crying before it had even started again.

"I think you should leave sir" Mr Michaels told Victor and Nikki was well aware of people in the hall looking at them. She was used to it however and ignored them as she checked on Gabriel who was still fast asleep. "You're distressing my student"

"She's my daughter and.."

"Leave dad" Nikki snapped loudly and winced as Gabriel jumped slightly and opened his eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he looked around the room and clenched his tiny hands into fists. She gently placed her hand on his stomach, her other hand still in Donovan's tight grip. "Ssh little man, mummy's here" she murmured and Gabriel turned to look at her, a few stray tears leaking down his cheeks where he had been going to cry. Seeing and hearing Nikki however stopped him for a few seconds before he began to cry quietly by a baby's standards. Nikki sighed and stroked his hair gently.

When she looked up again she saw her father glaring at her, Mr Michaels having situated himself between the buggy and the older, obviously drunk man.

"You know you don't deserve those" her father told her, motioning to the twins and making Nikki bite her lip when she heard what he said. She had thought the same many times since she found out that she was pregnant and she didn't need to hear it voiced by someone like her father. "Maybe once the social services have done with you then they can go to a family who haven't got any children and deserve some"

Nikki felt her blood run cold when she heard her father's not so subtle threat and she looked back at her babies, tears smarting her eyes as she heard Mr Michaels escorting him out of the room. She heard the muttering's amongst the crowd of parents, staff and pupils in the room and closed her eyes, biting her lip as she fought not to cry. She refused to cry in front of everyone and definitely not over something that her drunken father had said. She couldn't help but wonder what they thought of her when they had seen her father, wonder if they thought that her babies had been an accident because she was as horrible and useless as her father was.

"Nikki?"

She opened her eyes and saw Adam hesitantly crouching down next to her as if afraid that she didn't want him near her. He didn't attempt to touch her though and she reached up to wipe a stray tear away.

"Are you okay?"

"Um..." Nikki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, nodding slightly in answer to the question. "Yeah" she choked out, looking relieved as Harry walked into the room with the two parents he had been showing around the school.

He instantly saw how distressed his fiancé was and said something to the parents, motioning to Nikki where the older couple looked and then smiled and nodded. Harry then rushed over to her, Nikki standing up and letting him wrap his arms around her, stroking her hair gently as he kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked her, ignoring the small smile that Adam gave them as he walked away to give the couple some time together.

"I'm afraid there was a bit of an altercation" Mr Michaels told Harry as he walked over after having instructed the staff and students to get on with what they were meant to be doing. "Nikki's father..well he came into the school"

"He..he said that..the..social...services..would take...our babies away...from...us" Nikki sobbed as Harry stroked her back and kissed her forehead, hatred running through him at what her father was doing to her. She was a new mother and didn't need any added stress like he was giving her, it was enough having two babies and still keeping up with school. "Why..would..they...he must..have...called...them...to..."

Harry heard how upset and distressed his lover was getting and glanced at the teacher who was looking concerned. He didn't want this to happen in the main hall with everyone present and watching, although he wondered if the altercation with her father had been seen by everyone.

"You can use my office" Mr Michaels told the young man who nodded and told Nikki this "Would you like me to bring the twins?"

"Please" Harry smiled slightly and nodded, gently leading Nikki out of the room with the teacher pushing the buggy after them.

* * *

><p>"Now what did he say?" Harry asked his lover a few minutes later as they sat in the privacy of the teacher's office, both of them sitting on the sofa with the twins' buggy facing them, the little boys wide awake and playing with the various toys attached to the buggy, Gabriel having calmed down quickly.<p>

"He said that..once the social services..have done with us then..maybe the boys will go to..someone who doesn't have..children and deserves...them" Nikki's sentence was punctured by small sobs as Harry held her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nikki he was probably saying that to scare you" Harry told her, hoping that it was true. It was Victor's style after all to try and scare her just as he had done with the Haemophilia a few months before when she had been pregnant. He could never understand how a father could do that to a child. "He had been drinking and..."

Nikki just shook her head and started to cry again, tears slipping down her already wet cheeks as she sobbed loudly. Harry sighed and kissed her on the cheek, stroking her hair gently before moving away from her and unclipping Gabriel from the buggy, kissing him on the cheek and making his little boy giggle.

"Mummy needs some cheering up from both of you" he told the baby before he placed the four and a half month old on Nikki's lap. She instantly smiled through her tears and leant down to kiss the little boy on the head, sitting back on the sofa and cradling him against her stomach as Harry placed Donovan on her lap as well. She kissed him and her son leant on her stomach, laughing loudly and clapping his hands as Harry handed both the boys one of their toys each. "No-one is going to take them from us. They have no reason to"

"Promise"

"I promise"


	23. Chapter 23

"Nikki what's wrong?" Anne asked Nikki that evening as the two women sat in the living room, Nikki staring absentmindedly at Donovan and Gabriel who were lying on their play mat in the middle of the room playing quietly and giving their parents a bit of peace for a little while.

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head and turned away from her boys, smiling at Anne and running one hand through her lose hair. "I'm fine, I promise"

"You don't look it" Anne told the younger woman softly, placing one hand on Nikki's arm as the blonde woman's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Today at the open evening" Nikki started and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Anne nodded "Dad turned up and..he..he threatened..he mentioned social workers" she took a deep breath as Anne sighed loudly and shook her head.

"He was just trying to scare you" Anne told Nikki as the younger woman wiped her face free of tears and nodded. "He's not going to do anything"

"That's what Harry said but.." Nikki trailed off and shook her head, looking down at her sons as Donovan let out a loud giggle and let one of the toys dangling from the frame above him ping back, making him jump and giggle again as the light caught the bright colours of the quietly rattling toy. "What if they do come? They can't take my babies can they?" Nikki then asked almost hysterically as she looked back at Anne who was shaking her head vigorously. "I don't..want them to..take my babies"

"No they can't and they won't" Anne assured her, placing one hand on Nikki's leg as the younger woman bit back her tears and nodded slightly, running one hand over her face and taking a deep breath to stop herself before she started crying again "Because you and Harry are brilliant parents and everyone can see that"

"I don't understand why he wants to hurt me. He keeps trying to scare me, what with the haemophilia and now this.." Nikki whispered, looking back at her boys and shaking her head "I keep wondering if it's me, something I did. I don't remember him hating me when I was a child"

"He doesn't..."

"Yes he _does_ hate me. How can you do that to someone that you don't hate? How can you use children as a threat?" Nikki interrupted and nodded "He never hated me as a child. He left but I don't understand why, I never did.."

Nikki stopped talking as the living room door opened and Harry walked in with a smile on his face, a bag in his hand from where he had just come back from the shops. She then turned away from him and leant down to pick up Eos who was nuzzling her leg and purring loudly, settling the cat on her legs and stroking her gently.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw that Nikki was upset but she just shook her head and turned away from him. Harry opened his mouth but Anne gave him a warning look and shook her head, her son nodding slightly before walking into the kitchen and closing the door to give them some more privacy and so he could put the food away without Eos and Artemis jumping up to see if he was going to feed them when he opened the cupboards.

"I was going to give him a second chance, but Harry made me see sense. I'm glad he did"

"So am I" Anne replied with a small smile and Nikki looked at the babies as Donovan began to cry loudly.

Nikki slipped onto the floor, leaving Eos on her chair, and crawled over to her crying son, kneeling in front of him she gently picked him up from the play mat and cradled him to her chest, kissing his forehead gently and cuddling him close to her, murmuring to him how much she loved him and his brother.

"Mummy isn't going to let anyone take you or your brother from me or your daddy" Nikki told Donovan, signing as she spoke and smiling lovingly at her son.

* * *

><p>"Nikki's worrying about what her father said" Anne told Harry later on when Nikki was in the bath, the twins were upstairs asleep in the nursery and the two Cunninghams were in the kitchen talking.<p>

"She told you"

"Hmm" Anne nodded and stirred her coffee as Harry sat down opposite her at the kitchen table.

"I don't know why he does it" Harry shook his head and ran one hand through his hair as he leant back on the chair, his eyes trained on the two cats who were eating greedily from their food bowls.

"She was really upset"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Harry asked his mother angrily and she frowned at him, her son just ignored this however and shook his head again "What sort of father does that to his child? Using a possible life threatening disease as well as social services to scare her"

"One that isn't as good as you are" Anne smiled but Harry just shrugged and looked down into his coffee.

"She doesn't need this mum" Harry told her quietly "She's got enough on her plate with the twins as well as school, exams, university. If he keeps doing what he is then she's not going to be able to cope, especially if he keeps planting ideas in her mind that get her so worked up and upset"

"Neither do you"

"No but I know that he's lying to her, I don't think Nikki can see that however much she dislikes him. Part of her still wants him to come back and be a dad to her and I think that part of her doesn't let the rest of her accept that he's lying to her"

"You should know how she feels" Anne told her son, a frown on her face "Wanting the father that you loved and loved you, you what it's like to want that back"

Harry just nodded and stared down at his mug with a dark frown on his face.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay now?" Harry asked his lover as he knelt down next to the bath and rested his chin on his arms on the side. She looked more relaxed than earlier but there was still some hint of stress on her face.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine" Nikki smiled slightly and nodded, Harry however could see that she wasn't.

"Nikki"

"I'm fine"

Harry shook his head and Nikki reached out of the bubbly water and took one of his hands gently in hers, stroking it with her thumb.

"Nothing will happen to our boys" Harry murmured and Nikki nodded, giving him another small smile as she did so. "I promise you, I won't let it"

"I know you won't" Nikki told him and Harry leant down to kiss her bubbly hand slowly, keeping his eyes trained on his lover's as she blushed slightly at the intense look of love in Harry's eyes. "How are they?"

"They're asleep and mum's gone home"

"Well in that case you can get in the bath with me" Nikki smiled and Harry laughed quietly as his fiancé as he stood up and began to undress, Nikki watching him avidly as he did so. She then sat forward and allowed Harry to climb into the bath behind her, Nikki turning on the hot tap to warm the already hot water up a bit more. She then settled back against Harry who wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What happens if we go to different universities?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it" Harry told her for what seemed like the hundredth time she had asked him that question since their sons had arrived.

"But.."

"No buts Nicola" Harry warned his lover who giggled slightly and nodded "Now relax"

Nikki did as she was told, leaning back into Harry some more and closing her eyes, letting out a small contented sigh as she did so. Harry smiled lovingly at his fiancé and continued to press small kisses down to her cheek and then down her neck and to her shoulder, Nikki chuckling slightly at his ministrations. Harry smiled against her shoulder as Nikki stroked both of his hands under the water and he bit down slightly on her shoulder, his lover letting out a small moan that made Harry bite back one of his own.

"Harry if you keep doing that you're going to have to take me to bed and make love to me" Nikki sighed and Harry tutted.

"Such a shame" he murmured and Nikki nodded.

"I know" she giggled quietly as she opened her eyes and turned slightly to look at him, seeing a smirk on his face that made heat pool in her stomach. She then leant up and kissed him, turning around in the bath and ignoring the water that splashed over the sides as she straddled him, Harry pulling her closer to him and kissing her back with as much love and passion as she was kissing him.

* * *

><p>"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Harry asked sometime later as they both lay naked on the bed, Harry pressing small kisses down Nikki's body as he spoke, his lover giggling at the tickling sensation as she squirmed under him. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of one of the babies crying through the baby monitor. They both sighed and Nikki looked at the time as Harry knelt up slightly to grab his clothes.<p>

"At least they waited for a while" Nikki told him and Harry nodded, both glad that they had the time together before their children interrupted them. Nikki then glanced at the time again "He'll want feeding"

"Do you want me to give him a bottle?"

"No" Nikki shook her head as she sat up and grabbed some knickers and her pyjama bottoms from the chair next to the bed when she began to get a bit chilly, leaving her chest bare so she could easily feed their son.

"I'll get him" Harry smiled and stole a quick kiss from his lover before climbing off the bed and walking from the room to get the crying baby. Nikki sat up and moved so that she was under the duvet and ready for sleep as soon as she had fed her son.


	24. Chapter 24

Two months later in May and study leave had started once again. This meant that Ada, William and Georg spent much more time at Harry and Nikki's house while they were studying and the parents were able to see much more of the now six month old twins which was what they had most been looking forward to. The twins had reached many milestones in the past two months including starting to sit up properly, they began with sitting up with something behind them supporting their back but they soon began to do it without any support.

"Are you enjoying that?" Nikki asked Gabriel as she sat down next to him on the carpet, her son sitting up with one hand on the floor for support and the other hand holding a piece of cut up banana, the rest of the fruit mashed around his face as he attempted to feed himself. He turned to Nikki and grinned at her, giggling loudly as he put the fruit in his mouth, mashing most of it around his cheeks and making everyone else in the room chuckle. Henry then looked down at the bowl he had been getting the chopped up banana from and frowned when he saw that there was none left. "All gone?"

Gabriel looked at her and then clapped his hands, grinning at the bowl before picking it up and shaking it before trying to chew on it.

"I think we need to clean you up" Harry chuckled as he picked up some baby wipes from the table next to him and pulled one out, sitting himself on the floor next to his son and beginning to clean his hands and face, Gabriel giggling at the attention as Nikki smiled and turned back to her work that was spread out over the floor.

"Doesn't it worry you that they're growing up fast?" William asked Nikki from his position on the armchair, biology book on his lap and notes on the arm next to him. Nikki just sighed and nodded, glancing over at Donovan who was content to play with the colourful and soft baby book on the floor in front of him, her son unable to hear the small noises that the book made when certain areas were pressed or touched.

"Yes of course it does, but I try not to think about it too much. It just upsets me"

"There we are, all clean" Harry told Gabriel as he kissed his son on the cheek, the baby trying to grab the dirty baby wipe that his father had in his hand. "I don't think so" Harry shook his head and threw it in the bin that was next to the table, handing Gabriel one of his toys that got the baby's attention instantly, Gabriel putting it up to his mouth to chew on the wing of the colourful toy butterfly. "You can help daddy learn his biology"

Nikki giggled at her lover and Ada chuckled as she crouched down next to Nikki to ask her about a particular part of the biology that she didn't understand.

"I mean really, why do we even need this?" the young woman asked as Nikki looked through her own notes for the answers "Its rubbish"

"I know" Nikki sighed and nodded, handing Ada her notes and her friend quickly read through them "But we need it apparently"

"Well you do Dr Alexander" Ada chuckled without looking away from the paper in front of her and Nikki rolled her eyes, ignoring Harry when he said her name.

"I'm not a doctor yet"

"No but you will be"

"I hope so" Nikki nodded and turned to Harry when he said her name again "Yes?"

Harry nodded towards Donovan who was making small noises and Nikki glanced as well, letting out a small gasp as she saw her son looking at her and signing the word for 'mummy'. A lump formed in her throat and she pushed away her tears as Donovan laughed and continued to sign the word. She then grinned and crawled over to her son, scooping him into her arms and cuddling him close to her.

"There's my clever boy" she told him as he kissed him repeatedly, Donovan laughing and clapping in response. Nikki made her way back to her original position and Harry leant over to kiss Donovan as well, telling him what a clever boy he was as he signed to their son.

* * *

><p>"Harry Donny's talking to us" Nikki murmured suddenly as the two of them ate their dinner that evening, their friends having gone home a few hours before for their own family time. "Our baby is..." she trailed off and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Harry smiled and entwined their hands on the table, stroking Nikki's gently with her thumb. "Most other babies don't start talking like that until they're a year old or older"<p>

"Yes but we've always known that baby's start signing at around six months if they're taught from a young age"

"I know" Nikki sighed and poked at one of the pieces of carrot on her plate, nodding slightly "It's still shocking"

Harry nodded his agreement and leant over to kiss Nikki on the cheek gently, his lover turning her head and letting him kiss her on the lips, both of them smiling.

"We need to tell your mum" Nikki told Harry suddenly and he chuckled and nodded, turning back to his dinner as he did so. "I mean this is a big milestone and.."

"Nikki calm down and eat your dinner" Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, Nikki blushing but doing as she was told.

* * *

><p>"Harry" Nikki called out from the living room as she sat on the bathroom floor with Gabriel after the twins' bath, Harry having taken Donovan into the nursery to put him in his cot.<p>

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern as he walked back into the bathroom and looked at his lover and their son.

"Watch" Nikki told him, a grin on her face even though her eyes were slightly glassy. Harry did as Nikki told him to, looking at Henry who grinned and clapped his hands, already dressed in his night clothes and ready for bed. "Go on; show daddy how clever you are"

Gabriel looked towards his mother and giggled, making Nikki roll her eyes as she gathered the boy into her arms and stood up, shaking her head at Harry as she chuckled.

"What was it?" Harry asked as he kissed Gabriel's cheek gently, his son reaching out for him. He took the baby from Nikki and Henry snuggled up to his father as Harry kissed his head gently. Gabriel then looked at Nikki and laughed, before signing the word for 'eat'.

"See" Nikki grinned happily as Harry looked at their son in shock "You didn't want to be left out did you Gabriel?" she cooed to the baby as Harry began to grin "You're a clever boy aren't you"

Gabriel let out a loud laugh and then reached for Nikki, flexing his hands and mumbling something in baby speak.

"Make your mind up young man" Harry chuckled as he handed Gabriel back to Nikki who was still grinning. "Does that mean that their first words were 'mummy' and 'eat'?"

"I suppose their first signed words would be yes" Nikki nodded as they walked through to the nursery, Donovan still awake and clutching at a teddy that he had got when he had been born, Gabriel having an identical one in his cot. "Their spoken words will probably be different"

"What about Donovan?"

"What about him?" Nikki asked quickly as she kissed Gabriel and let Harry do the same before placing the baby in the cot to let him fall asleep by himself, the baby whimpering slightly at the loss of contact from his mother, his bottom lip trembling as he held his arms up for her. As much as it pained Nikki to do she knew she had to leave him to fall asleep on his own now that he was getting older and she couldn't rock him to sleep all the time however much she wanted to do it.

"Doesn't matter" Harry murmured in response to her question as he saw Nikki having trouble prying herself away from Henry. "Come on, let them sleep they'll be fine"

"But I hate leaving them like this"

"I know you do but they have to learn to go to sleep by themselves"

"They're only six months old, how are they meant to know that?" Nikki asked him quietly.

"Because they take after their mummy and are extremely intelligent" Harry told her and Nikki couldn't help but giggle quietly and nod.

"Nikki we've left them like this before and they've cried and then gone to sleep" Harry told her and Nikki sighed and nodded again. "Come on, say goodnight and then it's time for you to sleep as well"

"And you"

"Hmm"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later when both parents had said goodnight to the still awake boys Nikki let Harry guide her from the room as he turned the main light off and turned the nightlight on, planes lighting up the wall and the ceiling as he did so.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Neither Harry nor Nikki understood if Gabriel and Donovan really understood what they were signing but they always seemed to do it at the right time, they always signed 'mummy' to Nikki and had begun to sign 'daddy' to Harry. Harry and Nikki knew from their reading and sign language classes that they still attended that baby's that signed had a greater understanding of context than those who just spoke the words but it still gave them something to think about.

In the week since they had first begun to sign the twins had also started to sign other words as well, such as 'eat', 'milk' and 'bath', some of the most common words that they had seen signed since they were two months old. They often signed these in the right context as well and Nikki had noticed that they used 'eat' and 'milk' at the times that they normally would have been fussing because they were hungry. This both excited and upset Nikki. It excited her because her babies were in a way talking with her and she enjoyed signing back to them and talking to them, but on the other hand it meant that they were growing up and that scared her more than anything because they weren't her tiny little newborns anymore. Harry felt the same way but he kept it better hidden than Nikki did even though he had confessed to her one night when they were laying in bed that he was scared they were growing up too fast.

* * *

><p>"Right you two" Nikki told her sons as she sat them on her lap, Anne taking her coat off and draping it over the chair at the table. "You be good for grandma while mummy and daddy are at school having an exam"<p>

"They'll be fine" Anne assured Nikki with a smile "Won't you both?" she signed to the babies who then turned back to Nikki and began to play with the buttons on her thin cardigan. "How long is the exam?"

"Ninety minutes" Nikki replied as Anne took Donovan from her and kissed her grandson on the cheek, the little boy laughing loudly at the attention he was getting from his grandmother. Nikki stood up with Gabriel on her hip, the baby playing with a strand of her naturally curled hair and attempting to put it in his mouth. "Biology"

"Well at least it's one down" Anne told her and Nikki nodded "You've only got them for this week and next week haven't you?"

"Yes, biology and the first maths one this week and the second maths one and chemistry next week. And then it's all over" she sighed and shook her head "Then we have the wait for the results"

"Which will be fine" Anne smiled and nodded and Nikki sighed "Don't doubt yourself, you've done that for the past two years and you've got the highest marks"

"I know but I'm just not confident when it comes to exam results"

"Tell me about it" Harry laughed as he walked into the room shrugging his jacket on "I have to listen to you worry for the past two years about them"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and let her lover take Gabriel from her, Harry kissing their son on the cheek as he told him to behave for Anne.

"Don't you have some sort of leaver's thing soon as well?" Anne asked them and Nikki nodded.

"Hmm, a get together I think at the end of June just so we can all say goodbye. Not that I've got anyone to say goodbye too really, just the teachers probably. I can't actually wait to leave school"

"It hasn't been that bad" Harry told her and Nikki gave him a withering that had him wincing. "Okay it was for you but it got better didn't it?"

"I suppose, slightly. When I met you" Nikki smiled and Harry grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her gently.

* * *

><p>"That was the worst exam I have ever seen in my life" Ada muttered hours later as they all traipsed out of the exam hall, everyone around her muttering in agreement.<p>

"I mean what was question four all about?" someone in their class asked whoever was listening.

"God knows" Nikki replied and shook her head, shrugging her cardigan on and smiling at Adam as he walked over "How did you find it?"

"I'd be surprised if I actually pass" he chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

"Please tell Nikki that as well" Harry told their friend as he walked over and smiled at Adam "Nikki doesn't have that much confidence when it comes to results"

"And this is the person who gets the highest results" Adam chuckled and Nikki blushed and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath that none of them could hear. "You'll be fine anyway; you two put the rest of us to shame"

"Tell me about it" Ada rolled her eyes good naturedly, unable to stop herself from running her eyes over the young man in front of her before reminding herself that she had a boyfriend. "But we love them both anyway"

"You better" Harry smirked "You're our children's godmother"

"How are the twins?" Adam asked the parents with interest and Harry nodded.

"They're fine; they signed their first words last week"

"Really? Isn't that young?"

"Not really, babies start signing at around six months if they've been around it since they were born" Nikki explained and Adam nodded, shrugging as he did so.

"Well you learn something new every day" he chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded. Adam then turned when he heard a shout and saw his group of friends standing near the door "Got to go, good luck with the exams"

"And you" Nikki nodded as Adam smiled and then jogged off "And _you_" Nikki said quickly, turning and walking over to Ada who was very obviously eyeing up Adam as he walked away. "You have a boyfriend"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate other guys" Ada murmured and Nikki giggled as she looped her arm through Ada's, the two young women walking off laughing and leaving Harry, William and Georg to exchange eye rolls and to trail off behind them.

* * *

><p>"You are happy with Adrian aren't you?" Nikki asked Ada as the two young women sat at a table in the cafe, the three men at the counter deciding what to have to eat and drink.<p>

"I don't know" Ada sighed and shook her head, leaning on the table "I'm just...bored"

"Bored?"

"Hmm" Ada nodded and saw Nikki's confused face "Well it's obvious that you and Harry don't get bored of each other but it's like I can't actually be bothered to go out with him anymore, I dread actually seeing him because I know that I don't want to be there"

"Why don't you leave him then? It's not fair on him, either of you"

"I will" Ada sighed "I just don't want to hurt him"

"I think you'll hurt him even more by staying with him and your heart not being in it" Nikki told her and Ada nodded.

"I know" Ada groaned and ran her hands through her lose hair "I just keep wondering what would have happened if I'd kept the..you know"

Nikki nodded slightly and Ada continued.

"I keep wondering if I would have got bored then, knowing that I was carrying his child then I realise that I would have but would only have stayed with him for the child's sake"

"I think you should tell him that you don't think you should see each other anymore" Nikki told Ada who nodded "If he accepts that then you should be able to keep him as a friend"

"I want that, he's a really good friend. I think we're better off as friends actually"

"Here we go"

Ada and Nikki's conversation was cut short by Harry coming over with two mugs in his hands, William following with two and leaving Georg with one.

"Thanks" Nikki smiled as Harry put her tea in front of her and then sat down next to her, his lover snuggling up to him as he draped one arm over her shoulder. William sat down next to Ada and gave her a mug of coffee, Nikki the only one with tea as she still breast fed the twins sometimes.

"Well that sounded like a serious conversation" Georg chuckled and Nikki shook her head, covering for Ada.

"We were just talking about the exam"

"Do we have to?" William moaned and the rest of them chuckled "It was bad enough the first time around, I swear we didn't learn half of what was on that paper"

"I'm sure we've all done fine" Ada told them all and then motioned to Harry and Nikki "Especially Mr and Mrs Genius over there"

The couple laughed loudly and Nikki blushed, shaking her head as their three friends chuckled along with them, Ada giving Nikki a grateful look for keeping their conversation a secret. Nikki just nodded slightly and turned to her lover who pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

* * *

><p>"I think we should take the boys somewhere tomorrow" Harry told Nikki as they lay in bed that evening, cuddling in the bed and talking about random things that came to mind.<p>

"Where?"

"Duxford?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki laughed loudly, her eyes shining with amusement as she did so.

"I'd like that" she nodded and Harry beamed at her "Just don't go turning our sons in airheads like you"

Harry pouted at her and Nikki giggled, stealing a quick kiss that soon turned into more passionate kisses that had Nikki aching for her lover. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him, moaning slightly in disappointment as Harry broke the kiss.

"If we're going to Duxford we have to be up early tomorrow" he told her with a small smile "Which means sleep now"

"Harry we have six month old twins" Nikki reminded him as she rolled her eyes "When was the last time we had a full night's sleep? A few more hours won't be missed" she whispered the last part in his ear as she wrapped one leg around his waist and chuckled as she felt Harry relent to her wishes.


	26. Chapter 26

"What plane is this Donny?" Harry asked his son as he held the boy in front of him, leaning down to kiss the baby on the head as he held him securely so Donovan was facing the planes in the museum. "Does mummy know?" he then asked and glanced at Nikki who was standing next to him and leaning on the buggy that Gabriel was sitting in, kicking his legs and babbling in baby speak.

"No mummy doesn't know" Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes as Harry pouted at her "Mummy isn't an airhead like daddy is"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, patting Donovan's side gently as he turned back to the planes and began to talk to the baby again, pointing to each of them to get Donovan's attention. Nikki liked it that he still talked to the deaf child as though he could hear, she did it as well and it made her happy that neither of them were treating Donovan any differently.

"That's an Avro Vulcan" Harry told their son as he kissed him again, Nikki walking around to the front of the buggy and kneeling down to get Gabriel out when he began to fuss as well. "You know I think I'll start driving lessons soon"

"Really?" Nikki asked without looking away from Gabriel as she gathered the six month old into her arms and then stood up, the baby grabbing onto a strand of her loose hair.

"Hmm, might as well start now. Then we'll be able to get a car at some point which will make it easier to go places with these two" Harry explained and Nikki nodded, moving Gabriel so he could see the plane next to them. "Especially if we're at university for that amount of time, we need to transport these two somehow"

"True" Nikki nodded and glanced at Gabriel who had his eyes trained on the large and obviously very formidable looking fighter jet next to them. "That's a plane" Nikki told him, signing the word for plane. Gabriel watched her before grinning and attempting to copy her, giggling and continuing to do the motion when Nikki praised him for it. Harry smiled at them both before looking at Donovan who was looking at his own hand before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it, dribbling slightly as he looked back at the plane. Harry got his son's attention by tapping his other hand that was gripping at his father's shoulder and Donovan looked at him. Harry then signed the word for plane and pointed at the object next to them.

"That's a plane Donny" Harry told the young child "They're amazing things even though mummy doesn't understand" he chuckled as Nikki rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I do understand"

"Do you really?" Harry asked her incredulously as they began to walk, Harry pushing the pushchair with one hand, his other arm still holding Donovan to his shoulder as the baby looked around at the planes.

"Of course I do" Nikki nodded, walking next to her lover with Gabriel still in her arms. "I understand that your first love is your planes and I come second"

Harry shook his head and Nikki wondered if he knew she was joking.

"No, you and our boys are first and my planes come second" Harry told her and Nikki smiled, placing her free hand on his arm and stopping them. She then leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know, I was joking" she rolled her eyes but Harry just shrugged as they continued to walk through the large hanger that all the planes were in.

"I just want to make sure you know" Harry shrugged, smiling at his fiancé and receiving a smile back.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to steal my food?" Nikki giggled that lunch time as they sat outside on one of the picnic benches, their food on plates in front of them and the twins asleep in the buggy in between them. Harry smirked and chewed on the chip that he had stolen from his lover.<p>

"Of course I do"

"Hmm" Nikki rolled her eyes and picked up a chip herself, chewing on it thoughtfully as she looked down at her sleeping children who were wrapped up in blankets to keep a chill away from them. "At least I don't smother mine in vinegar and salt" she grimaced and Harry chuckled.

"They're yummy"

"It's disgusting" Nikki laughed and looked back at the babies as Donovan began to stir slightly. "Are you having a good day?"

"I am" Harry nodded as Nikki picked up another chip as Harry reached over and covered her other hand with his, entwining their fingers. "It's nice to have them to teach" he chuckled and Nikki giggled at him.

"And I'm sure they appreciate their daddy telling them" Nikki replied, turning to look at Donovan as he began to cry. "Hey my little darling" she murmured, wiping her hands on a napkin and then unclipping the crying baby from the buggy, cradling him against her and kissing his head gently. "You're hungry aren't you?"

She placed Donovan on her lap and wiped the baby's tears as he began to calm down slightly when he saw and sensed his mummy and that he was safe. He then began to sign the word for banana and Nikki couldn't help but chuckle like she did every time one of the twins signed anything, it still surprised her that they could do it already.

"Banana?" Nikki asked as she signed the word and Donovan let out a loud laugh and copied her hands again before clapping, a few more late tears slipping down his face even as he laughed. Nikki then looked up as Harry leant over to the back of the buggy and opened one of the large bags they had there for the twins. He pulled out a box and opened it, taking a banana out from it. "See, look what daddy has" Nikki told Donovan, making sure that her son could see the fruit that Harry was undoing so he knew he was going to get fed.

Donovan giggled and held his hands out for the fruit, clasping his hands in the air as he gurgled loudly and grinned. Harry then leant over and handed the peeled fruit to his son, Nikki making sure Donovan could see her before signing the word for 'thank you' and saying the word as well. Donovan looked at her for a few seconds before grinning and putting the banana in his mouth, squeezing it tightly and making it ooze between his fingers as he continued to grin. Nikki wiped the few stray tears from his cheeks and leant down to kiss his blonde hair.

"You like your bananas don't you Donovan" Nikki told the baby even though he couldn't hear and she looked up as Gabriel started to stir, bringing his hands up to his eyes as he began to whimper slightly. Harry quickly took the six month old from the buggy and cradled him against him, kissing his head gently and attempting to soothe the baby before he began to cry and it would be hard to soothe him again.

"He needs a change" Harry told Nikki who nodded and stood up "I can.."

"There aren't proper changing tables in the men's" Nikki reminded Harry who remembered and nodded in agreement. She then walked around the table and placed Donovan on Harry's lap, rolling her eyes as he grinned and patted Harry's shirt with his banana covered hand. "Oops"

"I'll give you 'oops' Nicola" Harry tutted but Nikki saw the amusement on his face as she took the now crying Gabriel from his lap and held him against her, reaching back onto the buggy for their changing bag.

"Won't be long" Nikki smiled, the toilets were only a few minutes away, Harry nodded and changed all of his attention to Donovan, beginning to sign to the baby about how he loved him. Nikki smiled and couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head before turning and walking towards the toilets.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! :D**

* * *

><p>"All clean" Nikki signed and spoke to Gabriel as she pulled down his t-shirt that had a cartoon picture of a dinosaur on it, her son giggling and kicking his legs, a large grin on his face that made Nikki fall in love with him all over again. "Daddy can come in here next time to change your brother" she giggled at the thought and heard a woman waiting for one of the cubicles do the same. She looked up and the young woman who looked to be a few years older than herself was chuckling at her, a smile on her face.<p>

"I tried to get my boyfriend in a female toilet to change our daughter when she was a baby" she informed Nikki as the blonde young woman did up the changing bag that was next to Gabriel "You would have thought I'd asked him to fly to the moon by the look on his face"

Both women laughed and Nikki scooped Gabriel into her arms, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"How old?"

"Six months" Nikki replied "Your daughter?"

"Five years" the woman replied and motioned with her head to the toilet that she was standing outside of, her eyes flicking to the main door as it opened and a middle aged woman walked in. "I'm sorry to ask, but is he deaf?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and ignored the feeling that they were being watched "His twin is though"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's okay" Nikki smiled and shook her head again "It's really no different from having a hearing child, we just have to make sure we sign what we say when we speak. I suppose it will be different once they get older but..." she trailed off and shrugged, shifting Gabriel into a better position as he tugged at her lose hair.

The toilet cubicle then opened and a little brown haired girl walked out.

"Finished mummy"

"Wash your hands then darling" the woman told her daughter and moved out of the way so the middle aged woman could used the vacated toilet.

As she was walking in the woman gave Nikki a pointed look, glancing at Gabriel, and the young woman just stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"I think some people should learn to keep their noses out of other people's business" the other mother told Nikki loudly and pointedly and Nikki couldn't help but giggle and nod.

"Come on mummy, I want to see the planes" the little girl tugged at her mother's trouser leg and tried to get her to move. "Come on"

"I'm coming"

Nikki giggled and followed the slightly older woman out of the toilets.

* * *

><p>Sometime later when Nikki was once again sitting at the picnic table chatting to Harry she saw the middle aged woman walking towards them from the burger stand. Harry saw where his lover was looking and turned around, Donovan still on his lap playing with one of his colourful toys and a happy smile on his face as he gurgled to himself.<p>

"Friend of yours?" Harry asked Nikki as he saw the woman give Nikki a dirty look as she passed their table, glancing at the twins as she did so.

"In the toilets" Nikki explained, not taking her eyes away from the woman even when she had walked away from them. "There was another woman with her daughter and she was the one who spoke her mind, not me"

"Makes a change"

Nikki gave Harry a pointed look and he looked innocently back at her.

"She was giving me one of those looks" Nikki told her lover with a small sigh, shifting Gabriel so he was sitting on her lap with his back against her stomach, waving a cuddly snake in front of him so he could hear the rattling noise it made "You know those ones that make me feel deep down like I've done something wrong and dirty"

"Well you haven't" Harry assured her, wondering why people continued to judge them, Nikki the most.

"I know" Nikki smiled and nodded "I think it'll take a few more months before I'm actually immune to the looks"

"Hmm" was all Harry said and then glanced at the time "Shall we get these two daemons in their pushchair?" he asked, addressing Donovan and Gabriel more than Nikki by the tone of voice he was using "The air show starts in fifteen minutes and I want them to have the best view"

Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes at her lover.

"My babies aren't daemons are you?" Nikki asked Gabriel, leaning down and kissing the top of his head gently as the young baby waved the toy snake around, laughing happily. "You're my perfect little angels"

"I doubt they'll appreciate you calling them that when they grow up" Harry laughed, having got up and placed Donovan in the pushchair, kneeling down in front of him and doing the straps up, signing to the baby that he loved him and that there were going to be lots of planes.

"Harry we don't talk about them growing up" Nikki told her lover, she too placing Gabriel in the pushchair and letting Harry do the straps up seeing that he was already at the right height. Gabriel however began to struggle and tears filled his eyes as he pushed at the straps, letting out a small whimpering sound.

"Don't you want to sit in here and have a sleep before the show?" Harry asked, naturally signing to the baby as he spoke "Your brother is"

Donovan however was still wide awake and looking around at the colours all around them in the food area, still clutching at the colourful toy in his hand. Gabriel continued to whimper and cry and Nikki shook her head at Harry who sighed and undid the baby from the pushchair and stood up.

"He just needs a cuddle" Nikki told Harry as she walked to the back of the pushchair and they started to walk towards the path "Where is this air show then?"

"In the air"

Nikki gave Harry an incredulous look as her lover turned away from looking at the large hanger on the other side of the field and gave her an innocent look and a grin. Nikki couldn't help but grin as well as she shook her head and pretended to run Harry over with the buggy.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you darling?" Nikki murmured to Gabriel later on during the air show as she held him against her, Harry watching the passing planes with a look of utter enthusiasm on his face and a grin that made Nikki chuckle. She knew how much he loved his planes so she left him to it. "You're feeling warm" she added as she placed her hand on her son's forehead, feeling him warmer than normal.<p>

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing Nikki's concerned face as she checked the young boy in her arms.

"Gabriel's a bit hot" Nikki replied, glancing up at the sky and the sun but already knowing that it was a cool day and there was no reason for Gabriel to be as hot as he was. "I'll take him inside to see if that will cool him down"

"I'll come.."

"No you stay here with Donovan" Nikki shook her head and smiled at the boy in Harry's arms who was following the planes that were in the air with his eyes, an awed look on his face that reminded Nikki very much of Harry. "Show him the planes"

"If you're sure" Harry told her hesitantly and Nikki smiled slightly and nodded, leaning up and kissing Harry on the lips and then pressing her lips to Donovan's cheek, the little boy turning to smile at her before patting her forehead and making his mother laugh.

"I'm sure" Nikki nodded and kissed Donovan's hand, the baby laughing loudly and patting her face again "Be good" she signed to her son, shifting Gabriel in her arms and then taking her handbag off the buggy, slinging it over her shoulder and making her way towards the main hanger to try and cool Gabriel down, the six month old snuggling up to her and whimpering slightly.


	28. Chapter 28

Nikki couldn't help but worry when one of her babies was under the weather, especially since Donovan's illness where they had almost lost him, the deafness being a small price to pay for having him still with them. The twins had been ill a few times since they had been born and Nikki understood that babies were very susceptible to illness, breast fed babies less than others, but it still worried her when they were ill like it did all mothers.

She cradled Gabriel to her as she felt her son's forehead again and felt him burning up, the baby shivering slightly against her as she kissed his forehead where her hand had been. Nikki wondered if it was a mother thing that made her always fear the worst when her sons had even the smallest temperature but Gabriel's was higher than he'd ever had and it reminded Nikki very much of when Donovan had been ill. Despite herself Nikki carefully pulled up his t-shirt just to check his body for any sign of a rash, letting out a relived sigh when she saw that his skin was clear. Gabriel then let out a small whine and attempted to push Nikki away, wrapping his two small hands around her own and closing his eyes, making the movement to push her hand away even though the six month old had no strength to do so.

"Hey" Nikki cooed quietly and kissed his hot forehead, her son looking up at her with tear filled eyes that made Nikki want to cry as well "After daddy has seen the planes we will take you home okay Gabriel" she murmured and saw Gabriel's eyelids begin to droop.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he was asleep against her, still shivering and warm, and Nikki kissed him again, looking up just as Harry walked into the cool hanger with Donovan in the buggy. He made his way over to her and Nikki stood up, Gabriel in her arms.<p>

"I want to get him home"

"I know, we'll go home" Harry agreed with her when he saw how ill Gabriel was looking and the way he whimpered in his sleep, his cheeks flushed red.

"I'll carry him" Nikki shook her head when Harry went to take him from her and put Gabriel in the buggy. Harry nodded in understanding and they then made their way towards the exit, Nikki worrying about the warm baby in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Harry his temperature is thirty eight degrees" Nikki told Harry quickly as he walked into the bedroom where his lover had placed Gabriel on their bed, the thermometer in her hand as she looked at the result and then at their quietly crying son who was surrounded by blankets.<p>

"I think he's got flu" Harry explained as he saw Gabriel shivering and he reached over to pick the baby up, Nikki seeing him push up Henry's t-shirt to check his torso.

"I checked"

Harry smiled slightly as he cradled Gabriel to him and Nikki stood up.

"Where the hell did he get flu from?" Nikki then asked in confusion and Harry looked away from where he was talking quietly to Gabriel.

"William wasn't feeling too good a few days ago, you were out when he came around a few days ago but he didn't stay for long, he didn't want to infect the boys" Harry explained and Nikki sighed, running one hand through her hair as she looked at the baby who was looking even worse.

"He needs fluid" Nikki told her lover suddenly, remembering reading it in one of the baby health books that they had. "Give him here"

Harry gave their son to Nikki and she sat down on the bed, drawing her legs up to her chest as she undid her blouse and let Harry undo her bra for her. She pushed it off and offered Gabriel one of her breasts, the young baby refusing for a few seconds before latching on and beginning to feed from her, his skin burning against hers. Harry placed a pillow under him to relieve Nikki's arms slightly and his lover smiled at him. While the babies were eating soft foods already to help them to get extra vitamins that the milk didn't give them they were still feeding from Nikki, mainly during the night or in between soft foods.

"I hate it when they're ill"

"I know" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead "Do you want me to call the on call doctor?"

"Please" Nikki replied and leant her head against the headboard, she had just been about to tell him to call the doctor to come and check on Gabriel.

* * *

><p>"Young Gabriel does have the flu" Dr Jenkins confirmed as he finished checking the baby who was in Nikki's arms and trying to hide his face from the new man that had only seen him when he had been younger and couldn't recognise him. Harry and Nikki however had so they were comfortable with him diagnosing their son. "I can give him some liquid antibiotics to stop a secondary infection; you can give it to him when you feed him"<p>

"I breast feed" Nikki told the doctor who nodded and gave her a smile as he pulled out a prescription sheet and began to write on it "But we give them soft foods as well"

"It's in drops so you can just slip it into his mouth as he's feeding from you, two drops every six hours when he feeds" Dr Jenkins continued and Nikki nodded, stroking Henry's hand gently as the baby started to fall asleep. "I suggest not letting him play for a few days until the fever breaks, just let him rest and sleep in his cot without any distractions. It's amazing how babies recover when they're just left to sleep. I know it's harsh and will be hard to do but it will help him, as much as he cries and protests you have to leave him"

"Okay" Harry nodded from where he was perched on the arm on the armchair that Nikki was sitting on, reaching down to gently stroke Gabriel's hair as his son fell asleep. "What about Donny?"

"Flu is contagious as you know so if Donovan has any of the signs then give me a call and I'll come and check him over"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and glanced down at Nikki who was looking more than relieved that it was just flu "See, only flu"

"I know" Nikki nodded and kissed Gabriel's head gently "It's just after Donny I..I worry"

"That's in the nature of a mother" Dr Jenkins told Nikki kindly and she smiled and nodded, Harry chuckling and kissing his lover on the head. "If he starts to get a blocked nose just use one of those decongestant plug ins that you can get"

"They're safe for babies?"

"Very" Dr Jenkins nodded and Harry made a mental note to buy one for now and for any later dates as well "You can get the refillable ones as well; they're your best bet. Just don't put any of the Olbas Oil on his clothes or cot, it can be overpowering for a child his age"

"Thank you" Nikki replied as the doctor handed Harry the prescription request.

"You're very welcome" the doctor smiled and then looked at Gabriel who was still in a fitful sleep, his face slightly red and sweaty "You get well soon" he told the baby even though he was asleep and Nikki giggled.

"I'm sure he will" Harry chuckled and stole a quick kiss from Nikki before standing up to show the doctor out of the house, thanking him as they went.

* * *

><p>"I know, it's not very nice being ill is it?" Nikki sighed as she put Gabriel in his cot to sleep, the baby clinging to her and crying loudly, his nose starting to stream. She picked him up and carried him over to the chest of drawers, plucking a soft tissue from the box on top and gently wiping his nose even though Gabriel protested and turned his head away from her. "You have to sleep now though, sleep will make you all better"<p>

Gabriel just coughed and buried his face in Nikki's shoulder, his small hand gripping at her pyjama top as he continued to cry quietly.

"He's not going down" Nikki told Harry as he walked into the nursery carrying Donovan who was already starting to fall asleep, she was glad that Gabriel's cries and sobs weren't able to disturb the other twin.

"Give him here" Harry sighed and Nikki allowed her lover to take their son from her, kissing him on the forehead as Gabriel began to cry even louder, reaching for Nikki as tears fell down his face "Hey you" Harry addressed the boy as he cradled him against his shoulder and rubbed his back, Nikki wiping Gabriel's nose again as he did so "You have to leave mummy alone so we can all get some sleep, you need to get better so you can play with your brother again"

He then motioned to Nikki and she gave Gabriel another kiss, her eyes filling with tears when she saw the state that her little boy was in. The last time one of them had been this ill was when Donovan had been in hospital at one month old and Nikki felt useless as her baby suffered. She felt just as useless now, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop Gabriel's suffering except give him the medicine and hope it worked.

"Come on, calm down son" Harry murmured as he sat down on the rocking chair near the window, cradling the crying baby to him as Nikki wandered over and leant against the chair, running one hand absentmindedly through her lover's hair. "I took him so you could sleep"

"I'm fine"

"You look exhausted Nikki, go and get some sleep. It's no good to anyone if you get ill from lack of sleep"

"But..look at him Harry" Nikki whispered, never taking her eyes away from their sobbing son "I can't just leave him, it would feel like I'm abandoning him when he needs me"

"Nikki you're only in the next room, you're not abandoning him you're just being human and sleeping" Harry shook his head "Now please, go and sleep. He's my son as well"

"I know, I'm sorry" Nikki sighed and shook her head as well, running one hand through her hair as she did so. She then smiled slightly and leant down to press her lips to Harry's "I love you"

"I love you"

"Mummy loves you as well" Nikki told Gabriel, leaning down and kissing his warm forehead before standing up and walking over to Donovan's cot to do the same thing to him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Gabriel had cried and sobbed himself into exhaustion and he had quickly begun to fall asleep in Harry's arms, his father talking quietly to him all the time and telling him stories of himself and Nikki and also of things that they were going to do as their lives progressed.<p>

"Now let's put you to bed and you can sleep" Harry told Gabriel as he stood carried the baby over to his cot, kissing him gently but firmly to make sure the baby knew that his father loved him and then he placed Gabriel in the cot, drawing up the side "Daddy loves you very much" he murmured, stroking Gabriel's soft hair "You get better soon, mummy and daddy don't like it when you're poorly"

He then straightened up and turned to Donovan's cot, leaning over and gently kissing him on the forehead as well.

"Daddy loves you, stay strong little one"


	29. Chapter 29

"Can't we just have him in here for the night?" Nikki asked Harry without looking up at him as her lover walked into the bedroom and closed the door, Gabriel's having woken up again when Harry had left the room, his cries coming from the baby monitor next to the bed. "Please"

"No" Harry sighed and shook his head, walking over to the bed and climbing on behind Nikki, wrapping himself in the duvet and then pressing his chest against Nikki's back, draping one arm over her waist and the other playing with her hair on the pillow. "Nikki we have to learn to leave them, it's horrible I know but we have to"

"But he's..he's.." Nikki started to cry and she buried her face in the pillow so her sobs were muffled. Harry gently rolled her over so she was facing him and Nikki instantly buried her face in his chest and began to sob loudly. "I hate..it.."

"I know, so do I" Harry told her, stroking her hair gently as she cried "But it's only flu, he'll be fine in a few days once we've given lots of TLC"

Nikki gave her lover a watery chuckle and nodded against his t-shirt, absentmindedly picking at it as she tried to stop crying, Gabriel's cries having died down slightly but they could still hear him sobbing.

"We have to let him fall asleep on his own, he'll just stay awake for longer if he's with one of us" Harry told her, he himself hating leaving their baby but knowing that it was important.

"What if something happens? Or if it's worse than we thought and he's crying for a reason and we're ignoring him" Nikki suddenly asked Harry as she sat up, a look of horror on her face as she went to climb out of the bed. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down onto him "Harry I need to check on him"

"No"

"Harry let me check on him" Nikki shouted as she pushed Harry's arm away from her and climbed out of the bed, shooting her lover an annoyed look as she walked from the room, wiping her face as she did so.

Harry sighed and lay back in the bed, he understood why Nikki was worried, he was worried as well but he knew that they shouldn't let themselves get too worried every time the twins got ill, they'd go mad otherwise. He sighed again and sat up, climbing out of the bed and walking out of the room to the nursery where Nikki was cradling Gabriel against her, stroking his back and murmuring something to him as the baby gripped at her, crying quietly into her chest. Nikki looked up at Harry and gave him another dirty look before turning her back on him to walk over to the window, ignoring him completely.

Harry ignored the hurt feeling that shot through his body as he walked over to his lover and placed his hand on her pyjama clad hips. Nikki however moved herself away from him and continued to talk to Gabriel who was beginning to calm down slightly.

"Nikki we can't pander to their every need, they need to learn that.."

"Harry they're six months old" Nikki told him, turning and glaring at him "They don't know right from wrong yet"

"You'd be surprised what they do understand"

"Don't tell me about my own sons" Nikki snapped and Harry sighed "Go back to bed then while I comfort our ill child, sorry for disturbing you" she scoffed and Harry shook his head.

"Nikki that isn't fair"

"Are you actually concerned for him?"

"Nikki" Harry snapped, angry at her for even suggesting that he wasn't concerned for their ill son "That wasn't fair either. You know I'm concerned for him. You're just even more concerned because you're his mummy" he smiled slightly and Nikki looked away from Gabriel "I think mummies are always more concerned than daddies are, it's just a natural thing for mums to worry"

Nikki sniffed slightly and nodded, kissing Gabriel's hot forehead slightly as she tried to blink away her tears, stroking her son's back gently as he continued to snivel into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't concerned" Harry whispered and Nikki shook her head, turning to look at him with tears falling down her face.

"I didn't, I know you're worried. It just hurt me, hearing him crying like that" Nikki told her lover who nodded and smiled when she walked over and pressed herself against him, Harry wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry for being horrible"

Harry tutted and shook his head, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"You were upset, I understand"

"I shouldn't have said that you weren't concerned"

"Nikki its okay" Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, stroking Gabriel's hair gently as he spoke "I'll go to get his prescription tomorrow. I'll pop into the driving school as well afterwards"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, still stroking Gabriel's back even though the baby had dropped off to sleep. She looked down at him and chuckled, reaching over to grab a tissue from the box and gently wiping his nose so he didn't wake up more than he was, he was almost asleep in the comfort of her arms "I love you" she whispered to the baby, kissing his forehead and smiling when Harry did the same, stroking Gabriel's blonde hair gently.

"And he loves you" Harry told her and Nikki grinned happily.

* * *

><p>"Hey, ssh" Harry whispered to Gabriel as he picked up the crying baby, cradling him against his shoulder and quickly turned down the baby monitor so it didn't wake Nikki up but so it was still on. She had already been up four times in the night with Gabriel, Harry having not woken quickly enough in time to see her climb out of bed. However it was him who had woken up this time and Nikki was still asleep, obviously exhausted from tending to not only Gabriel but Donovan as well. They normally took it in turns to check on the babies when they cried during the night, that way neither of them was more exhausted than the other and both got to tend to the babies, something that they both loved doing even in the middle of the night. "Daddy's here, mummy is still asleep because she needs lots of sleep. She's such a brilliant mummy isn't she? But she needs to learn that just because she doesn't get up to change your nappy or has a bit of a lay in because she's tired or lets me do all the work with you and your brother doesn't mean that she's a bad mummy. Mummy needs rest sometimes as well, daddy tries to tell her but your mummy is such an amazing woman that she wants to make sure you and your brother are happy at all times"<p>

He walked over and sat down on the rocking chair, plucking a tissue from the box as he passed and wiped Gabriel's running nose as the baby continued to cry.

"Daddy's going to get you some medicine today" Harry told the crying baby as he attempted to calm him down, it was half past six in the morning but Harry knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep after putting Gabriel back to bed, he was already wide awake. "Just to make sure you don't get any worse because mummy and daddy want you all better again" he smiled and Gabriel began to calm down again hearing his father's voice and feeling his heartbeat next to him where he was against Harry. "Now I need your advice little man. When should mummy and daddy get married? It's going to take a lot of planning and I want mummy to have the best day that she could ever have because she deserves it for being so amazing" he grinned when Gabriel looked up at him, his green eyes still full of tears as Harry wiped his nose again, the baby coughing and letting out a quiet moan, trying to bat Harry's hand away from his face. "I really want mummy as my wife" Harry continued talking to his son as he let Gabriel tug at a strand of his hair when he moved the baby slightly "Maybe when we're in university, hmm? Mummy's nearly eighteen and...wow that sounds weird" he murmured and then chuckled, addressing Gabriel as he talked "I met your mummy when she was fifteen and I was sixteen, it seems like we've grown up so much in the time we've known each other but I wouldn't swap it for the world. No I wouldn't" he cooed as he blew a raspberry on Gabriel's cheek, the baby laughing despite still having tears on his cheeks "I think I'd still be a very immature little boy if I hadn't met your mummy, she's changed me for the better and I am so glad to have met her and honoured that we have both of you. Many other men would love to have mummy as their girlfriend and it makes me.." Harry trailed off and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he talked about his feelings to his son who had calmed down in Harry's arms "It makes me so happy that..she chose me, especially to have you two with" he choked out and buried his face in Gabriel's hair, taking a deep breath to stop himself from crying when he thought about what he and Nikki had together. "Now let me tell you a little bit about your mummy, hmm? And why she still has a slight accent that isn't from this country..."

Meanwhile Nikki lay in their bed, smiling into her pillow and ignoring the happy tears on her face as she heard Harry speaking through the baby monitor. She loved the life she had and wouldn't trade it for anything.


	30. Chapter 30

"My poor little boy" Nikki cooed to Gabriel as she lay on the bed the next morning with her baby on her chest, wiping his nose gently with a tissue as Harry walked in from the bathroom and smiled at them both.

"How is he?"

"Ill" Nikki sighed and kissed Gabriel's head gently before laying back down again, stroking the boy's back as he opened his eyes and whimpered quietly, getting some comfort from his mother's presence.

"I'll be getting his medicine today so he doesn't get worse" Harry told Nikki as he climbed into the bed and snuggled up to his lover and their son, Donovan still asleep in the nursery next door. "The virus just needs to get out of his system"

"I just want him better"

"I know, so do I"

Gabriel then started to whimper and then screwed up his face as he started to cry, Nikki instantly holding him a bit more securely and then sitting up, undoing her pyjama top and letting it fall open all the way as she held Gabriel to her to let him suckle, knowing that he had to get a lot of fluids in him. She was well aware of Harry watching her and turned to look down at him where he was laying on his side and smiling at her. She smiled back at him and then looked down at Gabriel, feeling him shaking in her arms despite being boiling to touch.

"He needs a nice cool bath" Nikki told her lover who made a noise of agreement as he reached up and felt Gabriel's warm skin. "That should make him feel slightly better. Hmm" she murmured to the baby who drank greedily from her in between whimpers and cries that were making his feed a lot longer than normal. "How's Donovan?"

"He's fine, no hint of any sort of illness" Harry informed Nikki, still gazing at her with a loving look on his face that made Nikki flush slightly. "What?"

"You're staring"

"Can I help it? My beautiful fiancé is feeding our child, you're beautiful" Harry murmured and Nikki gave him a coy smile, stroking Gabriel's back gently as her lover sat up and kissed her on the lips.

Harry then sat himself back against the pillows and the headboard and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulders, kissing her temple gently as he snuggled closer to her.

"I love you" he whispered and Nikki smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they looked down at their child who was looking up at them, his whimpers having died down but still had tears on his cheeks.

"I love you" Nikki replied and looked at her lover, smiling and pecking him on the lips "You're such an amazing daddy"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Nikki smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck gently with her head, letting out a contented moan as she did so "Don't even doubt that. Ever"

"And you my darling are a brilliant mummy. Our boys are lucky to have you as their mummy"

Nikki just smiled and closed her eyes, content in the arms of her lover as she continued to feed their ill son.

* * *

><p>"He's missing Gabriel" Nikki sighed to Harry as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen and living room watching Donovan play on the carpet, he didn't seem his normal happy self that he was when he was playing and he looked up every now and again as if looking for his brother. "It doesn't seem right Donny being on his own"<p>

It had taken a lot for Nikki and Harry to leave Gabriel in the nursery on his own so he could sleep off the illness, especially when their son was screaming and crying and signing the word for 'play' to them. Nikki had almost broken and taken him downstairs but it was Harry reminding her that he would recover quicker if he had a lot of rest and she had agreed with him, sitting with Gabriel until he had cried himself into exhaustion, his crying and illness knocking him out for a good few hours.

"Come on my handsome little man" Nikki grinned as she walked over to Donovan who looked up at her and grinned, holding his hands up and signing 'mummy' to her which made Nikki's heart jump happily in her chest. She knelt down and picked him up, cradling him against her and kissing his cheek as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, shaking the toy that he had in his hand and making it jangle in Nikki's ear. "Do you want mummy to read you a story? You can look at the pretty pictures"

She then kissed him on the cheek and carried him over to the armchair, sitting down and pulling across a child's story book, turning to smile at Harry as he came and stood in the doorway.

"Drink?"

"Strawberry tea please" Nikki replied and turned back to Donovan who was looking around again, a frown on his face that everyone always told them that the twins had got from Nikki. "Gabriel is ill" Nikki told her son when she had got his attention again, making sure he could see her lips even though he couldn't understand. She signed the word for 'ill' and then kissed Donovan's head gently, settling back into the armchair and hugging her son closer before opening the book and showing him the pictures.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay growing up?" Nikki asked Harry later on as Donovan lay asleep on his play mat, neither of his parents wanting to move him in case he woke up.<p>

"Of course he will" Harry replied, turning to press a kiss to Nikki's head from where they were sitting curled up on the sofa, text books on their laps as they revised for their next exam. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"He's going to have to go to a special school" Nikki whispered, suddenly tearful "I don't want him to think that he's different because he's deaf. We're going to have to split the twins up and you know how they are when they're split up" she murmured and Harry sighed, putting the large book on his lap aside and wrapping both of his arms around his lover, Nikki snuggling as close as she could to him, seeking his comfort.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it my love" he murmured as he kissed her forehead gently "Maybe we don't have to split them up; we haven't really looked into it yet have we?"

"What about babysitting when we're at university?"

"The universities we've applied for have child care, they all do"

"Yes but do they know how to cope with a deaf child?" Nikki asked, almost hysterically now and Harry tutted.

"Of course they do, they're trained aren't they?"

"Yes but do they have proper experience and..."

Harry cut Nikki off with a kiss and she couldn't help but melt into him as she looped her arms around his neck and allowed her lover to deepen the kiss, both of them moaning quietly.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. How many times do I have to tell you" Harry told her sternly as he broke away and rested his forehead on hers "Okay"

"Okay"

"Don't get upset about it Nikki" Harry shook his head and gave her a small smile which was returned to him "Please"

"Okay, I promise" Nikki nodded and Harry made a noise of agreement before he kissed her again.

"Good. You know I hate it when you're upset"

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as he sat in his father's study that afternoon. It was a room that no-one ever ventured in much, no-one wanting to disturb anything or clean anything up more than what was necessary. After his father's death Harry had locked himself in the room and refused to come out for an entire day, he had spent the time just sitting in his father's chair staring around the room and praying that his father would come back to him. When he realised that it wasn't going to happen he had begun to tidy up, shouting at his mother when she attempted to throw things away and she had left him to it, not entering the room again for many years. It was Harry that had dutifully cleaned it once a month but he had neglected it for the past few months since the twins had arrived and a layer of dust covered everything apart from where Harry had run his fingers through the dust on the desk and the chair he was sitting on which had been covered by a blanket. No-one else had been in the room for over a year and Nikki had stayed out out of respect for both Harry and his father, even though it was her house as well.<p>

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his musings and he called out for Nikki to come in, smiling at her slightly and holding out his hand to her as she poked her head around the door.

"You don't have to knock" he told her quietly as she walked into the room and closed the door carefully and quietly behind her.

"Of course I do" Nikki smiled, looking around the room as she walked over to Harry, knowing of his monthly cleaning. "Why haven't you cleaned in a while?"

"Been busy with the twins" Harry shrugged as Nikki took his outstretched hand, giggling loudly when her lover pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are they both asleep?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she snuggled closer to her fiancé and then looked around the room "Why have you stopped cleaning it? It's not just the twins"

"I don't know" Harry sighed and leant his head on the back of the chair, stroking Nikki's side absentmindedly as he spoke. "You know he would have loved being a grandfather, he'd have spoilt the boys rotten"

Nikki noted the obvious change of subject but let it drop, smiling at her lover and nodding.

"He would have loved you as well" Harry continued, telling Nikki something that he had already told her lots of times but still made her happy anyway. "You and dad would have had brilliant conversations about books, he loved his books"

"You've told me" Nikki murmured when she saw the tears in Harry's eyes.

"I miss him so much" Harry choked out, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Nikki so she couldn't see him cry. Nikki however just tutted and placed her hand on Harry's cheek, turning his face back to her and seeing and feeling his tears.

"Come here" she whispered and moved so Harry could bury his head in her shoulder. Nikki wrapped her arms around him and ran one hand through his hair, letting him sob into her as he clung to her like a child. "It's okay my love" she murmured, kissing his head gently as she stroked his arm with her other hand.

Tears started to fall down Nikki's cheeks as well as Harry broke down, her normally strong fiancé sobbing like a child in her arms. She buried her face in his hair and continued to run her hand through it as she cried as well.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Nikki sat curled up on the chair in silence after they had both stopped crying, neither of them feeling the need to speak although they kissed each other softly at random intervals as though to reassure the other that they were there for them and that they were okay. Nikki had moved so she was nestled closer to Harry, her head on his shoulder and Harry resting his head on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, stroking her hip gently as Nikki fiddled with his shirt.

"I heard what you were talking to Gabriel about" Nikki told her lover, breaking the comfortable silence "This morning. The baby monitor wasn't down that low"

"Oh" Harry murmured and smiled at her "I meant it all you know. You are a brilliant mummy and I've become better than I probably would have been without you. I'm so honoured that you chose me to have babies with and I wanted them to know about where you came from"

"And why I have a 'slight accent that isn't from this country'" she chuckled and Harry nodded "I love you" Nikki then told him tearfully but she pushed them away, shaking her head as Harry smiled lovingly at her "I don't want babies with anyone apart from you"

"I really want to marry you Nikki" Harry whispered as he kissed her forehead and then her nose, before nuzzling her cheek gently with his lips. "I want to be able to introduce you as my wife, not just my girlfriend or fiancé"

"We can't rush into it Harry" Nikki shook her head "I really want to be your wife, I promise you that" she added when she saw Harry's smile fade slightly "But it's a big thing"

"So is having children"

"Yes but..." Nikki trailed off and continued to fiddle with the front of Harry's shirt "Let's give it a few years. Please. I don't want to jump into something we're not ready for. We're brilliant as we are now and I just want to keep it that way before we go any further"

"Okay" Harry smiled, understanding where Nikki was coming from as he fiddled with the ring that was on her finger "I understand"

"You're not disappointed?"

"Of course not" Harry shook his head and kissed Nikki on the forehead, making her smile at him. "Well maybe a little because you still don't have my last name"

Nikki just giggled and leant down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>"Another drink?" Ada asked her friends later on as she reached behind her onto the table and picked up the bottle of vodka as well as the bottle of orange juice as well. Everyone was at Harry and Nikki's revising, their friends having brought drinks and food to eat and drink while revising, everyone apart from Ada had avoided the alcohol, none of them wanting to drink too much with children in the house. Nikki was grateful for this but told them that they shouldn't stop having a good time. William's response had been that they didn't need alcohol for a good time and they didn't want anything to happen with the babies in the house just upstairs especially if one of them was needed. Ada on the other hand had had quite a few drinks and it was showing, Georg had told her to stop but she had just ignored her brother and kept on drinking.<p>

"Ada I think you've had enough"

"Oh leave her" Nikki replied quietly, looking up from the maths textbook on her lap and shaking her head at her female friend who was shakily pouring the drink "She can sleep it off tonight"

Georg just eyed his sister warily before glancing over at the work Harry was showing him how to do. Nikki looked up at Ada who was slowly working her way through the bottle of vodka, she was going to have to take it off her friend soon before she did some damage to herself. She couldn't understand why Ada was acting like this, they drank at family occasions and get-togethers with the older adults as well but none of them had got as drunk as Ada was at that moment.

"Nikki"

"Yes" Nikki replied, looking up at Ada again as her friend slurred her name slightly, the other young woman nodding slightly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, closing the text book and standing up as Ada stumbled unsteadily to her feet. Nikki then motioned to Georg to get rid of the half full bottle of Vodka while they were gone and he nodded. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No" Ada giggled and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Good because you can clean it up if you are" Nikki replied as she led Ada out of the room for their chat.

"Nikki" Ada whined as she was led into the smaller living room, her friend holding her hand and pausing when she heard the loud cry from one of the babies upstairs. A few seconds later Harry walked out of the living room and Nikki smiled.

"I'll get him; he can come down here and play"

"Bring them both down" Nikki told her lover, ignoring Ada as her drunk friend tugged on her arm, giggling all the time.

"But Gabriel.."

"Please Harry" Nikki murmured and Harry sighed and nodded "His meds are on the side, he's due some"

Harry nodded and made his way upstairs, Ada finally dragging Nikki into the other living room and closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" Nikki asked Ada who was standing very close to her, a small smile on her face "Ada?"

"I'm bi" Ada told her suddenly and Nikki frowned, chuckling slightly and shaking her head.

"You _needed_ to inform me of this?"

"Well..." Ada drew the word out as the alcohol began to set in again, smiling at the other young woman who still made her heart jump in her chest every now and again when she looked at her. "I thought you might want to know"

"I thought we'd already established this" Nikki chuckled, walking over to the sofa and sitting herself down as Ada stood by the doorway fiddling with a piece of her hair "Maybe when Jurian grows up he will be straight so your mum can have one of each" she giggled and Ada threw her an un-amused look which just had Nikki laughing even more. "Okay I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Ada smiled slightly and Nikki giggled once more.

"You're right, I'm not"

"I cheated on Adrian"

Nikki sighed and shook her head, leaning back on the sofa and fiddling with a stray thread on her jeans as she kept her eyes trained on Ada who was staying by the door, an upset look on her face.

"With a woman"

"You're my friend Ada and I love you. What you do with yourself is your own business as long as you don't get hurt but..you have to be careful" Nikki told her friend who just shrugged and smirked at her "I mean it Ada, not everyone is as open minded as we are either"

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Ada poured, completely ignoring what Nikki had just said as she grinned drunkenly at her friend and the woman that she still thought that she fancied. A lot.

"Go on" Nikki sighed, shaking her head slightly as Ada began to tell her.

"I was at Adrian's and we got into an argument so I told him I was going home" Ada told Nikki who just nodded "But I was sitting in a cafe when a young woman our age came in and sat down at my table because there was no-where else to sit. We started talking and then we..well we went back to hers. She's really nice"

"That's what you said about Lucas and Adrian" Nikki reminded Ada and her friend sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know"

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer"

"Are you seeing her again?"

"Well we exchanged numbers before I went back to Adrian's and..."

"You went back?"

"Yes" Ada sighed and Nikki could see her looking guilty "I know it was wrong but..I wanted to apologise to him for what I'd said to him and we made up"

"By..."

"Well we..you know, had sex"

Nikki couldn't believe that this was her friend Ada talking to her, the young woman who had been so sure that she was saving herself for someone special. The blonde didn't like this side of her friend at all and she knew that Ada was going to get hurt or gain a reputation. But Ada was her friend and despite what she was doing and the way it went against everything that Nikki thought that Ada was she would try and be there for her.

"Don't tell anyone"

"I won't" Nikki shook her head as she replied quietly, looking down at her lap and fiddling with the edge of her t-shirt.

"Thank you" Ada giggled drunkenly and grinned, leaning over and pressing her lips to Nikki's before standing up and walking from the room.

Nikki then grimaced and wiped her mouth in an attempt to remove the taste of alcohol. She hated the stuff ever since her father had begun to drink and the way that Ada was drinking made her concerned.

The door opened again and Ada bounded back into the room, sitting herself down on the sofa with a pout on her face.

"They don't want me in there when I'm like this" she told Nikki and instantly wrapped her arms around her waist, laying her head on Nikki's chest and closing her eyes. Nikki just sighed and shook her head, draping one arm over Ada's shoulders as she did so.


	32. Chapter 32

Ada and Nikki sat curled up on the sofa together for some time afterwards, Ada with her head resting on Nikki's chest and her best friend with her arms around her, all the while absentmindedly stroking Ada's arm as she waited for her friend to sober up slightly.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

Nikki was startled when she heard Ada's quiet question and she glanced down at her best friend before moving away slightly.

"No" Nikki replied although a part of her brain was saying yes.

"So you don't think I am?"

"No" Nikki chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Ada's head when she saw her friend coming down from the alcohol.

"But there have been three people already and I'm only seventeen" Ada whispered tearfully and quickly reached up to wipe her tears away "If anyone else knew then..."

"Well you're not a whore" Nikki told Ada sternly, Ada looking up at her with hope in her eyes when Nikki said that "You're just ..I don't know, discovering yourself?" she suggested and Ada giggled slightly and nodded, wiping her face again as Nikki smiled.

Nikki knew that she shouldn't be encouraging Ada but she didn't know what else to do, anything else could mean the end to their friendship and arguments between Ada and Georg. If it then got back to Isold what Ada had been up to Nikki didn't then want to cause arguments between them.

"Nikki if.." Ada then frowned and trailed off, shaking her head slightly and a blush forming on her cheeks.

"If..." Nikki prompted with a small smile that made Ada's heart jump in her chest. She however just looked away from Nikki and went to get up, her friend however tightened her grip and refused to let go, stroking Ada's side gently to try and calm her down. "Ada"

"If..."

Nikki then accidently slipped her hand up Ada's t-shirt and froze when she felt the warm skin under her fingers, feeling Ada shiver as tears sprung to her eyes. She realised what she had done and removed her hand, Ada letting out a quiet sigh as she did so.

"I'm sorry my feelings.."

Ada was cut off by the door opening and William poking his head around it.

"What is it?" Nikki asked quickly as Ada buried her face in her shoulder again "William"

"Um..we're leaving now" William told her hesitantly "Is Ada.."

"She'll be staying here for a while"

"Okay" William murmured, giving Ada a concerned look "I'll tell Georg.."

"Tell him that we're just having a chat" Nikki told her friend quickly and the red headed young man nodded before walking from the room and closing the door.

Nikki then turned back to Ada and opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again and Harry walked in with Gabriel in his arms, the little boy crying loudly. She turned to her lover and smiled as he walked over, reaching up to take her crying son from him.

"Hey" she whispered as she cradled him against her and kissed his warm forehead, stroking his blonde hair gently. "Ssh my little handsome"

"Hello" Ada smiled at her nephew as she reached over and took Gabriel's other hand in hers, shaking it gently as she spoke. Gabriel looked at her through his tears and grinned at her, Harry and Nikki seeing Ada's eyes light up as he did so.

Nikki turned to look at Harry as he sat himself on the arm of the sofa and tapped her on the shoulder, nodding to Ada who was still distressed and then shrugging. Nikki glanced at her friend before turning back to her lover and shaking her head; Harry just nodded knowingly and leant down to kiss the top of Nikki's head gently.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to spend some time away?" Nikki asked Ada sometime later when Harry was upstairs in the shower, their sons asleep in their nursery. Ada had sobered up slightly but was still under the influence of the amount of alcohol in her system already "Just us two? You look like you need it"<p>

"I can't ask that" Ada smiled slightly and shook her head, glancing at one the pictures of Gabriel and Donovan that lined the walls. It had been taken shortly after the boys had been born and they were both asleep in Nikki's arms, a happy but tired smile on her face. "You have the boys to think about"

"I don't want to abandon you" Nikki sighed as she too looked at the picture of her and her boys, a smile gracing her face when she saw how small they had been when they were newborn.

"Would you be able to leave the boys while we go away for a while?" Ada then asked kindly and Nikki nibbled her lip, thinking about going away with her friend. It would mean she'd have to leave her boys alone for at least a whole day, including a night and that hurt her. She then realised that she'd have to do it at some point and she wanted to help Ada get through some issues, however much she wanted to stay with her sons.

"I'll try"

Ada almost cried again when she heard those words from Nikki, only slightly understanding how hard it would be for Nikki to leave Gabriel and Donovan for a while. She knew she didn't deserve Nikki but she wanted to get better. Ada then realised that she would be spending some time alone with Nikki without Harry being around to take all of Nikki's attention away from her. A small smile spread across her face as she looked up at Nikki and nodded, Nikki's own smile making her heart jump in her chest.

"How about we go away to the coast for one night or something" Nikki suggested and Ada nodded "I can't be away from the boys for longer than that. Not at the moment anyway"

"I understand" Ada smiled "After exams are done"

"Sounds good" Nikki grinned happily, glad that she was going to spend some time with her best female friend; this would also give Harry the chance to spend a lot of time with their sons. She knew that she always seemed to be the first one to jump up and tend to the children, she tried not to, she tried to let Harry do it as well but the automatic motherly response almost made her forget that she had Harry to help her as well.

* * *

><p>"Harry Ada and I are going away for a night after exams are over" Nikki called out to Harry as her lover got ready for bed, Nikki herself laying down in bed with a book in her hands, Harry in the bathroom. "Just one night somewhere down south on the coast. She needs to get away from..things"<p>

"Okay" Harry nodded as he walked into the bedroom and turned the bathroom light off "What about the boys?"

"I thought you'd like to spend some time alone with them" Nikki shrugged, looking up from her book and dog-earing the page as Harry wandered over to the bed. "I think it'll be good for me as well" she murmured almost to herself "Having some time away from them and teaching myself to not panic when I'm away from them for too long. It'll only be one night but that's enough at the moment"

"I think it would be good for you" Harry smiled kindly, climbing in next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist as Nikki lay down and turned to face him. "It should be fun for you and Ada to spend some time together away from all us boys"

"Just one night" Nikki assured Harry who just smiled and nodded, leaning across and kissing his lover gently, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Nikki smiled and leant into his touch, closing her eyes and letting out a contented sigh. She debated on telling Harry what Ada had told her about the young woman she had slept with as well as going back to Adrian as well. She couldn't understand what Ada had been thinking and in the end she decided not to tell Harry. Not just yet anyway. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry whispered and leant forward to kiss her again "I love you so much"


	33. Chapter 33

Three weeks later after all the exams were finished and Nikki and Ada were getting ready to leave for their holiday. Nikki, ignoring Ada's protesting, had booked a small cottage for them both in Seaton. She wanted to give Ada a good time away, even if it was just one day and one night.

* * *

><p>"Now mummy will see you tomorrow" Nikki told Gabriel as she leant down into the sleeping baby's cot and moved some of his blonde hair away from his face. It was early on the Saturday morning and Ada was downstairs waiting for the taxi that would take them both to the station. "I love you very much" she continued and leant down to kiss her son on the head. She wanted to pick him and his brother up and cuddle him but she feared waking them, she knew that if she woke them she would never leave them, it was hard enough as it was. Nikki had always had concerns about leaving her two boys, even if she knew that Harry would take good care of them. She knew she had to leave her babies at some point but this was the longest she had been away from them since they had been born, and probably the longest she will be in a very long time. "You be very good for daddy" she murmured against his forehead, stroking Gabriel's cheek and then his hand gently as she did so. "I love you so much" she kissed Gabriel again before standing up and turning to Donovan, sighing when she saw that he was asleep as well. "Mummy loves you as well" she told her son even though he couldn't hear her, asleep or otherwise. "I will see you and your brother tomorrow. Be good for daddy" she kissed his forehead gently and stroked his cheek "Mummy will only be a phone call away, daddy has the number" she kissed him again before straightening up and holding back her tears.<p>

"You'll have a brilliant time"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard Harry's voice and turned to look at him. Her lover pushed away from the door frame and held his hand out to her; Nikki bit her lip and took one last look at their sons before walking over and taking it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay" Nikki murmured as she stepped into Harry's embrace and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he chuckled.

"I'll be perfectly fine" Harry chuckled against her head as he stroked her back.

"I'm only a phone call away if.."

"Ssh" Harry whispered and leant down and kissed her on the lips "You have a good time with Ada. You deserve some time away from our boys; you've worked so hard in the last months and we're all very proud of you, especially me"

"What if they need me?"

"I'm here for them remember" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled and tried to push her fear down. "You've given enough milk for the day and night so you don't have to worry about that and you'll be back before you know it and cuddling our boys again. You can phone whenever you want as well, just have a good time as well"

"But.."

"Nikki go and have a good time with Ada" Harry interrupted as he took her hand in his and leant down to kiss her again. He then led her out of the room but not before she looked back at their children and smiled slightly before closing the door slightly.

"I was hoping they'd wake up" Nikki confided in her lover as they walked down the stairs and Harry chuckled, nodding slightly as he did so.

"I know you were, I know you too well"

"I'll phone when we get there" Nikki assured Harry as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Ada waiting by the front door, she leant up and kissed him on the lips, lazily looping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Neither of them saw the jealous look at Ada gave Harry.

* * *

><p>"This just amazing" Ada gushed as she and Nikki looked around at the cottage that they were staying in. It was thatched with open rooms that led into each other, the living room was large and warm with an open fire and with a view over the bay and the sea. The kitchen was just as large and warm and Nikki had fallen in love with the view of the bay from those windows as well. There were two bedrooms on the upper floor along with on suite bathrooms and both rooms also had views of the sea and the beach that was just ten minutes away from them.<p>

"Still moaning at me for booking it?" Nikki giggled as she followed Ada into the bedroom and sat herself down on the large bed in the middle of the room, laying down as Ada walked over to the window to look out. Nikki looked up at the beams on the ceiling and jumped as Ada bounded over to the bed and climbed on to kneel next to her best friend, both of them laughing loudly.

"It's brilliant, thank you" Ada beamed and shook her head "I'm still angry at you though"

"Consider it your birthday and Christmas presents for the next ten years" Nikki laughed happily; glad to see something in Ada's eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. Her friend giggled loudly before glancing out at the sea.

"Let's go to the beach"

"Hmm" Nikki murmured, not really wanting to move off the bed now that she was comfortable. She crawled up to the pillows and lay down again, letting out a contented sigh. She was missing her boys already but she was going to enjoy her time away, something that wouldn't happen again in a while.

"Nikki come on" Ada whined, tugging at Nikki's t-shirt as she moved up the bed and then glanced out of the window. "We only have today and a bit of tomorrow morning here"

"I'm coming" Nikki moaned, grinning as she sat up and propped herself up on her hands behind her, flicking her lose hair behind her as she glanced at the phone on the bed side table "I might ring Harry"

"You phoned him when we got here"

"Yes but.."

"Nikki do you honestly think Harry wants you to keep worrying?" Ada rolled her eyes and Nikki sighed and shook her head, looking back at her friend as she spoke.

"No"

"No, good. Now let's go for a walk"

* * *

><p>"When was the last time you did this?" Ada asked Nikki as the two of them lay on the beach an hour later, it was pleasantly warm out and both were wearing shorts, sandals and strappy tops.<p>

"When I was in Africa" Nikki replied as she shifted her sunglasses on her face properly "Before mum..died" she added and Ada turned her head to look at her friend, knowing what it was like to lose a parent. But at least she still had one decent parent left. "A few months before she told me that she was dying we went for a short holiday, I hadn't been to the beach for ages before that"

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"Your mum"

"It still hurts sometimes when I think about everything I've done and everything I want to do and I know that she won't see it, that she won't see her grandchildren. The wrong parent died"

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I do" Nikki scoffed and glanced at Ada who lifted her own sunglasses slightly "I sometimes wonder why mum was taken from me and dad wasn't, she didn't deserve to die"

Ada reached over and covered Nikki's hand with her own, propping herself up on her side and squeezing Nikki's hand gently as her friend smiled sadly at her.

"What would she have thought of you getting pregnant?"

"If everything had gone the same if she was alive then I think she would have been angry at first but come around to the idea, she would have loved to have babies in the family. She wanted more than just me but she couldn't conceive again after my birth. Mostly because dad was never around to help" she scoffed at the last part and Ada smiled slightly as she squeezed Nikki's hand again.

"So shall we go for a walk?" Ada then asked as she sat up and brushed herself free of sand, Nikki smiling and nodding as she did the same, thankful for the change of subject.

* * *

><p>"I think I've brought half the sand back with me" Nikki laughed from her bathroom as she took her shoes off and sand fell out onto the tiled floor. She sighed and rolled her eyes, missing Ada's reply as she undid her shorts and pushed them down her legs, sand falling from her legs and shorts as well from where they had been laying on the beach just talking. She left them on the bathroom floor and wandered through into the bedroom, Ada laying on her friend's bed and staring up and the ceiling. "You better not be getting sand in my bed"<p>

"Sorry" Ada chuckled, glancing up at Nikki and doing a double take when she saw her friend walking across to the bed wearing only a strappy top and a pair of knickers. Her throat went dry and she looked away from Nikki as her friend looked up at her, a small smile on her face.

"Did you have a nice time at the beach?"

"Hmm" Ada nodded, a smile gracing her face as she looked up at the ceiling again, Nikki sitting down on the bed and looking at her. "I can't remember the last time I went to the beach"

"We should bring Gabriel and Donny at some point" Nikki muttered as she lay down next to Ada, not knowing that her friend was having trouble not reaching out and touching her practically naked body.

Ada sighed and turned to look at Nikki, sitting up and propping herself back on her hands, smiling at Nikki even as she wished that the 'we' could have been those two and the twins. She knew deep down that the 'we' meant Nikki, Harry and the twins but she couldn't help but have a bit of hope.

"Ada?"

"Hmm?"

"You seemed very far away then" Nikki smiled slightly, reaching over and rubbing Ada's arm gently, seeing and feeling the shiver that went up Ada's spine when she did so.

"I was just..." Ada shook her head and smiled "Doesn't matter" she murmured as she leant down and pressed her lips to Nikki's, pushing her friend down onto the bed as Nikki surprisingly placed one hand on her shoulder and kissed her back. Nikki then seemed to realise what was happening and she pulled away, shaking her head and pushing Ada away from her as she moved away on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I..Nikki I.."

"You said that this was over" Nikki told her friend, shaking her head and moving to sit on the edge of the bed "You said that you'd got over this Ada"

"I know, I thought I had as well" Ada nodded, her eyes glazing over as she did so "I'm sorry, it's not easy"

"You.." Nikki trailed off and shook her head, placing her head in her hands as Ana knelt behind her and tried to force away her tears. "This can't happen"

"I know"

"You said that before" Nikki snapped and stood up, shaking her head as Ada jumped and began to cry "Don't you _dare_ start crying Ada" she told the other young woman even as she started to cry as well "How can..how can you still.."

"Because..you're beautiful and...I'm..in love..with you" Ada sobbed loudly, tears falling down their cheeks as Nikki let out a small moan and shook her head, turning away from Ada and looking out of the window.

"You can't" she cried and shook her head again "You can't..because I..can't love you..back as anything more..than a..friend"

"_Please_" Ada begged as she stood up and walked over to Nikki "Please Nikki..just..once please"

"You want me to.." Nikki turned to look at Ada, more tears falling down their cheeks "I'm not..betraying..Harry like that and I..can't believe you asked me"

"I..I want you Nikki" Ada whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks as Nikki began to cry again, taking a deep breath and turning away from her friend as she tried to stop herself from crying "I look..at you..with Gabriel..and Donovan and.." she took a breath and continued "I wish that..they were ours"

Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions as she wondered what she was going to do. She didn't want to lose Ada's relationship.

"Gabriel and Donovan are..are my children with Harry" Nikki told Ada slowly as she took control of her emotions again, ignoring the loud sob that tore from Ada's throat as the younger woman stood behind her "I am with Harry and we are getting married at some point. I am not attracted to you or any woman at all and I'm sorry"

Ada just swallowed heavily and nodded, turning and walking from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, I went there again ;)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

The night was warm and stuffy and by the time Nikki got into bed after a long conversation with Harry on the phone, checking on him and the boys, the windows were wide open with a small sea breeze wafting through into her room.

Nikki lay on the bed on top of the covers unable to sleep; her mind kept wandering to her twins and wondering if they were okay without her. She knew they were perfectly fine with Harry but the mother's worry kept seeping into her, worrying in case something happened to one of them and she wasn't there with them. These thoughts just had her getting tearful and she had to keep stopping herself from reaching over and picking up the phone to call Harry again.

She sighed and turned over in the bed to watch the curtains swaying slightly in the cool breeze coming in the window. Nikki didn't understand Ada; she had said that she was over Nikki but the blonde was just so confused and worried by everything Ada had told her a few hours before. She could change moods so suddenly and most of the time she made no sign that she still loved Nikki. Ada had seen so stable in the past few months.

A knock on the door brought Nikki out of her thoughts and she glanced over at it before calling out for Ada to come in. The door opened slightly and Ada slipped into the room, smiling slightly at Nikki as she closed the door quietly and then walked over to the bed, climbing on and curling up next to her best friend.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Too warm?"

"Hmm" Ada nodded, snuggling into one of the pillows and smiling as Nikki turned over so she was facing her with her back to the window. Neither of them seemed too worried about their earlier conversation and both teenagers wanted to go straight back to what they had been before, therefore neither of them was willing to mention it. "You as well?"

"Hmm"

"How are Harry and the boys?"

"They're fine" Nikki smiled lovingly when she thought of her family "I think it was me that was the most concerned about leaving them, Harry's fine looking after them but.." she shrugged and giggled quietly "The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is go and give my babies a huge hug"

Ada chuckled at her friend, she was such a good mother to Gabriel and Donovan and the blonde German wished that people who judged Nikki when they saw her with the babies wouldn't jump to conclusions straight away. She hated it when they were out with the twins and Nikki got disgusted looks from many people. Ada had noticed that it was her who seemed to get the most annoyed and upset about it, Nikki just let it slide or just ignored them most of the time and it confused Ada no end.

"So are you splitting up with Adrian?"

Ada groaned quietly when she heard his name mentioned and Nikki chuckled.

"I think I should, it's not fair on him" Ada sighed, locking her eyes with Nikki who just smiled kindly at her "What should I say?"

"That you're not happy in the relationship and you want to break up" Nikki suggested, Ada shrugging and absentmindedly reaching over to move some of Nikki's lose hair away from her face before returning her arm to the duvet. "Or just tell him that you're a lesbian" she giggled and Ada laughed quietly, her eyes lighting up as she did so but there was something in them that was far from the happiness that was on her face.

"I suppose that could work" Ada nodded and then sighed "I'm sorry. You're my best friend Nikki and what you have with Harry is...I can't compromise that even for just one night" Ada shook her head, smiling slightly at Nikki as she tried to control her emotions "He forgave you for that kiss we had but sleeping together is just...that's like him sleeping with Georg"

Nikki just raised an eyebrow and pulled a disgusted face, succeeding in making Ada giggle whether she wanted to or not. They both knew then that their relationship was back to normal.

"They are close" Nikki laughed

"Well who knows, they're probably having some kind of threesome while we're out here" Ada giggled, all the tension gone from their conversation as Nikki laughed and nodded.

"Probably" she chuckled, knowing it wasn't true but it was fun to laugh about it. She then frowned "It annoys me that they can't show their love for each other in public. William and Georg"

"I know" Ada sighed and nodded, it annoyed her as well, especially knowing that if she did start dating a woman then it would be just the same for them. "Maybe in a few years it will become more acceptable"

"I hope so" Nikki smiled at her friend, realising that her hand was still on Ada's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "Ada you_ are_ beautiful. I hope they all tell you that"

"It means so much more coming from you" Ada whispered and nodded and Nikki smiled at her as her best friend closed her eyes and snuggled down into the bed. Nikki to closed her eyes and turned over, settling down and then opening her eyes again, staring into the darkness. She knew what it was like to be in love, all the emotions and feelings that came with it and she also knew that it wasn't at all easy to fall out of love with someone, not when she thought about it anyway. She knew that Ada would slowly get over her, or she hoped that she would, she couldn't imagine holding Ada back just because she was in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know Nikki forgave Ada quickly but I've been there and to continue the friendship you just have to pretend that everything is fine and just not talk about it. But then again Nikki always is a forgiving and nice person and you don't know what I'm writing at the moment :P<strong>

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you nervous?" Ada asked Nikki the next morning as the two of them walked through the small town of Seaton, intent on finding a small coffee shop after their long walk along the beach.

"About what?"

"Exam results" Ada replied as she moved out of the way for an elderly lady to walk passed them on the street. "I mean a lot is riding on it isn't there?"

"Thanks Ada" Nikki chuckled and her friend giggled quietly "I'm a bit worried because if we don't get the results then Harry and I will have to go to different unis and God knows what will happen then" she shook her head and sighed.

"You'll both be fine" Ada assured her friend as they walked into a small cafe on the corner of the quaint and quiet street.

The smell of cake and coffee hit them as they walked in and Nikki smiled to herself, wondering when she would bring Harry and their sons here. She really wanted them to go on holiday somewhere together but wanted to go somewhere quiet.

"And you're going to have to come and see me in Bath" Ada continued as they walked over to a table by the window and sat down "If I get in"

"Of course we'll come and see you" Nikki chuckled, putting her bag down on the window ledge next to her and glancing out of the window at the view of the street outside. "Only if you come and see us as well"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Well if we get in.."

"When you get in"

"_If_ we get in" Nikki continued pointedly and Ada rolled her eyes at her friend, glancing over at one of the other tables where a group of four men who looked to be about their age were sitting "We'll be having a family room but we're going to have to go and sort that out after results day"

"And when you're in lectures?"

"They have child care of course but I'm sure we can make arrangements with other students about taking notes, recording lectures, that sort of thing" Nikki giggled and Ada smirked as she looked back at her friend.

"I'll be doing that too" Ada laughed "Only I'll be going out partying and crawling into lectures with a hangover"

"Or not crawling into lectures at all" Nikki giggled and Ada nodded her agreement.

"I think we're very well suited for what we've chosen" Ada told Nikki as she flicked her eyes towards the group of young men who were also looking their way.

"Chosen?"

"I mean you've chosen to have children and be a mum while I've chosen to go out and party and drink. I can't imagine us being anything else"

"True" Nikki smiled and nodded as she thought about it "Just don't..you know, die when you're out partying"

Both young women laughed loudly at Nikki's words as a friendly middle aged woman walked over to take their orders.

"I'll have a coffee and a slice of Victoria sponge" Nikki told the woman who smiled and wrote it down on the paper in her hand.

"And you my dear?" she asked Ada who had quickly looked at the menu on the table.

"I'll have the same" Ada replied after a few more seconds of deciding "Thank you"

"You're welcome" the woman smiled and walked back over to the counter on the other side of the small room.

"Hello"

Ada and Nikki looked around when a young man sat down next to Ada and grinned cheekily at them both.

"Hi" Ada replied after giving Nikki a surprised look.

"Hi" Nikki murmured and rolled her eyes at her friend as Ada began to flirt with the slightly older man from the other table. She glanced over at the three who were left and they kept looking over at them and then talking amongst themselves, shaking their heads and then muttering some more.

"So who are you?" the brown haired young man asked, his accent showing that he was from that part of the country.

"I'm Ada and that's Nikki" Ada replied for her and her friend, shooting Nikki a quick knowing smirk when Nikki rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm Jensen" the young man introduced himself, a smile on his face as he looked from Ada to Nikki and then back again "You're not from around here"

"No, London" Nikki shook her head and smiled back.

"Really?" Jensen looked shocked "But your accents are.."

"Oh yeah" Ada giggled and Nikki rolled her eyes once again "I'm German and Nikki's South African"

"Raised in South Africa" Nikki protested loudly "Different thing, you know I don't.."

"But you still have the accent" Ada pointed out and Nikki shrugged "Anyway.."

"So how long have you been in London?"

"I've been here for...God knows now" Ada chuckled and shrugged "Nikki's been here for three years?"

"Hmm"

"We just never lost the accents, well we've lost a lot of the broadness of them but they're still there"

"That's good, they're cute" Jensen smiled and they looked up as another one of his friends wandered over and sat down next to Nikki, giving her a grin.

"Hi"

"Hi" Nikki replied, kicking Ada under the table when her friend giggled loudly.

"I'm Andrew"

"Nikki" Nikki murmured and then nodded towards Ada "That's Ada"

"Hi" Ada grinned, knowing how uncomfortable Nikki would be getting from the attention.

"Hi" Andrew smiled before turning back to Nikki "I was wondering if I could buy you whatever you're having in here"

"Before you go any further I'm engaged" Nikki chuckled and both Jensen and Andrew looked shocked.

"How old are you?" Andrew asked and Jensen reached across and hit him on the head.

"God you have no tact Drew, you don't ask a woman her age"

"I'm seventeen" Nikki giggled at them both and shook her head "It's okay"

"And you're engaged?" Andrew asked, a hint of disappointment in his eyes and in his tone of voice when Nikki nodded "Lucky man"

"You have no idea" Ada murmured quietly and Nikki shot her a warning look before Ada turned back to Jensen, smiling cheekily at him and putting on her charm again "You can buy me whatever I'm having in here"

"It would be my pleasure Ada" Jensen smiled and Ada beamed, smirking at Nikki who just rolled her eyes as the two other young men walked over to their table.

"Andrew if you're not going to make a move I'm going to" the taller one spoke to the young man next to Nikki who just scoffed and shook his head.

"She's engaged"

"So?" the other young man smirked and Nikki glared at him, wiping the smug look off his face.

"So you won't be getting anywhere with me" Nikki replied tersely "Unless you want my knee in your balls" she added sweetly, smiling almost kindly at him as the young man frowned and winced slightly, his friends laughing "I didn't think so"

* * *

><p>"Hi sweetheart" Nikki smiled as she pulled the phone closer to the bed and sat herself down against the headboard. "How are you all?"<p>

"We're fine" Harry replied and Nikki's smile grew, she couldn't wait to go home and cuddle her boys again "They keep signing for you"

"Well that just makes me feel better" Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled in embarrassment down the phone, she could imagine her lover rubbing the side of his nose and giggled quietly to herself. "But you've all been okay?"

"Yes Nikki we've all been okay" Harry tutted but Nikki could hear the laughter in his voice "I can't wait to have you back, it was weird not sleeping next to you last night"

"I know, the bed was cold" Nikki replied with a small smile "But I'm sure we can make up for it when I come home and the boys are in bed"

"I'm sure we can"

Nikki could hear the smirk on Harry's face and she giggled, glancing at the time.

"Not long now, we're getting a taxi back from the station"

She then heard some shouting outside and distinctly heard Ada's voice amongst them along with that of two men shouting some choice words that made Nikki wince slightly.

"What was that?"

"Hold on" Nikki replied, putting the phone down next to the cradle as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the window, looking out and seeing Ada standing outside arguing loudly with Jensen and the other young man Nikki had threatened. Frowning, Nikki walked back over to the phone and picked it up "It's Ada arguing with some guys we've met"

"Should I be worried?" Harry chuckled and Nikki scoffed loudly.

"Hardly, you haven't seen them" she laughed and Harry snorted. The shouting then grew louder and Nikki sighed. "Can I call you back?"

"Nikki don't get involved" Harry warned her suddenly and Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'll just go and rescue Ada and I'll call you back. Ten minutes tops"

"Okay" Harry sighed "Be careful"

"I will" Nikki chuckled "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied and Nikki grinned before putting down the phone and making her way out of the bedroom to go and rescue Ada.

"You came on to us"

Nikki sighed when she heard that shouted to Ada and she walked over to the group of three, wondering how Ada was going to get on at uni without Nikki looking out for her and her choices.

"What's wrong?"

"This..bitch came on to us and then had the balls to say no" Jensen snapped at Nikki who felt Ada move closer to her.

"I did not" Ada protested loudly "I said I'd go for a walk with you both and I did, you were the ones who came on to me not the other way around"

"Ada come on" Nikki tugged at her friend's arm to get her to go into the house. Ada threw the two young men a dirty look before turning and storming to the front door, Nikki following her closely and then shut it behind them.

"You know for once it wasn't me"

"I know, but you have to be careful" Nikki nodded and patted Ada on the arm as she passed "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Ada smiled and nodded "Thanks for that"

"Well I wasn't going to leave you was I?" Nikki tutted and Ada giggled, shaking her head.

"I'll wait until they've gone then I'll go for a walk" Ada told her friend who nodded.

"Okay, be careful"

"When do we have to leave?"

"Five hours" Nikki replied "Train is in six hours. I won't be long talking to Harry I just promised I'd call him back after I'd rescued you" she smirked

"Okay" Ada smiled and wandered into the living room as Nikki made her way upstairs to call her lover again. "Oh and you didn't rescue me" she called up to Nikki and she heard her friend laugh as she looked over the banister "I had everything under control" she smirked

"Of course you did"

Ada sighed and shook her head, wishing that they didn't have to go back to reality; she was having too much fun being alone with Nikki even if they couldn't be anything more than friends. Shaking her head she walked over to the window and looked out, the two men had gone but she decided to wait another half an hour before she went on a last walk before they had to leave.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hell my darling, mummy's missed you so much" Nikki grinned as she hugged Gabriel to her, her son laughing and grabbing on to a piece of her hair as she kissed his cheek and hair. "Where's your brother?"

"He's asleep" Harry replied as he walked into the room and grinned at his lover who gave him a wide smile "Did you miss daddy as well?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one" Nikki teased, Harry pouting as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Harry murmured before kissing her again "Did you have a nice time?"

"It was great" Nikki smiled and nodded, turning back to Gabriel who was tugging on her hair and attempting to put it in his mouth "Mummy was able to talk to Auntie Ada"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so" Nikki sighed and pushed all thoughts of Ada out of her mind as she kissed her son again, pleased to have him in her arms and able to cuddle him again. "Please don't eat mummy's hair" she told the seven month old as she reached up and took her hair away from him. "How were they?"

"They were a little bit whiny when it came to bedtime" Harry told her and Nikki frowned.

"You said they were fine"

"Well they _were_ fine, just a bit whiny" Harry chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes, sitting down on the sofa and placing Henry on the floor in front of her. Harry sat down next to her as Nikki held Gabriel's small hands in hers and helped him to stand up, their son grinning and laughing as he began to bounce slightly on his feet.

"Why do they have to grow up so quickly?"

"Because they're your sons and they're intelligent" Harry replied and Nikki grinned at her lover before looking back down at their giggling son.

"They take after you" Nikki shook her head "They're cheeky"

"I am not cheeky" Harry pretended to be insulted but Nikki just laughed happily at him without looking away from Gabriel. "Mum's coming on Tuesday for your birthday"

"How's her house hunting going?"

"She called me yesterday to ask if she should bother buying a house with a farm attached" Harry scoffed and Nikki giggled "I said no"

"Well she could use the space for growing things"

"Nikki have you seen the farms in Austria?" Harry asked and Nikki shrugged "When they say farm they practically mean a whole mountain"

"I take it she's still thinking about moving there"

"Yes she is" Harry chuckled as he leant over and kissed Nikki, wrapping his arm around her as she smiled at him and then turned back to Gabriel who was still bouncing happily on his feet, his hands gripping Nikki's tightly. "I don't know why when she likes France"

"Well she sold the house over there, maybe she wants somewhere else" Nikki suggested, picking Henry up and placing him on her lap when he held his arms to her. "Now I think my handsome little man needs a nap" she cooed to her son as she stood up, turning to Harry and holding her hand out to him. "Come on you" she smirked at Harry as he too stood up and took her hand in his "You can come and help me undress"

Harry grinned happily at his lover as Nikki turned and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel sweetheart you have to sleep now" Nikki told her son as the seven month old refused to let her go.<p>

"Here" Harry smiled slightly and reached over to take Gabriel from his lover. Gabriel however began to cry loudly and reached for Nikki who shook her head and took him back from Harry, cradling him to her and kissing the top of his head.

"Ssh" she soothed the baby, rubbing his back gently as she turned to glance at Donovan who was thankfully fast asleep, his tiny hand wrapped around the leg of the teddy in the corner of his cot. "See, Donny is being good and having a nap" Nikki told Gabriel who continued to cry and clutch at her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it was me leaving that made him like that?" Nikki asked Harry worriedly some time later as she watched her two sleeping boys from the doorway of the nursery, both her and Harry keeping their voices quiet to avoid waking Gabriel who had only just fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion from his crying.<p>

"You know it's not" Harry assured his lover, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder "They did start to get a bit clingy beforehand, that's normal apparently"

"I don't think we'll be having too much time alone for a while" Nikki told Harry who just shrugged and smiled.

"It's okay, as long as you and our boys are happy"

"Are you happy?" Nikki whispered as she turned in his arms and looped her own around his neck, Harry resting one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back.

"I am more happy than I have ever been" Harry told Nikki firmly and his lover smiled at him, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "I love you so much"

"I love you more"

"I don't think so" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned against his lips, kissing him again before replying.

"I think so"

"Nope"

"Harry stop arguing with me" Nikki pouted and Harry just laughed and kissed her once again.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to let Teddy go?" Harry asked Donovan as he carried his son downstairs after the baby's nap, Gabriel was still fast asleep. Donovan watched Harry's lips closely before Harry signed what he had just said, his son giggling and shaking his teddy when he recognised the word Harry sighed. "Here we go, look who it is"<p>

Harry turned so Donovan could see Nikki and the little boy beamed happily, dropping Teddy as he signed 'mummy' and held his arms out. He then realised that he wasn't holding his toy anymore and looked at his hands, his bottom lip trembling as his green eyes filled with tears, a small sob escaping his mouth.

"Ssh" Nikki soothed as she quickly bent and picked up the toy, handing it to Donovan before taking him from Harry and cuddling him close, her son prevented from crying as she kissed him. Donovan giggled tearfully and waved Teddy around as Nikki signed to him how much she had missed him and how she loved him. "Mummy has missed you very much my handsome boy" she told him, sitting down on the sofa and placing Donovan on her lap facing her, taking his hands in hers and pressing a kiss to his forehead "Did you have fun with Daddy and Gabriel?"

Donovan clapped his hands again and gurgled happily, smiling at his mother as she grinned down at him and kissed him again, she then picked him up from her lap and moved herself to the floor, placing Donovan in front of her and then rolled one of the colourful toy balls they had towards him, the little boy staring at it before grinning and picking it up. He then held it up towards Nikki before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it as Harry walked over and sat down on the floor next to his lover, wrapping one arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Can mummy have the ball?" Nikki asked Donovan as she signed as well and the seven month old took the soft ball from his mouth and handed it to his mother "Thank you" she then sighed and looked at Harry who was smiling proudly at their little boy "Do you think that it's our fault, the meningitis?"

"No" Harry replied incredulously "Of course not, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know" Nikki shook her head, rolling the ball back towards Donovan who picked it up again and then turned to look at Artemis as the cat wandered over. She purred and nuzzled Donovan, the little boy giggling and patting the cat on the head before she ran off towards the armchair and jumped up on it. "I just still wonder if it's something we did"

"Don't be silly, it's nothing like that and you know it" Harry told her sternly, placing one hand on her cheek and turning her head to look at him "It's just something that happens, it's rare but it does"

"Why us though? Why our baby? Why just Donny?" Nikki asked tearfully and turned her head away from Harry as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but he's fine isn't he? He's still with us and it could have been a lot worse"

"I know" Nikki nodded, smiling back at Harry as she wiped her eyes free from tears "Others aren't so lucky. I just worry about him when he's older, as much as we know he's really no different from Gabriel we know that others won't see it that way"

"He'll be fine, he has us and he has a family. He has all the help and support he needs here"

Nikki smiled at her partner and nodded, leaning over to kiss him on the lips before they turned back to their little boy and continued to play with him.

* * *

><p>"Darling are you alright?" Harry asked later that evening when the twins had been bathed and put to bed, both of them whinging and not wanting Nikki to leave them both. It had taken a while to get them both to bed, Nikki having to stay in the room until they had both fallen asleep and both parents wondered how long it would last.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine" Nikki murmured as she looked away from her book and dog-eared the page, throwing it on the coffee table next to the sofa she was sitting on and running one hand through her lose hair.

"No you're not" Harry sighed, sitting himself down next to his lover and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, Nikki leaning into him and resting her head on his chest. "What is it?"

Nikki thought about telling him about her and Ada but couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that it would just make things awkward between Harry and Ada, if not obvious it would still be there.

"I'm worried about results" she murmured. It was the truth as well so she didn't feel as guilty. "What if we have to go to different unis and.."

"Ssh" Harry soothed her, stroking her hair and leaning down to kiss her to cut her off "Don't think about that and.."

"How can I not?" Nikki asked almost hysterically as she moved away from her fiancé and shook her head "Results are in three weeks and if we don't get in together then what's going to happen to our boys?"

"Nikki.."

"Don't 'Nikki' me in that tone of voice" she snapped, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke "I don't _want_ to think about it but we have to"

"We will think about it after results if it happens" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki took a deep breath and nodded, her lover reaching over and placing one hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as Nikki leant into his touch.

"I need a bath" Nikki then stated and Harry smiled "Join me?"

"That's the best offer I've had in a few hours" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled loudly, standing up and practically dragging Harry out of the living room.


	37. Chapter 37

"Harry give him here" Nikki smiled tiredly at her lover as she walked into the nursery where Harry was trying to get Gabriel back to sleep. The baby was having none of it however and kept sobbing and pushing away from Harry, refusing to be placated even when Harry gave him the teddy from his cot.

"Nikki you're tired, go back to bed" Harry shook his head, glancing at the time and seeing that it was half past one in the morning.

"I'm fine" Nikki replied as she took Gabriel from his father and cuddled him against her, the baby burying his face in her shoulder and clinging to Ted with his other hand. "What's wrong with you then Gabriel? Hmm?"

"Feel his gums" Harry told Nikki with a small smile on his face as she did as he said, a smile gracing her face when she felt Gabriel's top gum at the front.

"I told you to stop growing up so fast" Nikki told her son with a quiet chuckle as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Are the teething rings in the fridge?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, placing Gabriel on her lap and she stroked his back, her son pulling her hand up slightly before attempting to chew on her fingers. "Daddy's gone to get you a teething ring" she told Gabriel, stroking his blonde hair slightly as he continued to sniffle and cry. "It will make you feel better"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Gabriel had fallen asleep in Nikki's arms, teething ring still in his mouth as he drooled around it, his small hand still clutching at it in his sleep. Nikki had forced Harry back to bed, telling him that there was no use them both being tired, and he had gone with a bit of fuss. One glare from Nikki however had settled it and he had gone back to bed, promising Nikki that she could have a lay in the next morning.<p>

Nikki stood up from the rocking chair, making sure not to make any sudden movements that could jog Gabriel and wake him up. She walked over to his cot and slowly and carefully lowered him into it, covering him with the blanket and then taking the teething ring gently away from him, prizing his hand away from it and laying it on the dressing table next to his cot. She then leant down and kissed him gently before turning to check on Donovan as well, his small chest rising and falling as he slept. Nikki smiled and kissed him as well before turning and walking from the room to go back to bed.

* * *

><p>"So you are serious about moving" Nikki commented the next day as she and Anne sat in the living room, Harry out at a driving lesson. Gabriel and Donovan were playing with their toys on the floor, every now and again looking up to make sure Nikki was still in the room before turning back to their playing.<p>

"Very" Anne nodded as she smiled at her grandsons "You don't mind do you?" she then asked and Nikki chuckled.

"It's not my decision, if you want to move then go ahead"

"No I don't want to leave if you still need me here" Anne shook her head making Nikki smile at her.

"Harry and I are going to uni in October so there won't be much use you staying here if you don't want to" Nikki shook her head "We'll be back for holidays and such though"

"Well I won't be moving until after Christmas now, if I even move at all" Anne assured Nikki as Donovan began to fuss slightly, holding his arms up and signing 'mummy'.

"And anyway if you move it'll give us all a place to go on holiday" Nikki smirked as she slipped onto the floor and gathered Donovan into her arms, kissing the top of his head and letting him snuggle up to her for a bit of comfort. "Could you get his teething ring?"

Anne smiled and nodded, standing up and wandering through to the kitchen to get the ring from the fridge.

"Here we go" she smiled to Donovan as she walked back in and crouched in front of the boy, holding the item out for him. Donovan however just looked at it and then at Nikki, his eyes filling with tears as he buried his face in her chest and began to cry.

"Sorry" Nikki apologised to Anne who just chuckled and shook her head.

"It's alright, I remember Harry when he was that age. He refused to go to anyone apart from me; he was especially bad when he was teething"

"His sons seemed to have inherited that from him" Nikki rolled her eyes, handing the teething ring to Donovan who took it quickly and began to chew on it, his crying quickly turning into sniffles and occasional sobs as he felt the cool ring on his gums.

"Who's having this place when you and Harry are at uni?"

"Isold said she'd come and look after it, we're paying her" Nikki replied, not looking up from Donovan as she straightened his hair slightly "She just doesn't know that bit yet"

"Are you nervous about results?"

Nikki chuckled dryly and shook her head, looking away from Donovan as he chewed on the cool teething ring.

"Everyone keeps asking me that lately. I am yes"

"You'll be fine" Anne assured her with a smile "You and Harry will be on your way to being doctors in no time"

"I hope so" Nikki nodded, glancing down at Donovan who was waving the brightly coloured teething ring in front of his face and grinning at it. "I want to give these two the best life without having to keep using Harry's money"

"It's your money as well, joint bank account" Anne reminded her but Nikki sighed and shook her head, leaning down to kiss Donovan on the head.

"It's still yours and Harry's money though isn't it?"

"No because it's in your name" Anne argued with the younger woman who just shook her head again and chuckled. "But I know what you mean"

"Good" Nikki smiled as she shifted Donovan so he was against her shoulder with her arm supporting him "Now I have to go and change this smelly little man" she laughed and Anne chuckled at her "Can you watch Gabriel?"

"Of course I can" Anne nodded and Nikki smiled, walking away from the seating area and stopping when she heard Gabriel start to cry.

She turned to see him looking at her with what she could only describe as a distraught look on his face, tears falling down his cheeks as he cried loudly reaching towards her and clenching his hands.

"I won't be long" Nikki told Anne quickly before turning away from her sobbing son and walking out of the room with Donovan to change his nappy, she could hear Gabriel's crying all the way up the stairs and it broke her heart, especially when she remembered the look on his face. "Why are you two so attached to me all of a sudden?" she asked Donovan as she walked into the nursery and placed him on the changing mat, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead as he chewed on the teething ring, grinning at her around it and kicking his legs. "I love it I really do Donny but please grow out of it soon. I can't have you clinging to me too much because I'll never let you go"

* * *

><p>"You know if someone told me a few years ago that I'd have all this I would have laughed them out of the room" Nikki informed Anne as the two of them relaxed on the sofa, Gabriel and Donovan upstairs asleep in their cots. "I couldn't imagine this, I never thought anyone would ever love me, not like Harry loves me anyway"<p>

"Well what you and Harry have very few people achieve" Anne replied to the younger woman who was curled up on the sofa, her legs under her and one of Harry's baggy t-shirts on after Donovan had smeared Banana over her t-shirt.

"I know" Nikki smiled happily, leaning her head on the back of the sofa and reaching over to pick up one of the soft colourful books that her children had. "Do you think we'll do okay? University and looking after two young children, we'll have placements as well won't we, I don't want to have to leave Gabriel and Donny at the childcare place all the time"

"You'll both be fine, you won't be the first or the last to go to university with young children" Anne smiled encouragingly and Nikki bit her lip "You've discussed it with all the universities you've visited haven't you?"

"Of course, but it's still nerve wracking until we get there, wherever there is"

"Oxford of course"

"That's what's making me nervous" Nikki motioned to Anne and shook her head "Everyone saying that we'll get in, I'm too scared to fail and disappoint everyone"

"You won't disappoint us"

"Of course I will" Nikki snapped, tears smarting her eyes "And when I fail what will I do then? Harry and I will be split up and what will happen to our boys? I can't raise them both on my own and go to uni and.."

Nikki then burst into tears and Anne quickly moved over and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, stroking her hair gently as she took Nikki's hand in hers.

"Don't think like that, you _are_ smart Nikki, you are intelligent and you have to face that fact. You are not going to fail, think positively please"

"I'll try" Nikki murmured tearfully as she nodded against Anne's shoulder "Don't mind me" she then chuckled, reaching up to wipe her face "It's just hormones again"

"Really? Don't tell me you're pregnant" Anne joked and Nikki giggled, shaking her head as she did so.

"No, I just got my first period since I got pregnant with the boys" Nikki chuckled and wiped her face again "My body seems to have caught up again after the breast feeding, it took a while"

"That's unfortunate"

"I know" Nikki replied as she moved away from Anne and laughed bitterly "To be honest I'd forgotten they'd existed at all, after.." she frowned "Seventeen months without it, it was a bit of a shock when I started again"

"Maybe I shouldn't move abroad" Anne then stated and Nikki frowned at her in confusion "It's not fair on you or Harry, I did it once before didn't I and it almost lost me my family"

"Well you didn't, we're still here"

"No but the more I think about it the more selfish I think I'm being. You're both starting uni with two young children and you're going to need support aren't you? I want to be here if you want the boys looking after or if you need someone to talk to"

"It's your choice Anne" Nikki informed the older woman with a shrug.

"What do you think?"

"Anne.."

"Nikki, please"

"I think.." Nikki sighed and shook her head "I think I would be more at ease if you were here, not just for the twins but for me and Harry as well"

"Thank you" Anne smiled and reached over to pat Nikki's knee "For being honest"


	38. Chapter 38

Three weeks later and results day was upon them, Nikki waking up in a surprisingly good mood until she remembered and then collapsed back down onto her pillow with a small moan. She then turned to bury her face in the pillow and heard a chuckle from the doorway of the bedroom.

"That's not going to make it go away"

Nikki mumbled something that was muffled by the pillow and her boyfriend chuckled again, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Nikki, reaching over and stroking her bed messed hair slightly.

"Sorry?"

"I said go away" Nikki repeated as she turned her head to glare at her boyfriend who pouted at her "That's not going to work, leave me alone"

Harry just laughed at her, knowing that she didn't mean what she was saying. He nudged her shoulder slightly when she sighed loudly and reached down for the sheet that they had used as a cover the night before, the summer heat too much to use a proper duvet. Nikki then gave up when she couldn't reach it and closed her eyes again, pouting when Harry laughed again.

"Why aren't you leaving me alone?"

"Because I'm here asking what you want for breakfast"

"What time is it?" Nikki then asked quickly, opening her eyes and sitting up to check the clock "Almost nine o'clock? Harry why didn't you wake me? The boys.."

"Are fine" Harry interrupted as Nikki rolled onto her back and looked up at him "Their nappies have been changed this morning, they're in their clothes, they have had their breakfast which most of it actually ended up on their faces and me than in their mouths and they're downstairs playing happily"

"What about the cats?"

"Well they just wander in and out don't they, you know how they are. They're animals but they're less messy than our boys" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled up at him, reaching up and placing one hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb "Mum is downstairs looking after our boys, she popped round this morning to tell me that she's not moving out of the country and to wish us good luck"

"Good" Nikki smiled, she had known deep down that Anne wasn't going to be moving, not after their conversation three weeks beforehand "I didn't think she would go in the end"

"Neither did I. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I feel sick already"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Harry joked and laughed loudly as his lover gave him a withering look before laughing as well.

"No. Now leave me alone while I shower and get dressed" Nikki sat up and Harry leant down to press his lips to hers, the blonde responding with as much passion before moving away again and smiling at him.

"It will all be okay" he assured her and Nikki nodded, trying to ignore the churning in her stomach as she thought about the results. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'll have two slices of toast and a mug of coffee please"

"Butter or chocolate spread?"

"Both" Nikki told him with a giggle "I'll push the boat out"

"You devil" Harry laughed and Nikki grinned at him before he stole another quick kiss and then stood up from the bed "Or I could always join you in the shower?"

"Because that wouldn't be obvious to your mum" Nikki smirked and Harry chuckled, nodding and moving away from the bed as Nikki sat herself on the edge "I won't be long"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Tell mummy to eat her breakfast" Harry told Donovan as he placed the almost nine month old onto Nikki's lap, his lover smiling at him before looking at their son who grinned and refused to sit on her lap, instead he stood up on her legs, gurgling happily and showing off the two small teeth that were on his top gum.<p>

"Did you have some yummy breakfast?" Nikki asked the deaf child, unable to sign because she was holding his waist gently as he bounced on his feet and refused to sit down "I'm sure you did. You and Gabriel are going to come to mummy and daddy's school and give me lots of confidence aren't you?"

Donovan gurgled happily and placed his hands on Nikki's cheeks, his mother grinning at him and turning her head to place a kiss on the palm of his small hand before looking back at him.

"You are a very handsome boy aren't you?" Nikki cooed at him, pressing a kiss to his nose as she spoke "You and your brother"

Nikki looked up at Harry who was fighting to clean Gabriel's face and hands, the baby just laughing and making a lot of noise about it as he fidgeted on Harry's lap. Nikki giggled loudly and muffled the sound in Donovan's hair as she pressed a kiss to his head, Harry looking up at her and smirking.

"I swear nine month olds aren't meant to be this energetic or loud" he rolled his eyes and Nikki laughed again, successfully sitting Donovan down onto her lap and stroking his blonde hair gently. They had both noticed in the last few months as their boys grew that Gabriel was definitely the loudest and more vocal of the two of them but Donovan was still as outgoing as his older brother was and refused to let Gabriel have all the attention.

"Morning Nikki"

Nikki looked away from Gabriel when she heard Anne's voice and turned to look at the doorway behind her that led into the garden, smiling at the older woman who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you dear, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up" Nikki shrugged and Anne shook her head, smiling at the younger woman.

"You'll be fine and in a few hours when you get your results you will wonder what you were worrying for" Anne assured her and Harry nodded, throwing the used baby wipe on the table when he had successfully cleaned Gabriel.

"I suppose so" Nikki murmured and pressed another kiss to Donovan's head, the baby grinning and clapping his hands, looking up at her with his green eyes and making her heart jump in her chest.

"Eat your breakfast" Anne told her kindly, motioning to the untouched toast on Nikki's plate "It will make you feel better"

"You know Nikki one of these days you're going to wake up and understand how brilliant you are" Harry informed his lover, Gabriel standing up on Harry's thighs and placing his hands on the kitchen table. Harry reached forward and pushed his mug of coffee away from Gabriel's reach and then let his son lean on the table again.

"Are you taking the twins or do you want me to look after them?" Anne enquired as she sat down opposite Nikki at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"I thought you were going out with one of your friends today"

"I am but I can look after the two terrors if you want me to"

"Don't be silly, we can take them" Nikki informed Anne who nodded "Anyway I just want them to be there so people can be reminded that I did brilliantly even with young twins" she chuckled and Harry cheered quietly "What?"

"You just admitted you were going to do brilliantly" Harry grinned at Nikki chuckled at him.

"I was just making a point"

"Yes but you said it" Harry smirked, kissing Gabriel on the cheek as he did so "Did you hear that young man, mummy admitted how brilliant she's going to do"

Nikki just laughed and shook her head, wrapping one arm around Donovan to keep him securely against her as she picked up a slice of toast and began to eat.

"I won't be out long with Katherine" Anne then informed them "I want to get back quickly to see how you two have done and then we can all go out tonight to celebrate"

"Stay out for as long as you want" Harry told his mother with a chuckle "It's fine"

"Are we meeting Ada and that lot there?" Nikki asked her lover who nodded "Okay"

* * *

><p>"You are very very messy" Nikki told Gabriel as she pulled a clean t-shirt over his head and smoothed it down, chuckling when she saw the cartoon plane on the front of the green t-shirt "There, that should please daddy shouldn't it?" she giggled and Gabriel grinned at her, kicking his trouser clad legs and laughing "Come on then handsome" she picked him up and kissed his forehead, settling him against her side and letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she walked from the nursery and made her way downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"If Penny is there and makes one comment about our boys.." Nikki threatened as she and Harry walked through the main gates to their school, Gabriel in Nikki's arms and Donovan in Harry's, having forgone their buggy to give their boys a little bit of freedom.<p>

"Just ignore her" Harry warned his lover as they passed small groups of parents and pupils opening their results "You've learnt to ignore everyone else's rude comments and looks"

"I know" Nikki sighed "It's just her, there's something about her that makes me want to.." she stopped talking as they walked up the front steps of the school to the main door, Harry chuckling "What?"

"I don't think anyone makes you as angry as this as she does"

"Well she deserves some sort of medal" Nikki replied sarcastically and Harry smirked at her as they walked into the main hall of the school where the results were being given out.

"I'll get both of ours" Harry told his lover who nodded, glancing around the hall for Ada, William and Georg "Go and find them"

"Okay" Nikki nodded as she spotted familiar blonde hair in the middle of the room. Her stomach churned again as she realised how significant to the rest of her life these results were but she pushed down the feeling of nausea and walked over to their friends.

"Well look who it is, the future doctor" William grinned when the red headed young man caught sight of her, Nikki just giggled and shook her head as he kissed her cheek, Georg doing the same as they greeted each other. "Where are your results?" he then asked as Georg and Ada began to talk to Gabriel who grinned at their attention.

"Harry's just getting them" Nikki replied and motioned to them all "So what did you get?"

"We got into the universities we wanted" Ada grinned and squealed as she hugged her best friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well done" Nikki grinned at them all, feeling the pressure piling up on her.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Sick" Nikki replied truthfully and they all chuckled.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Georg then joked and Nikki gave him a withering look, the other two laughing at them.

"No I am not" Nikki slapped him on the arm with her free hand that wasn't holding Gabriel "You're the third person to ask that in as many weeks" she shifted Gabriel in her arms as the nine month old began to squirm and she looked at him "You're very fidgety today young man" she kissed him on the forehead and the little boy patted her cheek.

"So how have you all done?" Mr Michaels their biology teacher asked them happily as he walked over to them from another group of pupils.

"We all got into where we wanted" William told the tall man who smiled at them all.

"Congratulations. And Nikki?"

"Harry's just getting them" Nikki replied with a nervous smile, knowing that the teachers already knew their grades.

"And hasn't this one grown" Mr Michaels smiled at Gabriel who looked up at him and then grinned, snuggling closer to Nikki "Teething already"

"I know, it seems to go so quickly" Nikki agreed with her teacher, a smile on her face as they got back to the familiar and less worrying territory of her children "They've already begun to sign as well, only a few choice words but they're still doing it"

"Well they're intelligent like their parents" Mr Michaels nodded and Nikki chuckled, her friends agreeing with their teacher because they knew it would make Nikki blush "Which one is this one? I'm sorry I don't.."

"No it's okay" Nikki giggled as her teacher trailed off "No-one can tell them apart when they've only seen them a few times. This one is Gabriel, Harry has Donny, Donovan"

"And Donovan is the one who is.."

"He's deaf, you can say it" Nikki assured the middle aged man who smiled and nodded "Yes Donny is the deaf one. But really you'd hardly notice at the moment apart from the fact that Gabriel is louder than him when it comes to vocals and Donny gets your attention with physical things rather than vocal like Gabriel"

"Well I think you're doing brilliantly" Mr Michaels told Nikki who grinned at the praise and nodded her thanks.

"Thank you"

"Ah here's Harry now" Mr Michaels told them and they all turned just as Harry reached them with two envelopes in his hand, Donovan held securely against him with his other arm.

"Here" William smiled at Nikki and held his arms out for Gabriel so Nikki could open her envelope. She nodded and handed her son to his uncle, Gabriel smiling at William and snuggling closer to him, content because he could still see Nikki. Harry had handed Donovan to Georg who was entertaining the deaf child with funny faces, Donovan laughing loudly.

"Georg please" Harry patted his friend on the arm "He's already deaf he doesn't need to go blind as well"

They all laughed at the put out look on Georg's face and the German teenager just scoffed at Harry and pretended to turn his back on him. Harry chuckled and shook his head, handing Nikki her envelope and smiling reassuringly at her.

"So we got into our universities" Ada bounced on the balls of her feet as she eagerly nodded at Harry and Nikki "I want to know if I can boast that two of my friends are in Oxford university"

Nikki looked down at her envelope as Harry said something to Ada that she missed and then opened his results envelope.

"Nikki"

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up at her lover, handing him her envelope "You do it"

"No" Harry chuckled and Nikki gave him a pleading look "No"

"Fine" Nikki sighed and quickly opened the envelope, pulling out the piece of paper inside just as Harry did the same. She looked at it and she felt her heart jump to her throat, her stomach flipping as a grin crossed her face. "I did it" she murmured and looked up at Harry who was nodding at his own paper, a grin on his face as well.

"So did I" he beamed before Nikki flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, Harry wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her quickly. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered as they drew away, drawing attention from the other people in the room.

"And I am proud of you" Nikki grinned happily, looking down at his results as Harry took her paper from her hand "We got the same, all A's" she beamed and Harry nodded, kissing her on the forehead as they turned to their friends who quickly congratulated them and hugged them.

"So how did you do?" Mr Michaels asked as he walked over to them again, Nikki and Harry grinning at them.

"We got in to Oxford" Nikki beamed proudly and their teacher nodded and laughed.

"Congratulations"

"Did you know?" Harry then asked suspiciously at the teacher's response and the older man shrugged.

"We always get the student's results separately the morning of the results day" the teacher explained "We can't help it if we sometimes compare results of certain pupils"

"So you did" Nikki told him with a giggle "Why didn't you tell me and end my misery"

"Because we're not allowed" Mr Michaels laughed and shook his head "Now I'm sure you all have some celebrating to do, I know some teachers who want to congratulate you as well"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did it" Nikki told Harry sometime later as they sat in the school hall, two other pupils who had got into Cambridge were also there waiting for a chat from their headmaster. The amount of pupils getting their results had dwindled and very few people remained.<p>

"I can" Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he spoke "I always knew you could do it, everyone did. You just didn't have the confidence to believe it yourself. Now do you see what we all see?"

"I think so" Nikki smiled, nodding slightly as Gabriel reached up and gripped a strand of her hair "Hey you, don't pull mummy's hair"

She looked away from her son and her smile faded as she sighed.

"Oh no"

"What.." Harry turned to look where his lover was looking and sighed when he saw Penny standing in the doorway of the hall with her gang of clones behind her "Nikki ignore her" he told his lover quickly as he turned back to her "Please"

"Yes I know" Nikki waved him off and leant over to kiss him as Penny walked into the hall and spotted them.

"Isn't it just sickening?"

Nikki smirked against Harry's lips when they heard Penny's voice and she felt Harry do the same before she drew away from him and turned to the other woman.

"Something we can do for you?" Nikki asked politely, giving Penny a large smile "Or can I get back to kissing my fiancé?"

"He's only marrying you because you got knocked up"

"No actually I'm marrying Nikki because I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her" Harry shrugged before Nikki could reply "The twins are just an added bonus to that"

"So what were your results?" one of Penny's 'friends' asked them both and they both smiled happily.

"Straight A's" Nikki told them with a small shrug and the group of teenage girls laughed.

"What geeks"

"Yes" Nikki agreed with them "We are. These geeks however are the ones who are going to Oxford to train to be doctors, you never know we might be treating you or a family member one day. Remember that won't you" she smirked at them as they all exchanged glances and walked towards the results table.

"I was expecting bloodshed" Harry joked and Nikki giggled just as their headmaster walked over to them, the other two males who got into Cambridge walking over to them as well.

"Many congratulations are in order"


	39. Chapter 39

"I am so very proud of you Nikki" Harry told his fiancé as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Nikki giggled at him and turned her head so she could see him a bit better.

"So you've told me, and I'm very proud of you as well"

"But you need to keep hearing it" Harry chuckled, Nikki turning herself in his arms and looping hers around his neck, Harry placing his hands on her hips as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Nikki responded eagerly and they kissed almost lazily before Harry attempted to deepen the kiss, Nikki letting him as he pulled her closer to his strong body. Neither of them heard the front door open and shut.

"Harry, Nikki I'm..oh"

They quickly broke the kiss when they heard Anne's voice and they looked towards the living room door where she was standing.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Harry shook his head and then grinned "We got into Oxford mum"

Anne's face lit up when she heard that and she grinned at both of them, quickly walking over and pulling them both into her arms, the teenagers laughing happily and hugging her back.

"I'm so proud of both of you" she told them tearfully as she moved away from them slightly "After everything you still got there. I can't begin to explain how proud I am of you. This calls for a celebration, we'll go out for dinner tonight, the five of us"

"Okay" Harry nodded, laughing as Anne hugged him again and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You dad would have been so proud of you" she told him.

Nikki couldn't help but smile bitterly as she knelt down and picked up Eos who was curling around her ankles.

* * *

><p>"You can have whatever you want, I'm paying" Anne told the teenagers as they sat down at the table their waiter had directed them to.<p>

"Mum.."

"I'm paying" Anne gave Harry a firm look and her son relented nodding and smiling at her.

"Thank you"

"You sit there and be good" Nikki smiled at Gabriel as she placed her son into the highchair at the end of the table between herself and Anne, the baby looking around in amazement at his surroundings as Harry placed Donovan in the highchair next to his older brother, kissing his blonde hair gently. Harry then placed two of their colourful toys in front of them on the trays to entertain the young children while they were in the restaurant. Nikki sat down opposite Anne and Harry took a seat next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and making her smile at him.

"So how did the others do?" Anne asked them both when she looked up from the menu.

"They all got into the universities they wanted to" Nikki replied with a smile and Anne nodded "It will seem weird not seeing each other all the time, I mean it's not like we'll be spending the entire holidays back here either"

"You'll get used to it" Anne told her with a small nod and a smile "It will probably seem weird at first though"

"Mum would you do us both a favour and move back into the house?" Harry asked Anne and Nikki nodded as she looked down at the menu on the table in front of her "We need someone to look after the cats as well as the house and now you're not moving anymore"

"How cheeky" Anne smirked at Nikki who giggled and nodded "I thought Isold was doing it, I don't mind though"

"Thank you" Harry smiled gratefully "We won't stay in Oxford all the time, we'll come back for a weekend or two so you can see the boys" he continued "Or you could come to Oxford sometimes to see us"

"Harry how many students want their mums visiting them?"

"Mum how many students have twins who need to know their grandma more than just someone who pops in and out of their lives every holiday" Harry told her seriously and Anne smiled at him "If you don't want to come to the uni to see us then we'll have a day out in Oxford or something"

"We'll work it all out when the time comes" Anne informed them both and they nodded "Leave it for now"

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waiter asked as he came over, he looked to be about thirty or so with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Orange juice please" Nikki smiled and he nodded, smiling at her and then turning to Harry.

"I'll have a coffee please"

"Me too" Anne added and their water, his name tag told them his name was Bobby, nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring them over as quickly as possible"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you Gabriel? You normally love your food" Nikki frowned at her son who was refusing to eat more than a few mouthfuls of mashed potato. He pushed the baby spoon away from his mouth when Nikki attempted to feed him again and let out a quiet sob. Nikki put the spoon down on her plate and picked up a napkin, wiping his hand to clean it from the potato. "Okay, I know" she cooed to him, leaning over and kissing him gently "Try again in a minute"<p>

"What's wrong?" Harry then asked her as he turned away from feeding Donovan who was eagerly eating his food "He won't feed?"

Nikki shook her head as she scooped some peas and carrot onto her fork and looked at their oldest who was looking slightly red in the face.

"Maybe he's ill, you know how quickly it can come on"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she chewed her food and looked worriedly at her son "I'll give him some medicine when we get home, I can't have my little boy feeling ill can I?" she directed the last part towards Gabriel as she reached over and took his hand in hers, the baby pulling it away from her quickly and making Nikki frown in concern.

* * *

><p>"I know, I know" Nikki soothed Gabriel as her son clung to her, sobbing and crying as she cradled him against her shoulder, his cries piercing her heart because she knew there was little she could do for him. She looked up as Anne walked into the room and she shook her head "He's no better, there's definitely something wrong with him. I gave him some medicine two hours ago and he settled down but now he's.." she nodded to him as she stroked his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head.<p>

"Do you want me to call the on call doctor?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded, stepping over Artemis as she began to walk around the room with her sobbing child. The older woman walked from the room and left Nikki alone with her crying baby, Harry upstairs changing Donovan's nappy.

"It always scares mummy when you or Donny are ill" Nikki whispered to Gabriel as she heard his cries quieten down slightly "I know everyone gets ill, especially babies but it's still scary because I know I can't do anything to stop you from hurting" she pressed a kiss to Gabriel's warm forehead as she spoke "Apart from give you medicine but that only works so much"

Nikki looked up just as Harry walked into the room with Donovan in his arms and she smiled at her fiancé as she kissed their son's head again. He walked over and placed Donovan on the floor so he could play with his toys, the deaf child not disturbed by his brother's wailing.

"Your mum is calling the doctor" Nikki explained as Harry placed his hand on Gabriel's back and gave the little boy a concerned look.

"Hey, what's all this about then?" he asked Gabriel quietly "You're meant to be happy for mummy and daddy today"

Gabriel just whimpered, tears on his cheeks and brought one hand to his ear before beginning to cry again.

"Come on my darling" Nikki soothed him, rubbing his back gently through his t-shirt and kissing his hot forehead again "Calm down"

"The doctor is on his way" Anne told them as she walked back into the room and Nikki nodded.

"Thank you" Nikki nodded as she sat down on the sofa, cradling Gabriel to her chest as the baby snuggled closer to her.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"You get home" Harry told his mother quietly as she looked in concern at her grandchild "It's late already, we'll call you when the doctor's been"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mum" Harry chuckled and hugged the older woman who hugged him back "I promise to call"

* * *

><p>"You've got an ear infection my dear" Nikki informed Gabriel as she carried the now quiet baby upstairs to put him to bed, Gabriel with his head resting on her shoulder as his eyes kept drooping "Daddy's going to go and get you your medicine tomorrow at soon as the pharmacy opens then you can get better for us"<p>

She walked into the nursery and smiled at Harry who was standing by the cot that he had just put Donovan into.

"Hi darling" Harry smiled as he looked up at his lover, motioning to the baby in her arms "How is he?"

"I think he's just calmed down because he's tired" Nikki sighed, rubbing Gabriel's back as she spoke "I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight, I've given him some baby medicine though so it should knock him out for a while" she smiled and Harry nodded at her.

"Where's his medicine?"

"My pocket"

Harry reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle of liquid medicine and the syringe they used to give it to the twins.

"I'll go and get the proper medicine tomorrow as soon as possible" Harry told her as he placed the medicine and syringe on the top of the chest of drawers and then turned on the nightlight, colourful planes lighting up the wall and ceiling as he did so. "He'll be better in no time"

"Did you hear that Gabriel?" Nikki cooed to the baby who suddenly began to sob again, tears falling down his cheeks as his small body shook with each pained cry. "Oh my darling" she murmured, stroking his back and kissing his head softly as cried loudly "It's okay, I know it hurts baby but you'll get better soon. Harry I can't leave him like this" she told her boyfriend, both of them knowing how painful an ear infection was.

"You've given him medicine there's nothing more you can do for him right now"

"I know" Nikki sighed tearfully as she looked down at the crying baby "But look at him"

"Nikki you have to be strong for him, he'll get over the infection soon enough"

"I keep..will I always think back to Donny?" Nikki asked Harry quietly "I know it's so stupid because it was months ago but I just.."

"I know Nikki, I keep thinking about it as well" Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist and kissing the side of her head gently, resting his chin on the top of her head as she rested her head against him. "But I think that's natural for parents who have been in our situation, we always fear the worst"

"Will it stop?"

"I hope so"


	40. Chapter 40

"Come on you, let's go and see if we can see something in the garden" Harry told Gabriel as he carried the crying baby downstairs, he had given him some more baby medicine and he hoped it started working soon. "Leave mummy to have some more sleep"

This was the fourth time either of them had been up with Gabriel since they had gone to bed three hours before but they hadn't been able to give him any medicine for his hurting ear until now.

"Daddy is going to go and get some proper medicine to make you all better" Harry continued as he turned the light on in the downstairs hallway and then opened the living room door, turning that light on as well and stepping into the room. "Because I hate it when you are ill and I can't do anything about it"

Gabriel continued to cry against his naked shoulder, Harry feeling his baby's tears on his skin as he picked up a tissue from the box he was passing and then gently wiped Gabriel's running nose as well as his cheeks. Making his way over to the double French doors at the back of the living room Harry leant against the wall next to them, moving Gabriel to his other shoulder so the little boy could see out if he so wished, the light from the room bathing a bit of the garden in a glow so they could see out.

"We sometimes get foxes in the garden" Harry explained to his son, kissing his soft blonde hair gently as he spoke "And hedgehogs as well, that's only a night though. Well we sometimes get hedgehogs in the early evening" he breathed in the comforting smell of his child as Gabriel began to calm down listening to his father speak to him "You have to look after your little brother Gabriel okay? Because he can't hear anything. That doesn't make him any less capable of anything but I want you to always look out for him just in case, I'm sure you will anyway, you're both very attached to each other now aren't you? But a lot of people won't understand what's wrong with him and will try to make out that he's different, well he is but not in a bad way, but you can defend him when mummy and daddy aren't there and keep him safe"

Gabriel let out a loud sob and brought his small hand to his infected ear, more tears falling down his cheeks before Harry gently wiped them away and pushed away from the wall, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. He settled Gabriel into his arms and cradled him against his chest, his son's head on his shoulder and the rest of his small body pressed against Harry's torso as his cries began to weaken again as the medicine took effect and made him drowsy.

"Mummy and daddy are going to give you and Donny the best life we can" Harry informed Gabriel quietly "Because we're going to study hard and become doctors and people will know that just because we had you two at a young age it doesn't mean we're bad people who don't know what we're doing" he smiled at his son as Gabriel smiled up at him, his green eyes filled with tears as his bottom lip trembled slightly "And you never know you might get some more younger brothers or sisters as well, mummy and daddy want more children but we haven't decided when. And of course we're going to get married as well" Harry's smile grew as he continued to talk "Mummy will look even more beautiful in a wedding dress and you and Donny are going to be handsome pageboys" he then realised that Gabriel had fallen asleep and chuckled "I don't know whether to be offended or not"

Harry carefully stood up so he didn't jog his son too much, not wanting to have to calm him down again if he woke him up. He then walked from the room and turned off the light with his elbow, doing the same to the hallway light before carefully making his way upstairs and back to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Nikki shifted in the bed as Harry climbed back in and she turned onto her back so she could look at him through the dark.<p>

"Is he okay?"

"I thought you were asleep" Harry chuckled quietly as he snuggled up to his lover, draping one arm over her waist and kissing her cheek.

"I heard you putting him back" Nikki replied just as quietly, moving back into his strong body despite the warm night, the windows open so a cool breeze could circulate the room.

"He's fine, I gave him some medicine and we went downstairs to look out at the garden" Harry told her and Nikki chuckled slightly, entwining the hand that he had draped over her stomach with her own and squeezing it gently. "He settled down quickly though"

"The medicine knocked him out" Nikki amended and Harry nodded against her shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss to her skin before laying his head on the pillow, his lover moving so she could nestle her head underneath his chin as she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. "I can't wait to go to university"

"Neither can I" Harry smiled through the dark as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"It'll be fun I think, better than school"

"A lot better than school" Harry agreed with his lover and his thumb caught the engagement ring on her finger "Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking about that earlier before bed" Nikki admitted as she opened her eyes again and peered into the darkness of the room "I was thinking about after our first year of university maybe, during the summer so the weather is nice, the boys will be almost two and.." she paused "That's pretty terrifying. But it gives us a year to plan it and book everything"

"You are full of bright ideas" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled loudly, nudging his chin with her head as she did so.

"I know"

"We'll talk about it more in the morning"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling back into him a little bit more "I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

><p>"Morning" Nikki smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Harry just making his way back into the bedroom.<p>

"Good morning beautiful" Harry replied with a grin as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling her closer to him as she looped her arms around his neck.

"How long have you been up?" she then asked as she pulled away from the kiss, Harry resting his forehead on hers.

"Long enough to brush my teeth and check on the boys" Harry replied, Nikki nodded and extracting herself from his arms before walking back over to the bed.

"Are they okay?" Nikki enquired as she climbed back onto the bed and pushed the sheet away from her feet.

"They're fine, they're both still asleep surprisingly" Harry nodded as he too climbed onto the bed and pulled Nikki down so she was laying on her back, his lover giggling loudly as he did so and making him grin at her. He ran his hands up her bare legs until he reached her sleeping shorts before leaning down and nuzzling her stomach which had been exposed slightly when her t-shirt had been pulled up. "So, what shall I do with you? Hmm?"

"I can think of a few things" Nikki told him as she ran one hand through his hair, tugging at the strands gently and making him moan slightly, she made her point clear though as he moved up her body and pressed his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss, resting his hands either side of her waist on the bed as Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand still buried in his hair.

"So what we spoke about last night about us getting married" Harry mumbled against her neck as he nibbled on her warm skin gently but not hard enough to leave a permanent mark "Did you.."

He was cut off when they heard one of the babies began to cry down the baby monitor and Harry sighed against her neck, Nikki sighing as well as he moved away from her slightly and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, the blonde woman giggling quietly.

"I'll go" Nikki told him as she sat up and pushed Harry back so he was kneeling between her legs, his hands moving to her hips "It's their breakfast time anyway, you know what they're like about food. They take after you"

"Of course they do" Harry smirked proudly as Nikki giggled and climbed out of the bed, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from her lover before walking from the room, very well aware of Harry's eyes following her scantily clad body as she did so.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel will be better soon" Harry assured Nikki some hours later after he had gone out to get Gabriel's proper medication to help clear up the ear infection. It had knocked the baby out almost straight away and the almost nine month old was fast asleep in his cot upstairs while Donovan sat in his highchair eating some mashed up carrot and potato that he loved so much.<p>

"I know" Nikki smiled at nodded at her fiancé before walking over to Donovan and leaning down to kiss him on top of the head before taking his hand away from the food bowl and making him look at her with a shocked look on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at him as she wiped his hand free from the carrot and potato concoction and then scooped some from the bowl onto a baby spoon and fed it to him, her son grinning at her and eating it greedily as he clapped his hands. _"Do you like that?"_ she signed and spoke to him and Donovan laughed happily _"Do you like carrot and potato?"_

Donovan looked at her hands closely and then mimicked the word for carrot, his parents smiling proudly at him as Harry walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head.

"Clever boy"

Donovan continued to sign the word even as Nikki fed him and his mother couldn't help but feel a little bit prouder of him every time he did so. She could still hardly believe that nine month old babies could sign and understand many words but the twins had picked it up quickly like many of the young babies at the signing club they used to attend every Saturday had done.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel knowing that you are going to be able to brag that you go to Oxford?" William asked Harry and Nikki later on that day as the friends, minus Ada, sat in the living room. Angela and Georg were sitting on the floor playing with Donovan who loved all the attention he was getting but they had noticed that occasionally he looked around him with a frown on his face before continuing to play.<p>

"Oh amazing" Harry replied dryly from his position on the floor, Artemis walking over his legs as the cat strolled around the room "But really, there's no bragging"

"I think you should" William commented and glanced at Georg who nodded as well "You both worked damn hard to get there and if I was in your shoes no-one would hear the end of it"

Nikki giggled at the couple and shook her head at them, William beaming at her as Harry tutted and chuckled.

"Auntie Nikki are you leaving?" Angela asked quietly as she looked up from where she was stroking Eos gently, the black cat purring in contentment "And Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, we're going to Oxford" Nikki explained and Angela's face dropped "Now come on" she smiled kindly "You knew we might be leaving"

"And Gabriel and Donny?"

"Them as well" Nikki nodded and Angela looked down at the floor "But we'll be back as much as possible, we're not leaving forever"

"It's not the same" Angela shook her head as Eos climbed into her lap and curled up "Will and Georg are going as well, and Ada"

"It's not forever" Nikki repeated "And we'll be back for most holidays if not for a bit of them"

"Promise"

"We promise" Nikki nodded and smiled as the little girl nodded once and gave her a small smile back "And we can't take Eos or Artemis with us either so you can come and look after them with Anne sometimes if you want, give them lots of cuddles from all of us so they don't feel lonely"

"Yeah"

"Me too?" Jurian asked as he looked away from Donovan, a hopeful smile on his face.

"You too sweetheart" Nikki smiled and the boy grinned happily before looking back at Donovan who was looking around the room again. The deaf boy then looked up at Nikki and signed the word for brother repeatedly, his bottom lip trembling as he looked around again before crawling over to Harry.

"_Gabriel is ill"_ Harry signed to his son as he gently pulled him onto his lap _"He has to sleep"_

Donovan let out a frustrated noise that Harry and Nikki knew meant he wasn't very happy and they couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"Can't Gabriel come down?" Georg asked and Nikki shook her head as she stood up and scooped Eos into her arms, the cat purring loudly as her owner tickled the top of her head.

"The medicine really knocks him out for a while" she told her friend as she sat down again with the cat on her lap "He'll be awake soon but he'll be grumpy about it, he won't want to see any of you and that's not meant to be rude"

"Ah that's okay" William shook his head "As long as he gets better soon"

"I'm sure he will, we're dosing him up with medicine" Harry informed them as he moved Donovan away from him slightly where his son was burying his face in his chest "What's wrong with you young man?" he asked, moving Donovan so the baby could see his lips "You're missing Gabriel aren't you? Shall we go and see him?"

"Don't wake him" Nikki warned her partner as he stood up and placed Donovan against his side, the little boy smiling happily as Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"We won't, will we Donny?" Harry asked their son and Nikki chuckled and rolled her eyes as he walked out of the room.

"How do you think it will be? University?" Georg enquired of Nikki and she shrugged "With Gabriel and Donny?"

"I think it will be fun" Nikki admitted and the two males nodding "But it will be hard work, it would have been fun and hard work without them but it'll just be even more fun and a bit harder. Especially when we get placements which take us away out of university hours I think, we don't know much about it yet. And we will probably do a lot less partying than you three will be doing" she giggled when she said the last part and her two friends laughed along with her.

"That's true" William nodded and his boyfriend chuckled "But we will try and see each other as much as possible? I know we're quite a bit away from each other and there's the money issue but.." he trailed off as Nikki nodded.

"Of course we will, we're not just going to forget about each other, you are my children's godfathers after all" she chuckled "I can't have them both growing up not knowing their uncles can I? Who's going to teach them the things that Harry and I say no to"

William and Georg laughed and nodded at her as Nikki smirked at them.

"Anyway like I said we'll definitely be back for the major holidays, we have to because we can't leave Anne out of her grandchildren's lives either" Nikki continued, settling back in the armchair a bit more as Eos curled up on her lap and began to clean herself "How's Ada doing?"

William and Georg exchanged looks and Nikki frowned.

"What's wrong?"

William then discreetly motioned to Angela and Jurian who were playing on the carpet and Nikki nodded knowingly.

"Come on you two" Nikki told them both and the children looked up at her "It's a nice day how about you go and play in the garden"

"Can we go swimming in the pool?" Jurian asked and Nikki shook her head

"Sorry sweetheart it still needs to be cleaned" she hated lying to them, it had been cleaned a few weeks before "But you can go and play in the rest of the garden"

"Come on" Angela grinned as she stood up "We can play football"

"Okay" Jurian nodded, standing up as well and following Angela out of the French doors into the bright garden.

"How come we can never get rid of them that quickly?" William asked, glancing after his younger cousin as Nikki giggled at him.

"It's a skill. Now what's wrong with Ada?"

"We're worried about what she'll be like at university" Georg told his friend as Nikki curled her legs under her, shifting Eos on her lap and making the cat meow in displeasure "I'm not stupid I know what my sister gets up to, those men that she's had, those women as well"

Nikki sighed and rested her head against her hand, leaning her elbow on the arm of the armchair as Georg continued.

"If she's like that here when she has us around what is she going to be like at university when she has all that freedom?"

"Maybe it will knock some sense into her" Nikki suggested, wondering just how much of his sister's life Georg knew about.

"And maybe it won't" Georg shook his head "You're her best friend, she obviously tells you things. What do you know?"

"I can't tell you" Nikki sighed and shook her head "Look Georg I wish I could but I can't, Ada is my friend"

"She tried to kill herself because of you" Georg told Nikki loudly and she frowned at him "Well not because of you, because of her feelings for you and she was being a selfish.." he trailed off as William placed his hand on his boyfriend's thigh "Please, I want to know. I won't tell her that you told me"

"Still, I can't just.."

"Please" Georg begged "She's my sister"

"Exactly"

"Nikki"

"Georg please I can't" Nikki shook her head, running one hand through her hair as she spoke "I want to but I can't betray her like that, I promised her I would never tell anything about what she's told me or done"

"So she has done more than I know?"

Nikki sighed and nodded, blinking away her tears as she did so.

"Don't make me betray her"

"Nikki she made you feel so guilty when she tried to kill herself over your rejection" Georg told his friend calmly and Nikki swallowed heavily as she nodded "Why should you keep these things just because it will make you feel guilty again? It's not fair on you"

Nikki thought for a few seconds, stroking Eos as she did so before she sighed and nodded.

"You can't tell her I told you"

"What if I want to confront her about something?"

"Georg please you can't" Nikki begged him loudly "Please, she'll hate me"

"I'll make sure he doesn't" William interrupted and Nikki looked at him, looking for his sincerity before she nodded.

"Okay"


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" Georg shrugged, pleased that he was finally getting the information he needed about what his younger sister had been up to to make her change a lot in the past year or so.

"She..months ago when the twins were still only a few weeks old she.." Nikki closed her eyes and shook her head, hating herself for betraying her friend but feeling glad that now she wouldn't be the only one who was carrying the responsibility of Ada's actions "She told me that she was pregnant"

"What?" Georg snapped and Nikki nodded "Wha..how?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"I know _how_ I mean who?"

"I.." Nikki frowned as she tried to remember which one of Ada's boyfriends it was, she then shook her head "I can't remember, but I do know that it wasn't a surprise, not really. They..you should have heard me lay into her when she told me" she chuckled bitterly and shook her head again "They didn't have any condoms but they wanted to have sex anyway so they did, then she comes to me telling me she's pregnant"

"Stupid..God how could she have been so stupid?" Georg shouted and William shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Calm down"

"Calm down? You try.."

"Please" Nikki interrupted and motioned to the French doors behind her chair "Just in case"

"I'm sorry" Georg whispered, shaking his head in confusion "So she was pregnant? What happened?"

"She asked me to go to the clinic with her"

"Selfish bitch" Georg laughed bitterly and shook his head "She made the mistake and just thought she could get rid of it like it never happened and taking you as well" he motioned to Nikki "Did she not think about what you were feeling after you.." he waved his hand around in a vague manner and Nikki sighed.

"I told her that I didn't approve of what she was doing but she begged me to go with her, I couldn't let her go through that alone"

"Once again she's guilt tripping you" Georg scoffed, finally seeing a picture to what had been going on "Did you want to go with her? Truthfully"

"No" Nikki shook her head, her eyes filled with sorrow as she remembered her own experience "I never wanted to step foot in one of those places again after what I did but she's my friend, I couldn't say no"

"Of course you could have, do you think she would have done the same if it had been the other way around?"

"But it wasn't" Nikki protested, shaking her head and forcing away her tears "I hated what she was doing I really did but it was her decision"

"Did she pay no mind to what you were feeling?"

"She did but.." Nikki shook her head, taking a breath to steady herself "She couldn't talk to anyone else about it"

"She has a mother" Georg informed Nikki loudly "We're lucky to have one aren't we?" he motioned to William and then to Nikki who had both lost their mothers, one to death and one who just left and didn't come back "I don't think she realises that sometimes"

"She was too scared to tell anyone else"

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"She's had a few..sexual partners" Nikki told him cautiously "Outside of a relationship"

"And by that you mean one night stands"

"Yes"

"I don't think this is my sister you're talking about Nikki" Georg whispered sadly, looking at the floor as Artemis sat at his feet and meowed loudly "I wish it wasn't her"

"She's just chosen a different way of life" Nikki told him "We've chosen ours and Ada has chosen hers, we may not like it but then again I doubt many people would like what we've chosen. I'm a teenage mother to twins and you two are gay, which reminds me, she's also slept with a woman"

"Jesus"

"No I'm pretty sure he was male" Nikki replied quickly and William had to stifle a snort as Georg rolled his eyes and picked up Artemis from the floor, placing her on his lap.

"Anything else?"

"She..she's not over me like she said she was" Nikki sighed, shaking her head and looking away from her friends "When we had that day away she came on to me, very strongly actually. She wanted me to sleep with her just once" she suddenly felt the need to vent her annoyance at that particular action from Ada, the most selfish thing Nikki thought she had done "She asked me to cheat on Harry with her just because we were miles from home, sleeping in the same cottage together and no-one would have to know. Of course I rejected her but guess who felt very very guilty because she started to cry and told me she was in love with me"

Tears began to fall down Nikki's cheeks as she finished and Georg was on his feet in an instant, making his way over to his friend and then gathering her into his arms as she cried.

"Once we'd..both calmed down..we went back to normal..we didn't talk about it or anything..but.."

"She shouldn't have been so selfish to have asked you that, she knows how much you and Harry love each other, she knows how you would never ever cheat on him and it was so bloody selfish for her to ask you to" Georg told Nikki calmly "No one should ask their friend to do that whether they are in love with them or not and you should not feel guilty about rejecting her"

"Donny dropped right off to sleep upstairs..Nikki what's wrong?"

They all looked towards the doorway when they heard Harry's voice and he quickly walked over to his lover, Georg relinquishing his hold on his friend and letting Harry take over, the German teenager smiling at his friend as he moved away.

"I forced some truths from Nikki about Ada" Georg informed Harry as he sat himself back down next to William "And they brought back some memories"

"Like what?" Harry looked down at Nikki in concern, his girlfriend shaking her head and wiping her face "Nikki?"

"Harry what would you do if I came on to you and told you that I love you" Georg asked Harry with a frown on his face and his friend looked at him with a confused look "Hypothetically. And if I asked you to cheat on Nikki with me just for one night so I could just see what I was missing. And let's just say we're on holiday together miles away from everyone else so they wouldn't ever have to know"

"Uh..." Harry was speechless for a few seconds before he looked down at Nikki, his mind adding things together as she looked up at him and smiled slightly as she wiped her face "Did Ada.."

Nikki nodded and snuggled closer to Harry, clutching at his t-shirt with one hand and burying her face in his chest and sniffing loudly. Harry sighed and stroked her loose hair gently, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"And did you.."

Nikki moved away from Harry as quickly as she had moved closer to him.

"Did I what?" she hissed at him, pushing his hand away from her as she stood up "Did I sleep with her and cheat on you? Do you think I would sink that low?"

"No Nikki of course not I'm sorry" Harry shook his head, wondering why he had asked her that when he knew she would never cheat on him just like he would never cheat on her.

"But you had to ask" Nikki snapped at him, shaking her head as she slapped his hand away from her when he reached over to take her hand "What does that tell me?

"Nikki I'm sorry"

"You think I would cheat on you?" Nikki asked tearfully and Harry shook his head quickly.

"No I don't, I didn't mean it. It was just a shock hearing that Ada came on to you like that"

"She said no-one would know" Nikki murmured, looking down at the floor in shame "She kept saying that she loved me and I felt so guilty when I rejected her"

"It's not your fault" Georg told Nikki as she allowed Harry to gather her into his arms, stroking her back and her hair gently as he kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't think it had affected me this much" Nikki bit her lip to stop herself from crying again and reached up to wipe her cheeks "We just went back to how we were before and I was fine with that. I didn't..don't want to lose her friendship"

"Ada needs to stop thinking that she has a chance" Georg sighed, running one hand through his blonde hair "I know it's horrible but it's her that's going to get hurt in the end"

"I keep telling her to get over me but if she really is in love with me as she says I know how difficult it is to stop loving someone if you're in love with them" Nikki looked up at Harry when she sat that and he smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips and making her smile as well. "I understand her.."

"Nikki don't start making excuses for her" Georg interrupted and Harry kissed the top of her head again "We all know you're a very kind person who would do that but for what she's done.."

"She's my friend" Nikki told them loudly, tears smarting her eyes as she spoke "She's..she my children's godmother" she sobbed, tears falling down her face "She's my..friend and I..can't..abandon her"

"We're not asking you to abandon her"

"You are" Nikki nodded quickly, tears pouring down her face "You want me to"

"We're concerned for both of you" William told Nikki calmly "It's not good for her if she keeps up this thing she has for you and it's not good for you either because you end up like this" he motioned to her but Nikki just bit her lip and snuggled closer to Harry who tightened his arms around her slightly.

"And also she's being selfish" Georg added bitterly "Asking you to cheat on Harry just like that"

Nikki was silent for a few seconds before she just turned her head into Harry's chest to avoid the conversation altogether, feeling Harry kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair gently as she did so.

"I think we should go" William then prompted Georg, giving his boyfriend a pointed look and nudging him on the arm. "Now"

Georg sighed and nodded, glancing at their friends before turning back to his boyfriend.

"I'll go and get the children"

Georg then walked out of the French doors and into the garden, calling for Angela and Jurian as he did so.

"I'm sorry" William told Harry and he nodded, smiling at his friend as he continued to stroke Nikki's hair.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Harry murmured softly as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki laying on her front on the bed, Gabriel laying in front of her as she tickled him gently, the baby laughing despite his infection. She didn't reply to him but continued to talk quietly to their son, a large grin on her face as she tickled his tummy again, Gabriel laughing and kicking his legs as she did so. "Nikki" Harry sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed "What's wrong?"<p>

"Well just the small fact that my fiancé thought I had it in me to cheat on him with a woman" Nikki shrugged, still not looking at him as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't think that"

"Really? So why did you ask me if I'd accepted Ada's advances?"

"I didn't.."

"No because you stopped talking before you could ask the obvious" Nikki shouted at him and Gabriel jumped, his arms and legs twitching as a look of shock crossed his face "Oh darling, mummy's sorry" she cooed to him as she leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his blonde hair gently and then tickling his sides again to get him to laugh "There we go" she grinned as he did so "Mummy doesn't like seeing her little boy upset, but you're feeling a bit better now aren't you? The medicine helps"

"I was just shocked by it all" Harry sighed, reaching down and taking Gabriel's hand in his own "I'm sorry"

"I'm just hurt Harry" Nikki shook her head as she looked up at him, moving so she was kneeling on the bed instead of laying.

"I know you are and I'm so sorry" Harry told her truthfully, Nikki nodding her head once as she looked back down at Gabriel "I know I never need to ask"

Gabriel then let out a small sob and brought his free hand to his face and then to his ear, tears forming in his eyes as he began to cry loudly.

"Come on you, the medicine is wearing off isn't it?" Nikki smiled slightly at her son, completely ignoring Harry as she climbed off the bed and then scooped Gabriel into her arms, cradling him against her shoulder before she walked from the room, the door slamming shut loudly behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

"Harry I'm sorry"

Harry had looked up from the book he was reading in his father's old study when he heard the door open and smiled at his lover. She smiled back at him slightly and tightened her dressing gown around herself a bit more.

"I thought you'd gone to bed"

"I couldn't sleep" Nikki shook her head, walking over to him as he closed his book and placed it on the desk behind the armchair he was sitting on "Not while we were still not talking and that's possibly mostly my fault"

"Come here" Harry murmured, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her gently down onto his lap, Nikki snuggling closer to him as he kissed her and placed his other hand on her knee. "I love you"

"I love you, so much" Nikki nodded, smiling properly this time as Harry nuzzled her face with his and then made her giggle tearfully "I'm sorry I was a bitch"

"You weren't. I understand what you were thinking Nikki and I know I should have thought before I spoke but it was just a shock"

"I know" Nikki admitted "It just hurt me to think that you might believe I could do that"

"I don't, trust me Nikki I don't I promise" Harry assured her, stroking her cheek gently as he spoke and looking her straight in the eye.

"Do you hate Ada?"

"Hate is a strong word Nikki so no I don't hate her, but I can't look at her the same after this. I can understand her love for you, I can understand anyone's love for you but I always thought it was from afar"

"So did I" Nikki admitted with a small nod "I thought she had gotten over it but apparently not"

"But I do understand what it's like to be in love with someone and I feel sorry for her" Harry continued "I don't know what she's going through because when I think about being in love with you without being able to be with you it hurts so much"

"Oh Harry" Nikki whispered, leaning up and kissing him gently before she broke away from him "I don't know if it's love or just infatuation, I know she says it's love but..I just don't know"

"I don't think we ever will" Harry shook his head, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the palm of Nikki's hand that had been on his cheek and making her smile lovingly. "You're too nice for your own good sometimes Nikki but after everything it's a miracle that you are"

"I.." Nikki stopped and frowned, shaking her head and then smiling at him "Nothing, come on come to bed?"

"No, what were you going to say?"

Nikki sighed, knowing that Harry wouldn't let her go until she had told him, she was embarrassed to enlighten him though, knowing what his reaction would be.

"I just want people to like me" she whispered, not looking at him as she spoke "It's just a niggling thing in the back of my mind left over from when I first came here and started school those years ago but it's still there. I don't want to lose Ada because she likes me and she's my friend and..I just.." she shook her head and heard Harry sigh loudly "I want people to like me. Why do you think I gave dad and Gran all those chances? I just want them to.."

Harry placed two fingers over Nikki's mouth and she stopped talking, giving him a confused look.

"Nikki you have friends and you have people who love you, you have a family and we all love you. This niggling little feeling that's in the back of your mind is just a silly little thing that has no idea what it's going on about"

Nikki giggled when he said that and nodded before flicking her tongue over the two fingers Harry had on her mouth and smirking when he groaned at her.

"Nikki"

"Yes?" Nikki asked him innocently "We haven't made love in a while"

"Maybe we should amend that"

Nikki grinned triumphantly and climbed off his lap, Harry standing up and then scooping his lover into his arms, both of them laughing as Harry kissed her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriel had worsened again and had been unable to settle properly since he had woken up at seven o'clock. Harry and Nikki both knew that it was part of the infection but it was still horrible for them to watch their son in pain despite his medication.<p>

"Nikki when Gabriel's better we should go to Oxford to sort things out with accommodation" Harry told his fiancé as he cradled the crying baby to his chest, Nikki sitting on the floor playing with Donovan who was grinning happily and clapping his hands every time she rolled the colourful ball towards him and praised him once he had learnt to roll it back to her.

"Okay" Nikki nodded "I suppose we'll have to start packing soon, I don't want to leave it until the last minute"

"Typical woman your mummy" Harry chuckled at Gabriel and looked back at his lover when she tutted loudly and mock glared at him.

"I'm being tactical, I don't want to do it at the last minute and then leave things. Especially when we have to pack for the boys as well. They'll probably have more things to take than we will combined" she giggled and Harry laughed, nodding in agreement as he sat down on the armchair, Gabriel quieting down in his arms as he succumbed to exhaustion. "And I want to see how large our living space is so we know how much to pack"

"I think the family accommodation is quiet big" Harry told her as he tried to remember the pictures on the walls at the university when they had been visiting before their exams "I think they have to be because it's not just people with babies to go there, people with toddlers or young children go there for their first year before moving out in their second"

"I suppose that's true" Nikki nodded, rolling the ball towards Donovan who missed it completely and had to crawl after it as quickly as he could, his parents chuckling at how awkward babies looked when they crawled sometimes.

"You should know by now that I'm always right"

Nikki just gave Harry a withering look and he pouted at her, making her giggle loudly and shake her head, thanking Donovan in sign language as he rolled the ball back to her.

* * *

><p>"I can't begin to remember what we did with our time before we had the boys" Nikki groaned some time later when the twins were upstairs asleep, she and Harry collapsed onto the sofa together in relief.<p>

"I know" Harry chuckled, looking down at where she had her head on his lap, he leant his elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested his head on his hand as he stroked some of her hair away from her face, smiling lovingly at her "Although we did spend a lot of time in bed"

"And other surfaces" Nikki murmured as she closed her eyes and Harry laughed.

"Yes and other surfaces"

"And to think I want more"

"Really?"

"Of course, when we're a bit older" Nikki smiled, opening her eyes to see Harry smiling happily down at her "We still need a princess for you to spoil rotten after all"

"That is true"

"Although another boy wouldn't be so bad" Nikki mused, thinking about it in her mind "With brown hair and your smile"

"And your eyes" Harry continued, his smile growing as he too imagined another child of theirs "Or a daughter who is the spitting image of you, but then again that could mean trouble because I would never be able to say no to her and there would be some protective daddy moments when she begins to attract boy's attentions"

Nikki was giggling at him all the way through his speech and Harry laughed along with her as he finished speaking.

"What?"

"Nothing" Nikki continued to giggle happily as she curled up slightly and shook her head "Absolutely nothing"

"You are absolutely beautiful" Harry then told her seriously and Nikki smiled happily up at him as he stroked her face gently. She sat up and turned so she was sitting next to him and then scooted onto his lap, Harry wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"And you are extremely handsome, which must explain where our boys got it from, except their hair of course"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" Nikki grinned and pressed her lips to his, running one hand through his hair as she did so before moving so she was straddling his lap, her other hand on his shoulder. Harry wrapped one arm around her back, slipping his hand up the back of her t-shirt, the other resting on her thigh. "Maybe we should go upstairs" she murmured against his lips and Harry nodded his agreement.

"I think that's a good idea"

* * *

><p>"I think you should stay like this for me" Harry commented as he leant against the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Nikki who was laying naked in bed only her bottom half covered with the thin sheet.<p>

"Oh really" Nikki replied, running her eyes over his equally naked form as she rested her arms above her on the pillow and chuckled "And why is that sir?"

"Because you are completely stunning" Harry shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, pushing away from the door and making his way over to the bed where he climbed back on and lay on his side next to Nikki.

"We need more condoms"

"Way to ruin the moment" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled at him, slapping his chest gently as she did so "But okay"

"I need a shower" Nikki then groaned, slapping Harry's hand away as it wandered from her stomach and over one of her breasts "And don't do that because we can't go any further" she giggled and sat up, the sheet pooling around her waist and making Harry groan.

"That's not fair"

"I'm not doing anything" Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes as Harry rolled onto his back and motioned to her body.

"I know, you're just you"

"Now I'm going to go and have a shower and you are going to get dressed"

"And why should I do that?" Harry smirked at her, raising an eyebrow as Nikki climbed off the bed and wandered over to the bathroom door completely naked.

"Because I'm resisting the urge to jump you again right now and we have no protection so I can't" Nikki giggled and Harry pouted at her "And also because the boys aren't going to stay asleep for much longer, especially Gabriel"

As if right on cue they heard one of their babies crying down the baby monitor, both of them laughing at the timing as Nikki opened the bathroom door, Harry climbing off the bed to quickly dress himself again.

"Take as long as you like" Harry called out to Nikki as he passed the bathroom door and then walked from the bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

"It's weird thinking about moving" Nikki told Harry three weeks later as they began to pack the first of their items, it was the second week of September and they would be moving to Oxford at the beginning of October, five weeks before Gabriel and Donovan's first birthday. Neither of them knew how the move would affect the ten month old children but they knew it would take a lot of getting used to for themselves, let alone their children.

"It'll be fun" Harry nudged her side gently as he sat himself down next to her on the bed and wrapped one arm around her back, Nikki resting her head on his shoulder "Okay it'll be weird but it'll be fun as well, think of all the people we'll meet and the new things we'll learn. And the life we're going to give our boys once it's all done"

Nikki sighed and nodded, snuggling even closer to her fiancé as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Dad and Gran are in Oxford"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Nikki just nodded against his shoulder and he reached up to move some of her lose hair away from her face as he replied.

"Oxford is a big place, the chances of us running into them are very small"

"Not really, I mean we could be shopping in the same place or.."

"Nikki unless you actively go out and seek them I don't think we'll bump into them" Harry interrupted his lover who looked up at him and frowned.

"We were in the paper though, about getting into Oxford. What if they saw that?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips before moving away again.

"Don't let them spoil the fun"

"I know" Nikki then smiled as she stood up and looked over to where Gabriel and Donovan were playing on their bedroom floor so they could keep an eye on them while they packed "They ruined enough of my life I shouldn't let them do it again"

"Good" Harry smiled happily at her and Nikki grinned at him, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm so excited" she then told him as she clapped her hands and Harry laughed, nodding his agreement as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I know, so am I"

"I'm still a bit wary of leaving them in the nursery" Nikki frowned at their boys who were playing happily together, sitting closely on their play mat.

"They'd have to go to nursery at some point anyway so they can get some social skills" Harry chuckled and Nikki shrugged, still not looking away from their sons "Now what are you really worried about?"

"Donny" Nikki whispered and Harry sighed quietly "Don't tell me you're not"

"I am a little bit worried yes but that's just part of being a parent Nikki, it's natural"

"But I worry about him all the time when I think about what he's going to be like at nursery with people he doesn't know, and going to school and later on in life when..." she trailed off and shook her head, reaching up to wipe her eyes free from tears before they fell down her face.

"He's a very friendly little boy" Harry smiled at her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently "He'll be fine with other people and he'll love the nursery there. You've seen it and its amazing isn't it?"

"I know it is but.." she shook her head "It's just with him being deaf I can't help but worry about it"

"I'm sure Gabriel will be there to defend him" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled tearfully as she nodded in agreement. Everyone had noticed how protective Gabriel was of Donovan sometimes even at just ten months old, as though he knew there was something different about his little brother and he had to look after him.

"I'm just being silly. I know they have to go to nursery at some point but it's still difficult. I mean they're one in..seven weeks and that's a really scary thought"

"They'll soon be off to school" Harry chuckled and Nikki glared at him, hitting his shoulder and shaking her head.

"Don't say that, it's not even funny"

"Sorry"

"I'll just have to get used to it I suppose, we'll be busy with work anyway"

"And I'm very sure we're not the only people in the family residence this year" Harry laughed and Nikki nodded "Gabriel and Donny could get along with some of their children and we could be friends with some of the parents"

"I suppose so" Nikki nodded again "But it's not like we're living on each other's laps like we would be in the normal halls, we all have space"

"Good, I'd have having to live on other people's laps" Nikki giggled and then pushed away from him "Now stop distracting me we need to pack"

Instead of going over to the wardrobe she instead walked over to Gabriel and Donovan, crouching down in front of them and instantly having an armful of her youngest as she laughed and hugged him back.

"Are you going to show daddy how clever you are Donny?" Nikki sighed as she scooted back a bit on the floor and held her arms out to her youngest, smiling at him as he pushed himself up onto his legs and swayed on his feet a little bit before holding his hands out to his mother. Nikki took his hands in her own and gave him some support as he took a few steps forward, Harry walking over and sitting down next to his lover, a smile on his face as he saw his little boy walking again.

The twins had begun to walk with assistance a week before and had managed a few steps on their own but had soon fallen down without the support from someone holding their hands. Both Harry and Nikki had been so proud of their children for their progress but they were also upset that their boys were growing up so quickly.

"It doesn't seem that long ago they were tiny little newborns" Nikki commented as Donovan took a few steps towards her before he stopped and began to bounce on his feet, a grin on his face as he laughed.

"I wasn't really, only ten months" Harry replied, reaching over to pull Gabriel onto his lap as the older twin crawled over to them for the attention his brother was receiving. "You two need to stop growing up so quickly"

Gabriel laughed and used Harry's chest for leverage as he stood up on his father's legs and grinned happily at him, his green eyes lighting up as Harry pressed a kiss to his lips and then received one back from his son.

* * *

><p>"Nikki I'm thinking about talking to Ada about what you told us a few weeks ago"<p>

Nikki quickly turned from where she was warming up some baby food for Gabriel and Donovan and shook her head at Georg who had spoken.

"No, you can't" Nikki told him quietly as he closed the kitchen door and shook his head "Please"

"In the past three weeks I've seen her out with two different guys" Georg informed Nikki who just shook her head and shrugged.

"I.."

"Nikki I just want to protect her"

"Georg I told you three weeks ago that she's chosen her way of live just as we've chosen ours, don't interfere with it"

"What do you think she's going to be like at university?" Georg hissed loudly, both of them well aware of Ada who was sitting in the living room with everyone else. "When she knows that none of us are around to be disappointed or tell her no"

"You telling her that I betrayed her confidence like that won't change that" Nikki replied, shaking her head and turning back to her children's food "It will just make her worse"

"I don't want her wasting her life"

"Just because she's slept with a few men and a woman doesn't mean she's going to waste her life" Nikki informed Georg incredulously "She's intelligent and she's going to do well at university, what she does in her free time is not for me to judge. I'm not exactly the epitome of what people think teenage girls should be like am I?"

"But you're..you're not sleeping around are you?" Georg replied weakly "You've got a family and there's nothing wrong with that"

"I'm not going to argue with you Georg" Nikki shook her head defiantly "She's my friend and yes I'm concerned for her but I don't expect her to tell me that my lifestyle is wrong so I'm not going to do it to her"

"So you approve of her sleeping around"

"_No_" Nikki cried incredulously "It's not something I would encourage no, I would never do it but..God Georg stop making this so bloody difficult for me" she slammed the baby spoon in her hand down on the counter and glared at her friend "I don't want to argue or fight with you"

"I'm sorry" Georg sighed, shifting nervously on his feet "I'm just worried for her once we all leave and she doesn't have us to look out for her"

"She'll be fine, this is Ada we're talking about" Nikki smiled slightly, hoping that she was right and that Ada would be okay. "She'll be perfectly fine"

* * *

><p>"They're growing up so quickly" Anne smiled proudly as Gabriel walked towards her with a little help from Nikki who was holding his hands above him slightly and keeping him balanced.<p>

"I know" Nikki agreed with a small sigh as she let Gabriel's hands go and let him stumble forward into his grandmother's arms, Anne picking him up and kissing him on the cheek as the baby grinned and laughed.

"You are a clever boy aren't you?" Anne praised him as she kissed his cheek again and then put him back down on the floor, Gabriel quickly crawling back over to Donovan who was playing contentedly on the play mat. Both women watched as Donovan turned his head towards Gabriel and his older brother grinned before leaning over and kissing his younger brother on the mouth and then laughing, Donovan grinning and kissing Gabriel back on the mouth as their mother and grandmother laughed and 'awwed' at them.

"What are you doing about their birthday?" Nikki then asked Anne as she stood up from the floor and sat herself down on the armchair "Are you coming to see us?"

"What day is it?"

"A Friday"

"I could come up and see you on the Saturday, we could meet somewhere and go out for the day if you're not busy"

"We'll make sure the day is free" Nikki nodded and smiled "We can't have you missing your grandchildren's first birthday"

"I'm going to miss you all"

"We'll miss you as well" Nikki sighed, looking down at her children as they played "It'll seem weird not living here or having you around every other day"

"It's not like you'll be gone forever"

"I know but it's still weird"

"You'll get used to it soon enough" Anne chuckled and Nikki looked at her as she nodded her agreement "You'll soon forget all about us back here"

"I don't know about that" Nikki laughed "I think you're all pretty difficult to forget"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not" Anne smirked and Nikki giggled at her and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Georg was out of sorts this afternoon when we were out" Harry informed Nikki as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, his lover already in bed in her pyjamas, a book in her hand which she was reading intently.<p>

"Really?" she replied noncommittally, turning the page and shrugging "Maybe he's nervous about leaving, he has to leave William for weeks at a time after all"

"It wasn't that" Harry shook his head and missed the irritated look at Nikki shot him over the top of her book when he refused to drop the subject. "He just seemed worried and not really with us"

"He's probably nervous" Nikki repeated and Harry turned away from the chest of drawers on the other side of the room with a frown on his face.

"Do you know why?"

"No"

"Nicola"

"No" Nikki told him more forcibly as she book the book down on her lap and glared at him, making sure to not give him the satisfaction of her looking at his half naked form "Now drop it"

"Well judging by your reaction you do know why"

Nikki huffed loudly and started to read her book again.

"Leave it, I'm not arguing with you again Harry"

"He's seen Ada out with at least two other guys in the past three weeks" Harry told her noncommittally as he turned back to the drawer and pulled out some clean pyjamas "She didn't know he saw her"

"Hmm"

"Has she spoken to you about.."

"No she hasn't told me anything about what guy she's got in bed this week or last week or the week before" Nikki snapped at him suddenly "Ada doesn't talk to me about her conquests anymore, not since our holiday together. And for your information Georg was out of sorts because we had an argument this morning about him telling Ada what I told you all three weeks ago"

"Oh, I didn't mean to.."

"Well don't pry next time" Nikki interrupted him again, more angry this time as she bookmarked her book and threw it on the bedside table "I wish I never told them anything, I feel so guilty for betraying Ada and then I have Georg wanting to talk to her about it. Do you have any idea what that would mean for me and Ada if she found out what I did?"

"She'll understand" Harry sighed as he walked over to the bed and went to sit down next to Nikki.

"Don't sit down you'll get the bed damp" Nikki told him quickly and Harry stopped himself just in time, not wanting to get his lover even angrier "And she wouldn't understand"

"Stop beating yourself up about it" Harry told her softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and then onto her nose, smiling when Nikki's lips twitched slightly "Was that a smile?"

"No"

"It was" Harry grinned as Nikki giggled and reached up to pull him down for another proper kiss.

"Shut up" she murmured against his lips before kissing him once more.


	44. Chapter 44

Two weeks later and everyone had moved to their respective universities but not after a lot of get togethers between all three families and tears about leaving and growing up too quickly, the latter coming from the parents and guardians rather than the teenagers. They had spent as much time as possible together in the last two weeks before they all left but knew they would all keep in touch via phone calls and letters whenever they could, of course they would all be returning during the breaks and odd long weekends when they could.

Nikki had found it more emotional than she thought leaving Anne and she sometimes felt immensely guilty for leaving the older woman on her own after so long of having them all together. Anne had instantly told Nikki off and told her not to think like that and that it wasn't the end of the world, they would still see each other regularly even if it wasn't as regularly as they were used to. Harry too had worried about leaving his mother but a stern talking to from Anne had made him feel a lot better about it all, there had still been a few tears from his mother though because her 'little boy' was all grown up.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be our home for the rest of the year" Nikki told Gabriel as she carried him around the surprisingly spacious area of the family accommodation they were going to be living in for their first year at university "While mummy and daddy learn lots of things to become doctors"<p>

Their accommodation had two bedrooms as they had requested, one for Harry and Nikki and one for the twins and an on suite bathroom that was big enough for the four of them. The main area that their rooms were on also had three other rooms which had been taken up by families at the university and they all shared a large kitchen which was definitely big enough for all of them. There was also a communal sitting area where they could relax and the children could play if they wanted to.

"Donovan is definitely enjoying it"

Nikki turned when she heard Harry's voice and chuckled when she saw their son asleep in his arms.

"He's definitely enthralled by it all" she agreed and her lover smiled, stealing a kiss from her as he walked through their bedroom and into the smaller one next to them which held their son's cots. "We'll sort their room out first, I want them to have it familiar for them as soon as possible"

Harry nodded as he walked out of the twin's room and left the door open so they could hear him cry, the baby monitors still packed.

"Aren't you going to sleep as well?" Nikki asked Gabriel who was facing away from her, his back against her chest where she had been showing him where they were living for the next year. "I didn't think so, you never sleep like your brother does. Too many noises I suppose" she kissed the top of his head and his soft blonde hair tickled her nose "So do you approve Gabriel?"

Gabriel let out a loud laugh and Nikki chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

* * *

><p>"There we go" Harry smiled triumphantly as they finished making Gabriel and Donovan's room look more like a nursery than the light blue coloured room it had been before. Their nightlight was on the chest of drawers in the room and on the walls were the pictures of various cartoon animals that had been on the wall in their nursery back at their home, their cuddly toys were in their cot and also dotted around their room and some of the other toys they had brought with them were in a pile by the window.<p>

"Feels like home already" Nikki commented happily, looking around the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hi"<p>

"Hello" Nikki smiled as she turned away from looking at the large kitchen and smiled at the woman who has just walked into the kitchen as well. She had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back, just a bit longer than Nikki's, light brown eyes and was just a bit taller than Nikki was.

"I'm Jennifer" she smiled politely at Nikki and held out her hand, Nikki smiling back and shaking it.

"Nikki, how long have you been moved in?"

"Only about an hour" Jennifer replied and Nikki knew automatically that this was someone she was going to get along with "We moved up from Bath"

"We come from London" Nikki told Jennifer and saw her frown slightly, the blonde still having a slight accent that people could tell wasn't from the UK. She had resigned herself to the fact that however long she was out of South Africa the accent was probably going to stay for another few years. "Well my boyfriend is, I moved over here from South Africa just before I turned fifteen" she giggled and Jennifer laughed and nodded "I consider myself English but the accent says otherwise. What are you studying?"

"Psychology and yourself?"

"Medicine, both me and Harry, my boyfriend" Nikki chuckled at the look on Jennifer's face.

"Rather you than me, I was never cut out for that sort of thing but I've always loved psychology. I wanted to go to university straight from school but family issues happened so I couldn't come"

"Do you want a drink while we talk?" Nikki asked and motioned to the kettle "There's tea and coffee and some herbal teas I think"

"I'll have coffee please" Jennifer smiled as she sat down at the table and Nikki nodded, walking over to the kettle to make their drinks "And of course then I got pregnant last year so I waited until this year to come here"

"How old is your baby?"

"He's four months" Jennifer grinned at the thought of her baby "His name's Adrian and before you ask I'm twenty two"

"I wasn't going to" Nikki shrugged, turning and leaning back on the counter while the kettle boiled "I know what it feels like when people judge you for your age, I'm only just eighteen"

"How old is your child?"

"Children, twin boys" Nikki smiled and Jennifer raised an eyebrow "Yeah I know, they're almost eleven months old, a year in five weeks"

"Wow" Jennifer nodded as Nikki turned to pour the water into the mugs behind her "How did you cope with two?"

"Well I have Harry, he's brilliant and we've had some good friends to help but we've always like to be independent with them. We created them so we looked after them" she shrugged, walking over to the table and placing the mugs down before taking the chair opposite Jennifer "We wanted to take responsibility for them and not just dump them on other people all the time"

"And you managed to get through school while pregnant and with young children and get into Oxford" the older woman gave Nikki a praising look which made the younger blonde blush "Congratulations to you, it's hard enough with one baby and I'm not even at school"

"Thank you, it was difficult but we knew what we wanted so we set out to get it. We knew what it would be like when we started trying for a baby anyway"

"You tried?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded "As weird as that sounds for people our age but we know we're going to stay together and we wanted to start a family as soon as possible. We knew that if we waited until after uni it would be years before we did"

"Well good on you, I love people who can just defy what society thinks we should be like"

"Good, you will love me and Harry then"

Both women giggled loudly before Jennifer continued to speak.

"It must have been difficult for you as a teenager being pregnant and having the children. I mean with people outside judging you"

"It was difficult at the beginning because the looks I got from a lot of people made me feel like I'd done something wrong, I could tell they all thought the pregnancy was a mistake or something but then I began to tell myself that it was mine and Harry's decision to have the babies and I was damned if I was going to let people who haven't a clue what's going on to influence my thinking"

"You are fast becoming my best friend" Jennifer laughed and Nikki giggled, absentmindedly stirring her coffee as she did so.

"And what about you? Your partner?" Nikki shrugged and Jennifer shook her head.

"Just me and Adrian, he stuck around for the pregnancy but then realised it was just too much hard work and left us" Jennifer shrugged "I couldn't care less, I have my baby and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's my top priority, getting a good degree and a job so I can give him the best life I can give him"

"That's mine and Harry's thinking as well"

"Do you want to meet Adrian? My mother has him at the moment while I looked around"

"Go on then" Nikki grinned and nodded, both of them standing up and picking up their mugs before walking from the kitchen "It's been a while since I've seen a young baby"

"I hope you know that in the absence of my mum you will probably have to give me tips" Jennifer told Nikki as they walked down the spacious corridor that was decorated a light blue colour and made to be child friendly with colourful pictures in frames on the wall and windows so there was lots of light, the younger woman giggling and nodding.

"I'll be happy to help"

"You life saver. Who helped you move in?"

"Just me and Harry" Nikki replied, sipping her coffee as they walked "His mum offered to help but we knew it would be too crowded with five of us and she respected that"

"It's just his mum..."

"Yes" Nikki nodded, smiling slightly at the older woman as she did so "His dad died, my mum is dead and my dad might as well be for all the use he is"

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried, I rarely think before I speak it's normally my downfall" Jennifer looked embarrassed but Nikki just shook her head and smiled back at her new friend.

"Don't worry about it, it was bound to come up eventually"

"Good, I'd hate to lose the first friend I've made here because of the lack of filter between my brain and my mouth"

"Really, don't worry" Nikki giggled loudly "The filter malfunctions on all of us sometimes"

Jennifer chuckled and stopped as she reached room number three and opened the door.

"We're number four" Nikki pointed down the hallway to where the door to her and Harry's room was before following Jennifer into her own rooms which were identical to Harry and Nikki's in the layout.

"Good so if we ever want a wild party with lots of alcohol I know where I can come?"

"Of course" Nikki giggled and Jennifer grinner "Every night"

"Ah there you are Jenny..oh, hello"

"Hi" Nikki smiled politely at the woman who had walked through from the bedroom, she was the spitting image of Jennifer apart from her eyes were light blue instead of Jennifer's brown. Jennifer put her mug down on the table near the door and Nikki did the same. "I'm Nikki, I'm in room number four down the hallway"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda" the older woman smiled kindly at Nikki before turning to Jennifer "I changed his nappy so he should be ready for a nap soon"

"Okay, thank you" Jennifer nodded and gently took her baby from her mother's arms.

"And what are you studying?" Amanda asked Nikki as the blonde smiled down at the baby.

"Medicine, both me and my fiancé are"

"You didn't mention he was your fiancé" Jennifer mock gasped and Nikki rolled her eyes "For how long"

"Since the Christmas before we found out I was pregnant" Nikki replied before Amanda tutted loudly at her daughter.

"You shouldn't be so nosey"

"It's fine" Nikki laughed "Really"

"So medicine, that's a difficult degree"

"I suppose it will be but we're prepared for all the hard work, especially with two children"

"Two?"

"Twin boys, they're almost one"

"And how old are you and your boyfriend?"

"Mum" Jennifer hissed and shook her head in apology at Nikki who smiled back, knowing that the question from Amanda wasn't meant to offend, she knew the difference now between an offensive question and a curious one.

"We're both eighteen"

"You must have worked incredibly hard to get here"

"Or they are just naturally intelligent" Jennifer interrupted, rolling her eyes again as she sat down on a chair.

"We did work hard yes" Nikki replied to the older woman "We want to give our boys the best life we can and we want to show those people who thought we couldn't do it that we can"

"Good for you" Amanda smiled and patted Nikki on the arm "Now are we going to meet these men in your life?"

"Mum really you are nosey"

"Jennifer you are a mum" Amanda chuckled at her daughter "Would you pass up the opportunity to show Adrian off?"

"No"

"Well then"

"I'll just go and get them" Nikki stifled her giggle at the two of the women before she turned and walked from the room, quickly making her way down the corridor and then opening the door to her and Harry's rooms with the key "It's me"

"I thought you'd got lost"

"No I met the person staying in number three" Nikki motioned out of the door that she was holding open, chucking as Gabriel quickly crawled over to her. She leant down and scooped him into her arms "I don't think so young man" she told him, blowing a raspberry on his stomach as she held him up and making him laugh loudly. "Her name's Jennifer and she has a four month old little boy, her mum's helping her move in and they want to meet us all. They're both really nice"

"_Mummy's using that friendly personality of hers to make friends already"_ Harry signed and spoke to Donovan as be picked the baby up from the floor and kissed him on the cheek "Shall we go and meet some new friends then?"

Nikki chuckled at her partner and stepped out of the room slightly, holding the door open with her foot before Harry followed her out with Donovan and locked the door behind them. They then made their way down the corridor towards Jennifer's room and Nikki poked her head around the still open door.

"Come in" Jennifer nodded her in with her head and Nikki smiled, pushing the door open and walking in "Oh aren't they gorgeous" the raven haired woman gushed as she saw Gabriel and Donovan.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled, kissing Gabriel on the cheek as he eyed the two new women warily "You can talk" she motioned to Adrian who was asleep in Jennifer's arms "You have a gorgeous one there as well"

"Thank you" Jennifer smiled proudly at her son and they then both looked at Harry who was talking to Amanda "Mum you're not harassing him are you?"

"No" Amanda replied incredulously "I was just introducing myself to Harry here and asking about these gorgeous little ones" she smiled at Donovan and Gabriel and their parents smiled proudly "So what are their names?"

"This one is Donovan" Harry shifted the youngest on his hip slightly as he spoke and got his attention with a wave of his hand in front of the baby's face "He's the youngest and the other one is Gabriel"

Gabriel meanwhile was looking around the room in interest but looking warily at the two new adults who he had never seen before.

"This is Jennifer" Nikki told her son, motioning to the older woman "And that's her mummy Amanda" she turned so her almost eleven month old could see Amanda as well "I think you're going to be seeing a lot of Jennifer and her son Adrian"

Gabriel however wasn't at all interested in meeting the new people and fidgeted in Nikki's arms, his mother rolling her eyes and then placing him on his feet on the floor, Gabriel instantly clutching at her trouser leg to keep himself steady. The blonde child then looked up at Nikki and grinned happily, the adults in the room laughing at him.

"They're gorgeous" Jennifer giggled and then motioned to Adrian "Would you like to hold him?"

"Please" Nikki nodded eagerly, it had been a long time since she had held a baby this young. Jennifer stood up and walked over to her new friend, placing Adrian in her arms and then smiling at Nikki who cradled him gently. "Hello you, you're very handsome aren't you?" she spoke to the sleeping baby who had a splattering of light brown hair on his head, obviously from his father. She looked up at Harry who turned so Donovan could see the baby, he then signed the word for baby the best he could with his son in his arms and Donovan repeated it and then pointed to Adrian.

"Clever boy" Harry praised and kissed Donovan on the cheek, the little boy grinning and kissing Harry back.

"Is he..deaf?" Amanda asked hesitantly and both Harry and Nikki nodded.

"Yes, he had meningitis when he was a month old" Harry explained, catching Donovan's attention with a tap on his small hand and then kissing him on the cheek again "But it could have been a whole lot worse"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Nikki shrugged as she looked up from Adrian "It was a big shock at first but as Harry said it could have been a lot worse than it is, we coped and he's perfectly fine"

"And my respect for you has just gone through the roof" Jennifer commented and Nikki grinned happily.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Their accommodation is probably nothing like what it would be in real life but this is fanfiction so I can have it however I want it, within reason of course, but I want it this certain way so there can be bonding and strong friendships made :)<strong>

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

The next day Harry and Nikki had had a two hour induction lecture for the first year of their course which detailed what they would be doing, what was expected of them and other things that everyone on their course needed to know for the year.

"That was interesting" Nikki told Harry as they walked out of the lecture theatre hand in hand "I didn't think we'd be seeing dead body parts so soon"

"I know" Harry chuckled, remembering the muttering and whispering that had happened when the main lecturer had informed them that every Wednesday afternoon from their first proper week of lectures they would be in the morgue which was in the basement of the main pathology building and they would be working with donated bodies and organs. "But it should be fun in a non-creepy way"

Nikki giggled at her fiancé and he smirked down at her, leaning down to steal a kiss before they continued to walk back towards the nursery where they had left their sons for the time they had been in the lecture. Jennifer had also had an introductory lecture that morning and had left Adrian at the nursery as well.

"Excuse me"

Harry and Nikki stopped walking when a slightly older man jogged up to them and they remembered him from being an older medicine student in his fourth year who had spoken during the lecture about the work. They also remembered him from their talk at school and from their interviews before their exams.

"Leo isn't it?" Nikki asked him hesitantly with a smile on her face "Leo Dalton?"

"Yes it is" Leo nodded and smiled, his light blue eyes lighting up as he spoke.

"I remember you from when we came to have our interviews" Nikki nodded as she shook his hand, Harry doing to same and nodding his greeting to the older man "The lecture was very interesting"

"I'm glad about that, I was only told this morning that I was talking to the first year students" Leo rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled, Harry chuckling and shaking his head.

"Well you did fine" Harry nodded "For such short notice"

"Thank you" Leo nodded as they started to walk towards the nursery again, the building being next to their accommodation which was a twenty minute walk from the main lecture hall in the main University building and a forty five minute walk from the medicine and pathology building. They had busses running all around the campus and to and from main Oxford which shortened the journey time though. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life"

"It didn't show" Nikki assured him "You were fine"

"Thank you. If you need any help or advice I'm always around, mainly in the labs. I remember what it was like in the first few weeks, it's terrifying isn't it?"

"That's an understatement" Nikki laughed "I don't think I have never been this worried in my life"

"But you're here and that's what matters" Leo pointed out and Harry and Nikki nodded their agreement.

"What's the first year really like?" Harry then asked the older man and Leo smiled at him.

"Just like the lecturer said, Professor Jackson is one of the best in the country by the way, it's difficult but you got into the course so you're all capable. You have to learn though otherwise you'll never get anywhere and there's no point leaving everything until the last minute, trust me I did that for the first part of my first year and when it came to the exams just before Christmas I have never felt so much stress" Leo laughed as he remembered and the younger couple chuckled loudly "I learnt my lesson though and I'm trying to save you the stress of it all"

"We'll bear that in mind, thank you" Nikki nodded as they made their way down some steps and then began to walk along a smaller path "How are the dead bodies we have to use?"

"Dead" Leo replied with a smirk on his face and Harry burst out laughing, patting Leo on the shoulder as Nikki gave them both a withering look.

"I think we are going to be good friends" Harry smirked and Nikki tutted loudly at them but they could both see she was fighting her laughter.

"Really, why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me" Harry replied with a slight pout and Nikki scoffed at him, pretending to be angry.

"I suppose I have to really"

She then couldn't help but smile and showed her fiancé that she didn't mean what she said.

* * *

><p>"How was the introduction?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the main sitting area with Adrian in her arms, Harry and Nikki relaxing in there while Gabriel and Donovan played with their toys in the middle of the room.<p>

"It was interesting" Nikki replied, reaching down and moving Gabriel away from the play mat, the little boy protesting until his mother tickled his waist and made him laugh loudly and squirm in his arms. "You can put him on the play mat if you want"

"It's yours"

"We don't mind" Nikki rolled her eyes "We're not about to be selfish"

"Thank you" Jennifer smiled and knelt on the floor, placing her four month old son under the arch on the mat which had colourful toys hanging from it, some which rattled, some that squeaked and some with mirrors on "There we go, you have fun there okay"

"And you be careful" Nikki told her on child, kissing Gabriel on the cheek before putting him back on the floor, the baby pulling himself to his feet and taking a few steps before falling back down again. "How was your lecture?"

"Well I'm going to have a lot of work over the next few years" Jennifer chuckled and her two new friends nodded their agreement "But it should be fun, I hope it's fun" she added with a scoff.

"Well we get to poke about at dead people very Wednesday afternoon" Harry smirked and Nikki tutted at him as Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"We don't get to poke about, we get to learn" she amended and shook her head at Jennifer, the two women laughing at Harry "But yes we're in the morgue every Wednesday afternoon"

"Apparently we have an evening lecture on Tuesdays" Jennifer sighed and leant her head back on the armchair she was sitting on, smiling at her baby as he reached up and batted one of the colourful butterflies hanging in front of him, grinning and kicking his legs when it rattled loudly.

"When the nursery is closed?"

"Hmm"

"If you want we can.." Nikki glanced at Harry who was too busy watching their boys playing together and then looked back at Jennifer "We can look after Adrian for that time. I mean you don't have to, I know what it's like leaving your child with other people, especially when.."

"No it's okay I trust you with him" Jennifer interrupted and Nikki smiled happily when she heard that "I just don't want to take advantage, you already have two to look after"

"Another one won't be that difficult for a few hours" Nikki shook her head "All they do at that age is eat sleep and dirty their nappies"

"And cry"

"Yes and cry" Nikki chuckled "A lot of that. But we've done it with twins, one baby should be easy"

"I don't want to take advantage" Jennifer repeated nervously, not wanting them to think she was just friends with them for babysitters.

"You wouldn't be able to go to your lecture otherwise"

"I would like to return the favour if you ever need it but I have no idea how to look after babies their age" Jennifer then nodded towards Gabriel and Donovan, the former who was interested in what Adrian was doing, kneeling next to the baby on the floor and then looking at his own parents.

"You will soon enough, and you don't have to repay the favour" Nikki assured her "How long is the lecture?"

"An hour and a half, maybe two hours I think"

"It's not that long, we'll love to look after Adrian for that time"

"Thank you, you two are by far the most helpful people I've met, not including mum and dad of course" Jennifer smiled happily at her friends as Donovan got his parents' attention by crawling over to Nikki and pulling himself onto his feet with help from her trouser leg. He then pointed to Adrian who Gabriel was still enthralled by and Nikki chuckled.

"_That's Jennifer's baby" _she signed to him as she spoke, motioning to Jennifer and making Donovan look at her before he looked back at her, seeing Nikki spell out Jennifer's name before pointing to Adrian again and signing the word for baby and then signing the letters for Adrian as well. Donovan frowned cutely and then copied the motion for baby, grinning when Nikki clapped and leant down to kiss him. _"You're a clever boy"_

"Is it difficult?" Jennifer asked and Nikki nodded as she looked up from her son.

"Sometimes"

"But others it's amazing" Harry added and Nikki nodded at him, giving him a loving smile as Donovan unsteadily walked over to the play mat but then fell down, crawling the rest of the way and patting his older brother on the head, Gabriel turning his head and letting out a happy laugh when he saw his brother. He then leant over and kissed Donovan on the cheek and his younger brother returned it as well.

"They're close" Jennifer commented, not being able to hold back the grin that had formed on her face when she had seen the two children interact like that.

"They are yes, very" Harry smiled proudly at his sons "They always have been, we think Gabriel knows something is different about Donovan, he's rather protective sometimes"

"Really? They're only eleven months old"

"Yes but there is defiantly a protective streak about him which makes us feel a lot better"

"Well I hope that they can become friends, Adrian and the twins" Jennifer smiled at the three boys "Could you teach me sign language? I always thought it would be a useful thing to know, definitely now so I can speak to Donovan as well as Gabriel in the next year"

"Donny can read lips as well" Nikki informed the older woman who nodded impressively "Well up to a point, he knows sign language more but he'll improve on the lip reading as he gets older. There's a sign language course here as well, I saw it advertised outside the main lecture hall in the main building. I think it's on Thursday lunchtimes every week but I'm not too sure"

"Oh yeah I saw a poster in the nursery" Jennifer motioned in the general direction of the building "It is Thursdays"

"We could all go" Harry suggested and motioned to the children "Take the boys with us so they can learn some more with us, is it free?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and snuggled closer to her lover, Harry wrapping one arm around her waist as she turned so her back was against his side, her head on his shoulder and her legs stretched out on the sofa. "Do you know when the other two rooms are being occupied?"

"Tomorrow" Jennifer replied, slipping off the armchair and onto the floor so she could play with the children, Gabriel and Donovan still slightly wary of her but getting used to her presence. Donovan pointed to her and then to Adrian, signing the word for baby and grinning when Jennifer clapped her hands and nodded. "Good boy" she told him and then looked up at his parents, Harry smiling and showing her the sign for 'good boy' which she repeated to the deaf child and made him grin happily. "I find it amazing that they can understand and learn like that and they're only almost eleven months old"

"It does amaze us as well sometimes" Harry nodded and chuckled "When we first started going to sign language classes when we found out Donny was deaf and were told that normally babies begin to sign at about six months old if they are taught from a young age we thought they were being very optimistic. But when Gabriel and Donny did start signing and understanding what they wanted and were saying it was pretty startling"

"And upsetting" Nikki added "To see our babies talk to us like that"

"Well they both have to say their first words still, that's another thing to look forward to"

"Gabriel has, I don't know about Donny" Nikki sighed sadly at her deaf little boy before shrugging "Do you know anything about the other people moving in?"

"No, only that they're moving in tomorrow sometime"

"Good thing we're all free tomorrow then" Nikki smirked "We can be nosey"

"You are definitely my new best friend" Jennifer laughed and Harry rolled his eyes at the two women.


	46. Chapter 46

"I feel very weird right now" Nikki commented as she and Jennifer stood at one of the windows discreetly watching the two new residents to join them in their accommodation walk up the path. There was a woman who could have been a bit older than Nikki with a baby carrier and another couple who were also about the same age as Jennifer as well, they too had a baby carrier which the red headed woman was carrying.

"Why?"

"Because you all have young babies by the look of it and I have two very loud little boys who are already walking" Nikki replied, Jennifer leaning closer to the window to get a closer look at the new residents "Well Gabriel is noisy, Donovan is just getting the hang of being noisy"

"But they're gorgeous so they're allowed to get away with it"

Nikki just smirked and stepped away from the window when the new residents disappeared from view before their voices floated down the corridor, one of the women had an Irish lilt to her voice and Nikki and Jennifer then heard the voice of the man who had brought them to their accommodation as well.

"Shall we go and see them?" Nikki asked but already knew what the answer would be as Jennifer grinned, the younger blonde doing the same before they made their way down the corridor to the main seating area, the door already open.

They walked in and the man who had shown them to the main building their rooms were in smiled at them and then turned to the new residents.

"Ah I was just informing these people here that the other residents are already her and settled" he motioned to the couple and the other brown haired woman who smiled at Nikki and Jennifer "Well I'll leave you in capable hands then if that's okay" he directed this towards Nikki and Jennifer who nodded.

"Of course" Nikki smiled and the guide smiled happily, turning back to the new residents as the blonde looked back at Jennifer "This is going to be fun, three young babies. I always thought there would be older children here as well"

"Well there probably is in the other family housing" Jennifer replied and motioned in the general direction of the other family accommodation "But I'm sure it's better to have children of a certain age together rather than miles apart in ages, there can be help between the parents then"

"I suppose so" Nikki nodded and Jennifer glanced at her watch.

"I should go and relieve Harry of Adrian, I think I've overstepped my time for babysitting"

"Don't be silly, Harry loves having a young baby again. So do I actually"

"Well there are now three to pick from" Jennifer laughed and Nikki giggled, playfully nudging her friend out of the doorway. "I won't be long"

"Could you show, Anthony, Abigail and Emily to their rooms please?" the guide asked Nikki as Jennifer left and the blonde nodded quickly.

"Of course I can"

"Thank you, I'll leave you in..Nikki's capable hands" the guide took a few seconds to remember her name from two days before and she nodded "They know what rooms they are in, not that there's much confusion"

Nikki smiled and nodded as the older man walked from the room and then down the corridor to the main doorway to the block.

"Right, who's who?" Nikki then asked and chuckled at the brown haired man who was obviously with the red headed woman "I take it you're Anthony"

The red headed woman giggled and her partner nodded, grinning at Nikki as he held out his hand, the blonde shaking it.

"That would be me yes"

He too had an Irish accent, his green eyes a shade or two darker than Harry's was.

"This is my girlfriend Abigail"

"Nice to meet you Nikki" Abigail shook her hand as well.

"You too" Nikki smiled at the red haired woman and then turned to the last young woman left "And you must be Emily"

"That's me" the brown haired woman nodded and shook Nikki's hand as well.

"Good, you'll meet everyone else later" Nikki told them all and then motioned to the doorway "Shall we go, where's your luggage?"

"They're bringing a lot of it later" Abigail explained as she picked up the baby carrier from the seat next to her and Emily nodded as well "And the boxes of things as well"

"Ah yes, and the children have more things than you brought for yourself?" Nikki guessed and the three of them nodded "Oh yes"

"Welcome to parenthood?" Anthony chuckled and Nikki nodded.

"It's fun, really" Nikki assured them all as she led them out of the living room as she liked to call it in her mind and down the corridor to the other rooms "There's quite a bit of space in between the rooms so we're not literally living on each other's laps"

"Not like some of the other residential housing we saw" Abigail told them and Nikki nodded, glancing back and smiling at the baby in the carrier, he or she had the same bright red hair as his or her mother. "I got pregnant after we looked around the first time" she then explained.

"What rooms are you?"

"I'm two" Emily piped up and Nikki nodded, stopping outside room number one.

"Well this is yours then" Nikki told Abigail and Anthony who smiled their thanks.

"Thank you"

"Emily yours is the next door down" Nikki smiled kindly at the brown haired woman who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

"I'm in room four and Jennifer the woman I was with a few minutes ago is in number three so if you need anything just come and talk to us, we don't bite. Well..Jennifer might, I don't really know" Nikki shrugged and the other three adults laughed "We'll be in the main living room in about half an hour with the children if you want to come and introduce yourself properly too us, we're not that scary really"

"We'll be there" Anthony nodded as Abigail unlocked their room and walked in.

"Wow"

They heard her awed voice float from the room and Anthony chuckled.

"See you later"

"Bye" Nikki smiled before turning and walking down the corridor, stopping when she got to Emily's room, the door still open. She thought for a few seconds before she poked her head around the door and smiled at the brown haired woman "Hi"

"Hi" Emily smiled as she picked up her baby from the carrier, leaving the blanket in there "You can come in, this is my daughter Elsie"

"She's gorgeous" Nikki grinned as she reached down and gently stroked the baby hand "Hello" she cooed to the little girl, the baby had her mother's brown hair and grey eyes.

"Thank you" Emily smiled proudly down at her daughter.

"How old is she?" Nikki then asked as Elsie gripped her finger tightly and smiled up at her.

"Three months, and yours?"

"Twin boys, they're almost eleven months" Nikki replied and Emily raised an eyebrow at her, the blonde chuckling "That's the look I normally get"

"Sorry, it's just..how old are you?"

"Eighteen, and you?"

"Twenty"

Nikki nodded and then smiled down at the baby again.

"You are very gorgeous I hope you know that"

"Well I tell her all the time" Emily laughed and Nikki giggled "So she should know it"

"I know, the amount of times I've told my boys how handsome they are I hope they don't become shallow"

"Aww but it's a parent's prerogative to tell their children how gorgeous they are" Emily chuckled and Nikki nodded in agreement "What are their names?"

"Gabriel and Donovan, Gabriel's the oldest" Nikki informed the older woman "I should leave you to settle in a bit, we're meeting in the living room in half an hour or so so we can all meet each other considering we're living in close proximity for the next year"

"Okay, we'll be there"

"Oh and the kitchen is down past our room and to the left" Nikki motioned in the direction of the kitchen and Emily nodded.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"So are they nice?" Jennifer asked Nikki as she walked out of her room with Adrian in her arms, feeding him from the bottle in her hand.<p>

"Ssh" Nikki hissed and glanced back down the corridor and then back at her friend "The brown haired woman is Emily, she's nice from what I've seen, she's got a three month old daughter called Elsie. I haven't found out anything else yet and I haven't really talked to Anthony and Abigail but we're all meeting in the living room in half an hour so we can all meet each other"

"Okie dokie"

* * *

><p>An hour later and all the residents including the children were in the main living room getting to know each other. Anthony and Abigail had a four month old little boy named Fergus and were studying Biological science and Law respectively and Emily was studying Maths. Anthony was twenty one and Abigail was twenty, hearing this just made Harry and Nikki feel suddenly like children again.<p>

"How did you cope?" Abigail asked Nikki after they had been told Donovan had lost his hearing to meningitis when he was a month old.

"At the time I didn't" Nikki replied as the children played on the floor, Harry having warned the twins to be careful of the younger babies who were laying on the floor, he himself sitting on the floor just in case the twins got too rough around the younger children. "I was just too terrified that we were going to lose him but we're just so grateful that losing his hearing is the only thing that happened to him, it could have been so much worse"

"I can't imagine anything like that happening" Emily motioned to her daughter who Donovan was looking curiously at in her pink babygrow, Fergus and Adrian in light blue and turquoise respectively. "It's always on my mind, especially when Elsie is ill but I can never imagine it actually happening"

"It was.." Nikki shook her head "Horrific when we didn't know if he was going to get better or not, and then once we found out he was deaf we had some trouble understanding what was going on but we soon got used to it. He's fine though, you wouldn't really know he was deaf just by looking at him"

"But that will probably change when they get older" Harry added as Gabriel climbed into his lap and kissed him on the lips, everyone else in the room 'awwing' at the sight as Harry grinned and gave him a quick kiss back.

"Harry" Nikki warned her lover and he gave her an apologetic look which she just nodded at.

"But Donovan is okay apart from being deaf?" Anthony asked, slipping to the floor as Fergus began to cry and picking up his son.

"Yeah he's fine" Nikki smiled at her boys, Donovan still enthralled by Elsie as he reached over and touched her small hand gently, whipping his hand away as she went to close her hand around his and falling back onto his bottom with a shocked look on his face. The adults all laughed, not unkindly, at him and Nikki moved so she was sitting on the floor, Donovan looking at her and smiling before looking back at Elsie and then signed the word for 'baby', looking up at Nikki who nodded. _"Good boy"_ she signed before pointing to Elsie and signing out the letters to spell her name before signing baby and then pointing at Emily, Donovan looking at the brown haired woman and back at Nikki as she signed Emily's name.

* * *

><p>"Our boys are perfect aren't they?" Nikki murmured as she stood in the doorway of the twin's bedroom, Harry walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as the nightlight spread colourful planes over the wall and ceiling.<p>

"Yes they are" Harry agreed with her just as quietly so they didn't wake Gabriel up, Nikki leaning her head back on his chest.

"I can't believe they're almost a year old already, it doesn't seem possible"

"They're still our little boys, they always will be"

"Yeah" Nikki replied sadly "When they're our age and they have girlfriends, or boyfriends I don't really care, when they're off to university themselves they won't be will they?"

"Nikki they will _always_ be our babies, our little boys whether they want to be or not"

Nikki turned her head slightly so she could look at him and smiled, nodding and then snuggling closer into his warm and strong body, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Come on, time for bed I think. It's been a long day hasn't it?"

"Actually I was thinking that we could go to bed and practice the art of baby making without the actual baby making" Nikki giggled as she turned in his arms, seeing the smirk on his face before she leant up and pressed her lips to his.

"I like the sound of that"


	47. Chapter 47

Three weeks later and everyone was settled down into their new accommodation and lectures, learning to live together they had created good friendships between themselves and Gabriel and Donovan had soon learnt not to be wary of the new people in their lives, they particularly liked playing with the babies and were surprisingly gently about it, Harry and Nikki making sure that one of them was around just in case they got too rough with the young babies. The four women had grown close in the past three weeks together, just as Harry and Anthony had grown close, and despite all the differences they had they also had a lot in common which made for close and good friendships.

Harry and Nikki kept in contact with Georg and William too, both of them having settled down into their new lives and were enjoying their courses, having made some friends already due to many parties. They hadn't spoken personally to Ada but Georg had told Nikki over the phone that she was having fun and that was all they had said on the matter. They'd also struck up a good friendship with Leo Dalton as well, the older man spending a lot of time in the labs where Harry and Nikki worked in during lessons and they sometimes stayed behind to do some extra work with him if he need some help or if Gabriel and Donovan were okay at the nursery.

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling now that Gabriel and Donovan are a year old in two weeks?" Jennifer asked Nikki as the four women walked down a long street in main Oxford on a shopping trip, all of them knowing that even though they were out for things for themselves their children would gain from the shopping trip as well. The women had left their children with Harry and Anthony for the day, Leo having turned up as well and the men had quickly pulled him into babysitting as well, much to the women's amusement.<p>

"Like I want to stop time every time I think about it" Nikki chuckled and shook her head, her friends laughing at her answer "It only seems like yesterday that they were my tiny little newborns, however cliché that sounds"

"But it's not like you're not going to have more" Emily commented as they waited to cross the road.

"I know but I don't know when that'll be" Nikki shook her head "We have university to think about and it's going to be difficult enough as it is with the twins"

"Ah but can you imagine another little Harry or a little you in your arms?" Abigail smirked and Nikki threw her a withering look before grinning and nodded, stepping into the road as the lights turned red.

"Yes but not right now, maybe in a few years once the pressure is off a bit more. So are we going for a drink, I need a drink"

* * *

><p>"So what did Harry's mum think when you told her you were pregnant?"<p>

"Well she was shocked of course" Nikki replied as she cradled the mug of coffee in her hands "She'd left a few months before, gone to live in France with her partner at the time. So we'd got used to being on our own, we loved it, we had the independence and it was great. When she came back she found out I was pregnant" she shrugged as the other women listened closely to her "She told us that she was happy but then when I'd gone she told Harry that we should get an abortion" she shook her head and her friends gasped "Yeah I know, but she warmed up to the fact that we were having a baby, babies, in the end and it took me a while to forgive her but that's in the past now, she adores her grandchildren. But then again she respects us when we say we are raising them by ourselves, she doesn't interfere or try and take over or anything like that and I'm grateful"

"Anthony's mother does that" Abigail told them all with a grimace "She thinks that just because she's had twenty five years of experience with children, he's got an older brother, that she knows what's best. We just want to raise Fergus ourselves, we want to make our own mistakes and we want to learn from them. She doesn't understand that. And my mum kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant, we were so glad when we got into Oxford and were able to get away..."

"Oh shit"

Nikki's panicked words interrupted Abigail and they all frowned in concern as Nikki turned her back on the main area of the cafe they were in and shook her head, a terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked but Nikki shook her head and smiled at Abigail.

"Sorry, please continue"

"No because there's obviously something wrong with you" Abigail shook her head, all of them looking at the main part of the cafe.

"Stop making it so obvious" Nikki hissed angrily at them and glanced over her shoulder "Just, act normal. Or as normal as we all are"

"Which isn't that normal at all really" Emily chuckled at the youngest woman there and the others agreed with her as Nikki snuck another sneaky look behind her "An ex?"

"You know Harry was my first"

"Then who.."

"Nicola?"

Nikki closed her eyes and sighed quietly, biting her lip before opening her eyes and turning to see one of the two people she never wanted to see again in her life.

"Gran. And my name is Nikki, only Harry calls me Nicola and that's either when he's angry at me or when we're having wild passionate sex, or both at the same time, angry sex is quite fun"

Her friends stifled their laughs behind their hands and Nikki's Gran just looked outraged and put out.

"What are you doing in Oxford?"

"I live here now, or really I live at the university" Nikki told her Gran proudly "Harry and I are studying medicine there"

"And the children?"

"Well we couldn't cope so we just dumped them at an orphanage" Nikki shrugged, feeling a lot better being sarcastic to the woman next to her than answering her properly.

"I knew it, you always were going to be a bad mother just like your own.."

"Don't you dare call mum a bad mother" Nikki snapped, slamming her hand down on the table and making her friends jump, their stifled laughter stopping as soon as they heard her Gran speak. "Maybe you should turn your eyes to your son, he's the bad parent. He's the one that should have died and _not_ mum"

Her friends exchanged looks, none of them knowing that Nikki didn't get on with her family and they definitely didn't know her mother was dead, she had avoided any subjects about her family that wasn't about her children, Harry or Anne.

"At least my mum didn't leave her fifteen year old daughter home alone for days on end to fend for herself while she went on benders and then crawl home expecting her to have cooked, cleaned and all other domestic things and not care about her school. Mum didn't hit me either, she didn't call me names or degrade me so much that I actually hated myself and wondered why someone would ever love me, let alone someone like Harry. Mum is probably turning in her grave now if she could see everything that you both did to hurt me"

Nikki then stood up and grabbed her bag, pushing past her Grandmother and rushing out of the cafe before any of her friends could protest and follow her.

"And for you information" Jennifer told the older woman, giving her a look of disgust "Nikki in an amazing mother to her children, any child will be lucky to have her"

The older woman just scoffed and walked over to the queue.

* * *

><p>"We can't just leave without her" Emily protested as Jennifer and Abigail suggested returning to the university campus after having searched the area for Nikki for the past forty-five minutes. "She could be anywhere"<p>

"Exactly Emmy" Abigail sighed, running her hand over her red hair as she spoke "It's a big place and we have no idea where she'll be, maybe Harry will know where she might be and you never know she might have gone back to be with him and the twins"

"Harry is going to flip if she isn't back" Jennifer groaned, looking around the street and shrugging "Maybe he can tell us more about her Gran and why she's a bitch"

"I don't want to worry Harry" Emily shook her head, giving her friends a pleading look "Let's search for a bit more?"

"I say we go back and tell Harry" Abigail countered and Jennifer sighed, running one hand through her long raven coloured hair before nodding.

"We'll go back to the campus and discreetly see if Nikki's back there already, if not then we'll tell Harry"

Emily sighed loudly and just shrugged, tightening her coat around her as they all began to walk towards the bus station which had regular busses to the university campuses and around Oxford as well.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?"<p>

Nikki started slightly when she heard a male voice next to her and looked away from where she had been staring at the lake large pond in front of her, her legs drawn up to her chest and her feet resting on the bench in front of her.

"Go ahead" she shrugged at the brown haired young man who smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the bench to her. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she then asked, doing a double take "Wait aren't you a student at the university? I think I've seen you around"

"Yes I am" the man smiled and nodded "Bob Mumford, I'm studying Maths, third year"

"Yes I think I remember you from when I met one of my friends from a few of her lectures, I saw you in the corridor" Nikki nodded and then looked back at the water, missing the way Mumford ran his eyes over her and then smiled appreciatively before looking away. "But if you don't mind it's not a good time"

"Well I apologise, I just thought I'd come and give a beautiful woman someone to talk to because she looked like she needed it"

It wasn't meant as an insult and Nikki didn't take it that way as she shrugged.

"And your name is?"

"Nikki"

She heard Bob sigh and saw him nod out of the corner of her eye before he stood up and wrapped his coat more tightly around him, adjusting his scarf.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you around campus some more"

"Maybe"

Nikki continued to stare at the water and missed the way that Bob ran his eyes over her once more before turning and walking down the path away from the bench.

"See you around"

* * *

><p>"Hi, have you seen Nikki?" Abigail asked Anthony as soon as the three women walked into the living room where her partner was sitting with a book in his hand, Gabriel and Donovan playing on the floor and Fergus sitting happily in his carrier playing with his toys.<p>

"Hello to you to" Anthony smirked as he stood up and put his book down.

"This is serious Anthony, have you seen Nikki?"

"No, why?"

"She's not with Harry?"

"No, he's with Leo in the kitchen warming some milk for Elsie and Adrian" Anthony frowned and Jennifer swore loudly then apologised as she glanced at Gabriel who was too busy playing with Donovan to notice or hear them. "What's wrong? Nikki was with you"

"Hi, we didn't expect you back this soon"

They all looked towards the doorway as Harry walked into the room with Elsie in his arms, Leo following with Adrian as both babies fed eagerly from the bottles.

"Harry, hi" Jennifer forced a smile onto her face and glanced at Emily and Abigail who also gave her concerned and worried looks "We were just.."

"Where's Nikki?" Harry asked as he offered Elsie to Emily who automatically took her daughter from him and cradled her against her chest, speaking quietly at her as Leo did the same to Adrian and Jennifer. "Where is she?"

"She's..there was.." Abigail started and Harry frowned at them all "There was an incident and when we were in a cafe her Gran came in and they argued"

"Her Gran?" Harry asked incredulously and scoffed as he shook his head "What..what happened then?"

"She ran off"

"And you didn't try to find her?" Harry asked loudly "Where is she?"

"We did try and find her" Emily nodded as Harry shook his head, not knowing what to do as "We did we promise but we have no idea where she went"

"She could be anywhere" Harry shouted at them before shaking his head and running one hand over his face "I'm sorry"

"We know"

"Her Gran is a sore point" Harry explained to them and the women nodded at him.

"We thought she might be, some of the things she said and what Nikki shouted back at her were..well they were.." Jennifer glanced at the two other females who just shrugged and shook their heads. "They weren't nice"

"Her Gran never is" Harry sighed and sat down heavily on one of the sofa's, smiling slightly as Gabriel turned his head and smiled at his father, his grin making Harry's heart jump in his chest "Things happened early in our relationship between Nikki, her _father_ and her Gran and she then cut off all ties to them. It was her greatest fear coming here, bumping into them"

"Nikki told her Gran that her father used to hit her, was that true?" Emily asked hesitantly and Harry nodded, the other people in the room sighing, muttering and making incredulous noises under their breaths.

"What father can hurt their child like that?" Anthony asked weakly, glancing at his son who was in Abigail's arms.

"It wasn't just physical, it was mental as well. Nikki had such a hard time accepting that I liked her let alone loved her when we first started dating each other and even before that when we were just friends I knew she was wary because she'd never had any proper friends. She only just moved over here a few months before we met and she was bullied enough at school anyway"

"Poor Nikki" Jennifer murmured, sitting down next to Harry as he spoke "But she seems so happy and so forward now"

"It's taken me over four years to get her like that and still sometimes I can see her hesitating. She admitted a few months ago that sometimes she still wonders why people want to be her friend and why I want to be with her and that's all down to him and those bullies at school" Harry whispered and forced a smile onto his face as he choked back his tears, Gabriel toddling over to him unsteadily and holding up his arms, grinning at Harry who smiled and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek and placing him on his lap. "Hello. He had alcohol problems as well but she always went back to him because he was family, she just wanted him to love her and that broke my heart" a few tears slipped down his cheeks and he buried his face in his son's hair before taking a deep breath and smiling at his friends "Sorry"

"It's okay"

"Her Gran was no better really, she called Nikki names, belittled her..everything. That's why Nikki reacted like she did"

"I can't blame her really" Abigail shook her head, pressing a kiss to her son's fiery red hair "She'll come back soon"

"I have to go and look for her, you don't know what she's like when she's upset. She'll just sit and brood about it for hours and then forget the time and then blame herself for everything" Harry then told them all, standing up and cradling Gabriel to his chest.

"You can't, stay here and look after your sons"

"It's getting dark" Harry motioned to the window and sure enough the sky was darkening rapidly as it always did in early November "I can't leave her"

"Where do you think she will be?"

Harry faltered slightly and shook his head.

"If you go out now you will just waste time" Anthony told him calmly "There's no way you'll be able to find her and what if she comes back here and you're still out looking for her"

"I can't leave her"

"I know how you feel, trust me" Anthony smiled slightly at Harry and motioned to his girlfriend "I really do"

"What if she gets hurt? Or worse?"

"Nikki is a big girl, she can handle herself" Jennifer assured Harry but he shook her head.

"Not when she's like this she can't"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes they're friends with Leo, because Leo is epic ;)<strong>

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

Some hours later and everyone apart from Harry had gone to bed, it was late and despite their protests and promises to stay up and wait for Nikki Harry had insisted that their friends go to bed and he would obviously wait up for her. It had taken a while but eventually their older friends had filled off to bed, telling Harry not to get too worried and that Nikki would be fine.

Harry had checked on their sons a few times, the baby monitor in the living room where he was sitting waiting for Nikki and staring out of the window at the darkness outside. He knew what her Gran was like with her words and he knew how Nikki would have taken them, he also knew that Nikki would need some space to think about things but this just made him worry even more. It was dark and it was late and they still didn't know their way around Oxford or the campus well enough yet for them to be confident about their navigation during the day, let alone at night.

The light going on in the corridor outside made Harry start slightly, standing up as he heard the main door to the halls open and then close.

"Nikki?"

He quickly made his way out of the living room and down the still dark hallway to the entrance hall where the light was seeping from. Harry saw Nikki trying to quietly lock the door and his heart jumped to his throat as he quickly strode over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Where have you been? We were so worried" he whispered into her hair before moving away slightly and kissing her forehead as she shook her head, smiling slightly at him.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I..I wasn't thinking and..you obviously know what happened"

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, moving his hands to her cheeks and looking her over, checking her to see if anything was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...they know about what they did to me" Nikki whispered, ignoring Harry's question as she shook her head "What Gran and Dad did to me"

Harry suddenly felt immensely guilty and worried for divulging everything else to their friends a few hours before and avoided telling Nikki that they all knew more than she had said in the cafe.

"They don't feel any differently towards you Nikki, they're our friends" Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"It's humiliating" she whispered and pushed away from Harry, ignoring him as he attempted to grab her hand and walking away from him down the corridor and in the direction of the rooms, knowing that it would take Harry a good few minutes before he could follow her so he could turn all the lights off and lock the doors properly.

"You know you really scared us all Nikki" Harry stated as he walked into their accommodation and closed the door behind him, locking it and then walking through to their bedroom where Nikki was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Sorry"

"Really? Are you really?"

"I don't want to argue with you Harry" Nikki replied quietly as Harry slammed the baby monitor down onto the bedside table with more force than he meant to, making Nikki jump and look at what he had slammed down.

"I don't want to argue with you either Nicola but what you did today was.."

"You don't understand" Nikki interrupted him with a shout, standing up and shaking her head "You didn't have a woman who made my life..hell standing in a coffee shop embarrassing you and humiliating you in front of your new friends who before then thought that my life was great and then I had to get angry didn't I and then I shouted right back at her and said things that I didn't want them to know yet" she motioned in the direction of the other rooms as tears fell down her face "I felt so weak and humiliated"

"You need to stop thinking that you need to be strong all the time" Harry shook his head, walking over and placing his hands on her arms and trying not to feel hurt when she shrugged him off and walked over to the bathroom, pushing the door open so hard it banged against the wall "This is what makes you like this when it all eventually gets too much"

"I have to be strong" Nikki whispered as he walked over and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, seeing her glaring at the mirror as she leant on the sink "I have to be for my children, I have to show people that..that I'm not just a teenage mother and that.." she then burst into tears and pushed Harry away as he went to pull her into his arms and comfort her "And that I'm more than that and I am..going to give..them the best..life..that..I can possibly give..them"

Harry didn't say anything as he carefully reached over and gently pulled Nikki into his arms, she didn't protest this time but buried her face in his chest, her small body shaking against his as he hugged her tightly to him and stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head as he did so.

"I don't want to see everyone tomorrow" Nikki told Harry quietly as he helped her into her pyjamas, exhaustion catching up with her after everything that had happened.

"It's better to face them" Harry replied as he buttoned up her pyjama top, a small smile crossing his face as she shook her head "Anyway no-one blames you and they certainly don't think that what they did to you is anything to be embarrassed about, I think everyone who lives here has the upmost respect for you"

"Why?"

"Because you got through it" Harry murmured as he kissed her on the cheek, Nikki turning her head towards him and letting him press a soft kiss to her mouth as well "And you got here"

"I don't want to make a big deal of it, lots of people have it worse than I did"

"Nikki your dad hit you, belittled you and abandoned you, your Gran did practically the same. I think that is _worse_ than a lot of people have it don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Nikki shook her head and Harry nodded, kissing her forehead gently as he pushed some of her long hair away from her face "Can you plait it for me?" she then asked with a small smile on her face and Harry chuckled.

"Of course I can"

* * *

><p>"I knew I'd run into one of them" Nikki murmured some time later as the two of them lay curled up together in bed, the duvet wrapped tightly around them, Harry with his arms around his lover's waist and Nikki resting her head on his t-shit clad chest.<p>

"You didn't know it was going to happen, the chances were astronomical"

"And yet it happened"

"Yes but you're okay now aren't you?" Harry asked quietly, reaching up to stroke her hair as he looked at her through the darkness, hearing Nikki sniff quietly before feeling her nod. "No you're not" he sat up quickly and turned the bedside light on, wincing at the sudden brightness before looking down at his girlfriend who had buried her face in his chest against the light and to also hide the tears he knew she was crying. "Come he" he sighed and placed his hands on Nikki's arms, moving her gently away from him as she let out a loud sob. "Come on sweetheart don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry"

Nikki just drew in a shuddering breath and shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks as Harry rested his forehead on hers and stroked her arms gently. He hated it when she cried, not only because it meant that she was unhappy but because in his eyes someone like Nikki shouldn't every cry unless it was in happiness, it looked and sounded wrong and it broke his heart to see and hear her sob like she was doing now.

"She didn't have..to..come and..talk to me" Nikki cried as she attempted to stop herself from crying and explain to Harry why she was so upset "She could..have just ignored..but she actively..came over and..." a loud sob tore from her throat "And told..me what..a bad mother..I was.. and what a bad..mother..mum was to..me"

"You're not a bad mother Nikki" Harry assured her, moving her head so she was looking him, her large brown eyes filled with tear and boring into his own green ones "Don't you dare let anyone tell you any different, you are a brilliant mummy to our boys and you will be to any other little ones we may have in the future" he smiled slightly at her and Nikki nodded, giving him a tearful chuckle as she did so "There we are, you know I love to see you smile"

"I might have..rilled her up..a bit" Nikki sniffed as she wiped her face "I was sarcastic to her"

"That doesn't give her a right to say those things to you"

"I'm sorry I scared you" she then murmured, looking down at the bed and shaking her head "I just needed to think"

"I know, but you _did_ scare us" Harry nodded, seeing Nikki bite back more tears as she nodded as well, still not looking up at him "But I understand your need for space, I was just worried about you, we all were"

"I wasn't thinking straight"

"Nikki I definitely don't mind if you need space and I don't want to crowd you"

"If I need space I'll tell you like I always have done" Nikki smiled up at him, her eyes red and puffy from her crying and dried tear stains on her cheeks "Just like you always tell me when you need space, but it's not space I need it was..I don't know I just wanted to get away from her and.." she swallowed heavily "I didn't want to see everyone else's reactions to what they heard"

"Well it's not going to be as bad as you think tomorrow when you see them"

"They're going to pity me, I don't want their pity"

"Tell them that then" Harry nodded encouragingly as Nikki reached up to rub her red eyes, nodding as well "But they will understand"

"You always know what to say to make it all better" Nikki smiled at her lover who chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I should hope so, I've known you for over four years now"

"It doesn't seem that long at all" Nikki informed him as she lay back down in the bed and Harry turned the bedside light off, snuggling down as well and returning to their original position.

"No it doesn't"

"I love you Harry"

"And I love you" Harry nodded, leaning down in the darkness and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before they fell into a comfortable silence and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning" Nikki smiled slightly as she wandered into the kitchen in her pyjamas and dressing gown Emily and Abigail sitting at the table in their nightclothes and dressing gowns as well.<p>

"Nikki" Abigail sighed in relief as she stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling the younger woman into a hug, kissing her on the cheek and making Nikki laugh despite herself. She hugged Abigail back and then the red haired woman drew away slightly, looking the blonde up and down "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Nikki chuckled and then looked from Abigail to Emily and then back again "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, you shouldn't have had to see that between me and..her and I shouldn't have run off and left you to worry"

"Just as long as you're okay" Emily said as she stood up, shifting Elsie in her arms as the baby began to fidget and fuss "What's wrong with you then miss? You were terrible last night"

"Terrible?" Nikki mock gasped as her friend walked over with the baby who was still dressed in the light pink babygrow she had worn to bed "How can this little angel be terrible?"

"You didn't look after her last night" Emily chuckled tiredly as Nikki smiled down at Elsie.

"Do you want me to look after her while you get some more sleep?" Nikki then asked and Abigail nodded, including herself in the babysitting as she walked over to the kettle to make Nikki her morning mug of coffee.

"Are you sure? I don't want to dump her on you if you're doing something" Emily shook her head and Nikki chuckled looking back down at the brown haired baby.

"I don't mind looking after a little angel like you"

"I honestly don't know how you coped with two" Emily sighed, handing Elsie to Nikki who instantly cradled the fussing baby to her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I had Harry to help" Nikki shrugged, kissing Elsie on the head as the baby began to calm down in her arms "But it was still difficult, especially when we had school the next day and we were up all night with them, but that's parenthood"

Emily was silent for a few seconds as Nikki walked over to the table and sat down on the chair Abigail had vacated, moving Elsie so the baby was sitting on her lap, her head supported in Nikki's arms as the three month old baby looked up at her, her bottom lip trembling and her hands coming to her face.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm.." Emily trailed off and the other two women looked up at her, Abigail placing a mug of coffee on the table for Nikki and then walking over to the brown hair woman.

"If what?" she asked, placing her hands on Emily's arms as the other woman looked up at her and shrugged, glancing over at her daughter.

"Sometimes it's so difficult, especially because it's just me and her but then I look at Jennifer and how brilliant she is with Adrian and how Nikki and Harry are brilliant with the twins and cope with Donovan as well and I just feel.." Emily stopped talking and looked down at the floor to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Emmy listen" Abigail told Emily as she glanced at Nikki who just nodded at her to continue "You are a brilliant mother to Elsie and raising a child is hard, very hard, especially on your own. But really you're not alone because you always have us, we all know what it's like and we are all here for each other if things get tough or you need some extra sleep or something. Unless you don't trust us enough yet to look after Elsie on our own"

"Don't be silly of course I trust you all" Emily shook her head and ran one hand through her long brown hair, smiling at them both "It's just going to be one of those days"

"Well like I said we're more than happy to look after this little one if you want some more sleep" Nikki smiled at her friend "It's the least I can do for yesterday"

"Don't worry about that, Harry explained all about everything about what your dad and Gran did to you"

Nikki frowned at them both and then shook her head.

"Like..what?"

"The..abuse" Emily continued hesitantly, glancing at Abigail "He just..expanded on what we heard in the cafe"

Nikki squared her jaw angrily and looked down at the baby in her arms, both of her friends knowing that they had both embarrassed and angered her. And also got Harry into a fair bit of trouble.


	49. Chapter 49

Half an hour after Emily had revealed what Harry had told everyone the night before and Nikki had seen the rest of her friends who all asked if she was okay, Nikki glad that none of them were angry at her and glad that they cared about her. She had told them the truth, that she was getting over her Gran's words and that she was grateful to have them to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Nikki walked into the kitchen once again, still in her pyjamas and dressing gown and couldn't help but glare at Harry who had his back to her feeding Gabriel, he and his brothers sitting in highchairs at the table, Jennifer was sitting in her usual spot with Adrian in her arms, Anthony next to her with Fergus in his arms feeding him from a bottle, Abigail opposite her partner and surprisingly Leo sitting next to Donovan feeding him whatever breakfast was in the bowl. Abigail instantly saw the icy look that Harry was giving her lover and winced slightly as Nikki walked further into the room and shifted Elsie in her arms slightly, the red haired woman relieved that she had the baby because it meant Harry was safe from physical damage for the time being.<p>

"There's mummy" Harry smiled at Gabriel as he glanced up at his lover and then back to their son, missing the look Nikki was giving him as he fed another mouthful of porridge to their oldest child. Donovan looked at Nikki and smiled before letting Leo feed him some more food.

"Morning Nikki" Leo turned his head to look at Nikki and she nodded at him, smiling slightly before glancing at Harry.

"Morning Leo, do you have some work for us?"

Despite having the children Harry and Nikki sometimes did some extra work in the lab to help Leo and the professors out, it didn't take up much more of their free time and the lecturers respected their need for this time to relax, spend time with their children and to do their assignments. Their lecturers however liked the fact that they volunteered despite having two children to look after.

"No, I just thought I'd come and say hi" the older man smiled and Nikki nodded, shifting Elsie to her shoulder as the baby began to fuss.

"How is she?" Harry looked up and nodded towards the baby cradled to her shoulder.

"Fine"

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends when Nikki then ignored him and walked over to the fridge, opening it with her elbow and peering in for some food. She missed the way that her friends shrugged and shook their heads, all except Abigail who cleared her throat and shifted in her chair, absentmindedly stirring her coffee.

"So we're taking care of Elsie for a few hours?" Harry ventured hesitantly as he scooped some more porridge onto the baby spoon and glanced at his lover as she closed the fridge and rubbed Elsie's back as the baby began to fuss again.

"Hmm"

Nikki walked straight past Harry without even looking at him and Harry quickly looked back at Gabriel as the baby let out an angry noise and slapped his hands on the tray attached to the highchair. He then opened his mouth and reached for the spoon, Harry starting slightly and shaking his head as he fed the porridge to his son.

"Sorry Gabriel"

Nikki muttered something under her breath which none of them caught as she sat down in between Abigail and Leo and moved Elsie so she was cradled in her arms.

"Sorry Nikki?" Harry asked her and Nikki glared at him.

"You will be"

"What have I done?" Harry asked in shock, shrugging and looking at their friends around the table who all made noncommittal motions, not wanting to anger either of them, especially not Nikki. Abigail however glanced at Nikki and then looked back down at her coffee.

"Have I divulged any private information about your past that you wanted kept secret?" Nikki asked Harry tersely and he shook his head slowly before a light dawned on his face "Now he gets it" she sighed and shook her head as though Harry was stupid "No, I haven't"

"Well I think Adrian needs to be put to sleep" Jennifer told them as she stood up, glancing at Anthony and Abigail as she did so.

"Yes, we have some work to get on with don't we?" Anthony asked Abigail, none of them could have been more obvious about their intentions to quickly leave the room but Nikki just sat in silence and let them do it. Harry looking at them in turn with a surprised and confused look on his face.

"Yes we do, and I'm sure Fergus wants to play" Abigail nodded, quickly standing up and picking up hers and her partner's mugs before glancing at Leo who they had also bonded with in the past three weeks. The other man shrugged discreetly and motioned to the bowl of porridge in his hand that he was feeding to Donovan, the baby getting impatient when the food wasn't given to him in time.

"Could you take Elsie?" Nikki asked Abigail, the older woman nodding and taking their friend's baby from the blonde, smiling at her and cooing about how beautiful she was. "Leo I'll feed Donny"

"Okay" Leo smiled and handed Nikki the baby bowl with the food and then the spoon, the blonde smiling back at him and nodding, thanking him quietly as they all then trailed from the room leaving Harry and Nikki together with just their children.

"So why did you tell them everything?"

"Who told you?" Harry murmured and Nikki shrugged.

"Abigail and Emily accidentally let slip about forty five minutes ago" she replied with another shrug as she glanced at the clock "They told me everything that you told them all last night. I know that I let slip in the cafe about dad being dunk and hitting me sometimes but did you really have to tell everyone about the bulling at school? About dad and Gran verbally degrading me until I didn't think anyone would love me? That I'm still insecure sometimes, thank you very much for that by the way, that really gives me a confidence boost"

Harry was shaking his head all the way through her talking and attempted to interrupt but Nikki just glared at him.

"You keep quiet until I'm finished" she snarled at him "You told them that I was so desperate for people to love me that I kept going back to him" she yelled and saw Gabriel jump, his bottom lip trembling as he let out a loud sob and began to cry "How desperate did you want to make me sound?" she shouted as she quickly walked over and picked up Gabriel, cradling the crying baby against her "Mummy's sorry she shouted" she whispered as she kissed his head, glaring at Harry as she did so.

"I thought that maybe it would help them to understand" Harry protested as he was allowed a word in edgeways over Gabriel's sobbing, Nikki rubbing their son's back and avoiding looking at Harry. "I didn't think you would mind, they're our friends and..I'm sorry it upset you"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Harry" Nikki blinked away her tears and shook her head, not seeing the distraught look on her lover's face as she still refused to look at him "What if you decided to stay out a little bit later than usual and I told them about your father? Hmm? How would you feel then?"

"But you didn't just stay out a little bit later did you Nikki? You ran off because you were upset. It wasn't just a random conversation we were all having where I decided to just slip some of your history into it" Harry told her loudly, Nikki finally looking at him and glaring at him "No-one had any idea where you are and they were all concerned and confused. Can you not see that?"

"Or maybe I should just go and grovel to them and beg them not to judge me because I'm so desperate for people to like me" Nikki yelled back at him, Gabriel sniffing loudly as she stroked his hair "It's okay baby"

"Now that's not fair"

"No it's totally fair Harry" Nikki shrugged as she walked over to the kitchen door "I'll go and do that now shall I?"

She opened the door and Harry slammed his hand down on the table, making her jump slightly before a shudder went through her at his tone of voice when he spoke.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me"

"Or what?" Nikki smirked as she turned to look at him, all reason gone from both of them "You're going to stop me?"

"Yes"

Nikki scoffed and shook her head, shifting Gabriel to her other hip as she took another step out of the door.

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of your father's book and begin to beat me into submission"

Nikki turned away and walked quickly down the corridor, missing the utterly distraught look on Harry's face as she did so, tears slipping down her cheeks as well as she pressed a kiss to Gabriel's soft blonde hair, whispering to him how much she loved him.

* * *

><p>"I did the worst possible thing I could to Harry"<p>

Abigail looked up from the work she was doing and over to Nikki who was curled up on one of the sofas Gabriel playing on the floor, Elsie and Fergus on the play mats next to each other. Nikki had wandered into the room ten minutes before, placed her son on the floor and then curled up on the sofa in silence, staring absentmindedly out of the window at the large expanse of grass in front of their accommodation.

"Wha..you didn't leave him did you?"

"No" Nikki scoffed, reaching up to wipe her face as a few tears slipped down her cheeks "No I could never do that, I'm too much in love with him. I.." she stopped talking when she realised that if she told Abigail what she had said to Harry it would mean revealing what Harry's father was like. In doing so she was just doing the same thing Harry had done the night before, what they had just argued about. "I compared him to..._my_ father" it was the truth, just changed slightly so it was her father and not his "I told him that maybe he should start beating me like he did so I start to listen to him"

"Oh Nikki" Abigail sighed, putting her textbook down on the table and placing her pen on top as Nikki began to sob quietly into her arms, the older woman walking over and sitting next to her friend. She gently wrapped one arm around Nikki and pulled the blonde closer to her, Nikki resting her head on Abigail's shoulder as cried. "It'll all work out, you've had arguments before haven't you?"

"Of course" Nikki whispered tearfully, wiping her face and then looking down at her leg when she felt something tug on it. "Oh darling" she sighed, quickly reaching down and picking up her quietly crying son as he tugged on her leg "Come here" she placed him on her lap and he snuggled closer to her, Nikki stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head, more tears falling down her cheeks "Mummy did something very very silly"

"He's perceptive" Abigail stated absentmindedly and Nikki nodded as she moved away from the red haired woman and continued to soothe her son.

"They get to be like this at around six months, they pick up on emotions and facial expressions" Nikki explained and then shrugged "Or the twins did, I don't know about other babies. Donny started doing it first and then this one here" she kissed Gabriel's forehead gently and murmured words of love to her oldest child.

"You should talk to Harry"

"He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you" Abigail protested instantly, scoffing at the mere thought "That man could never hate you just as you could never hate him"

Nikki just shook her head, knowing that Abigail didn't truly understand the consequences of what she had told Harry.


	50. Chapter 50

"Nikki"

Nikki turned away quickly from the bed where she had her clothes for the day set out, she had just got out of the bath after a long soak and was dressed in just a towel, her hair damp from where she had washed it and her skin still wet from the bath water.

"Harry"

She turned away from him again guiltily and she then heard her lover sigh, still not looking at him as he walked through their bedroom and into their son's room, Donovan asleep in his arms. Nikki then went about drying herself, wanting to dress and escape from Harry's presence as soon as possible so she didn't have to see the look on his face when she looked at him properly.

Nikki was halfway through getting dressed when she heard the door to their son's room close and a few seconds later Harry walked back into their bedroom where she was standing in only her underwear. There was an awkward silence between the two as Harry leant on the wall and Nikki fiddled with the hem of her jumper.

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered after a few more tense seconds "However angry and upset I was I should never have said that, you're not like him and I'm _so sorry_" her voice broke at the end but she refuse to cry in front of him.

"I think I deserved it"

"Don't be silly of course you didn't" Nikki told him quickly, still fiddling with the jumper as Harry pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to her.

"I shouldn't have told everyone about what it was like for you at school or with him"

"They were bound to find out more sooner or later, they're our friends and after that scene in the cafe I'd be surprised if they didn't pry some more" Nikki chuckled tearfully as she spoke and jumped slightly when she felt Harry's warm hands on her waist, she instantly felt safe and she leant back into his arms, her lover wrapping his arms around her stomach and pressing a kiss to her naked shoulder.

"I should have asked permission"

"Let's just stop with all the 'I should have'" Nikki told him sternly, throwing her jumper onto the bed as she felt Harry nod against her neck where he was slowly kissing her "I'm sorry for what I said"

"And _I'm_ sorry for what I said"

Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and Nikki turned her head slightly to look down at him, a smile crossing her face when she saw him smiling up at her, his green eyes shining.

"You're not him"

"I know" Harry nodded and loosened his arms as she turned and looped her own around his neck, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder.

"I still hurt you though, tell me the truth"

"Yes it hurt" Harry admitted and Nikki was thankful for the truthfulness something which they both valued from each other a lot "But then I realised that I'm not like him at all and I got over it. I refused to let myself become like him so therefore I won't" he smiled as he spoke and Nikki frowned at him, working out what he had said before smiling as well and nodding.

"Good, and anyway if by some horrible disaster you do seem to be spiralling into him I'll just give you a kick up the backside to stop you"

Harry laughed loudly and Nikki giggled, leaning up and pressing her lips to his as he pulled her closer to him.

"Now I think I shall have to take full advantage of you right now Nikki" he murmured into her ear as he pushed her back onto the bed, Nikki giggling at him as she scooted up so she had her back against the headboard "God you're beautiful" he breathed as he saw her sitting in just her underwear, her damp hair falling over her shoulders and down her back "I love you so much"

"Well I think you need to show me just how much" Nikki smirked at him, parting her legs slightly and making him smirk right back at her.

"Minx"

Nikki giggled as he climbed onto the bed and quickly claimed her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"So you and Harry made up we see"<p>

Nikki grinned as she heard Jennifer's voice and nodded, the black haired woman turning to Abigail who was sitting next to her at the kitchen table doing work and then smirked at Emily who was opposite them with a mug of coffee on the table in front of her, Elsie in her arms.

"Of course she has, she's got that 'just had the best shag ever' look" Abigail smirked at Nikki who felt herself blush slightly but smirked back just the same.

"And what if I have, it was _excellent_"

"Damn you" Abigail sighed, tapping her pen against the textbook as Jennifer and Emily laughed at Nikki's response "How the hell do you get a sex life with twins? Anthony and I haven't done anything in months, since I was about six months pregnant. We've just been too tired"

"Well the boys are sleeping a lot more now so that means more time for sex" Nikki grinned at them all as she waited for the kettle to boil "Just to rub it in a little bit more for you all"

"You're so mean" Abigail pouted and Nikki giggled loudly, reaching up and tying her hair into a messy ponytail with the headband that had been around her wrist. "I bet it's always good" she then muttered to the textbook she was reading from and Nikki giggled again "You heard that?"

"We all heard that" Nikki nodded and shrugged "And yes it is always good, a lot more than good anyway. The things Harry can do with his tongue" she sighed and shook her head, laughing as her friends groaned and protested.

"Nikki"

"Yes?" she asked innocently, pouring the boiled water into her mug and then walking over to the table, sitting herself down next to Emily. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm just rubbing it in that I'm the only one here with a current sex life"

"Pure evil" Jennifer sighed dramatically and Emily grinned and nodded, Nikki chuckling at them all before leaning back in her chair and looking out of the window that was next to her. "Are we having a party for the twins' birthday?"

"Oh yes I was going to talk about that" Nikki nodded, looking back at her friends, two of whom continued with their work as they spoke "I thought it would just be us, a cake, a small party that sort of thing. Harry's mum is coming up on the Saturday, the day after so we'll probably go out somewhere for the entire day"

"So we don't get to meet his mum?" Emily asked in disappointment and Nikki scoffed and shook her head.

"No"

"You met my mum Nikki, she can't be any more embarrassing than her" Jennifer commented as she wrote notes on the pad in front of her.

"It's not that, it's just I don't want her being corrupted by you lot" Nikki told them seriously and then grinned when Abigail gave her a mock offended look "Joking, but really she can be a bit..much to people who don't know her that well, we won't be out for the entire day. She has to travel of course and that's tiring enough as it is"

"Are you buying a cake or making one?"

"Making one" Nikki replied and her three friends grinned, she had only cooked a cake once and that had been for Harry's nineteenth birthday two days beforehand "Hey it's for my boys"

"They can't really eat that much of it though" Jennifer told her with a smile "So we get to eat lots of it, we love your cake. We brought the twins presents"

"You did what?" Nikki asked them quickly, looking from one to the other as they nodded "Really you didn't.."

"Of course we did" Emily interrupted, removing the bottle from Elsie's mouth and placing it on the table before moving her daughter to her shoulder to burp her "It's their birthday, their first"

"Don't remind me" Nikki sighed, shaking her head and stirring her coffee unnecessarily "It's gone so quickly, I never thought it would"

"Thank you for looking after Elsie this morning by the way" Emily then told Nikki and the blonde shrugged, nodding towards their other two friends.

"I didn't do much, it was those two who did most of the work. I was too busy arguing with Harry, I take it they've told you"

"Hmm" Emily nodded smiling at her daughter as she moved her away from her shoulder and wiped her mouth with the bib around her neck "Do you feel better after that sweetheart?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want my darling?"<em> Nikki signed as she looked down next to the sofa where she was curled up reading one of her textbooks in time for her and Harry's lecture tomorrow and saw Donovan standing next to her supported by his hands on the sofa. He grinned at her and then held his arms up, stumbling slightly as he let go of his support but miraculously staying on his feet.

"How can you ever resist those looks?" Jennifer cooed as Nikki placed the book on the sofa next to her and pulled Donovan onto her lap, chuckling as she did so.

"With a lot of difficulty" she replied, kissing Donovan on the cheek as she placed him on her lap and picked up her textbook again _"You be good" _she signed and spoke to him but Donovan just reached forward and placed his hands on the book, Nikki shaking her head and moving it again so she could read it "Mummy has to learn some things darling"

A noise of impatience made her look away from her book again and she giggled when she saw Gabriel standing in the same place his younger brother had been in, smiling at her and then holding his arms up as well.

"You as well?" Nikki asked him with a laugh and put the book back down on the sofa again, shifting Donovan so he was leaning against the back of her sofa where she was laying on it and then pulling Gabriel onto her lap as well, kissing him gently and ruffling his hair as he grinned and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. _"Now are you two going to let mummy do some reading?" _ she signed and spoke before picking up her book again.

"Something tells me you're not going to get much done" Anthony laughed from where he was sitting at the table with his own work and Nikki chuckled, nodding in agreement as she attempted to read the textbook again but was blocked by Gabriel turning on her lap and smiling at her before laughing and saying something in 'baby speak', Donovan too standing up between Nikki and the back of the sofa and kissing her on the lips. Nikki couldn't be angry at them as she gathered her children into her arms and pulled them closer to her, the almost year old twins snuggling closer to her as she kissed them both on the head.

"Just you wait until Fergus is their age, you're getting no work done at all" Nikki assured the older man as Harry walked into the room with his own work in his hands, grinning proudly at his lover when he saw her and their boys. "Your sons are preventing me from working" she told him as he sat down at the table and began to start the work that Nikki had already completed.

"What work?"

"Just reading up on a few new things for the next few lectures" Nikki shrugged "Nothing important though which is good isn't it you two?" she asked her sons with a grin and Gabriel stood up on her lap, kissing her on the lips and grinning toothily at her "How when are you going to start saying 'mummy'?" she then grinned at Gabriel, moving him so he was sitting on her lap facing her, her little boy giggling and squirming as she tickled him slightly "Yes?" she giggled, continuing to tickle him "When are you going to say mummy?"

Gabriel however just continued to laugh loudly and squirm on her lap, Harry smiling lovingly at his family from across the room before turning back to the work that he really needed to get on with.


	51. Chapter 51

Another week passed and in that time Nikki had seen a lot of the slightly older man Bob Mumford who she had met in the park on the day her and her Gran had had the altercation in the cafe. She met him again when she was meeting Emily from her maths lecture like she sometimes did if she had some spare time when the boys were in nursery or being babysat by their friends and she and Mumford had conversed a few times as he stood with her while he was waiting. He was twenty one and the third year of his maths course.

"Are you free tonight Nikki?" Mumford asked suddenly and Nikki frowned at him, shaking her head and giving him an apologetic smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I have work to do and I have my children to look after"

"Just for a drink"

Nikki inwardly sighed and shook her head again.

"I can't Bob even for a friendly drink, I have Harry you know that"

Mumford sighed and nodded, looking down at the floor as he shuffled his feet in what looked to Nikki like embarrassment.

"It's not just that, I really do have a lot of work to do tonight. There's an essay due tomorrow afternoon that I haven't finished yet" she chuckled and turned away from Mumford when the door to the lecture theatre opened and the students began walking out, she completely missed the annoyed glare at the older man gave her before it was wiped off his face as she turned back to him. "I have to go"

"Yeah, see you around" Mumford mumbled, smiling slightly at Nikki as she gave him an encouraging smile and then walked through the small crowd to meet Emily.

"What did Mumford want?" Emily asked as soon as Nikki reached her. The brown haired woman hadn't like him as soon as she had met him three days before when she had left a lecture early to meet Nikki and found her friend talking to him. She could see the way that he looked at Nikki but thankfully in her eyes Nikki was completely oblivious.

"Wanted to take me for a drink tonight, he knows I have the twins to look after and work to do" Nikki rolled her eyes and missed the way that Emily glanced back over her shoulder to check behind them "And I don't even know him properly either"

"Just be careful" Emily warned her friend in a low voice and Nikki tutted at her "No really Nikki, I don't like him"

"So you've told me"

"Nikki please be serious" Emily sighed as Nikki giggled at her "I don't like him he's just..you have other friends, you have us lot and you have the people in your lectures and group lessons, you really don't need him"

"You honestly don't like him do you?" Nikki asked her with a small chuckle and Emily gave her a withering look "I'm fine, he's just someone I talk to while I'm waiting for you that's all I can't even call him a friend, just an acquaintance maybe. Now tell me about the guy who was obviously giving you very appreciative looks when you walked out of the hall together"

"Who..Bradley?"

"If that's his name yes, tall, blonde hair that looks like it would be amazing to run hands through" Nikki prompted with a smirk and Emily blushed as they walked down the stairs to one of the many exits in the part of the university where the maths lecture halls were held. "So?"

"So Bradley is just a friend"

"Hmm"

"He is" Emily protested as she giggled and nudged the younger woman's shoulder.

"Yes and Harry and I were 'just friends' once"

"Yes well he's not going to want to be with someone who already has another man's child is he?" Emily shrugged and Nikki's joking smile faded.

"Don't think like that otherwise you'll never let yourself have a relationship"

"Maybe I don't want one just yet" Emily frowned as she thought about it "I just want to get this year over and done with as well as concentrating on Elsie as well, a boyfriend would be too much of a distraction"

"You're scared about being hurt again" Nikki stated and Emily sighed loudly, a chuckle falling from her mouth as she nodded once.

"You're scarily observant, no I don't want to get hurt again but like I said Elsie and University come before anything else"

* * *

><p>"I have an issue" Nikki stated calmly as she strode into the living room that evening, Jennifer, Abigail and Emily already sitting around on the sofas and armchairs with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands or on the table. Harry and Harry had taken the Gabriel, Donovan and Fergus out for a walk because none of the children were settling down for the night except Elsie and Adrian who were fast asleep in their rooms and they thought the fresh air might do them some good.<p>

"Just one issue?" Jennifer asked cheekily and Nikki laughed sarcastically at her before sitting down heavily on the sofa next to Abigail and covering her face with her hands "What is the issue then?"

"Harry and I had sex this afternoon" Nikki started and heard the other three women chuckle as Abigail interrupted her.

"That's an issue?"

"No" Nikki groaned as she moved her hands away from her face and glared at her friend "The issue is that the condom split"

"Shit"

"Yes" Nikki snapped and covered her face with her hands again as her friends exchanged concerned looks with each other "Totally and utterly _shit_"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well there's not really anything I can do is there?" Nikki sighed loudly "Until next month anyway"

"And what did Harry say?"

"Harry didn't notice" Nikki mumbled through her hands "I took the condom off him when we'd finished and noticed then, I didn't tell him"

"Nikki" Jennifer admonished her and Nikki removed her hands from her face and glared at her friend.

"You can't tell him" Nikki then told them all quickly, panicking as she sat up a bit more and shook her head "Please"

"We won't because it's not our place but you should" Abigail told her friend calmly, placing one hand on the obviously distressed younger woman's arm as Nikki shook her head again "Why?"

"Because it's not fair on Harry telling him now and making him worry or think it over all the time until next month" Nikki told the red haired woman, looking at her other two friends as she spoke as well "Just let him get on with the work, lectures and looking after the twins while I worry about this as well, please?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll just make it seem a whole lot worse"

"I know" Nikki moaned, sitting fully back against the sofa and covering her face with her hands once more "Should have been more careful after the first time" she mumbled under her breath but Abigail heard it.

"There was another time?"

"Shit" Nikki muttered and shook her head, turning and smiling at the red haired woman next to her "No, don't worry about it it's just _me_ worrying"

"You know what the moral of this is don't you?" Abigail then asked and Nikki frowned at her.

"No" she replied slowly and hesitantly before her friend smirked.

"Don't have rough sex"

"Yes well at least we're getting some" Nikki smirked right back and Abigail mock glared at her "And anyway it wasn't _that _rough, it's been rougher"

"Yeah yeah rubbing it in _again_"

"So what would happen if you are.."

"I don't know" Nikki interrupted Jennifer quickly and shook her head "I just..I have no idea"

"Well loads of people have unprotected sex every day and they don't always end up pregnant" Jennifer shrugged and Nikki nodded in agreement "And at least you used protection, I'm sure most of Harry's'..uh..got caught in the condom. Right?" she trailed off hesitantly and Nikki rolled her eyes, nodding again "Good, well there's a good chance that you're not actually going to be pregnant, a lot less than if you weren't actually using any protection"

"That is very true" Emily nodded and Nikki sighed, smiling at them all.

"I know, thank you. I'm just worrying that's all"

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you both looking forward to your birthday next week?" <em>Nikki signed and spoke to her children as Gabriel and Donovan sat in the bath, splashing each other and their mother with the water that came up to their waists, Nikki kneeling next to the bath watching them carefully. Gabriel turned to look at her when he heard her voice and grinned, giggling and holding up a yellow duck towards her. Nikki grinned and leant forward, her son pressing the duck's beak to her mouth as she pretended to kiss it. _"You've both got lots of presents from everyone"_

"Yes because they're very spoilt"

Nikki glanced behind her when she heard Harry's voice and chuckled as she did so, nodding as well.

"Yes they are but not obnoxiously so but it's their birthday, I spoilt you didn't I?"

Harry smirked when he remembered Nikki's present to him and she turned to look at him again as she seemed to read his mind, throwing him a withering look.

"Your other presents"

"I seem to remember the best present I got was you in bed for the entire morning"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Nikki giggled as he walked over and knelt down on the floor next to her, ruffling Donovan's hair and making the deaf boy look at him and grin, holding up the yellow duck he had taken from his older brother.

"_What's that?"_ Harry signed _"Is that your duck?"_

"_Duck" _Donovan signed back and waved the bath toy at Harry again _"Duck"_

"_Clever boy" _Harry replied and leant over to kiss his son's damp hair, Donovan laughing and making Harry kiss the duck like Gabriel had made Nikki do a few minutes later. "And you" he turned to Gabriel who was having his hair washed by Nikki, the little boy struggling and giggling in the water as he shook his head, his mother laughing as she continued to wash his blonde hair. "When are you going to start saying daddy? Hmm?"

"_Mummy"_ Gabriel signed as Nikki moved her hands away from his hair which was full of shampoo bubbles and his parents laughed lovingly at him.

"_Who's that?"_ Nikki asked her son, speaking it as well], pointing to Harry and Gabriel giggled as he ran his hands through his bubbly hair.

"_Daddy" _

"Good boy" Nikki murmured before she began to rinse the shampoo out his hair, covering his eyes with her hand as she did so. "You're both brilliant"

"Don't you miss them being babies?" Nikki asked Harry an hour and a half later when they were putting the twins to bed, Donovan already fast asleep, the deaf child always falling asleep quickly before Gabriel who always got distracted by random noises when they were trying to get him to sleep.

"They're still babies" Harry smiled up at his lover who was leaning against the wall next to the window where she had just closed the colourful blinds on them.

"I mean proper babies like Adrian, Elsie and Fergus"

"Sometimes" Harry admitted and Nikki smiled slightly "But then again I wouldn't miss them growing up for the world"

"Me neither" Nikki shook her head, reaching up and removing her long hair from the ponytail it had been in and then shaking her head again so her hair loosened even more, falling down her back an over her shoulders.

"But I'm glad they're this age, it'll be really difficult raising a baby any younger than these" Harry continued, smiling down at Gabriel who was laying in his cot and missing the guilty look on Nikki's face as she nodded.

"Yeah, it would be" she murmured and looked down at the floor and crossing her arms over her chest before chuckling at her lover who was tickling Gabriel with one hand, a grin on his face as Nikki heard their son laughing loudly "If you keep talking to him and smiling at him he's never going to go to sleep and then we'll be up for hours on end because he's hyped up"

"Aww that's not true is it?" Harry cooed to Gabriel and Nikki shook her head, pushing away from the wall, walking past her fiancé and then out of the room. "Nikki?"

There was no response and Harry sighed, looking down at Gabriel who grinned up at him, kicking his feet and holding up his arms to his father who just smiled and shook his head.

"Daddy will be back in a minute when he's talked to mummy okay little man?" he leant down and kissed his son on the head before straightening up and walking out of the room as well.

She wasn't in their bedroom or their bathroom and Harry frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. He didn't think it was anything to do with him playing with their son, she never stopped him from playing with either of their children but he knew there was something deeper wrong with her as well. Stepping out of their main room he looked down the corridor and spotted Jennifer walking down the corridor towards her room with her son in her arms.

"Jen have you seen Nikki?" Harry called down and the black haired woman looked up and nodded.

"She just said she was going for a walk" she nodded towards the general direction of the main door and Harry frowned "What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed something wrong with Nikki?"

There was a short silence.

"No"

Harry didn't believe her but Adrian suddenly beginning to cry took Jennifer's attention away from him and he walked back into his room, noting that Nikki's jacket was gone from the back of the door.

* * *

><p>Nikki wrapped her coat tighter around her as she walked quickly away from the housing and down the steps towards the pathology part of the campus, it was only just seven o'clock but it was already getting dark, the lights on the paths already on and casting eerie glows over the paths and the grass next to the paths. She cursed herself for having forgotten her gloves and scarf and placed her hands in her coat pocket as she passed a small group of students making their way in the direction of the main campus where on the other side were some more halls of residence and the bars and other social areas.<p>

A few minutes later and Nikki finally stopped walking and looked around, realising she had walked off the course to the medicine and pathology buildings and was instead near a bus stop where a bus was waiting, a few students getting off the brightly lit bus. She recognised one of them and he obviously recognised her as well because he made his way over to her.

"Hi" Mumford smiled as he walked up the few steps towards her and Nikki smiled back at him.

"Hi"

"What are you doing out here in the dark?" Mumford asked her and Nikki shrugged.

"I needed some time to think"

"Can I walk with you?"

"Of course" Nikki smiled and nodded, turning and walking back to where she had just walked from, Mumford walking next to her "Where have you just come back from?"

"Main Oxford" Mumford replied as they turned the corner towards the main campus which was another ten minute walk, passing the dark shed which students kept their bikes they used to cycle around the large campus. "Now"

Nikki gasped loudly as Mumford grabbed her arm and pulled her around the side of the shed, pressing her up against the cold wooden side of it and placing one hand over her mouth. She struggled against him, fear in her eyes but he was a lot stronger than her and pressed his body up against hers, smirking as he ran his eyes over her body and undid her coat with his free hand.

"You be a good girl for me won't you?"


	52. Chapter 52

"There you are"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard Jennifer's voice and unnecessarily tightened her coat around her body as she turned and forced a smile onto her face. She had hoped she would be able to reach her room before anyone caught her but she was unsuccessful.

"Hi"

"Do you want any extra dinner? I just made some pasta bolognaise and there's loads left over" Jennifer smiled but Nikki shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm going to have a bath and go to bed"

"Are you okay?" Jennifer frowned "Harry was worried about you earlier"

"I just had to get some air and think about" she glanced down the corridor and then back at Jennifer, smiling slightly despite what she felt inside "What I told you earlier"

"Ah" Jennifer smiled and took a few steps closer, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and missing the way Nikki flinched before she hugged Jennifer back, burying her face in her shoulder and biting back her tears at the secure feeling she felt. "It'll all be okay, I promise"

"Yeah I know" Nikki whispered before moving away and wiping her eyes free from tears, chuckling tearfully as Jennifer smiled slightly at her "I..yeah it'll be fine" she looked down at the ground, a sudden feeling of nausea rising in her as she moved and a sharp pain shot from her abdomen "I'll see you later, I'm going for that bath now" she licked her lips as she looked up at Jennifer "Where's Harry?"

"Kitchen with Anthony and Emily, do you want me to tell him you're back"

"No" Nikki replied quickly and shook her head, Jennifer frowning at her "I mean, yes" she nodded "But tell him I'm having a long relaxing bath and I'll see you all later"

"Okay" Jennifer nodded before turning in the direction of the kitchen "Have a nice bath"

"I will"

Nikki then turned and walked towards her and Harry's room, quickly making her way into the room and biting back the pained noises when every move caused sharp pains to shoot up from her abdomen. She closed the door behind her and leant up against it, letting out a loud sob as tears fell down her cheeks, her small body shaking with each cry as she undid her coat and threw it onto the closest chair, undoing her hair from the messy pony tail she had put it up in after Mumford had left her and stumbled towards the bathroom. She opened the door and dived for the toilet, only just lifting the lid before she leant over and vomited up what she had eaten for dinner a few hours before. Tears fell down her face as she collapsed next to the toilet and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, looking down at her jeans and feeling sick again when she saw some blood seeping through. Taking a deep breath she moved slowly and reached into the bath, putting the plug in before turning the taps on, making sure that the hot one was more on than the cold one.

She then sat back down against the side of the bath and ran one hand through her hair, the sound of the running water slightly comforting as she focused on it and not on the persistent sharp pain in her abdomen. Silent tears ran down her face which she continued to furiously wipe away before she turned and gripped the side of the bath, pulling herself to her feet slowly and then flushing the toilet. Nikki picked up her toothbrush and as the bath ran she proceeded to clean her teeth to get rid of the taste of bile from her mouth.

When the bath had run Nikki pulled off her t-shirt and bra, throwing them to the floor and then carefully undoing her jeans and pushing them and her underwear down her legs, a sob escaping her mouth as she saw the blood on them. She kicked them off and then sat down on the edge of the bath, slowly turning and lowering herself into the near boiling water, feeling her skin burn as she sat down in the water, a quiet cry of pain escaping her as she sat down fully, seeing some blood in the water before it dispersed, her skin instantly going red from the heat of the water, her skin instantly sweaty. Bringing her leg up to her chest she ignored the pain in her abdomen and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees as she began to sob loudly, her small body shaking in the boiling water.

Ten minutes after getting in the bath Nikki had proceeded to scrub herself as hard as she could with the sponge, her skin turning redder than the almost boiling water had already made it but the heat had also numbed the physical pain so she couldn't feel the sharp pain any more. It had been easier getting out of the bath than getting in but the heat and the trauma had made her feel even more sick than she had felt before and as she wrapped the towel around her body she flipped the toilet lid up just in case she had to use it in a hurry. Nikki then frowned and opened the towel again, looking at her body in the mirror and chuckling bitterly, shaking her head when she saw that there wasn't a mark on her from what had happened to her. He hadn't left a mark to show what he had done to her. A sob tore from her throat and she wrapped the towel around herself again, running one hand over her sweaty face from the bath and then glancing down at her clothes on the floor, her stomach turning when she saw the blood on her underwear and jeans. Turning away from them again she walked from the bathroom and then over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a new pair of knickers and then making her way back into the bathroom, her eyes flicking over the box of tampons on the shelf and inwardly wincing. She then picked up the packet of sanitary towels that she used sometimes instead. If Harry asked then she would say she was on her period but then a stab of fear shot through her when she realised that he knew the dates of her period anyway, something that she usually loved because it meant he became more attentive and was gentle with her, looking after her for the days she was on. This time however it just terrified her.

* * *

><p>"Hey darling ssh" Nikki soothed, reaching into Gabriel's cot and gasping as pain shot from her injured body. She leant on the cot slightly until the pain passed and then took a deep breath, picking up her crying son and cradling him to her body, stroking his blonde hair gently as he sobbed. "Mummy's here" she sobbed against him as she kissed the top of his head and then buried her face on the same spot "Mummy's here..for you..my darling. I'll always be here..for you and..Donny"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi" Harry smiled at his fiancé as she walked into the living room where everyone was gathered "We thought you'd drowned" he joked and Nikki forced herself to chuckle, she felt so dirty and seeing Harry as he normally was made her want to break down and cry.<p>

But she knew she couldn't tell anyone, they would think her weak and dirty and Harry wouldn't love her anymore because another man had had her behind his back. Mumford's words echoed in her mind as she thought this and she bit her lip, tightening her dressing gown around herself as she fought not to cry.

"Nikki?"

"Sorry?" Nikki forced a smile on her face as she tuned back into what was going on, Harry looking at her in concern. "I'm just tired that's all"

"Why don't you go to bed" Harry suggested as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Nikki, feeling his lover flinch slightly and frowning at her but then seeing her smiling up at him and nodding.

"Okay"

"I love you" Harry told her, pressing a kiss to her lips which Nikki responded to quickly before drawing back and avoiding his eyes.

"I love you" she murmured before turning to everyone else "Night"

There was a chorus of 'night' and 'goodnight' from her friends and she nodded at them, smiling slightly before leaning up and pressing another kiss to Harry's lips.

"I do really love you"

"I know and I really love you" Harry chuckled and Nikki couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed her face when she heard that "I'll see you later or in the morning, I'll try and be quiet when I go to bed"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Nikki curled herself up in bed after having taken some painkillers, they hadn't kicked in yet and the sharp pain was back, making her feel queasy as it made her think about what had happened. She should have listened to Emily when her friend had told her to be wary of Mumford and she knew it was her own fault that he had done what he did to her. She could still feel him on and in her and she had to clamp her eyes shut and force down the feeling of nausea to stop herself from running to the bathroom. She felt so dirty even after her boiling bath and all the scrubbing she had done until her skin had been red raw.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later and she was still wide awake listening to the rhythmic breathing of her two children down the baby monitor on the table next to her side of the bed, the noises comforting her and giving her something else to think about and focus her mind on. The physical pain had faded when the painkillers had kicked in but every now and again if she moved she could feel a dull ache start again before she settled down again. Her mind then wandered to Harry and guilt ran through her, she had been with another man behind his back, it was consensual but it had still happened, he would think her disgusting if he ever found out so she vowed he never would.<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

The next morning Nikki woke up earlier than she had been and she instantly tensed when she felt a warm body pressed up against her from behind, an arm draped over her waist. She then remembered that it was Harry and she relaxed, his body warm and strong and not thin and weedy like Mumford's was. She closed her eyes again and took a deep calming breath before sitting up slowly as not to disturb the man sleeping next to her, hissing as a pain shot from her abdomen but it wasn't as harsh as the night before. Nikki climbed slowly out of the bed and turned to look at Harry, a smile crossing her face when she saw him sleeping peacefully, his hair ruffled and his mouth open slightly. She stood up and pulled the duvet further up his body before turning and walking out of the room to check on their boys.

Nikki made her way into the nursery and shrugged on her dressing gown, wrapping it around her and tying it up as she looked into Donovan's cot, the deaf baby sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically and his small hand clenched around the foot of his toy caterpillar. She smiled and then walked over to Gabriel's cot, leaning on the side and staring down lovingly at her oldest child who was sleeping soundly, the blanket that covered him had slipped down his body slightly and she reached down to pull it over his small body again to ward against the chilly November weather despite the heating that was on in the entire complex. After seeing that her children were okay Nikki turned and walked from the nursery, closing the door quietly behind her and then walking through the bedroom and then through to the small entrance room at the front of their rooms. She then unlocked the door and walked out into the quiet and still dark hallway, closing the door quietly behind her so she didn't wake Harry and made her way down the hall towards the kitchen, not at all surprised to see the light on and seeping into the corridor. It was half past six and normally someone was up with one of the babies, she pushed the door open and walked in, smiling at Jennifer as she saw the raven haired woman feeding Adrian at the table.

"Morning"

"Morning" Jennifer smiled as she looked up from her baby "You're up early"

"Couldn't sleep" Nikki murmured, walking over to the kettle and turning it on, water already in there from where Jennifer had made her drink.

"Are you still worried?"

Nikki shrugged and pulled her mug out of the cupboard above her, placing it on the counter and then picking up the jar of coffee.

"Nikki?" Jennifer asked quietly and Nikki heard the worry in her voice. She turned around as she grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to her, smiling at Jennifer.

"Sorry, I'm just..I'm still a bit messed up at the moment" Nikki shrugged and Jennifer nodded in understanding "I'm so worried"

"How many times have I told you don't be and if anything does happen then we're all be here for you, especially Harry of course"

Nikki shook her head and bit her lip, turning away from Jennifer to pour the boiled water into her mug.

"Harry said last night that a baby right now would be bad"

"You told him?"

"No we were just talking about how Gabriel and Donny had grown and Harry said it would be difficult to raise a baby, a young baby, right now so I have no idea what would happen if.." she couldn't continue as her throat closed up and she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing "That's why I had to go for a walk last night and.."

What happened during her walk suddenly came to the forefront of her mind and she slammed her spoon down on the side as a waved of dizziness washed over her. She took a deep breath and lowered her head, closing her eyes and hearing Jennifer's worried voice.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"I'm fine" Nikki snapped, straightening up and turning to glare at her friend who looked shocked "I'm fine" she whispered, nodding as she turned back to her drink and practically throwing the spoon into her mug, the loud noise echoing around the room before she picked up the mug and walked over to the table, wincing at the now familiar pain before she sat down opposite Jennifer.

"Would you get rid of it?" Jennifer asked quietly and Nikki closed her eyes, sighing and resting her elbow on the table, leaning her head on her hand and turning her head towards the window at the slowly lightening sky where her friend had pulled the blinds up.

"I don't know" Nikki murmured, realising now that there was a chance she could be pregnant with a baby that wasn't even Harry's. Nausea rose in her but she forcibly pushed it down again, gripping her boiling mug tightly in her hand so the burning in her hand focused her more. "This has happened before"

"But you said Gabriel and Donny were planned"

"They were" Nikki sighed, opening her eyes and looking down at her hand on the mug, the burning sensation making her want to remove her hand but she resisted, knowing that she deserved it "A few months before we decided to try for them a condom split and I got pregnant" she explained quietly "We weren't ready then, we weren't _emotionally_ ready and knew that it wouldn't be fair on a child to have it so we decided to.." she licked her lips and nodded as Jennifer gasped slightly "Despite not being ready it was the hardest thing I've ever done" she added as she finally removed her hand from the mug and curled it into a fist so Jennifer couldn't see how red raw it was "Harry wanted it as well but we just couldn't let a baby come into a world where we couldn't provide properly for him or her. It was..horrific and I hated myself so much afterwards"

"But just think" Jennifer told her calmly as she placed Adrian's bottle on the table and wiped her son's mouth with the bib before sitting him up to burp him "If you didn't then you wouldn't have those two gorgeous little boys would you?"

"No" Nikki shook her head, still refusing to look at her friend as she stirred her coffee.

"Look at me"

"No"

"Nikki I'm not angry or disgusted at what you did, it's your life and you did what you thought was right. End of"

Nikki looked up at Jennifer and saw her smiling and she couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone else, I'm not ready for them to know, if ever"

"I won't I promise"

"And don't tell Harry you know either, it was a bad time for both of us"

"I promise"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"So are you feeling better this morning beautiful?" Harry murmured as he wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind and rested his hands on her hips, pressing a kiss to her neck as she nodded, making sure she told herself that it was just Harry. The man who loved her and the man who would never hurt her intentionally.<p>

"Yes thank you" she nodded and looked over her shoulder at him to see him smiling at her, the look making her stomach jump happily as she moved back closer to him, feeling instantly more secure and loved as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It just got to me thinking about the boys being one already, it's just a mum thing I think"

"It's a dad thing as well" Harry nodded and then chuckled "We just show it with less emotion than you mums"

"Less emotion?" Nikki giggled as she placed her hands on his and opened his arms, turning around and shaking her head as a smirk then formed on her face "Your emotions are right there for everyone to see when it's about our boys"

"Or you"

"Or me" Nikki agreed with a small nod and then looked at Harry closely as he frowned and looked her up and down "What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No" Nikki replied instantly, realising she had been slouching slightly to attempt to ease the pain she was still feeling, she was due some more painkillers but knew she couldn't take many without Harry noticing that the packet was going down. She'd have to forgo them for a while. "I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing" Harry smiled and shook his head, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead and then on the lips "Now I think it's time we got the boys bathed and dressed ready for nursery today"

* * *

><p>Monday was the one day that everyone had lectures all at the same time so all the children went to nursery, the other days everyone helped others out by babysitting, something that wasn't too difficult because there was a lot of help and experience to go around.<p>

"You are very handsome today aren't you?" Nikki grinned as she pulled a t-shirt over Gabriel's head, the little boy struggling and laughing as she pulled it down and then giggled as his face was revealed "There he is" she pressed a kiss to his nose and her son laughed again, kissing her back on the lips and clapping his hands "You have to be good today while mummy and daddy go and learn lots of things and then when we come back to see you this afternoon we can have lots of cuddles and mummy will read to you and Donny. Would you like that?"

The blonde haired little boy quickly snuggled himself closer to Nikki and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his soft hair gently as the night before suddenly came back to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears, refusing to think such thoughts when her innocent little boy was in her arms.

"Mummy loves you so much" she whispered and kissed him on the head again before he moved away and smiled innocently at her _"I love you" _she signed and Gabriel watched as her hands formed the signs that he had been seeing since he was a month old. He then copied her perfectly and Nikki let out a happy sob, knowing that without them even knowing her boys, including Harry, would get her through what had happened and before she knew it it would all be in the past. This thought cheered her up and she kissed Gabriel on the forehead before using the bed to help her stand up, wincing slightly as she did so and then leaning down to pick her son up into her arms. "Let's go and see where your daddy and brother have got to shall we?"


	54. Chapter 54

The coming Friday came around quickly and for the first time in the days since her attack Nikki was truly happy. They'd all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast where the twins had been well and truly spoilt with presents from not just Harry and Nikki but from everyone else as well, Nikki making sure that both twins thanked their friends in sign language for the toys and clothes they had received as well as cards. Leo had popped by as well before his morning lecture to give them both a present each and a card before having to rush off so he wouldn't be late. Despite being slightly upset that her little boys were now a year old Nikki couldn't help but feel proud of that fact as well when she saw them playing happily with some of their new toys while they were sitting in their highchairs waiting for the breakfast, the bigger toys would wait until later when they were in the living room.

"Well it was an eventful first year" Harry smiled at his lover who was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands smiling at their children, she nodded at him and chuckled.

"Yes it was but I expect every year will be eventful" Nikki giggled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"So what are the plans today then?" Anthony asked as he fed Fergus at the kitchen table.

"Lecture at twelve today" Harry replied as he walked over to the table with two bowls of porridge and then sat down next to Gabriel, Nikki pushing away from the counter and walking over so she could feed Donovan at the same time. "And then one at four but between then nothing, we're not working at the lab today because we're spending as much time as we can with our birthday boys" he grinned at Gabriel as he said this and kissed her son on the forehead "Aren't we?"

"Thank you for everything" Nikki then nodded towards the presents on the floor next to the table where they were out of the way, spooning some porridge onto the baby spoon and then feeding it to Donovan who eagerly ate it.

"You've already thanked us enough" Abigail chuckled and Nikki shrugged

"Well, you know I just..we're thankful for them, so are the boys" she smiled at her son as he chewed on the mouthful of porridge, most of it around his mouth as he grinned at her and clapped his hands.

"When are we having the cake?" Jennifer then asked excitedly "You have made one right Nikki?"

"I've made one" Nikki giggled and glanced behind her to look at her friend who gave her a happy grin "And we'll have it after dinner"

"Where did you learn to make cake anyway?" Jennifer frowned as she wrapped her hands around her mug of coffee and leant forward on the table.

"Harry's mum" Nikki nodded towards Harry as she spoke "Well I had to cook before I met Harry because.." she frowned and fed Donovan another spoonful of porridge "Well I had to cook for myself but it was just dinners that I knew how to cook, I wanted to learn other things as well so Anne taught me"

"And trust me Nikki's cake is better than mum's" Harry butted in and Nikki giggled at him while their friends laughed "What?"

"Someone knows which side their bread is buttered" Emily smirked and the others nodded in agreement as Harry stuttered out a protest.

"No, I'm being honest" he sighed and Nikki giggled at him again as he pouted "Nikki's cooking is better than mum's"

"Thank you"

"Someone's looking to get some tonight" Anthony told them and Nikki's blood ran cold when she thought about it, the sound of Harry and their friends laughing making her shiver and not in a good way she was used to when it came to Harry. She couldn't bear to even think about exposing herself to Harry like that, not so soon after what had happened. She then wondered if he would notice if they did do anything, wondered if there was still any physical evidence on her body which could show what had happened to her.

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?" she asked when she heard Abigail's voice and turned slightly to look at her friend "Sorry I was thinking"

Abigail's eyes flicked to Harry who was too busy feeding Gabriel to see and then back to Nikki, looking towards her stomach and then back at her face with a questioning look in her eyes. Nikki just shrugged and shook her head, showing that it wasn't that she was thinking of, not in the way that they thought she was anyway.

"Oh Nikki did you hear? Bob Mumford has been kicked out"

"What?" Nikki asked Emily quickly as she turned away from Donovan, her heart pumping quickly in her chest when she heard the name and her friend nodded.

"Hmm, he's been so behind in his work and I heard from Bradley who was talking to one of Mumford's acquaintances in his year that he was only just scraping by in his tests"

"Who's Bob Mumford?" Anthony asked with a chuckle and Nikki swallowed heavily as she tried to process all of the information she had just been told, turning back to Donovan as her son let out a loud noise of impatience at being ignored by his mother. She tuned out what Emily was telling Anthony and continued to feed her son, smiling at him as he grinned back at her, his smile making her feel a lot better like it always did.

"He asked Nikki out for drinks didn't he Nikki?"

Emily's voice broke through Nikki's thoughts which were once again going to a dangerous place and she nodded once.

"Yes"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry turn to look at her and she then gave him a loving smile.

"I never liked the look of him" Emily continued to inform everyone and Nikki looked over her shoulder at her friend again, not for the first time in the last few days wishing she had listened to Emily and ignored Mumford altogether. Once again it seemed her need for people to like her had let her down.

"Yes well he's gone now" Nikki told them quickly and Emily nodded "And that's it"

"I thought you got on well with him"

"Emily he's gone" Nikki snapped and missed the shocked look on her friend's face as she gave Donovan another spoon of porridge, instantly regretting her tone but not apologising. She felt so angry and weak again that it made her stomach churn. "And that's it, end of story"

There was an awkward silence which was broken only by Gabriel and Donovan, the former happily chatting away in baby speak and laughing happily and Donovan grinning and giggling at his mother which instantly cheered her up again.

* * *

><p>"You never mentioned this Bob Mumford person" Harry commented hours later as they made their way towards the medicine and pathology labs and lecture halls hand in hand. Nikki just shrugged and reached up to shift her scarf slightly, her eyes flicking towards the direction of the bike sheds where students were mingling with their bikes, chatting, taking their bikes or locking them safely away while they were in lectures.<p>

"He wasn't really anything to talk about" she replied when she realised Harry might want more of an answer than her shrug "He was just someone I chatted to when I was waiting for Emmy, you know when I sometimes meet her from her lecture if I'm free. And yes he did ask me for a drink and yes he knew about you and the boys" she continued before he could say anything "No it didn't even occur to me that he might want more than whatever we had going on, he wasn't even a friend"

"I wasn't going to ask" Harry shook his head and smiled down at his fiancé, squeezing her hand gently in hers as she smiled slightly at him "Are you feeling better today? You've been off all week haven't you?"

Nikki was unaware that Harry had noticed how she had been feeling, she knew he was tuned into what she was feeling just like she was tuned into him but he hadn't said anything in the past days.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just..you know worried about the boys' birthday" she lied and chuckled "It's stupid I know"

"It's not" Harry shook his head and nudged her side gently, making her grin sheepishly at him "But you're okay now?"

Nikki just nodded, not trusting herself to lie any other way.

* * *

><p>"It's your children's birthday today isn't it?"<p>

Nikki and Harry looked next to them and saw Jeremy who was one of the people in their main lecture perching himself on the seat next to the blonde.

"Yes it is" Nikki smiled proudly and nodded and Jeremy smiled.

"Well congratulations, tell them happy birthday from me?"

"We will Jeremy" Nikki replied and he's smile grew "Thank you"

"It's their first birthday isn't it?" he asked them both and the parents nodded.

"Yes, the year has gone really quickly" Harry chuckled as he leant forward to look past Nikki "It's pretty scary especially how much they've grown and learnt in the past twelve months, especially the signing part of it all"

"It must be annoying having to have lectures today when you could spend time together"

"Well it's only this two hour lecture and then another one later on" Harry shrugged "We'll be spending the rest of the day with them of course and we're taking them out tomorrow with my mum, she's coming from London for the day"

"Well have fun" Jeremy smiled as their lecturer walked into the hall "Try not to fall asleep during the next two hours" he joked in a low voice as he stood up and the young couple laughed "If you hear someone snoring it's just me, he's so boring"

"I know" Nikki chuckled, glancing over at the elderly lecturer as he sorted out his papers on the desk in front of him "At least the others aren't like that"

"Thank God Anderson isn't like it" Jeremy rolled his eyes, Professor Jamie Anderson was the teacher who took them for their anatomy lectures and also their practical lectures below in the pathology labs with bodies or body parts. He was professional but they could all have a laugh with the middle aged man who had a wicked sense of humour. Anderson was also a qualified pathologist and was willing to give advice and help to those thinking of studying pathology after the main three year course which Harry definitely was, Nikki was still unsure though. "See you later"

"Bye" Nikki smiled and Harry nodded as Jeremy turned and walked off back towards where his friends had sat themselves, the lecture hall they were in was one of the smallest in the medicine building so when everyone turned up for lectures, which was rare that everyone turned up at the same time, a lot of people got friends to take notes and alternated who turned up, there were very few seats left.

"Good afternoon" Professor Summers called out and Harry groaned quietly, Nikki forcing herself to stifle her giggle with her hand, the people sitting next to her and Harry on either side having to do the same at Harry's reaction.

"We're missing our children's' first birthday for this" Harry muttered to his lover who glanced at him before returning to absentmindedly doodle on the pad of paper on her lap.

"We're doing this for them as well as us"

"Guys"

Harry and Nikki discreetly looked to their left when they heard the whisper and they saw Andrew, one of the guys they were friends with in the class motioning to them as Professor Summers continued to talk in his monotonous voice.

"If you want to spend time with your twins we can always take notes for you for the lecture this afternoon" he told them in a loud whisper, taking a discreet look at the lecturer as he spoke, Amy, the woman sitting between him and Nikki nodding and smiling at them "Everyone does it, we'll take notes and then drop them off at your accommodation or something"

"Are you sure?" Nikki murmured back and the two older people nodded and smiled.

"Of course" Amy replied just as quietly "Not everyone is coming to the lecture anyway, just a few people who are taking notes, you've done it for us before. Spend the rest of the day with your children. Happy birthday to them by the way"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and smiled, glancing at Harry who nodded.

"We'll drop the notes off this evening if that's okay, you're in block.."

"C" Nikki nodded "Thank you"

"You're welcome, we're taking notes for James and Adele as well" Amy chuckled under her breath as they all looked back at the lecturer, Nikki glancing behind them where the couple her and Harry's age normally sat.

"Where are they?"

"It's their one year anniversary"

"Ah" Nikki giggled quietly, knowing exactly what the couple were going to be spending the day doing. She then remembered the last time she had had that happen to her and she took a deep breath to stop the nausea in her stomach, sighing quietly and closing her eyes for a few seconds. She had kidded herself when she told herself that she was fine, she wasn't. Most of the time she could get on with everything without even remembering that night but then when she remembered she felt like she would break.


	55. Chapter 55

"This is ridiculous" Nikki chuckled as she looked out of the window at the pouring rain which they had walked out into after their lecture, the sky was dark and it looked stormy as the rain fell relentlessly "We were going to take you both out to Oxford" she then told Gabriela as she turned and smiled at her children who were playing with their new toys on the floor of the living room where she and Harry were, the lights on to combat the dark sky outside "But it's raining so we can't"

"Actually I'd rather spend the day here playing with them" Harry admitted from his position on the floor, Donovan on his lap as the one year old placed a colourful red plastic ball into one of his toys, watching in amazement as it rolled down the bright yellow slide which ran around the middle of the toy and then into the bottom where it was caught in the same bright yellow tray where other coloured plastic balls were. He grinned happily but Nikki couldn't help but smile sadly that he couldn't hear the rattling noises that the balls made when they rolled, she then shook her head and sat down on the floor next to Gabriel who was chewing on a plastic star he was meant to be getting into the box with the different shaped holes in.

"So would I" Nikki nodded, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's hair and then holding out her hand for the star. Gabriel stared at her hand and then looked up at her, grinning and waving the drool covered yellow plastic at her and then placing it on top of the box attempting to get it in the round hole. He soon began to get frustrated when the star wouldn't go in and Nikki chuckled, taking his small hand in her own and guiding it to the star shape, removing her hand as Gabriel pressed the plastic into the hole and grinned when it fitted. He then leant over and looked through the hole into the box before laughing and picking up the red circle from the floor next to him.

"What if it's raining tomorrow when mum comes?" Harry enquired as their children continued to play happily, Donovan still sitting on his lap "We can't let her stay here for the entire day, she'll drive everyone mad"

"Harry" Nikki giggled and shook her head as he chuckled "Anne isn't that bad"

"Nikki she'll spend the entire day quizzing everyone about everything in their life" Harry told her pointedly and Nikki couldn't help but nod in agreement "And the last thing they want is to be quizzed especially by a nosy woman like mum"

"It's a woman's prerogative to be nosey" Nikki grinned and Harry rolled his eyes at her "What? It is"

"Tell me about it" he muttered and kissed Donovan on the side of the head, the little boy placing another ball on the toy and watching it roll down the slide in amazement. "I saw Emily with a man this morning when I was on the way to the shop"

He was talking about one of the campus' shops which was only a five minute walk from their accommodation, one of them always going in the morning to get the papers so they could all read them.

"Tall, blonde hair?"

"Yes"

"Ah, that would be Bradley, he's in her main maths lectures" Nikki smirked and Harry chuckled.

"I thought she might have known him considering she had her tongue down his throat, or the other way around I didn't really stay too long to watch" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled at him, shaking her head. "What's he like?"

"I haven't met him personally but from what I've heard he's a really nice man, he'll have to be if he wants to date Emmy"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty one, a year old than her. Does Emmy know you saw?"

"No" Harry shook his head, letting Donovan off his lap as the boy stood up and toddled over to pick up the colourful balls which had come out of the tray at the bottom of the slide "I think they were trying to be discreet and it was early so I don't think they expected other people to be around"

"Still" Nikki smirked but then shrugged as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Women"

"What?"

"You're going to do and tell her about this aren't you and attempt to get some gossip from her"

"Harry my dear you wound me" Nikki placed her hand over her heart and Harry gave her an incredulous look "That you even had to ask me that, of course I am" she grinned and Harry laughed at her.

"See Gabriel" Harry addressed their oldest son as the boy walked over to him and held out the moon shaped block for his toy "Woman are a mysterious creature who men will never ever fully understand" he grinned as he pulled his son closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, Nikki smiling proudly at the both of them.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Nikki looked up from the textbook she was reading and smiled at Jennifer as twenty two year old walked into the kitchen where Nikki was writing notes from the textbook.

"I thought you had a lecture"

"We did but some friends offered to take notes so we could spend some time with the boys on their birthday, said boys also having just fallen asleep" Nikki replied and Jennifer chuckled, walking over to the kettle to make herself a drink "How was your lecture?"

"Interesting" Jennifer replied "And we got let off any extra work for the next week because Jarvis was in a good mood"

"Lucky you" Nikki chuckled as she continued to write her notes "We have a test on Wednesday which means we have to turn up and hour before we usual start our anatomy practical to do it before our actual practical lesson"

"That sucks"

"Yeah I know" Nikki murmured, sighing as she placed her pen down on the textbook and looked up at her friend "And we've got the tests before Christmas break haven't we, if we don't pass them with more than forty percent.."

"Relax Nikki, you're just going to stress yourself out" Jennifer interrupted and Nikki sighed again, nodding in agreement.

"I know. Now did you know about Emily and Bradley?"

"Who?"

"Obviously not" Nikki laughed as Jennifer sat down opposite her at the kitchen table, placing her mug in front of her.

"Sorry did you want one?"

"No I've still got mine" Nikki motioned to her mug and picked up her pen again.

"And who's Bradley"

"A friend of Emily's in her lectures" Nikki replied almost noncommittally as she started to write notes again "Harry saw them kissing this morning on his way to buy the papers"

"No way"

"Hmm" Nikki smirked and nodded, glancing up at Jennifer who was smiling and shaking her head "You know I'm defiantly not one for gossip.."

"But this isn't gossip, this is general talk about a friend's life" Jennifer interrupted and Nikki rolled her eyes, nodding once in agreement "Is he nice? Is he good for her because you know I won't see her hurt"

"From what I've heard yes he is nice but I've not really spoken to him to decide, he does look nice though, not one of those people that you look at and are instantly wary of"

'Just like Mumford was, he seemed nice' a small part of her brain told her and she quickly looked down at the textbook, gripping the pen in her hand tightly as she fought the lump in her throat.

"Are you okay?"

Nikki looked up at Jennifer and nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just went very pale just then"

"I'm always pale" Nikki rolled her eyes trying to move Jennifer's concentration away from her "Anyway are you free tomorrow because Anne called this afternoon and she sounded terrible, ill I mean so she can't make it tomorrow. She doesn't want to pass anything on to us let alone the children here"

"Well apart from working my way through all the men quing at the door to get a piece of this single mother no I'm not busy" Jennifer joked and Nikki chuckled, shrugging.

"There's someone out there"

"Hmm, not first on my list at the moment"

"That's what Emily said to me"

"We still need the full story from her though"

"Of course" Nikki agreed with her friend "But anyway Harry has agreed to look after the boys while I go out for a few hours"

"Shit I can't" Jennifer then sighed as she looked at Nikki's textbook "I have a bitch of an essay to be in on Tuesday and so far all I've done is the title, I'm sorry"

"No it's fine" Nikki waved off her apology "That's a lot more important than going out with me"

"Nikki trust me I'd rather be out with you, weather be damned than writing this essay"

The kitchen door then opened and Harry walked in, smiling at the two of them as he did so.

"Georg just rang" he motioned out of the doorway in the direction of the phone which was in the living room, the phone was for all of them to use and the family members and friends they were still in touch with had the phone number so they could get in contact, that was how Harry and Nikki were able to catch up with William and Georg, and through Georg updates about Ada who hadn't phoned them at all "Wishing the boys happy birthday and telling us that there's a card on the way from with money"

"He didn't have to"

"I know, I told him that as well" Harry agreed as he glanced down at the page Nikki was on in the book, pulling a face as he continued "And he told me that William sent one as well with money too"

"When I see them next they're getting a slap"

"They'd both enjoy it" Harry smirked and Jennifer chuckled at his words "Anyway they gave me some money for my birthday as well"

"Yes but..that's not the point" Nikki mock glared at him and Harry nudged her gently "We could have gone to that lecture"

"Yes but would you rather be in there or here writing notes that are relevant?"

"Here" Nikki admitted and smiled as he gave her a triumphant look "Don't you start looking smug"

"I have to do it, I'm rarely ever allowed the chance to be right" Harry grinned and dodged out of the way as Nikki reached over to slap him on the arm "The abuse I get from the mother of my children and the woman I love" he mock gasped and Jennifer groaned.

"Excuse me while I vomit from the cuteness of it all"

Nikki smirked and stood up, quickly wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him fully on the mouth which surprised him before he wrapped his own arms around her waist and placed them on her hips, pulling her closer to him as he did so.

"You're both so mean" Jennifer pouted as she glanced at her watch, standing up as she did so "I have to go and pick Adrian up from nursery anyway"

"Okay" Nikki giggled as she broke away from Harry and nodded at her friend, her lover nuzzling her cheek with his nose before kissing the same spot.

"You know if you decide you want to go further please use your rooms and not the kitchen" Jennifer smirked and Nikki attempted to not feel completely sick at the thought of going any further. Before she could think of a reply Jennifer was already out of the kitchen, her laughter at what she perceived as Nikki being speechless from lack of comeback floating into the kitchen.

"I think that's a good idea" Harry murmured against her neck and Nikki tensed slightly, remembering the feeling of Mumford's lips on her neck. She panicked and pushed Harry away from her, shaking her head as he frowned in confusion "Okay"

"I'm sorry I just..have work to do" Nikki told him hesitantly, fighting for an excuse but she knew he would be suspicious, she had never acted like that towards him "Maybe later?" she suggested, forcing what she hoped was a hopeful smile onto her face. Harry smiled back at her and nodded, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Okay, whenever you're okay with it" he shrugged and Nikki almost cried. Sometimes he was too understanding for his own good. She knew he wanted to make love to her but he was too afraid of pushing her for his own needs, she hadn't even let him see her naked in the past week but she prayed he wouldn't say anything about that.

"Later" she assured him quietly but he just frowned at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? In the past week you've been..different" he told her in concern and Nikki had to look away from him and down at her notes to stop herself from breaking down. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, Mumford had told her that they'd be disgusted at her for what had happened, they'd think she was weak and dirty and even Harry wouldn't want to touch her ever again, he'd hate her for what had happened.

"It's just been the work load" Nikki lied as she sat down again "You know how it is, especially with the twins"

Harry seemed to buy the lie as he chuckled and nodded, walking over to the kettle to make himself a drink as he did so.

"I know, I don't think we could cope if they were young babies"

Nikki swallowed heavily and made a noncommittal voice in the back of her throat, forcing away frightened tears before turning back to her work as though nothing had happened.


	56. Chapter 56

Another month passed and things got stressful for everyone due to end of term exams which they had to pass with at least forty percent to return after Christmas, this only happened in the first year of the courses but everyone was revising like mad so they wouldn't be kicked off the course. The exams however went well for them all, Harry and Nikki having practical exams as well as written exams, but they all seemed pleased with themselves once they were all over and they could relax. The Christmas break had started in a flurry of snow and Harry and Nikki had decided to spend the entire Christmas at the university with everyone else because much to Harry's annoyance Anne had decided to go on holiday for Christmas to some other part of Europe. He had been too angry at his mother to care about details but Nikki hadn't worried about it, too engrossed in exams to think about it too much.

It had been five weeks since Nikki's attack but she hadn't had enough time to think about it in between exams, lectures and looking after the twins and she hadn't worried about being intimate with Harry because there hadn't been much time. However once exams and lectures were over it allowed her to remember. Especially something that she had forgotten in the stress of the past weeks.

* * *

><p>"Nikki you look like you're about to vomit" Abigail commented as she looked up at Nikki who was sitting on the floor of the living room with the children wrapped up in a large jumper and jogging bottoms, her hair loose and fluffy socks on her feet.<p>

"Thanks"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Now come on Nikki we know you better than to believe that" Jennifer chuckled from her place on the sofa where she was curled up with a book on her lap, her six month old son playing with one of the toys Gabriel and Donovan had got for their birthday a month beforehand.

Nikki just shrugged and continued to stare absentmindedly at the floor at her feet, a blank look on her face.

"Is it something to do with what happened last month?" Jennifer then asked and Nikki didn't see her three friends exchange a concerned look "Nikki please, you're worrying us"

"I..where's Harry?"

"Gone to the main shop with Anthony" Emily replied, and Nikki nodded "Do you want him?"

"No, I just.." Nikki looked up and ran one hand over her face, pressing the heel of her hand into one of her eyes until she saw stars.

"Have you had your period this month?" Jennifer asked and Nikki shook her head "Shit"

"You have no idea" Nikki snapped at her suddenly "You have no.." tears began to slip down her face as she cried, a sob escaping her mouth as Jennifer quickly put her book down and moved to the floor next to her friend, wrapping one arm around Nikki's shoulders. "Sorry"

"It's okay" Jennifer shook her head, moving Nikki's hair away from her face as the younger woman cried quietly, her small body shaking.

"No it's..not"

"Have you done a test or ten?" Abigail enquired and Nikki shook her head, smiling slightly at her friend's joke "Then you don't know, it might just be the stress of thinking you might be pregnant or from the exams. Just because you've missed a period doesn't mean you're pregnant"

"I'm always regular"

"It still doesn't mean anything" Abigail assured her "And remember what Jennifer said last month, you used a condom and it broke, most of the sperm was caught wasn't it?"

"Trust you to get straight to the point" Jennifer rolled her eyes and the red haired woman shrugged, she then remembered what Nikki had told her about the condom splitting before and frowned at the younger woman in her arms who was surprisingly quiet. "Do you want one of us to go to the health centre and get some tests for you?"

"No" Nikki replied monotonously, her mind running away with her as she did so.

"Then you will know either way"

"No" Nikki sobbed out the word and shook her head "I don't want to know"

"Would it be that bad?" Emily asked suddenly "Another baby? I know you've got the course to do and the twins to look after but you have us all to help you and Harry will be pleased won't he?"

"He thinks..a young baby..would be a bad..idea with our course..and the..twins to look..after" Nikki cried and Jennifer stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as she murmured to the younger woman soothingly.

"He won't mean that once he finds out you're having his baby, if you are pregnant that is" Emily told her kindly but the words 'his baby' just made Nikki sob as she thought about the fact that the baby might not be Harry's, if she was even pregnant.

"Nikki it's not just going to go away if you ignore it"

"It might.." Nikki nodded "If..I'm not..pregnant there's not..a problem"

"Ma"

Nikki frowned and looked up in surprise as she heard a small voice and saw Gabriel standing in front of her with a frown on his face, holding his arms out to her.

"Mama"

Nikki moved away from Jennifer in shock and wiped her face as her friends exchanged grins with each other.

"My clever boy, come here" Nikki whispered tearfully, happily this time as she pulled Gabriel into her arms and kissed his cheek, stroking his hair as he laughed.

"Mama"

"You're so clever aren't you?" Nikki cooed to him as a few tears fell down her cheeks at his first word, Gabriel reached up and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping them gently with his small hands and making his mother cry even more "What am I going to do Gabriel? Hmm? What's mummy going to do?"

"Mummy is going to let one of us going a get some tests" Jennifer told her sternly as Nikki hugged Gabriel to her, still telling him how intelligent and clever he was for saying his first word.

"Daddy's going to be so proud of you" Nikki smiled tearfully at Gabriel, completely ignoring Jennifer who sighed loudly and stood up from next to her "He won't mind that your first word was mama and not daddy or something along those lines, he'll just be as proud of you as I am" she kissed him on the cheek and grinned as Gabriel laughed.

"Mama"

"Yes I'm your mama" Nikki grinned proudly at him and missed the quiet conversation her friends were having before Jennifer turned and walked from the room. _"Sign as well" _

"_Mummy"_

"_Good boy"_

Nikki then looked away from her son and saw Jennifer missing from the room.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"Gone to the health clinic" Emily replied and Nikki shook her head quickly "Don't argue, it isn't healthy for you not to know either way and it isn't doing us any good either"

"I don't want to know"

"Nikki you're not naive, denying it won't make any of it go away at all and doing a test will either set your mind at rest or.."

"Or just screw my life up"

"Would another baby really do that? Yours and Harry's"

"Yes" Nikki snapped and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's head, trying to calm herself down as she nodded, pushing away the thoughts of a brown haired baby with her eyes and Harry's cheeky smile that popped up into her head "It would be so wrong right now"

"At least tell Harry" Emily suggested and Nikki shook her head, glaring at her friend.

"How many times? No, he can't know anything at all just leave it. I don't want to think about it"

Emily and Abigail just exchanged looks and the red haired woman shook her head as Emily shrugged, both of them dropping the subject as Nikki turned back to Gabriel and started to talk to him again, her son keeping repeating 'mama' over and over again now that he knew he could say it.

* * *

><p>"Nikki you take these into your bathroom and do them now or I'm dragging you in there and making you wee on them myself" Jennifer told Nikki angrily as she slapped three pregnancy test boxes into her friend's hand, Nikki shaking her head and attempting to hand them back "Nicola stop being so bloody stupid and do the tests"<p>

"No, just leave me alone" Nikki pushed past the raven haired woman but Abigail quickly shut the door of the living room to prevent her leaving, the blonde just smirking "How am I meant to do the tests if you don't let me out?"

"We want to know why you are acting like this, okay so it's a big deal and it might take Harry some time to come around if you are pregnant but you're not alone Nikki" Jennifer told her and Abigail nodded, Emily making a noise of confirmation from where she was leaning up against the table "And if you are pregnant the baby will be due in July won't it? We would have finished the first year by then and by the time we all come back it will be at least three months old, Adrian was four months when we started so.."

"Shut up" Nikki shouted at her as she turned away from them and walked over to the window, leaning on the window ledge and letting out a sob "Just shut up about it"

"Go and do the tests" Jennifer yelled back at her Abigail and Emily wisely staying out of it "Because I'll drag you in there myself and watch you wee if you don't do it on your own"

Nikki shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she refused to look at them all.

"No"

"Why are you so scared?" Jennifer asked in a softer voice this time "A baby is a baby isn't it? Another little baby like Gabriel and Donny that you and Harry created"

"That's part of the point" Nikki drew in a shuddering breath, her stomach churning as she bit her lip and shook her head "If I'm...it might not be Harry's"

There was a stunned silence.

"What?"

As Nikki predicted it was Jennifer that broke it. She just shook her head and closed her eyes, willing herself not to break down and cry, she hated it that he would now probably have to tell them, to see their faces as she told them how weak she had been and to see the looks of disgust as she told them. She reached up to wipe her face with one hand a she turned slightly towards them.

"Have you..cheated on Harry?"

"No" Nikki sobbed, shaking her head as more tears fell down her cheeks "I'd never..do that..but.."

"But you said that.."

"I know" she cried, nodding quickly as her eyes began to sting from the amount of tears "It was..the same day as Harry and I..the last time we..when I went for the walk and I met.." she took a deep breath and then continued "Bob Mumford" she whispered it, the name sending a shot of fear through her "He..he..wouldn't listen..I said no but.." she broke down into sobs and Jennifer was at her side in an instant, her arms around the younger woman as she stroked her back, burying her face in Nikki's hair as she fought her own tears, Abigail and Emily sniffling and trying not to cry as Nikki's words and sobs sunk in.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay Nikki" Jennifer told her, tears falling down her cheeks as well as she moved Nikki away from her so she could look her friend in the eye "I'm sorry I pushed you"

"I'm..so scared" Nikki sobbed, her cheeks and eyes red from all her tears and her small body shaking as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Does Harry know?"

"No. He'll..hate me..because I was..with..someone who..wasn't..him" Nikki cried shaking her head vigorously as her friends tutted.

"Of course he won't"

"He'll..think I'm..disgusting"

"Who told you that? Did he tell you that?" Jennifer asked angrily and Nikki nodded weakly, tears dripping down her face as she looked down at the floor, to ashamed to look anywhere else "The bastard was lying, he was lying to you Nikki Harry would never think you are disgusting at all and he certainly won't hate you for being with someone else because you weren't with someone else. He forced himself on you"

"I should have..listened to Emmy" Nikki breathed as she tried to calm herself down "You didn't like him did you?" she smiled bitterly, looking up at Emily as she spoke. The older woman wiping her own face free of tears before she walked over and gently hugged Nikki, the blonde burying her face into Emily's neck and hugging her back, taking another deep shuddering breath.

"Does anyone else know?" Emily asked and Nikki shook her head.

"No"

"So you had to go through it all on your own for over a month? Oh Nikki" Abigail murmured soothingly as she walked closer and Nikki nodded.

"You have to tell Harry"

"No" Nikki sobbed, shaking her head and struggling out of Emily's arms "I can't"

"He'll understand, whatever that..animal said to you he didn't mean it. Harry will not hate you or be disgusted at you. He'll be angry and upset I imagine but not at you, definitely not at you" Abigail told the blonde who bit her lip, reaching up to wipe her cheeks "You're going to need him Nikki, now that you've told us you won't be able to keep it all in anymore will you"

"No" Nikki whispered tearfully and shook her head, wiping her cheeks again as more tears slipped from her red eyes "I can't tell him, I can't bear to see the look on his face. He won't ever want to touch me again and what if I'm..it might not be Harry's, he won't accept it"

"Do the tests Nikki" Jennifer urged her quietly "Then you can face Harry knowing either way"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded once, taking a deep breath before looking back at her friends.

"Will you..will you come and sit in the bedroom while I..you don't have to but.." she stuttered and glanced over at the three pregnancy test boxes on the arm of the sofa "It probably won't even show up this early, I can only be five weeks"

"Of course we'll come and sit with you" Abigail nodded and Jennifer picked up the tests, holding them out to Nikki who hesitantly reached over and took them from her friend's hands.

"Come on, before I change my mind" she took a deep breath and ran her free hand over her face as she summoned all the courage she could find.


	57. Chapter 57

"I feel sick" Nikki murmured as the four of them sat in her and Harry's bedroom, Jennifer and Abigail sitting on the edge of the bed, their children sitting behind them on the bed and Emily on one of the chairs with Elsie in her arms. Nikki hovered by the bathroom door, shifting from foot to foot as they waited for three minutes to pass, the three pregnancy tests on Harry's bedside table.

"That's nerves" Abigail told her kindly "You remember the first time you took a test don't you?"

Nikki did and it had been the same situation as she was now, possibly pregnant due to their protection failing. She just nodded and leant her head against the wall behind her, looking blankly out of the window next to her as she did so.

"I can't do this" Nikki then shook her head, looking down at the floor and biting her lip to stop herself from letting out the sob that bubbled up in her throat.

"You can't ignore it Nikki" Emily told her soothingly as the younger woman reached up and wiped her eyes furiously "Once you know you can relax and work out what's going to happen"

"I feel like such a bad friend" Jennifer sighed and Nikki looked up at her to see tears in the older woman's eyes "How could I not see there was something wrong with you?"

"You did, you all asked a few times if I was alright and I just lied to you and said yes and then there were exams and they made me forget everything for a while" Nikki choked out and wiped her face from tears, knowing that if Harry came back from Oxford with Anthony anytime soon he would know there was something wrong from their red eyes.

"Ma"

Nikki turned to the doorway of her bedroom and smiled when she saw Donovan standing there with a smile on his face, his toy caterpillar in his hand. She crouched down and he ran forward, laughing as Nikki grinned and scooped him into her arms, kissing him on the cheek and laughing along with him as he kissed her back.

"What did you just say my darling?" she asked him, making sure he could see her lips because she couldn't sign when he was in her arms. Donovan looked at her lips and then placed his hands on her cheeks, grinning and cheering Nikki up a lot as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

"Ma"

Nikki laughed tearfully when he said it again, it wasn't as well sounded out as Gabriel's was because he couldn't hear what he sounded like but to her it was the most beautiful sound she had heard. She knew he would pick up speaking with a lot more difficulty than his older brother would but the fact that he had just spoken to her and called her the one thing she had dreamt about him saying since they found out he was deaf made everything else that was happening seem insignificant.

"You're so precious" Nikki murmured to her son, kissing him on the forehead as he cuddled up to her "Mummy needs lots of hugs from you and Gabriel" she sniffed and buried her face in his hair "Daddy's going to have two nice surprises when he gets home isn't he?" she asked him with a tearful smile on her face as he looked up at her mouth to see what she was saying even though they were sure he couldn't understand lip reading as well as singing "You and Gabriel saying your first word"

"Ma"

Nikki kissed him again and glanced over at the tests, realising that it was time to look at them. She sniffed and shook her head, kissing Donovan on the head once more before placing her little boy on the floor, her son running over to Gabriel who had wandered in from their room and hugging his older brother. Nikki chuckled tearfully at the sight as they gave each other a quick kiss and her friends laughed kindly as well.

"Congratulations" Abigail smiled at the proud mother standing in front of them "I didn't think Donny would pick up speaking this quickly"

"I don't think he will" Nikki shook her head and wiped her sore eyes again "Not as quickly as Gabriel anyway, he might start speaking more when he's older and can read lips with more understanding but.." she shook her head again "I think we can only expect one or two words he can lip read and copy"

"I wouldn't sell short his talent and intelligence"

"I'm not, I just don't want to get my hopes up. He's perfect as he is, he doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to"

"Well he's a clever boy, he's not going to let anything stand in his way of world domination" Jennifer joked and the other three women laughed, his mother nodding and shrugging.

"I suppose not"

"I hate to break the moment Nikki but.." Jennifer then nodded towards the tests and Nikki sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head "Nikki"

"You look, one of you. I can't"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily reach over with the hand that wasn't supporting her five month old daughter on her lap and pick up the three tests, her heart pumped dangerously fast in her chest and she had to look away even more, avoiding seeing her three friends and their reactions. She looked down at her twins and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she watched them.

"Nikki"

"Hmm"

"They're..they're positive"

Nikki took a deep breath to steady herself when she heard that and had to quickly sit down on the end of the double bed, feeling Jennifer place her hand on her back as a sob tore from her throat, tears that she didn't think she had anymore from all the crying she had been doing falling down her cheeks.

"Oh God" she sobbed, turning and leaning on Jennifer as her friend moved to support her "What am I..going to..do?"

"Mama"

"Come on you two, what's this?" Abigail asked the twins quickly as they saw Nikki crying and began to get upset, she stood up and crouched down in front of the boys, Emily moving to the bed so she could keep any eye on Fergus and Adrian so they didn't fall off the bed and hurt themselves.

"Mama" Gabriel attempted to run over to Nikki but Abigail wrapped one arm around him and pulled her back into her, tears falling down his cheeks as he began to cry loudly. This just made Nikki sob even louder into Jennifer, her small body shaking so much that the raven haired woman had to support her entire weight.

"Come on you two, let's go and play in your room shall we?" Abigail asked the twins mock cheerfully, picking up Gabriel into her arm as he sobbed loudly and taking Donovan's hand in hers, gently leading the crying twins into the nursery and closing the door.

Nikki's sobbing died down quietly and slowly and her cries became more heaving as it became difficult for her to breathe properly.

"Calm down you're going to make yourself sick" Jennifer told her friend despite the tears in her eyes at the state Nikki was in "Stress isn't good"

"Don't..care" Nikki sobbed loudly, gripping at Jennifer as though her life depended on it "Don't.." a cry tore from her throat and she buried her face in Jennifer's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I can't begin to imagine what she's going through right now" Emily whispered as the three of them stood in the doorway of Harry and Nikki's room, the blonde woman having cried herself into exhaustion and fallen asleep against Jennifer. The raven haired woman had then cleaned her face the best she could and they had put Nikki to bed without waking her up, Gabriel and Donovan also having sobbed themselves into exhaustion when Abigail had removed them from the room. "What should we tell Harry?"<p>

"Nothing" Jennifer replied just as quietly as she shook her head "It's not our call, if she's asleep when he comes back we'll tell him she was tired and went for a nap"

"Where are the tests?"

"My pocket" Jennifer smiled stiffly and shook her head, closing the door quietly before they began to make their way down the corridor "Why Nikki? Why would anyone do that to her?"

"I'm not looking forward to Harry finding out" Abigail told them both and Emily shook her head "He's not a violent person but..I have a feeling he'd make an exception in this case. He'd do anything for Nikki"

"If that animal was still here I'd.." Jennifer hit the wall as she passed and shook her head, a small sob escaping her "She went through it all on her own"

"Do you think Nikki will keep the baby?" Emily enquired and her friends shrugged "It could be Harry's after all"

"I think it would depend on what Harry felt"

Jennifer and Emily couldn't help but agree with Abigail.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong as soon as he and Anthony had walked into the living room, the air was thick with tension and the three women present had stopped talking as soon as they had entered. They had avoided answering his questions properly and he had seen they had been lying when he asked where Nikki was and they said she was tired and had gone for a nap. He hadn't let on he knew there was something wrong but as soon as he had walked into the bedroom and seen Nikki he knew that she had been crying. He had known her long enough to know what she looked like after she had cried and when he had seen her laying in bed fast asleep he could see that she had been crying and she had been crying a lot.<p>

He debated on going back and asking Jennifer, Emily and Abigail what had been wrong but thought against it, knowing it would get him nowhere so he decided against it and vowed to wait until Nikki woke up, instead he went to check on the twins who were also still asleep in their cots. He sighed and shook his head, wondering what was going on with his family as he walked out of the nursery and into his and Nikki's bedroom.

"Hello sleepy"

Nikki sat up quickly and looked over her shoulder as she heard Harry's voice, frantically looking around the room for any sign of the pregnancy tests before looking back at her fiancé and smiling.

"Hi" she murmured, running one hand through her hair as she lay back down onto her back, Harry walking over in just a towel and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago" Harry replied, reaching over and taking her hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb "Are you feeling okay?"

"''m fine" Nikki nodded but she avoided looking him in the eye as she looked around the room again, knowing from his reaction and the look on his face that he hadn't found the tests. Her stomach churned slightly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table "I was just tired"

"You've been crying"

"And it's weird you know that" Nikki muttered, sitting up and pushing Harry's hand away from hers.

"Nikki I've known you for how long now? Of course I know when you've been crying, is it just women things or something I should be concerned about because the atmosphere when I walked into the living room earlier was..well it was pretty weird"

"I..get dressed Harry" Nikki sighed, running one hand through her hair as she spoke "Please I need to talk to you seriously"

The tone of voice left no room for argument and Harry nodded, concerned for her but willing to do what she asked. He stood up and dropped the towel to the floor, not missing the way Nikki looked away from him and stared at the wall opposite her avoiding looking at his body. She had never done that before, she always stared at him and appreciated him as though it was going out of fashion but the way she avoided looking at him worried Harry even more.


	58. Chapter 58

"Now what's wrong?" Harry asked when he had got dressed a sat down on the edge of the bed, Nikki sitting against the headboard with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms around them and her head resting on her knees.

"It's difficult Harry and.." she took a breath as Harry nodded, reaching over and taking her hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly "I don't want you to interrupt"

"Okay"

"Promise"

"I promise" Harry nodded, just wanting Nikki to tell him what was wrong so he could go around making it better for her.

"You remember Emily mentioning a Mumford a few weeks ago, Bob Mumford?" it caused her pain to mention his name but she pushed it away as Harry nodded "Well on the evening we had that argument five weeks ago and..and I stormed out and went for a walk" she took a calming breath and looked away from the understanding look on Harry's face, knowing that it would be replaced by disgust very soon "I met..him as he..was getting off his..bus" Nikki closed her eyes to stop the tears as the memories that brought to the front of her mind and Harry squeezed her hand, moving on the bed so he was sitting next to her but she shook her head and moved away from him slightly "Don't touch me"

"But..Nikki.." Harry frowned as his lover began to cry "Please"

"No" Nikki sobbed "Let me..finish" she took a breath and looked away from the concerned and scared look on his face "We talked for a..while but then..he..it was dark and the..I said no Harry" she cried loudly and nodded as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, she heard Harry's sharp intake of breath from next to her "But he..didn't..listen and he..he.."

Nikki was prevented from saying anything else as Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her trembling body into his, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as he too cried.

"Why..why didn't you..tell me?" he asked as he tried to get his breathing under control but hearing Nikki sob and cry like she was broke his heart and made him want to hurt something, anything. "Why?"

"Because..he said you'd..leave me because I..I'd been with..someone else and you'd..find me...disgusting" she cried out the last word as a sob tore from her throat and Harry felt a sob rise up in his own throat as he heard that, tears on his cheeks as he rocked Nikki gently in his arms.

"Nikki I would..never have..thought that" Harry shook his head and kissed her forehead, moving her damp hair away from her face with his shaky hand "And I would never..ever leave you. Who did you tell? Did you..tell someone?" he then asked as he got his breathing under control, tears still threatening to fall as he looked down at the state Nikki was in and thought about what she had gone through.

"I didn't tell..anyone. I didn't want to..worry anyone what with..the children and..exams and I thought if I told..someone then they would find me..disgusting and weak"

Everything then made sense to Harry, why she had been avoiding letting him see her naked in the past month or so, why she had refused love making on the grounds that studying for exams were more important, why she had been so quiet all of a sudden and lost in thought, why she refused to look at him when he was naked.

He gathered her closer into his arms and shook his head, stroking her hair away from her face again and kissing her on the forehead.

"They wouldn't have, you are not disgusting and you are not weak" he told her calmly but underneath he threatened to break again, he knew he had to be strong for Nikki so he took a breath to calm himself once more. "You went through that on your own?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded against his chest, her sobbing having stopped when she felt the security of his arms and the fact he didn't find her disgusting but silent tears still fell down her cheeks as she stared absentmindedly at the wall opposite her which had pictures on it from the past years she had been with Harry. "I told Jennifer, Abigail and Emily today which is probably why there was tension, they were the ones who made me tell you" she told him quietly and monotonously.

"You weren't going to tell me?"

"No, not so soon anyway and not this near to Christmas"

"Christmas be damned, I'm more worried about you Nikki" Harry told her quickly and loudly and she looked up at him, her deep brown eyes filled with tears, her eyes and cheeks red and stained from the tears already fallen. He knew that he must not look any better from the way his eyes ached. "Where is this..animal?" he then growled and Nikki shook her head.

"I don't know, he was thrown out remember. But I remember him telling me he was from Kent somewhere so he might have gone back there, hours from here"

"That..bastard" Harry groaned and ran one hand through his hair "How could he.." he gently stroked Nikki's cheek and his heart lifted slightly when a small smile crossed her face and she leant into his touch "He has to pay for what he did"

"No, just..it's over just leave it. I want to get on with my life" Nikki told him quickly, suddenly remembering the baby she was carrying and taking a sharp breath. What if the baby was his?

"Nikki please"

"No Harry, please just listen to me. I want to get on with my life and I want you to help me do that okay, I can't do that without you. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will but he can't just think he's got away with this"

"Yes he can" Nikki sobbed "Please Harry"

Harry looked at her and instantly caved, the urge to go and find the animal who violated the woman he loved being dominated by the urge to comfort her and help her to recover and get better from the ordeal.

"Okay"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled tearfully at him and Harry smiled, glad that she was able to lean up and kiss him gently on the mouth "I don't know when we'll be able to make love again Harry, I can't bring myself to.."

Harry's rage flared again, the animal had even taken away their ability to enjoy each other's bodies. The sex didn't make up their relationship and there were stronger things keeping them together but they both enjoyed it, now Nikki was unsure of that.

"Okay" he nodded and let out a sigh of relief "But whatever that..bastard told you was wrong. I still want you as much as I always have done Nikki, if not more so I can get rid of his touch and hold on you and because you were strong and got through it"

"You..mean that?" Nikki asked in confusion "You think I'm..you want me more because of what happened?"

"Only so I can get rid of him on you and show you how strong you are" Harry repeated with a nod, giving her an encouraging smile as he wiped her face with his thumbs, Nikki looking very confused "I love you Nikki more than anything"

"And our boys?"

"Well I love them in a different way but yes in the way I love you I love you more than anything" Harry couldn't help but chuckle and Nikki giggled tearfully, nodding slightly as he wiped a few of the fallen tears again "Now if ever you just need to.. I don't know, break down, scream, cry, throw things just come to me Nikki please. I want to help you"

"I will" Nikki nodded once, deciding not to tell him about the baby. She wasn't sure that she was really pregnant anyway, she could only be five weeks along at the most and her period could have been late for a number of reasons, all the stress she was under for one. She had heard many times of pregnancy tests being wrong in the first few weeks so she had decided not to feel too worried about the earlier results. "I promise. As much as..I like to think I'm over it and I'm fine I don't think I am" she told him truthfully as he removed his hands from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his hands on the top of her arms "I have times when I could just sit and cry for hours and others I forget anything ever happened but I think most of it was just because I was so scared about someone finding out or telling someone, especially you"

"But now I know and I can help you recover" Harry assured her with a nod and kissed her forehead again before pressing a soft kiss to her mouth "And however long you need I will give it to you"

Nikki smiled tearfully and nodded at him, placing one hand on his cheek and stroking it gently with her thumb.

"You're perfect Harry, what have I done to deserve you and our family"

"You were born" Harry replied quietly and Nikki blushed, making her lover chuckle and kiss her nose gently "It's me that doesn't deserve you. Now are you hungry? I think Emily is cooking today"

"I am a bit yes" Nikki nodded but just snuggled closer to Harry "The boys should be waking up soon" she grinned and then moved away from her lover again, her smile growing "They have something to show you, you're going to be so proud of them" she laughed and Harry smiled at her.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you" Nikki shook her head "They have to show you, both of them. I'm so proud of them Harry" she grinned and Harry smirked at her.

"Tell me"

"No" Nikki giggled as she climbed off the bed and ran her hands over her face to get rid of the dried tears "I need a wash before dinner"

"Go and wash and I'll check on the boys"

Nikki nodded, feeling a lot less held down by her emotions now that she had told Harry about what had happened. She stole a quick kiss from him before walking off to the bathroom, Harry watching her carefully before turning to walk into their son's bedroom, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, wondering how Nikki had been so strong in the past few weeks. He had failed to protect her and he hated himself for that.

"Hello" he grinned as he walked into the nursery to see Donovan surprisingly awake and standing at the edge of his cot, it was normally Gabriel who woke up first and a quick check saw that he was still sleeping soundly.

"Ma"

Harry whirled away from looking at Gabriel when he heard the sound and he saw Donovan looking around the room.

"Ma"

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had thought he'd ever heard, despite it not being as clear as a baby who could hear a tear slipped down his face when he heard his deaf son speak his first word.

"_You are so clever" _he signed as he walked over and picked Donovan up from the cot, kissing his son on the cheek as the child giggled loudly "You are very very clever" he repeated when he was sure his son could see his lips, Donovan's eyes flicking from his lips to his own eyes as he spoke "Was this what mummy wanted me to see? Hmm?"

He kissed Donovan on the cheek and stroked his hair, before reaching into the cot and picking up his toy caterpillar pretending to make it kiss his deaf child and making Donovan laugh loudly.

"Ssh, we don't want to wake your brother do we?" Harry whispered despite the fact that Donovan couldn't hear him "You know he gets grumpy when he's woke up, let's go and find mummy shall we?"

He walked out of the nursery with Donovan in his arms and into his and Nikki's bedroom, the bathroom door was open and Nikki was standing at the sink with the flannel in her hands.

"Ma"

She turned when she heard her son's voice, the 'a' pronounced louder than the 'm' and a grin crossed her face as she saw him sitting on Harry's lap, a proud smile on his father's face.

"See" she grinned at Harry as she put the flannel down and took a few steps towards the door and into the bedroom.

"I can't believe..when did he start saying it? Today?"

"Yes, this afternoon"

"_He's such a clever boy, aren't you?" _Harry spoke and signed to their son who just giggled and began to chew on the antennae of his caterpillar "Gabriel's still asleep"

Nikki nodded once and leant on the doorframe.

"I don't think he's going to learn to speak as quickly as Gabriel will" Nikki commented and shrugged "Jennifer, Emily and Abigail told me that he's intelligent and will pick it up quickly but I don't think he will, not until he gets older and can start understanding lip reading more so he can sound the words out"

"Oh I don't know" Harry smiled at their son as he turned Donovan around on his lap so the baby was facing him "There's no reason for you not to speak as well as your brother is there?"

"Harry's he's deaf" Nikki sighed and ran one hand through her hair "I know we like to think that doesn't make him different but it does and everyone knows it, as much as I love the thought of him being able to speak properly he's not going to be able to, not for a long time and even then.." she sighed again when she saw the upset look on Harry's face, her lover not looking away from their son as he tickled him, Donovan laughing loudly and squirming on his father's lap. "He may learn to speak one or two words soon but he's not going to advance like Gabriel is, I've accepted that. Have you?"

"Of course I have" Harry nodded, not being able to help the smile that crossed his face as their son laughed loudly "It's just so difficult sometimes, you know that"

"I do" Nikki replied quietly "But I do truly believe that once he's older and can understand lip reading a bit more he will attempt to say them as well and then he'll soon catch up with Gabriel and then he can chose what he wants, lip reading, signing, speaking, whatever. The man at the signing club in London has been deaf since birth and he spoke okay didn't he? Well as okay as he could for being deaf"

"I know, but it's difficult"

"We'll get through it Harry" Nikki vowed as she walked over and leant down to kiss him, resting her cheek on the top of his head "We'll get through _everything_"


	59. Chapter 59

"Are you going to say daddy now?" Harry asked Gabriel as he sat in the kitchen with his son on his lap, the young boy facing him as his father spoke to him "Now you've said mama?"

"Mama" Gabriel grinned and clapped as he recognised the word he knew and the rest of the people around the table chuckled under their breaths at the putout look on Harry's face "Mama"

"No not mama, daddy"

"Mama"

"Give it up Harry" Nikki smirked from where she was waiting for the kettle to boil, Donovan sitting in his highchair playing with his toy caterpillar "It's going to be mama for a long time now"

"Mama" Gabriel pointed to Nikki and she grinned at him, Harry pouting at his son.

"See" Nikki smiled triumphantly and turned to the kettle when it had boiled.

It had been two hours since she and Harry had ventured out from their room, three since Harry had learnt about what had happened and they had informed their friends that Harry knew. There had been more tears between the four females and Nikki had quietly told them not to mention the pregnancy tests. She had known that they had wanted to protest but they promised not to mention anything at all. Like Harry, Anthony had wanted to go and find Mumford and make him pay for what he had done to his friend who was slowly turning into a little sister to him but Nikki had told them all that he was probably long gone and by now, the two men however had told her that if they saw him they wouldn't be responsible for their actions. Nikki had just glared at Harry but he hadn't backed down so she had let the subject drop.

"Mama"

Everyone in the room laughed and Gabriel turned to look at the people at the table with a shocked look on his face before grinning at them and then pointing at the bowl of fruit on the table.

"_Banana please"_

"I see he doesn't forget to sign" Emily commented, Elsie bouncing on her lap and giggling as her mother tickled her gently.

"I think he's so used to it he won't stop" Harry replied as he reached over and picked up a banana from the bowl, peeling it and breaking off a bit to hand to his son who reached out for it "What do you say?" he asked, pulling the fruit away from his son who realised what that meant.

"_Thank you"_

"Good boy" Harry smiled and handed the segment to Gabriel who quickly began to eat it.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Jennifer asked them all as Nikki sat herself down in between Harry and Emily, placing her mug of coffee on the table. Emily gave her a frown, glancing at the coffee and then at Nikki who pointedly avoided her look.

"Well now mum has decided to pack up and leave for the winter holiday we're staying here" Harry replied angrily and shook his head, glancing at Nikki as he did so "She knew we wanted to spend Christmas with her"

"We've seen her a few times since we moved here" Nikki shrugged, actually glad that Anne was away so they weren't going to have to leave "Look I'm glad she is because I don't think I could go anywhere else right now, well actually I don't want to have to face Georg and William and Isold.." she trailed off and shook her head "I just can't"

"Okay" Harry told her soothingly, nodding and leaning over to kiss her forehead gently "We'll be staying here then"

"We are as well" Anthony nodded and smirked "We told mum that we had other plans here so we didn't have to spend the time with her"

"Really" Emily chuckled and shook her head as Anthony and Abigail nodded and laughed.

"You haven't met her" Anthony pointed out "She's.."

"An interfering witch" the Irish woman next to him interrupted and raised an eyebrow in challenge as her lover looked at her "What? It's true"

"Yes it's true" Anthony agreed and the other's laughed, Harry still rubbing soothing circles on Nikki's back up the back of the baggy jumper she had stolen from him. "So we're here as well"

"Well mum has taken over my Uncle's house for the holiday while he and his wife are away" Jennifer shrugged "She was wondering if you're not doing anything if you want to spend the Christmas there, we'll go the whole hog, Christmas dinner with too much food, trees, presents, decorations. I mean Nikki if you don't feel up to it then.."

"No it's fine, I just don't want to be around people who know me well. Apart from you of course" she smiled, happy that her friend had thought about her like that "I can't explain it"

"It's okay" Jennifer shrugged "None of you have to come but I'm going, she phoned up this morning"

"Your mum wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, she suggested it anyway and she wants to get to know you after hearing so much about you. But really I just think she wants to coo and dote on the children, she's always asking after Gabriel and Donny" she chuckled and Nikki smiled proudly, remembering Amanda's reaction when she saw the twins for the first time "The house is in Bath and my uncle's a rich bastard..literally..so it's pretty big"

"How would we get there"

"Seven seater car" Jennifer smirked and Abigail chuckled "What?"

"You've got it all worked out haven't you?"

"Mum owns a seven seater to drive around all the old people she works with" Jennifer explained "We won't all fit in it at the same time with the children and I told mum this but she doesn't mind making two trips"

"That's not fair on her" Nikki shook her head and Emily nodded in agreement, Jennifer shrugging at her words.

"Mum said she would make two trips if you all wanted to come, but just imagine the huge roast dinner, too much food, the cosy.."

"Okay" Emily interrupted quickly and Jennifer grinned "I think you should be going into politics not psychology"

"Ah well I'm very persuasive. So are you coming?" Jennifer asked eagerly, the twenty two year old looking more like a child as she pleaded with them. The two couples exchanged looks and then looked back at her.

"We'll come" Anthony nodded and Jennifer grinned happily and looked at Harry and Nikki hopefully.

"We'll come as well"

"Yes" Jennifer cheered and they all laughed at her enthusiasm "It'll just be us there and mum so there won't be any..other people, men I mean who.." she glanced at Nikki who just smiled slightly at her friend.

"It's okay" she shrugged "You don't have to censor everything you say just for me, I'm not about to break down. Well, not right now anyway"

"If you ever feel the need we're always here Nikki" Abigail told her and everyone else agreed, Harry smiling at his lover as she blushed and nodded.

"See, I told you they would be"

"I know" Nikki sighed and then addressed the rest of them "I might be okay now but sometimes I think I'll just want to sit down and cry and mope. I'll need your help to get over it"

"Of course we'll help you" Emily replied and placed one hand on Nikki's arm "Whenever you need it, with _anything_" she added pointedly and Nikki knew what she was talking about.

"I know, thank you"

* * *

><p>"Where are the tests?" Nikki asked Emily later on as the older woman let her into her room.<p>

"Jennifer took them when we'd put you to bed" Emily replied, closing the door behind her as she did so so no-one could listen in.

"Thank you, for everything not just for moving the tests"

"What are you going to do? Why didn't you tell Harry"

"I couldn't have coped with telling him, let alone Harry coping" Nikki shook her head "And anyway no test is accurate, it's only been five weeks"

"That is true" Emily replied slowly "Perhaps we were a bit ahead of ourselves, when I missed my period with Elsie I did test and they came back negative, the next month I did another three and low and behold they were positive"

"I think I've been worrying about missing my period so much it's stressed me out, you know the human body is complicated like that, plus all the stress with exams"

"I was late this month as well" Emily shrugged "Because of stress"

Nikki then smirked as she remembered something Harry had told her a few weeks beforehand, in all the commotion of exams it had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"And you weren't worried?"

"No, why would I have been it's not like I can be pregnant" Emily shrugged and Nikki grinned "What?"

"So what about Bradley then?"

"My friend Bradley"

"The Bradley who Harry saw you kissing a few weeks ago" Nikki smirked and Emily's cheeks flamed with colour "See"

"When was that?"

"So it's happened more than once?" Nikki asked eagerly, this subject taking her mind away from her own problems. "How long for?"

"Six weeks" Emily smiled happily and Nikki grinned at her, crossing her legs on Emily's bed and waiting for the story.

"Well come on then"

"Fine, he asked me out for a drink six weeks ago. It was during the day so it wasn't anything..you know" she waved her hand and Nikki nodded "He then asked if he could take me on a date and I said yes so he took me and Elsie for a fancy lunch"

"And Elsie?"

"Hmm" Emily smiled happily as she sat down on the bed next to Nikki "He knows how wary I am of a relationship after what happened last time so we're taking it slow, very slow. He dotes on Elsie though and she loves him"

"And why haven't you brought him back here then?"

"Because I know what you're all like" Emily laughed and Nikki giggled "But I was going to introduce you all after Christmas break when he comes back home, he's been asking to meet you all for some time. Are you okay with meeting him?"

"Of course, I refuse to let my life go on hold because of what happened. He would have won if I do"

"How you are staying so calm I don't know"

"Like I said earlier I think I'll have good days and bad days for a while but at least I'm not alone anymore" Nikki smiled and nudged Emily gently in the side "I have you mad lot to help me through everything"

* * *

><p>Nikki poked her head around the kitchen door and smiled when she saw her three female friends in there at the table doing their work, it was warmer in the kitchen than the living room where they had a table to work at because of the cooker which was on and cooking something that Nikki couldn't see.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Jennifer asked as she looked up to see the happy smile on Nikki's face.

"I'm not pregnant"

"What..the tests.."

"I just came on" Nikki told them all excitedly in a low voice in case Harry happened to walk in "I have never been so pleased to be on my period, it's light but.." she shook her head and her friends smiled happily for her.

"Well if you're happy then we're happy" Abigail smiled and Nikki nodded.

"I am" she sighed and glanced at the door "If I knew one hundred percent that it was just Harry's it would have been horrible but.." she shrugged "It's fine, I can get on with my life now. Now what are you cooking?"

"Pizza, it's late we know but we're starving" Jennifer shrugged and Nikki nodded as she sat down next to Emily "Have we all worked out who's going first in mum's car? By the way dad is going to be there as well"

"I thought they split up"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and nodded.

"They just 'took a break' apparently and they're back together again now so mum's going to take the first drive and dad's coming to pick up whoever's coming second. Oh and Nikki he's nice, he's got the same awful sense of humour you have and loves to read so two should get on, actually I think you'll get on with him the most out of everyone here"

"Guys you don't have to vet every single new man I may see" Nikki shook her head, she wasn't annoyed at them and was actually thankful they were doing it because it showed they cared but they had to understand what she was thinking "I know some women who have been..well you know, they're wary of men but as long as I'm not left alone with them while I get to know them I'll be fine. I think I'll just need to get to know them a little bit before I can be left alone with them"

"We're just looking out for you"

"I know" Nikki smiled "and I'm thankful for that"

"We thought Harry and Nikki should go with the twins first so they can get settled down" Abigail told Jennifer when she realised Nikki wanted to end the conversation and the younger blonde nodded "Emmy and I will stay here so neither of us are alone and you can go with whoever you want"

"There's also the suitcases and bags to think about as well as the presents, they take up space" Emily pointed out without looking up from her work "When is your mum coming again?"

"Monday, four days. Maybe I should go with Harry and Nikki first and then come back with dad for you two so it's not awkward sitting in a car for that long time with someone you don't know" Jennifer suggested and then shook her head "But then Harry and Nikki would be left alone with my mum"

"Yes and while you're gone we're going to steal the family's best silverware" Nikki joked and Emily chuckled into her work, Abigail smirking as Jennifer completely missed the joke.

"No I mean left alone in a random house with someone you hardly know, I couldn't care less if you stole anything, my uncle's a bastard"

"And yet you're fully willing to take over his house for Christmas"

"You haven't seen the house yet" Jennifer smirked "Bastard he may be but I'm not stupid to turn down the house for a few weeks"

"What's it like"

"Well let's just say, three stories, acres and acres of land, bedrooms with on suites, two huge living rooms, a kitchen large enough to put a double bed in and sleep in it, a fitness room, a mini library, studies..everything you expect a rich bastard to have. And we are going to take full advantage of it all while we're there, he won't know any different he's gallivanting around America for a few months with his wife who is only a year older than me"

There was a silence after she had spoken.

"There's an indoor pool as well" she added to break the silence and her three friends exchanged glances "Come on you have to take advantage of it with me"

"In someone's house who we don't know?"

"Trust me, me and mum are taking advantage, you lot will be as well" Jennifer pointed her pen at each of them in turn "Two days in and you'll be thinking it's your own house"

"What's his job anyway?"

"He doesn't have one, he inherited the money from his first wife's dad who took a shining to him for some reason. God knows why and we are taking full advantage of that"

"Is he your mum's or dad's brother?"

"Mum's, older brother. They don't really get along either but he had no-one else to look after the house for the two or three months he's away so mum is taking advantage"

"Well unless I finish this essay soon I won't be going because I know there will be no work getting done while we're away" Abigail chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh and Nikki did I mention my dad's brother is deaf so Donny won't be left out at all by mum and dad?"

Nikki gave her an un-amused look over the table.

"I take it that's a no"


	60. Chapter 60

"Why didn't you think to tell me that your dad's brother is deaf?"

"God Nikki I told you days ago and you're still moaning at me?" Jennifer pouted as she pulled a suitcase out of her room and smiled at her friend who was leaning up against the wall behind her, arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow "Because I never thought you would ever meet dad and you certainly won't be meeting his brother, he went deaf when he was twenty three, there was some sort of accident or something. He can sign and read lips but I never learnt to sign because I was too impatient to learn and I knew he could read lips so I didn't bother. I feel quite ashamed of that really, he's my uncle and I never learnt"

"You can sign now after the lessons"

"Yes but not fluently like you and Harry almost can"

"We're nowhere near fluent"

"You know what I mean, you can" she made some motions with her hands and Nikki giggled at her "It seems to us like you're fluent okay so that's what we'll call you whether you are or not"

"Okay" Nikki shrugged and Jennifer smiled at her.

"Uncle Jim can speak as well"

"I should hope he can considering he lost his hearing at twenty three" Nikki smirked and Jennifer gave her a mock glare.

"No but you know when deaf people talk and they have that.." Jennifer winced as she tried to explain it to her friend, closing her bedroom door as she did so "That..way of speaking, it's like that and people look at him sometimes like he's..mentally disabled or something because he speaks like that" she sighed and Nikki placed one hand on her arm, squeezing it gently "God you probably didn't want to hear that did you, what with Donny"

"It's fine, I know what people think and we're bringing Donny up so he knows there's nothing wrong with what's happened to him"

"The reason I didn't tell you about my Uncle is because I'm ashamed of not really trying" Jennifer whispered "With his deafness, I was going to tell you when I found out Donny was deaf because I thought we could bond over some sort of shared family deafness or something stupid, but then I saw how well you and Harry had learnt signing and how patient you were with him and I was ashamed of myself because I never tried that with my uncle. I was only a year old when he went deaf so there was plenty of time for me to learn to sign when dad and mum were learning but once I reached about four years old I didn't care, I just wanted to play all the time I didn't want to have to sit and learn sign language when he could understand me anyway"

"Don't feel guilty about that, I'm sure they don't hold it against you, especially your uncle"

"They tell me that but I'm not sure"

"Well anyway they'll be proud of you for learning now won't they?"

"I suppose they will be" Jennifer smiled at the thought and nodded, Nikki chuckling when she turned and saw Gabriel running from the direction of her room dressed only in his nappy. "Not that I see him much anymore anyway"

"Mama" he grinned as he ran towards her and the two women laughed loudly as she leant down and scooped her oldest child into her arms, holding him up and blowing a raspberry on his exposed stomach as Gabriel laughed loudly and struggled. "Ma"

"Why are you running around naked young man?" Nikki asked him with a grin as she placed him on her hip and then turned when she heard Harry's voice.

"There he is, cheeky boy ran off when I was attempting to get him dressed" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled, looking at their son who was grinning cheekily at his father "Come on you, let's go and get you dressed so you're not half naked for when you meet Jennifer's mummy"

Gabriel however just leant away from Harry and patted Nikki on the face, grinning at her.

"Mama"

"Yes I'm your mama" Nikki chuckled and turned her head so she could kiss the palm of his small hand "And that is your daddy and he's going to go and get you dressed now"

She handed Gabriel to Harry and the little boy pouted before placing his tiny hands on his father's cheeks, Harry blowing a raspberry on his cheek and making Gabriel burst out laughing.

"Come on you, let's go and make you respectable"

* * *

><p>"Jennifer's gone to meet her mum, she'll be back soon" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the living room where she was sitting with Donovan on her lap "And then we'll have to put the car seats in the car, that'll take about five hours" he rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled at him, shaking her head at Donovan.<p>

"_Your daddy is silly"_

"Thank you" Harry grinned from where he was leaning on the doorframe, his eyes flicking to Gabriel who was sitting on the floor playing with some of the toys they were leaving behind "Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"I am" Nikki smiled and nodded "It's their first proper Christmas even though they won't remember it. Are you?"

"Very much, I can't wait to see their faces when they see their presents"

"Well they'll probably do what they did for their birthday and be more enthralled with playing in the boxes the toys came in and not the actual toys" Nikki snorted and Harry nodded in agreement with her "Now are you sure we have everything?"

"Yes I am very sure we have everything we need, stop worrying"

"Sorry, I just don't want to forget anything, we're not here for three weeks"

"We have everything we need"

Nikki nodded and smiled slightly at Donovan, kissing him on the cheek before putting him on the floor so he could go and play with Gabriel while they were waiting for Jennifer to come back with her mother.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked her quietly as he walked over and sat down next to her, there had only been two crying sessions in the days that he had known what had happened to her but he had expected a lot more. He was worried that she was bottling everything up inside her and would have preferred it if she had been an emotional wreck than bottling it all up inside her until it got too much.

"I'm fine" Nikki nodded as she leant into him and he wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then resting his forehead on hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really" Nikki finally admitted quietly and sniffed, reaching up to wipe her eyes before her tears could escape, she didn't want to do this now, not when there was a journey ahead of them. She had been thinking a lot about what would have happened if she hadn't had a late period and she was pregnant, she wondered if Harry would have accepted the baby if she had informed him about the split condom which he still hadn't been told about, wondered how they would have coped if they had kept the baby, wondered what would have happened if the baby had looked like Mumford. "I've just been thinking a lot that's all, letting my mind go over and over things. I know I shouldn't but it's difficult not to sometimes when I'm alone with my thoughts or I can't sleep"

"Do you have nightmares?"

Nikki just shrugged.

"Not nightmares as such where I wake up crying or afraid but I do dream about it sometimes but then I know you're always in the bed next to me so I know I'm safe" she smiled up at him and Harry smiled back, pressing a kiss to her lips as he did so.

"If you ever want to wake me up to talk about it then do it, I don't mind"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and kissed him again just as they heard Jennifer's voice in the doorway.

"Guys, change of plan..oh sorry, actually no I'm not"

They broke away from each other when they heard their friend but stayed with their arms around each other, chuckling at their friend.

"You're just jealous" Nikki chuckled as she stood up "What's the change of plans"

"Uh.." Jennifer popped her head out of the doorway "Will you stop being nosey and come and say hello"

A few seconds later a man stepped into the room and rolled his eyes at Jennifer.

"Guys this is my dad Ian, dad this is Harry and Nikki"

Nikki smiled at the older man as she took a step forward and shook Ian's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"And you"Ian replied with a nod and a friendly smile "I've heard about you two from my wife, Amanda"

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise as they heard Jennifer mutter something under her breath and then walk from the room.

"Yes, you were the ones who came here the same day as Jenny weren't you?"

"Yes we were" Nikki nodded and glanced down at her leg when she felt one of her children grab hold of her trousers, she bent down to pick Donovan up as Ian continued to speak.

"And of course Amanda's told me everything Jennifer has told her on the phone in the past few months" Ian smiled and Nikki groaned.

"All good I hope"

"Of course, we're both excited to have you all staying at my brother-in-law's house" the middle aged man smiled "And I'm sure Jenny gave you the same orders we gave her to take full advantage of the house while my brother-in-law is away"

"She did tell us that yes" Harry smirked and Ian clapped his hands together once and grinned happily "A few times actually"

"Good, serves him right for spending so much money on a house he hardly ever uses" he rolled his eyes "You'll understand when you see it, seriously, take full advantage neither myself nor Amanda will mind. I probably won't be around as much as Amanda anyway, I'll be working most days apart from Christmas day and Boxing day as well as a few other random days I get off"

"Where do you work?" Nikki asked in interested and shifted Donovan slightly on her hip as he began to fuss.

"I'm a policeman" the taller man told her, his light blue eyes held a kindness that made Nikki want to trust him instantly. She then remembered that Mumford had been the same and took a sudden step backwards, her heart jumping in her chest.

"Nikki?" Harry asked in concern, seeing her pale dramatically as she moved backwards but she just shook her head.

"Sorry sir.."

"Ian"

"Sorry Ian" Nikki amended, placing Donovan down on the floor again before running one hand through her hair "I just remembered someone that I really want to forget. You're a policeman?"

"Yes, a DI" Ian told them proudly and then frowned "Are you sure you're okay Nikki? You're very pale"

"He's right" Harry nodded, placing one hand on his lover's back and rubbing it gently through the jumper she had on "Was it _him_ you thought about?"

Nikki just nodded and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry sir..Ian, something happened a few weeks ago and it's made me a bit wary of new men" Nikki told the middle aged man who frowned and nodded "It's not you"

"Well whatever it was that happened I hope it wasn't too bad" Ian replied, looking from Harry to Nikki and giving them both the impression that he knew what Nikki was on about, he was a high ranked police officer after all and he had obviously seen a lot of things in his time as a policeman. "If you ever feel threatened in my presence just tell me, I won't be offended"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled slightly and nodded, Ian smiling comfortingly at her before looking behind the parents at their children.

"Now are you going to introduce me? I've heard a bit from my wife about the children here but as we're spending the next three weeks together I think we should get to know each other" he chuckled and took Nikki's mind away from a dangerous place as she turned to introduce her children to her friend's father.

* * *

><p>"If you still have things to do here then that's fine, we don't mind taking Adrian with us" Nikki told Jennifer an hour later as they stood by the car waiting to go, Gabriel, Donovan and Adrian already in the car seats which they had only brought for this occasion two days before, that had taken a while to get in the car in the first place.<p>

"Thank you. You won't be awkward in the car with dad?" Jennifer asked and Nikki shook her head just as Ian walked over and heard what she had said, chuckling loudly.

"If it gets too awkward then I'll just tell them stories of you as a child" he told his daughter and Nikki grinned at the older man as Jennifer looked panicked "That was a joke" he paused and smirked "Or was it?"

"See, we'll be fine. We'll see you in a few hours with everyone else, we've already said goodbye"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Jennifer now go and do what you need to do, we'll see you later. We'll take care of Adrian for you, and anyway he has his grandpa and grandma as well" Nikki smiled and hugged her friend who smiled and hugged her back, kissing Nikki on the cheek as she moved away. "Who knows we may have stolen the family silver by the time you've arrived"

Jennifer laughed loudly and nudged Nikki on the shoulder, her friend giggling.

"Go on before I change my mind and come with you just to annoy you for the entire journey"

"Acting like the responsible twenty two year old that you are" Nikki smirked and Jennifer mock bowed to her before waving to her father and Harry and then turning to walk back towards their accommodation.


End file.
